Город Мертвой Мечты City of Dead Dreams
by Measles
Summary: Начало XXI века, США. Знатный подлец и падонок Джефф Груббер пытается выжить в одном из самых НЕблагополучных мест на Земле - в промышленном городе Гринвуд, не забывая выполнять свое предназначение и по мере сил делать мир лучше... в своем понимании дела


**Город мертвой мечты**

**ИЛИ**

**История одного выстрела**

**Роман в трех частях**

**По мотивам хроники «Территории» ****by**** К.А.Р.**

**Оглавление**

**Пролог**

**Часть 1 – Обязательства**

**Глава 0 – Забегая вперед**

**Глава 1 – Школьный учитель**

**Глава 2 – Чужими руками**

**Глава 3 – Дело**

**Глава 4 – Праздники кончились**

**Глава 5 – Промокашка**

**Часть 2 – Бесславие**

**Часть 3 – Коварство**

**Эпилог**

Пролог

Все участники ниже изложенных событий мертвы. На всякий случай, чтобы вы поняли меня правильно и не подумали, что вам попалось очередное художественное произведение о кровососущих умертвиях, зомби и прочей нечисти, оговорюсь: мертвы исключительно на тот момент, когда я пишу этот пролог перед тем, как отправить рукопись издателю, и будут еще мертвее, да простит мне читатель подобное сомнительное выражение, на тот момент, когда книга попадет вам в руки. В остальном же повествование пойдет о некогда вполне живых персоналиях.

Хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что ни в коей мере не ставлю своей целью ни нравоучение, ни даже развлечение, ни, Боже упаси, запугивание читателя следующим рассказом о мрачном мире, который, коль скоро вы читаете эти строки, уже не существует, ибо в нем издание и даже написание подобного произведения было актом, безусловно, истерически смелым, однако бессмысленным и невозможным. В сущности, я даже не хотел бы рассказывать об этом ныне сгинувшем в небытие мире, однако действующие лица этой запутанной и сложной, но одновременно такой простой и прямолинейной истории столь неотделимы от своего окружения, столь плотно вплетены в обстоятельства, что именно они диктуют, а если быть точным, диктовали, без исключения все их поступки. Так вот эти герои и злодеи, если вы, конечно, сумеете отличить одних от других (я, например, не могу) и совершенные ими подвиги или злодейства, опять же вопрос способности к различению, и то, как менялись их взгляды на мир, и были целью проведенного мною длительного исследования, результат которого мы сейчас держите перед глазами.

Не спрашивайте (даже самих себя), откуда мне удалось узнать о столь многих и иногда невероятно мелких подробностях данных событий, ибо что вы будете делать, если ответ однажды постучится к вам в дверь? Я не хочу и не стану вдаваться здесь в какие бы то ни было объяснения.

И еще одно. Не знаю, верите вы мне или нет (убеждать кого-то верить мне на слово в мои планы не входит), но этот, в сущности, крошечный эпизод из жизни нескольких отдельно взятых существ, которых больше нет, я собирал по крупицам в течение трех с половиной лет. Сведения приходили обрывками, из различных источников, иногда крайне неожиданных, и в разных объемах, однако далеко не всегда под рукой находилось что-то пригодное для немедленной записи информации (диктофон, ноутбук, записная книжка на худой конец). Посему записывать новые подробности и фрагменты происходившего там и тогда приходилось на клочках бумаги, в блокнотах, позаимствованные у трудяг-официантов питейных заведений, на листах А4, уже замаранных тонером с одной стороны. Детали же и тонкости некоторых особо щепетильных моментов приходилось додумывать, исходя из случайных фраз, оговорок, намёков и неоднозначного молчания самих участников и очевидцев событий, тщательно проверять и фиксировать уже значительно позднее. В дальнейшем, хоть я и постарался восстановить хронологическую последовательность в повествовании, некоторые сцены всё же выбиваются из общей последовательности, так как в один момент времени различные лица, согласитесь, обычно не только находятся в различных точках пространства и занимаются различными делами, но даже одни и те же события воспринимают по-разному. Посему советую следить за обозначенным временем и смириться с возможным неудобством по этому поводу.

В достаточной степени утомив вас своими комментариями, раскланиваюсь и желаю не пожалеть о том, что вообще взялись это читать.

Э.А.

Москва

8 октября 2009 года

**Часть**** первая**

**Обязательства**

Эпиграф

_Изгибом клинка полыхая в ночи,_

_Затравленный месяц кричит._

_Во тьме – ни звезды, и в домах – ни свечи,_

_И в скважины вбиты ключи._

_В домах – ни свечи, и в душе – ни луча,_

_И сердце забыло науку прощать,_

_И врезана в руку ножом палача_

_Браслетов последних печать._

Г.Л. Олди, "Живущий в последний раз"

Глава 0Забегая вперед

**I **

Что-то я много курю в последнее время. Да смилостивится Мать Крыса, Земля и Небеса, и это время, не смотря ни на что, всё же не будет последним. Помню, в тот вечер я подумал:

_Место: улица Парк Стрит, город __**Гринвуд,**_

_что в штате Вайоминг, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Реймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: около полуночи, начало сентября,_

_на заре 21 века._

_Звук: шелест подошв, шелест дождя, шелест облетающей листвы._

Будь я героем книги, автор мог бы черкнуть, дескать, «я поправляю шляпу щелчком пальца, мои асфальтовые глаза грустно шарят по горизонту, там, где я когда-то видел красную звезду». Так бы всё и было, если бы не два но: «но» №1 - асфальт в Гринвуде бывает либо буро-красным, либо грязно-черного – на выбор; «но» №2 – это не грусть (в серых глазах), это страх. Я был по ту сторону видимого мира, когда здесь, где рокочут бульдозеры, выворачивая пни, еще был городской парк. И этого ужаса я постараюсь не забыть никогда. Постараюсь усердно, как старался до сегодняшнего дня. Чтобы больше не было соблазна по глупости или ради удобства воспользоваться Миром Духов - читай «миром кошмаров», да таких, что Лавкрафт Говард Филлипс (упокой Земля его душу!) нервно курит в коридоре. Один на один с ночным шоссе, я лениво шагаю вдоль новенького забора, одно «Работы ведет Муниципальное Строительное Предприятие АО «Тиффон-И»» проплывает на уровне глаз за другим. В уродливом свете фонарей кажется, белые буквы на красном фоне вот-вот будут смыты тонкими струйками цвета этого самого фона. Криво улыбаюсь. Вообще-то земля была не в муниципальной, а в частной собственности, это раз, а два – это меня наняли уладить это смешное недоразумение, по крайней мере, часть его. Доски из редких пород деревьев, росших здесь, уже лакируют для внутренней отделки моего паба. А какого, собственно хрена, чего вы ждали – все крутятся, как могут, я ни чем не хуже и не… За шумом бульдозеров не сразу замечаю догоняющее меня такси – мерзкий гудок режет ухо не хуже наточенной на ремне бритвы. Голос не многим приятнее:

- Дело, твою мать, браток, ну ведь никогда, мать твою, не знаешь, когда и где тебя встретишь, твою мать! Садись! Хрен ли под дождем звиздюхать – садись, а то лысина чирьями пойдет, мать твою так, брат!

Адреано… Странное имя для черного… Кажется, я так и подумал, когда познакомился с ним – с первым человеком в этом проклятом городе. Они были с Коксом… приятели, шкодили в детстве вместе. Кокс… Вспоминаю всё реже, как познакомился с ним…

**II **

**Интермедия - Чума**

_Место: пустырь за заводом переработки мусора компании __Trash__Recycle__Sys__., _

_Чикаго, штат и не только, но всё в США._

_Время: ранний вечер, ноябрь месяц _

_около двух лет назад._

_Звук: дробный стук капель по картону, приглушенно хрипящий бум-бокс,_

_сип отчаяния и боли._

Меня уже тошнило от голода…и от этого города, когда-то давно, не в этой, не в моей жизни и не мне бывшего родным. Глупо было возвращаться в Чикаго – весь департамент полиции знал фоторобот дезертира-убийцы, каждый прыщик, каждую щетинку на моей роже, будто я был новой звездой шоу бизнеса. Будь я поумнее, это было бы последнее место, куда я сунул свой нос по возвращении в Штаты. Но я был туп. Не настолько, чтобы попасться, но настолько, чтобы не уехать сразу. Я шароварился в окрестностях, большей частью в черных трущобах, куда даже гнилейшие из копов предпочитают не заезжать. Там я пытался выжить…

Я славно дрался, но у черных, вы не поверите, так развито чувство стаи, что твои бродячие собаки! Первые месяца два были адом. Но и я нашел свою стаю. Бритые ребята, белые рубашки, черные брюки, подтяжки, красные повязки и черные кресты. Биты, обрезки труб, ножи, стволы. Нет жалости, нет мозгов, океан черной ненависти, горный хребет уверенности в собственной правоте. О, я был дома, был рыбой в воде!

И вот как-то раз с одним придурком из этой свары мы грабанули заправку. Вдребезги разбили голову кассиру, взяли бабки, прихватили жратвы в магазине, вышли, но в этот момент… Из сортира вышел охранник, посмотрел нам в след, достал из-под прилавка дробовик, и голова моего напарника-придурка оказалась вопреки ожиданиям не пустым орехом! Мозги у него всё-таки были! Вот они-то и поднялись в небо четвертоиюльским салютом. А пуля на излете сбила вентиль баллона с пропаном… Вспышка. Интересное чувство – ты бежишь, потом летишь, а мышцы, сокращаясь, натягивают обгоревшую кожу, и ты слышишь, как она хрустит, а потом лопается: шпок-пок-пок…

Пару дней я отлеживался на пустыре – там, куда выбрасывают отбросы люди, живущие чуть ниже отбросов. Картонные домики бомжей на свалке за заводом, за ними пустырь – место бесконечно ужаснее свалки. Но я жопой чуял, что там меня не найдут, а местные не тронут. Обгоревшая кожа на половине спины и задницы загноилась, начала вонять, уже скоро я едва мог ходить, а потом сил не стало даже чтоб встать. Дольше лежать в дерьме людей, питающихся дерьмом, означало смерть. И вот одной дождливой ночью, шатаясь, опершись на обломок хоккейной клюшки, я поднялся-таки и побрел на запах дыма и звуки хип-хопа, не обещавшие ничего хорошего лысому молодчику вроде меня. Но это «ничего хорошего» казалось мне лучше, чем гнить живьем.

Бочки с горящим мусором, пара навесов из грязного полиэтилена и рубероида, под одним из них – археологической древности Кадиллак, двери открыты, мотора не слышно за вырывающимися из хриплых колонок битами и скрэтчами. Черные стояли в несколько кругов, в центр самого большого вышел тощий, очень высокий нигер, пожилой, один из немногих не похожих на бомжей.

Я проталкивался к нему. Не помню, о чем я думал и чего хотел. Наверное, задушить его, снять золотую цепь с шеи и уйти живым. Кажется, я даже не ставил под сомнение успешность этого мероприятия. Видимо, мозг мой сгнил чуть раньше спины. Дождь, пахнущий соляркой, импровизированный капюшон из тряпки на моем лысом черепе, грязь и тусклый свет костров спасли меня от быстрой и незаметной смерти на подходе к кругу. Длинный начал вяло что-то рифмовать под ритм, круг хлопал, подбадривая его, старик явно только разогревал рифмопроизводственные мощности, когда – молния – и… я до сих пор помню его взгляд, поймавший в то мгновение единственные серые глаза в толпе, мои глаза… и из него пошел нещадный, секущий ливень слов, каждая капля которого била меня в грудь. В сердце? В душу? Хоть убейте, не помню, что он пел. Помню, едва-едва, о чем.

" _Тебе объяснили кто твой друг, а кто - враг, и ты купился, ты поверил, дурак! Но те, кто отправляли тебя в последний бой, не станут умирать рядом с тобой. Они не пойдут с тобой в тот мрак, в котором ты, в котором твой враг. Они все узнают из программы новостей, в которой покажут плачущих детей. И вот ты уже побрит наголо, даже взгляд поменялся, стал таким наглым, Но стоит ли это слез твоей мамы? Твоя жизнь равна девяти граммам. И они уже летят, летят тебе навстречу, может даже не убьют, может просто покалечат. Ты, гребанный м***к, когда-нибудь поймешь, вспомнишь тех детей, которых не вернешь! Не спеши точить ножи. Скажи, зачем тебе война? Твоя жизнь - не только злость. Вся твоя злость - всего лишь сатана. И как я могу судить тебя? Я перед Небом, как и ты, такая же тля, я так же , как и ты, не понимаю этот мир, но есть одно НО – я никого не убил! А ты можешь продолжать верить уродам год за годом, год за годом, ты можешь продолжать верить в сталь, все зашибись! Мне тоже очень жаль. Все джихады, вендетты, крестовые походы придумали суки, придумали уроды, думай головой, головой, а не жопой: Неужели ты так хочешь кого-нибудь ухлопать? Вкус победы - это вкус чьей-то боли. Хотел бы ты сам себе такой доли? Ведь те, кто отправят тебя в последний бой, не станут умирать рядом с тобой!!!"_

Будто на поводке он втянул меня в круг, я плелся, едва ли что-то соображая, как вдруг он легко и просто сбил меня в грязь, вывернул руку, наступив на затылок, вжав лицом в глиняную жижу. А затем укусил в запястье, так укусил, что я снова услышал этот хруст лопающейся кожи и сухожилий под зубами. Я отрубился.

Сейчас я еду в такси Адреано и едва кривлю губы в улыбке, а было время – я не мог не сгибаться в приступе злого смеха над собой, вспоминая ту ночь. Очнулся уже в «норе», или «где_кинуть_кости», как там называли это место. В памяти остался лишь след агонии длинной в несколько дней и в целую жизнь, а в крови магмой горел катарсис того нового «я», которым я стал.

Вечером моего нового рождения мы сели в не то палио-, не то мезолитской старости Кадиллак и дернули прочь от Чикаго. В дороге Кокс – длинный, тощий, безумно цепкий, резкий и гибкий, черный, немолодой – рассказывал мне, что и как, учил. Времени было много, но Кокс не терял его даром. Всё, что я знаю, я знаю от него; так, как я думаю, - я научился думать у него; то, что я чувствую, научил меня чувствовать он; я живу благодаря ему и той жизнью, которую он предложил, а я принял и полюбил. Десятки городков, сотни закусочных, придорожных мотелей-барделей, первый контракт, работа, первая награда, работа, первый предатель, работа, дорога, леса, работа, дорога, леса, работа, дорога, леса… Кокс советовал повнимательнее к ним, к этим лесам, приглядываться. Там, куда мы держали путь (по его словам, на самый краешек пасти Червя), такая радость как лес не грозила мне очень и очень долго. И мы приехали. Краешек? Или всё же где-то за?

- Его зовут Адреано.

Тогда у меня и мелькнуло (и с тех пор всегда мелькает): «Странное имя для чернокожего».

- Мамаша – итальянка, папаша – браток. Ты, Дело, считай, что он – твой самый главный босс. Шибздик вонючий, придурок тот еще, но ты его боссом будешь считать, пока не случится одно из трёх: пока я не скажу по-другому, пока он не сдохнет или пока не сдохну я. Иначе я тебе твои же кишки скормлю, - Кокс всего на тройку слов переходит не то на рёв, не то на визг, - **Понял меня, сука!? **

Эти три слова Кокс иначе не произнес ни единого раза. Киваю.

- Косит под таксиста, не светится. Все _«вшивые»_ заказы будешь получать через него.

Вшивые – значит от смертных и по поводу смертных.

- А заработаешь репутацию, дам тебе ниточки к нормальным заказчикам… Правда, если к тому времени у тебя еще не будет своих ниточек – грош тебе цена, Дело, и мне лучше прихлопнуть тебя прямо сейчас, а еще лучше – полгода назад. Так что озаботься этим вопросом. Сука, ты меня понял!?

Киваю.

**III**

_Место: улочки города __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате Вайоминг, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: около полуночи, начало сентября,_

_ на заре 21 века._

_Звук: шуршание покрышек по асфальту и капель по стеклам и крыше такси,_

_ скрип «дворников», молчаливое радио._

- Дело, че раскивался, браток? Лыбу давишь, не рехнулся часом, а?

Адреано выруливает по каким-то дворам.

- Я говорю, Дело, ты как всегда профи, хоть и белый да лысый, а брат получше многих наших черных. Бабло под сиденьем, как всегда. Обрез, который ты просил – под бардачком приклеен, забирай, я задолбался с ним по городу ездить. Кастет в … Ага, ты его уже нашел, только на кой он тебе понадобился – я не по…

Никакая, даже самая аккуратная вмятинка на виске или гематома на затылке не скроются от глаз парамедиков полдепа. А вот разбитый всмятку нос и поломанные кости лица – как раз то, на что они и внимания и не подумают обратить. Жаль, что из трёх Коксовых «пока не» случилось всё-таки последнее – дух Кокса отправился мирно раскуриваться с Матерью Крысой. А Адреано (со смерти Кокса для меня уже не «самый главный босс», а только - «шибздик вонючий и придурок тот еще») до последнего дела мне был нужен – сложно нынче хорошее отделочное дерево найти даже в небольших количествах. Вчера мистер Нэшвелл как раз объявил по первому каналу о новой программе по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Чего зря время терять?

В тот вечер, как и договаривались, я приволок Адреано «собакам» Деррика. Как и договаривались – живым и пригодным к «даче показаний». Помню, они прямо слюной исходили, не терпелось приступить к «дознанию», начать «…разматывать змеиный клубок бандитизма, грабежей, изнасилований, краж и убийств калеными щипцами!» (с) мистер Нэшвелл, интервью первому каналу. Кто же мог подумать, что мафиози с разбитым носом скончается, не приходя в сознание, всего через час после того, как попадет в руки бравого отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, от кровоизлияния в мозг? Это из условий договора не выбивается, а Деррику всё равно плевать. Зато мой паб еще полгода копы и пальцем не тронут. Уговор есть уговор, знаете ли. Да только… Мне уже надоело так жить… Вот уже год всё так странно у меня в Гринвуде. Но я надеюсь, надеюсь и чую, что скоро это всё изменится. И станет ясно, зачем Кокс меня сюда притащил и зачем ехал сюда сам. А значит, может случиться и так, что я доделаю какую-то работёнку за него, ведь уговор есть уговор, а Дело есть Дело.

Глава 1Школьный учитель

**I**

_Место: каменная урна_

_Время: серо-черное утро 7 дня_

_Звук: урчание пустого желудка_

_- Да будет легким исход для несчастных, да не омрачат мучения, боль и страх их голоса, не исказят их ноты, да сольются они в Песне Жизни с тем, что Изначально и Вечно…_

Маленький, большеглазый, Эрик Эшлиншир скомканной салфеткой жался в угол шлакобетонного "мусорного ведра". Сюда бросила его, предварительно помяв и истрепав сверх всякой меры, чья-то злая рука. Взгляни кто со стороны, сказал бы, что больше всего Эрик сейчас был похож на использованный клочок туалетной бумаги, к такому не то что прикосаться, в его сторону и смотреть то противно! К сожалению, хозяин злой руки не был чистюлей и не брезговал даже бывшими в употреблении средствами гигиены. Подтверждением тому - другие шесть «комочков» вот уже шесть дней на каждом рассвете изымали один за другим из того же «ведра». Слабые, визжащие, они жались к стенам, сползались, как опарыши, в одну кучу, надеясь спрятаться за спинами друг друга, хоть на сутки продлить жизнь одноразовой салфетки, вытолкать кого-то вместо себя навстречу смерти. А смерть стояла на пороге, смотрела с упоением, захлёбывалась едкой слюной в предвкушении пира. Смерть была отвратительна, она любила позабавиться и пошутить перед тем как прийти.

Эрик остался один. Седьмой рассвет стоял крался к Эрику по ту сторону двери, неспешно, сонно, неумолимо…

_- Господи, Господи, Ты - Истинно Существующий, Ты – Суть Всего, из Тебя Всё происходит и в Тебя Всё возвращается..._

Последние двадцать восемь лет - а именно столько прошло после окончания Мичиганского Университета с отличием и званием Магистра Теологии и Английской Словесности - мистер Эшлиншир в любое время года вставал с рассветом безо всяких будильников. Двадцать восемь лет прошло после приезда по распределению в крошечный Шельвиль – «спутник» города Гринвуд. Целая жизнь! Не пропустил он ни одного дня с тех пор - лишь только светлело небо на Востоке, с легкой радостью Эрик просыпался и до восхода Солнца молился. Молился искренне, с тихим упоением обращался за помощью в делах серого дня к Тому, что было в его жизни защитой и светом, уверенностью и силой, сердечным теплом и искренностью, истиной и учителем. Затем завтракал и после получасовой прогулки до здания школы, на другой конец городка, убирал помещение класса и готовил всё необходимое к предстоящим пяти-шести урокам английской литературы и истории. Приехав в Шельвиль, начав эту новую жизнь, Эрик не только стал замечательным педагогом – это была… жизнь внешняя.

_- … защити меня от отвергнувших Вечное, от глаз их злопыхающих, от чрева их алчущего…_

Он изменился внутри. За двадцать восемь лет он научился видеть свет истины во всём: в отличниках и хулиганах школьниках, в их скандальных и тихих родителях, в деревьях парка и электрочайнике новой модели, в новом здании школы (подаренном городку мэром Гринвуда в рамках программы «Пригороды – это наши тылы!»), в томике Писания и придорожном булыжнике, в себе и в смятом окурке… За этот срок он спас не одного человека, жертвуя, как тогда казалось, последним – не один раз Эрик был и тем, кому «возвращалось сторицей»; он прочел тысячи книг об учителе, которого так долго искал и нашел (точнее услышал!) двадцать восемь лет назад. Он встречал сотни самых разных фанатиков: католиков и индусов, иудеев и буддистов, кришнаитов и православных, индейцев-язычников и мусульман, болельщиков «Янки» и «Монреальских Медведей», ребят и девчонок, отдавших свои сердца киноактерам, политикам и попзвездам. Он возвращал им отданные по молодости сердца, возвращал умы, утраченные в истерическом запале поклонения догмам и идолам, возвращал потерянную веру – в Бога, в себя, в людей, в добро… да мало ли во что. Люди на его пути были подобны малым детям, всё время что-то теряющим, всё время «сующим пальцы в розетку», «забывающим дышать», «по ошибке пьющим ацетон».

И всех отпускал с миром в сердце, донося до них, что Мир – един, что «Небеса» - не место за облаками, а то единство мира, которое от нас ускользает, та изначальная Нота, что пронзает пространство и время, и что, придя к миру внутри себя, каждый может эту Ноту расслышать во всем, а значит – подключиться к общему Хору Земли и Неба.

_- …дай сил, о Извечный, разорвать тенета обмана и смрада, дай стойкости от страха и наваждения, веди мудростью своею неисчерпаемой меня сквозь мрак..._

А вот бояться и предавать, мучить и убивать, прятать сердце при виде чьих-то страданий в саркофаг изо льда и считать себя непоколебимо правым не научился Эрик Эшлиншир за последние двадцать восемь лет…

Быть может, поэтому хозяева злых рук решили оставить его напоследок. Они наслаждались каждой новой его попыткой уберечь такую же б/у туалетную бумагу, как и он, подставить под беспощадные пальцы себя, закрыть тщедушным телом чью-то жалкую жизнь, дать кому-то еще один день, еще одну надежду… Быть может, поэтому раздавался дьявольский смех, когда костлявый старик катился кубарем в дальний угол камеры, проливал бессильные слезы, не имея возможности остановить приходящих на каждом рассвете, когда он истово молился за души тех, чьи мученические предсмертные крики холодили кровь и останавливали сердца, и за жизни живых… пока еще живых… оставленных на следующий рассвет.

А еще… Эрик не умел оставаться равнодушным, когда видел людей… нет, не людей… существ… монстров… не издающих Ноты Единой Истины, но с темным, обжигающе холодным, жидкоазотным гноящимся подобием свечения, ползущим наружу.

**II**

**Интермедия - Спрут**

_Место: Шельвиль – городок-спутник города Гринвуда_

_Время: Семью днями ранее_

_Звук: тихий трепет торжества_

Прохладным августовским вечером в парке прямо под россыпью ярких звезд собралось несколько сотен горожан. Торжество по случаю открытия нового здания школы было в меру напыщенным и в меру занятным. Последние деньки лета баловали горожан ясным небом, а прибывшие из Гринвуда «шишки» - не самыми скучными речами.

-… и вот именно мы, те, кто добился многого, теперь можем… и ДОЛЖНЫ позаботиться о достойном обеспечении ВОЗМОЖНОСТЯМИ нашей молодежи! Неудивительно, что с промышленным и экономическим ростом нашего общества растут и потребности! В первую очередь – потребности в молодых, квалифицированных, активных, живых, инициативных юношах и девушках, в молодых специалистах самых разных областей! Гринвудская молодежь инертна и имеет предостаточно, они не стремится «к звездам», как ни прискорбно об этом говорить. Будучи оторванными от преуспевающего центра, города-спутники исполнены соблазнов – алкоголь, дурные компании, преступность, мысли о легкой сиюминутной наживе – всё это стоит на пути перспективных ребят и девушек таких городов, как Шельвиль! На пути в жизнь! Кто же защитит их, если не мы – полные сил колоссы, устоявшие в нахлынувших волнах растления нашего времени!? Именно поэтому, наш многоуважаемый мэр и его коллеги инициировали создание программы «Пригороды – наши тылы»! И вот – наконец-то первый вещественный результат действия данной программы – бастион знаний, щит нравственности, кузница нашего будущего! Я рад представить вам первую в своем роде… Школу-интернат имени «Эрнеста Хемингуэя»!!! Прошу, аплодисменты! Те, кто, не покладая рук, трудились этот год, вкладывая душу в новое здание и его наполнение, заслуживают аплодисментов!

Бертран Дон, глава Отдела по Развитию Пригородов администрации мэра города Гринвуд, закончил немного затянувшуюся, но яркую речь. На сцену начали подниматься известные люди Шельвиля, от мэра и до преподавательского состава старой школы. Мистер Дон пожимал им руки, улыбался, кто-то даже был удостоен хлопка по плечу. Его пышные усы топорщились от удовольствия, когда он получал благодарность за благодарностью, а уж при виде прослезившегося от чувств мэр Шельвиля… Благодушие едва овладело Бертраном, но мигом перешло в нервозную настороженность. В глазах очередного поздравляющего – кажется, один из преподавателей - замершего в двух шагах с протянутой для поздравления рукой… в глазах немолодого, серого, жалкого человечка… он ясно увидел... жалость?… нет, отвращение! Сострадание? Страх! Неуверенность!… Смятение?… Огонь и непонимание…

- О! Это мистер Эшлиншир! Лучший преподаватель старой школы – вот уже двадцать лет лучший преподаватель! - подоспевший мэр ухватил «лучшего преподавателя» за руку и подтащил к Бертрану. – Мистер Дон, уверяю вас, у нас ТАКОЙ преподавательский состав - не подведут! Будут ковать молодежь… будущее! Будут ковать будущее на совесть!

- Эрик… Эшлиншир – едва произнес будущий «кузнец молодежи». Глаза его, казалось, вмещали полмира… и всю мировую скорбь – Очень… п-приятно. Извините…

Школьный учитель с трудом разжал словно обмороженные от рукопожатия с чиновником пальцы. Коротко поклонился, вымученно улыбнулся и поспешил с помоста. В голове его не укладывалось… существование… чего-то… такого… такого… Линии Дыхания Мира огибали Бертрана Дона, бежали от него прочь, сама Жизнь – в воздухе, в земле, в свете звезд – кричала, едва коснувшись его… черно-кровавые раны тянулись за усачом через пространство, а его руки… как сердце черной дыры… багрянец, богатый на сгустки, подобно венозной крови тек с его уст – и струился по парку темно-алой паутиной, ища лазейку, трещину, черный ход в умы, в души, в сердца подходивших к нему людей…

Будто избитый, Эрик едва доволок ноги до дома. Приняв душ, он долго не мог найти равновесие внутри себя, долго шатался из угла в угол. Глаза от увиденного жгло будто кислотой, они непрестанно слезились. Что-то расстроилось в организме пожилого человека, его даже стошнило. Голова раскалывалась. Лишь за полночь ему стало лучше. Эрик вяло улыбнулся. Он не стал раздумывать, как увиденное могло существовать. Он поудобнее устроился на кровати, издал долгий, низкий звук - свою Ноту, вливаясь в Небесный Хор, он зашептал слова, он собрал всю силу устремления – Мир зазвучал в унисон…

Никто из шельвильцев, поздравленных вечером Бертраном Доном, не заметит, проснувшись утром: от былого восторженно-благоговейного расположения к чиновнику осталась блёклая тень благодарности, обычная для людей, погруженных в домашние и рабочие заботы, не привыкших помнить что-то хорошее.

А Эрик Эшлиншир проснется счастливым, не смотря на причину пробуждения - удар об пол из шершавого, неровного шлакобетона, ошкурившего его руки и лицо, удар такой, что воздух вылетел с сипом из легких. С легкостью комка газеты он преодолеет каменный мешок от входа до дальней стены, чтобы влететь в кучку из шести обезумевших от ужаса, непрестанно воющих на все лады, бешено визжащих людей.

**III**

_Место: сердце страха_

_Время: рассвет_

_Звук: тишина_

Он остался один. На сладкое. Пора. Рассвет. Эрик слышал шаги, злые руки принялись отпирать дверь.

_-… и да не убоюсь я зла. Я и Отец мой – Одно?_

И безупречные струны Духа Единого Мира беззвучно отозвались:

– **Ты и Отец твой – Одно!**

_- Да будет так: пусть путь врагов Жизни будет скользок, и да будут спасены те, что едины с Небесным Хором, и да восстановится гармония Единства в тех, кто отвернулся от Света или был обращен…_

Кто-то вскрикнул… нет, страшно завизжал за дверью, а в каменном мешке вдруг стало светло, будто утреннее солнце заглянуло и в этот уголок мира.

_**- Но не моя воля, а Твоя, Единый, да будет,**_ - произнес Эрик самую трудную часть, вверяя свою Ноту и свой голос высшему Хору Земли и Неба.

Визг стих, перейдя в недовольное ворчание, а в «мусорке» воцарился кромешный мрак.

Глава 2Чужими руками

**I**

_Место: город __**Гринвуд,**_

_штат __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: прекрасный дождливый воскресный день. Начало21 века. Сейчас._

_Звук: из динамиков по всему парку льется __Strangers__In__The__Night__ - __Frank__Sinatra__._

От мелко просеянного через оловянное решето облаков дождика нас с Сиддом защищает бело-зеленый козырек вагончика-кафе D'Netty. Мы стоим за столиком-прилавком, общаемся-трещим, смеемся и шутим. Свет вывески-названия особенно мягок, а бодрящий аромат кофе-американо особенно цепляющ в этот тихий полдень засыпающего в последний weekend лета парка аттракционов. Мой собеседник увлечен венским. Не в ущерб беседе.

- По пончику?  
- О! Конечно! D'Netty – лучшие в штате! Тебе какой?

Сидд… Ты был отличным полисменом. Ты уволился из-за «психологической несовместимости с коллегами», читай – по причине несогласия с методами работы полицейского управления города. Ты стал частным детективом, много и с удовольствием (а главное – эффективно) работал: находил следы пропавших людей (пусть они тебя никуда и не приводили), выходил на продажных копов (пусть и без приемлемых для суда доказательств), следил за подробностями сразу нескольких цепочек убийств, распутывал их потихоньку. Пусть это и казалось даже тебе самому самоубийственным в особо извращенной форме.

Как сказал дед с палкой и бородой в каком-то красочном фильме, ты «копал слишком жадно и глубоко». Это в полной мере относилось к тебе, Сидди.

- Мне?.. Мне шоколадно-ореховый, конечно!

_Пришло время кое-что рассказать тебе…_

- Пришло время кое-что рассказать тебе…

_Приятель…_

- Приятель, - я улыбаюсь широко и почти по-дружески, пусть и немного серьезно. – Ты это заслужил. - Восхитительное лакомство уже кочует с бумажной тарелки мне в рот, ведомое рукой-челноком и обильно дополняемое вкуснющим кофе. – Пончики…

Я немного молчу, жую, глотаю.

- …с шоколадно-ореховой, ванильной, вишневой, фруктовой, ягодной начинками, аппетитнее бюста Памеллы, посыпанные пудрой сахарнее улыбки Бритни, политые сверкающей до изнеможения глазурью, что на вид слаще губ Анджелики (той, что танцует в "Тиртоньо", помнишь?). Съел, скажем, ты, Сидд, одну такую штучку – и остановиться не так-то просто. Умял второй, прихлебнул кофе – и будешь ходить к лотку за новой порцией как по расписанию. Полакомился так с месяц – жить без них не можешь. Не фигурально. Фактически.

Я внимательно слежу за твоей реакцией, Сидди, я сохраняю лицо всё тем же шутливо-дружелюбным. Ты откладываешь начатую сладкую булочку, ты косишься на меня, на кофе, не понимая, что за новую шутку я затеял. Ты подозреваешь, что на этот раз я говорю о деле. И ты прав, малыш.

- Да только фургончик-кафе переезжает, а в том, что встает на его место, сладости уже… не те. Не те-е-е… Нет, ими не утолить жадного голода, не насытить тягу вкусить источник ТОГО манящего запаха ванильного теста. Впрочем, как не унять этой страсти и никакими иными «благами цивилизации». Но ты пока этого не знаешь. Пока – ты ищешь. Нет, не к шелковой коже молоденьких тайских девочек тебя тянет. И не в любимый паб за кружечкой редкого привозного бельгийского пива. И даже не к любимому сборнику стихов. Тебя тянет перебирать ларек за ларьком, магазин за магазином, кафе за кафе. Ты уже начинаешь замечать на себе изумленные, а потом и недоумевающие, обеспокоенные, ужаснувшиеся взгляды стоящих за прилавками людей в бело-зеленых фартучках. Один пончик за другим. Но всё не то, представляешь? И пудра не та! И крем слишком жидкий! А в глазури – комочки! Потыкавшись так с месяцок, ты приходишь к выводу, что «этим козлам, мать их, похоже, сложно стало нор-маль-ные пончики делать! Ну что тут сложного, в том, чтобы шоколадная крошка была ТЕХ размеров, а? Я что, так много прошу что ли? Всего лишь как следует приготовленный пончик!» Ты идешь по следу, ведомый сошедшими с ума вкусовыми сосочками и взбесившейся памятью, ты ищешь ТЕХ ощущений.

Сидд, не хмурь брови. Ты недоверчив и одновременно обеспокоен.

- Эй, приятель! Это я как пример. Не в тебе дело. Дело в том, что такой «наркоман» даже если и встретит вдруг и цапнет один из ТЕХ пончиков в одном из ТЕХ кафе – он не успокоится. Рецепторы вкуса и обоняния давно рехнутся к тому времени настолько, а мозг и чувства будут пересыпаны неудовлетворенностью до такой степени, что всё его человеческое некогда существо будет способно работать лишь на достижение одной единственной цели – попытку удовлетворения их ежесекундно меняющихся требований (хотя ученые уверяют, что примерно 8 раз в секунду).

Сосредоточение. Всё еще юное в твои 35 лицо заострилось, глаза готовы разить, а мозг уже во всю работает над тем, как найти того, кого имеет смысл разить. Ты молодец.

- Вот здесь-то уже и наступает тот момент, когда поделать что-то не только можно, но и нужно. Обычно ближе к последней стадии одержимости несчастного находят ребята из «New Age MediCare» и… «забирают на лечение». – Грустная ухмылка, вызванная тоном, с которым я это произношу, а отнюдь не догадкой, трогает твои тонкие губы. – Тогда проблем нет. Другой вариант – его срывает с катушек, и этот в принципе уже неспособный удовлетворить свои вкусовые прихоти психопат дробит кому-то голову подручным тяжелым чем-то, потому что его сетованиям на жизнь никто не внемлет. Он берет охотничий винт и выходит на улицу с намерением доказать, что в этом мире уже нет ничего, ради чего стоит жить. Окружающим не стоит. Свою же жизнь защищает с небывалой шустростью и прытью. Его Миссия – Святая Месть за то, что «НИКТО УЖЕ ДАЖЕ ПОНЧИКИ НЕ УМЕЕТ ДЕЛАТЬ НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ, ЧТО УЖ ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ОСТАЛЬНОМ».

Тогда этим зверьем (это уже не человек, но и для зверья подобное сравнение - оскорбительно) занимается уже полицейский департамент. Однако в расчете на уличные патрули на поимку/нейтрализацию подобного доходяги потребуется около 5-7 патрульных машин. Плюс шумиха. Плюс пара изрешеченных случайных прохожих, десятки выбитых окон в домах и автомобилях и добрая сотня пуль. Ну и кому это надо?

- Никому, конечно. Наши копы стрелки те еще. А уж ищейки… Так ведь еще же шумиха, репортеры, зеваки, дальнейшее расследование. Списание на синдром «постал» уже прокатывает редко-редко.

- Вот! Вот! Ты меня понимаешь! Получается, что в делах с прошляпленными NewAge-ем ребятишками и удобнее, и тише, и проще, и дешевле пользоваться услугами Кокса и его ребят вроде меня – эдаких «rabbit from the hat» или «rodent from the pocket». Контракт сразу на год – со скидкой! Но ведь вкусные, заразы! Я вот обожаю эту #%$ню!

Подкидываю и ловлю зубами последний кусочек.

- На нас – н-не действует.

Широко улыбаюсь Сидду, он – мрачнее тучи. Платим по счету, покидаем уют столика и козырька. Я бреду под моросящим дождем, среди других кафешек, лотков под тентами, комнат ужасов и смеха, тиров, аттракционов близких к сумасшествию и находящихся далеко за его пределами. Последний weekend августа. С понедельника LunaPark будет закрыт, малышне и взрослым надо будет самим придумывать себе развлечения… Но пока – редкие семейные пары ведут мимо нас с Сиддом своих чад, покупают жвачки, леденцы, «вату» и попкорн, стреляют в тирах шариками, разгоняемыми сжатым воздухом в фигурки волков, медведей, тигров, птиц, динозавров, людей. Морось и зябь почти осенние, но многие всё же решились урвать огрызок лета, ухватить за хвост веселье, вмазаться еще парой улыбок перед серыми сезонами дождей и снегов.

Сидди… Ты идешь рядом, веко правого глаза дергается, в такт ему ветер треплет полы твоего плаща. Я не поднимаю воротник, я даже снимаю шляпу, я наслаждаюсь игрой еще по-летнему теплых брызг дождя на гладко бритой коже головушки, украшенной черными крестом и орлом. Мурчащий женский голос льется, течет по водяной взвеси воздуха, струится со всех сторон, он доносит до моих ломаных ушей песню о лете и славной погоде, прыгающих рыбках в пруду и чьих-то богато-симпатичных родителях….

В воздухе витает тихое ощущение уезжающего цирка, окончания театрального сезона, последнего урока в колледже, последних страниц книги, ставшей хорошим приятелем или просто компанией на вечер. Эти мысли навевают ухмылку (ловлю пристальный, до сих пор тяжело-взъерошенный после услышанного за кофе взгляд Сидда) – ведь я не заканчивал и даже не начинал колледжа, пойдя добровольно служить Дяде Сэму, я ни разу не был в театре, в цирке – всего раз (в крошечном шапито у шоссе во время разъездов по Штатам с Коксом), но обо всем об этом много читал… В Гринвуде только и делать – работать, драться да читать. Тусоваться? Нннет. Деньги копятся на крошечный паб вдалеке от main street – тихое, уютное место для интересных людей. Вроде глав управлений и людей из администрации мэра. Ни с кем из них я пока не знаком. Но чую – это золотая жила! С кем-то из этой тусовки, я подозреваю, держит деловую связь Кокс, но он предпочитает хорошее (если не сказать безупречное) выполнение работы «БЕЗ ЛИШНИХ ВОПРОСОВ, СУКА!». И в этом я его понимаю.

Ты прячешься от дождя, втягиваешь голову в плечи. Зонт ты при этом несешь в руке. Ты молодец. Шаришь взглядом по сторонам, обдумываешь услышанное, понимая, что оно значит вообще… и что оно значит для тебя, для Сида… и для не_Сидда.

Старшие чины копов в эту элиту НЕ входят. Это - возвращаясь к прерванной теме денег и паба. Их глазки горели неадекватностью, когда я по секрету подкинул информацию о готовящемся сегодня около полудня нападении на сеть кафе D'Netty. Думается мне, они расщедрятся и поделятся этим с NewAge, вместе подчищать хвосты сподручнее (снова усмешка – эта идиома, примененная к нам с Коксом показалась чрезвычайно смешной!!!). В городе, скажем, 8 сотен точек продажи D'Netty. Из них, предположим, 8 – с особенно в известном смысле вкусными товарами. Я не вникал в подробности, но Кокс за полгода вычислил всего один – тот, в котором мы только что пили кофе. Месяц наблюдения не дал нам ничего – значит, распределение сладостей происходит на заводе, а туда не сунуться. Поэтому, даже под угрозой (назовем это терактом) теракта никто не будет раскрывать о них информацию и уделять одним точкам больше внимания, чем другим. Проще выбить у департамента усиление и поставить по наряду полиции рядом с каждым пунктом продаж, плюс по мобильной бригаде тяжело вооруженного спецназа в нескольких точках города – чтобы могли за несколько минут добраться до нескольких потенциально атакованных кафе. Тогда шанс на то, чтобы скрыться от сокрушительного ответного удара, у атакующей стороны будет равен почти нулю. Это я так себе представил ситуацию. Сейчас посмотрим, как оно всё обернется.

Сидд становится всё менее и менее адекватным. Шаг его неверен, лицо дергается. Ну же, Сидди, давай, взбодрись! Это тебе по силам! Или, если честно, так: я не хочу делать того, что сделаю, если это тебе будет не по силам! Эй, приятель!...

- Эй, приятель!

_Summertime and the living is easy…_

- Чего тебе? – огрызаешься ты.

_F__ish are jumping and the cotton is high_

- Чего нос повесил?

_Y__our momy's rich, and your daddy's good looking_

- А тебе-то какая на хрен разница?!

_S__o hash, little baby, don't you cry!_

Ты вдруг немного смягчаешься, у меня появляется надежда.

- Что-то подсел на измену… _"One of these mornin's…"_ Из кожи вон лезу…

_You're gonna rise up singin'_

- С чего вдруг?!

_You're gonna spread your wings_

- Да сам не пойму!!! Что-то меня изнутри тянет, ноет, гонит куда-то… _"…And fly to the sky!"_ Прочь гонит, но это не я! Это как... Я не хочу! _«__But__ '__til__that__moment__…»_

- Эй, Сидд! Ты это брось! _"…__Nothin__' __can__harm__you__…"_ Ты же сам себе хозяин! Постой, объясни, что с тобой происходит?

_With your daddy and mummy__…_

- Нет, Джефф, нет… прости… я лучше поеду…

…_standin' by!__1_

Э нет, Сидди, это ты меня … прости. Обожаю эту песню. Почти в любом исполнении. Предохранитель на пульте снимается мягко, бесшумно, а щелчок самой кнопки остается никем не замеченным, теряясь в оглушительном реве-хлопке сдетанировавшей взрывчатки. Испаряются недавно еще такие вкусные пончики и кофе. Крошево вывески D'Netty оплавленным фейерверком устремляется в небо, чтобы через секунду всыпать прибитому звуковой волной Сидду зеленым дождем.

- Бежим!!! – ору ему прямо в ухо и начинаю тащить за собой.

- Зачем? Куда???!!! Что происходит? – бедный… Вопрос в твоих глазах напополам с ужасом растягивает зрачки до размеров Солнечной системы. Это глаза Сидда, но сумасшедшего – к сожалению; мертвого – к счастью. – Туда!! Держи крепче!

Протянутый пульт схвачен – подчиняясь рефлексу, ты вцепляешься в него, как в путеводную нить, как в спасательный круг…

Броневик с копами на подъезде, я слышу рев двигателя и жалостливый скрежет разрываемого могучим корпусом хилого забора парка, я вижу его силуэт, направляющийся по дальней аллее к тиру. Бегу и тащу.

А ты начинаешь приходить в себя, бежишь почти вровень со мной, вместе мы резко тормозим возле прилавка-рубежа тира… и ты умираешь. Твоими глазами глядит на меня гнида, жаждущая впиться мне в глотку черными жвалами. Сидд не воспротивился, он отдался, и теперь гнида, сидевшая в нем до сих пор тихо и смирно, слышит лязг оружия, топот подошв и короткие команды главы группы. Она чует опасность, бросает все ресурсы на сохранение «жизни» тела-футляра, подчиненного теперь напрямую.

**II**

**Интермедия - Приговор**

Твои расследования не привели тебя к смерти, как они это сделали не с одним любопытным легавым. Они привели людей из New Age к тебе. Инъекция очень специфической субстанции в крохотную полость между полушариями головного мозга (если верить коксовым друзьям, кажется, испытавшим это на себе). Этого хватает, чтобы крошечная тварь уцепилась за тело смертного и всё-таки не находилась в нем. Никакие обостренные чувства и нюх на червей не заметят в несчастном скверны, а он при этом будет периодически обуреваем странными желаниями… а если вдруг решит им не следовать или даже упорно сопротивляться, будет мучим страшными болями и почти физиологической потребностью в конкретном действии. Если и это не аргумент – бац – и голова превращается в конфетти. А если аргумент, то, постепенно сдавая позиции, человек наладит устойчивую связь и предоставит возможность в любой удобный для твари момент овладеть собою.

Бывший коп, потомок польских эмигрантов и вообще отличный, классный парень, Сидд Полувец стал несчастным обладателем bomb-in-the-head примерно полгода назад. Поделать с этим уже ничего было нельзя. Ты был одним из информаторов Кокса, точнее вы даже менялись сообщениями: то ты ему шепнешь, то он тебе. Но нечто для тебя самого необъяснимое - на грани тебя и чего-то подсознательно-рефлексивного - заставляло тебя собирать информацию о нас, о том, что Коксу известно о багрово-зеленых делишках города. Нет смысла бахвалиться тем, как ты был вычислен – на это ушла уйма человеко-часов! Мне казалось, у нас есть достаточно. Кокс выслушал меня с таким лицом, будто его карманная крыса вдруг затараторила ему таблицу Менделеева. Он глянул в записи, взвесил факты, придирчиво изучил мои выводы.

- Неплохо, Дело, жаренный твой хвост, неплохо! Собакоголовые считают подвигом доказать червивость, пользуясь головой, глазами и руками, а не нюхом. Срать! Срать я хотел на безмозглых волков! Встреть его. Ты знаешь поговорку: «Только дело всегда право – только пуля никогда не соврет». Поэтому-то она и дура. Дай ему шанс – он его заслужил, пусть по справедливости, своим делом докажет, на чьей он стороне. Выстоять и умереть или сдаться и быть осужденным и казненным по справедливости.

Мне показалось, голос Кокса тогда дрогнул. Я даже допустил весьма бредовую в иных обстоятельствах мысль, что это из-за распоряжения о неминуемой смерти Сидда, а они были почти что друзья…

- ТЫ ВСЁ ПОНЯЛ, $УКА!!!??? - всё снова на своих местах. – Всё правильно сделаешь – проведу второе посвящение, будешь Охотником.

Человек Племени, затем Охотник, потом когда-нибудь Воин, а там всего пара "рангов", и я на одной ступени с Коксом. Если доживу. Знающими становятся единицы, а Старейшинами – единицы из тысячи.

**III**

Но всё это не имеет значения, потому что цепкие пальцы заменили зонт в руке твари на ствол китайской пневматической М-16, а массивное тело рвануло вперед и сбило футляр_из-под_Сидда с ног. Сжимая в одной руке М-16, в другой – детонатор и с диким криком ненависти в глотке, он вылетел из-за угла тира прямо под светлы очи пятерки тяжеловооруженных ребят в армейских бронекостюмах,. Реакция у бойцов из закромов полицейского департамента отменная, как всегда: под аккомпанемент рева автоматических стволов, угрожающего порвать мои барабанные перепонки, измочаленное тело Сидда катится по асфальту, и гонит его свинцовый ураган. Будто ветер – мятую салфетку.

Спускаюсь по шахте канализационного колодца, бегу по тоннелю, вылезаю за пределами оцепленного парка, с удовольствием берусь за любимое дело - мирно бреду...

- Молток, Джефф! - Кокс уже какое-то время, оказывается, идет рядом, я с трудом успокаиваю и без его неожиданных появлений взбесившееся от гнева сердце.

Прочь от деловой части города.

- Улица Эдисона в районе Изобразительных Искусств, дом 21, подвал. Выслать из штата. Я вниз, ты вверх. На рассвете у костра, – бросает нигер минут через 10 нашей совместной прогулки.

Сворачиваем в переулок, нагретый кучкой "братьев", трущихся под брезентовым тентом вокруг чадящего костерка. Шуршащим от сырости хрипом бумбокс с мятыми решетками колонок трескочет тихонько, но неугомонно. Поочередно беря (они называют это "покупать") слово и выходя в круг, укутанные кто во что горазд, живущие так близко к самому дну, но чуть выше своих прадедов-рабов, они играют в эту своеобразную игру, жонглируя заранее придуманными фразами, импровизируя и сочиняя на ходу, сочетая и притирая друг к другу случайно оказавшиеся рядом слова. Это, по словам Кокса, и есть настоящая магия, на что я (придумывающей тексты заранее почти целиком) всегда улыбаюсь, но в его случае – это…

- Молоток! А проблемы для тебя, если верить классику, просто гвозди! - Обернувшись уже на подходе к кругу, наставник прерывает ход моих задуплившихся размышлений, – Только надо было меня предупредить, козлина ты вонючая, что сразу два таких жирных засандалишь по самую шляпку, понимаешь меня, сука!!!???

Голова дергается в конвульсии кивка, и я мельком вижу свои руки – маниакально, не имея никакой возможности остановиться, я жмакаю, кручу, перетираю меж пальцев смятый клок газеты, вроде бы оттирая грязь канализационных переходов. В мозгу куролесят два настойчивых глюка: один говорит, что ладони изгвазданы в шоколадно-ореховом креме, другой утверждает, что это кровь Сидда. Кокс входит в круг, и голос его подобен очереди сухо щелкающих на изломе веток. Мне становится тошно от этого звука… Слов ни запомнить, но даже разобрать почти невозможно, но кажется, звучит что-то похожее на это:

"_Вдыхаю гарь промышленных районов, где всё, как встарь – и лица и законы, где мы с тобой играем в прятки, в загаженных подъездах падая на дно. И хочется бежать отсюда – от этого спасает лишь одно: что мы с тобой одной крови, мы с тобой одного цвета, у нас на двоих одна сигарета, мы самые сраные осколки лета!!!_

_Теряю память потерянных друзей, что не оставят домов и сыновей, глядя в фарфоровые лица людей с четким ощущением тюрьмы в голове – они сгорают в доменных печах, хотя всего лишь летят на свет! И мы с ними одной крови, мы с ними одного цвета, мы самые сраные осколки лета, даже если нас не было и нету!_

_Никто из нас не выбирал день, когда нам всем родиться, никто не пел в полёте песнь свободной в небе счастья птицы. Каждый ощущает на себе эти взлеты и паденья, у каждого свой смысл жить, свое предназначенье – не сдаться, не сломаться, не пропасть, не сбиться, не сорваться, жить, как будто бы в последний раз встает над нами солнце, средь каменных лесов, домов, оков бороться за каждое мгновенье призрачного счастья до неба достучаться, ведь мы с ним одной крови, мы с ним одного цвета, мы самые сраные осколки лета, даже если нас не было и нету!!!"__2_

Глава 3

**Дело**

I

_Место: улицы, город __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: вечерние сумерки, последние часы лета.Начало 21 века. Сейчас._

_Звук: навязчивый гул мыслей, грустный тихий плач дождя._

Таксист хмур и нелюбопытен. Дворники маятником-гипнотизером манят в сон…

Кокс дает задания… я имею в виду не «левые» заданьица, которые я получаю от щуплого негритоса с нелепым именем Адреано, а нормальные, «наши», задания…. Так вот, их Кокс дает каждый раз, когда я его вижу. А просто так он не попадается на глаза. Никогда.

Даже если у меня интересующая его информация, и я его отловил-таки, чтобы ее сообщить, всё равно будет работа. Наверное, сама Мать посылает ему задания для новичка, когда он встречает меня. Я имею в виду Мать Крысу. Хотя, если у этого чудовищного города есть свой Дух и этот дух – Мать, а не Отец (в смысле мальчик, а не девочка), то, может, это Мать Города? Проверять я не буду.

Еще в тот день, когда мы только приволоклись в эту «обитель зла» (так я назвал Гринвуд при первом на него взгляде, а Кокс меня поправил – «Обитель работы!»), так вот еще тогда ответил он мне на предложение Переместиться (провести минутный ритуал, позволяющий любому из наших как бы раздвоиться на Духа и Человека и духовной половинкой зацепиться за то, что некоторые люди называют Тонким миром, и выбраться туда целиком:

_- Вот что, лысый… Если ты вдруг надумаешь Перемещаться в самом Гринвуде или ближе семи миль от официальной границы города… то подумай сперва хорошенько. Подумай и реши, что тебе по зубам: решить текущую ситуацию БЕЗ Перемещения… или стать МОЕЙ РАБОТОЙ НОМЕР ОДИН. Ты понимаешь меня, сука?! А еще лучше – подумай уже сейчас, заранее. Если я, пока хранят меня великие Духи, узнаю, что ты был по ту сторону – хоть на минуту, хоть на секунду туда заглянул – ТЫ НЕ ЖИЛЕЦ. Сука, ты меня понял!!???_

Клянусь: и за все деньги мира я не стану этого проверять. Кто знает Дело, тот поймёт, ЧТО для меня такая клятва.

Грустная ухмылка похожа на оскал трупа. Я вижу свое отражение в стеклянных дверях клуба «Мастиф», двери скользят в стороны, открывая мягко освещенный холл.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Руббер, вы сегодня на сцене?

Охранник – как всегда вежливо-угрожающий – принимает мокрый плащ и старую шляпу.

- Да, после выступления я хотел бы заглянуть в гримерку – забрать кое-какие вещи.

- Разумеется. Следуйте за мной. Ключ передаст Вам менеджер. Или отправит в лазарет на вашей койке.

Мы уже покинули гостеприимный холл и топаем по коридорам под пристальными глазкАми камер охраны, направляясь в Гардероб. Можно говорить прямо, но я так люблю эту игру!

- Это вряд ли. Сегодня комедия, а не драма с поножовщиной. Сюда?

- Да, извольте. Что ж, так или иначе, желаю успехов. – Дверь в одну из раздевалок распахнута. – Выход через 7 минут – в 15:00.

Разминку придется сократить. Ладно. Главное – на сцене не спешить. Надо играть не меньше трех актов.

Кокс всегда дает задания по одной примерно схеме. Раз – задача известна за шесть-двенадцать часов до самого дела. Два – он ставит задачу, и следующая встреча – лишь по её исполнении, а способ решения остается на мое усмотрение. Три – он ни слова не говорит о своих делах, не берет меня на них, и уж тем более - не помогает мне с моими.

_- … подвал, выслать из штата. Я вниз, ты вверх. На рассвете у костра…_

Он не ждет меня с отчетом на рассвете у костра на пустыре. Нет, черт возьми! Он ждет меня, чтобы оттуда – вместе или по одному – рвануть на общее дело! Это, драть меня кверху жопой, должно быть что-то очень, очень большое! Так тебя через так, гребаный Черный!!! Идём вместе… я через крышу… ты по трубам… контрольная встреча…

Оскаленная злость на Кокса согревает тело лучше разминки. Короткие синие тайские шорты занимают почетное место на бедрах. Кожаная бандана надежно хранит татуированный орлами и крестами лысый череп от рассечений. Прямо из-за кулис попадаю в клетку – на сцену. Наверное наследственное – ненавижу углы и клетки! Но придется потерпеть - сюрпризов от больной психики на завтрашней работе! Три раунда по 3 минуты. Не меньше.

Держать, держать гнев на цепи.

Не размозжить лицевые кости коротким тычком локтя на 10-ой секунде.

Не превратить его гениталии в кровавую губку после первого, ознакомительного раунда.

Даже обойдя с фланга, не вырубить в запале сучьим ударом в затылок.

**Не раздробить челюсть. **

**Не сломать ребра, чтобы острые осколки проткнули легкие. **

**Крутиться. **

**Подставляться!**

Ловить картонные кулаки боками, плечами, лбом!

Дать пробить в печень! Слáбо!!! Еще! Еще!!!

Ну же, врежь под дых!

В зубы!

Давай, давай! В нос!!!

Я же раскрылся – прямой с ноги в «солнышко»!

ДААА!!!!!!!!

Да, парень, да – молодец! Публика наверняка в экстазе!

**Но мне не до них...**

Уф...

В экстазе - Я. Я впускаю гнев в кровь – боль усиливается стократ, но уже не сковывает мышцы. Короткий удар основанием раскрытой ладони в сопатку - парень широко шагает назад, машет культяпками, но всё равно заливает нас обоих парными фонтанами багрянца, и затем - падает на пол. Не встает. Урод. Улыбаюсь я месивом алого рта. Кровь бежит из этого неудачного тела через просевшую внутрь переносицу - полноводной рекой по бетону. Его лицо безвозвратно бледнеет.

Нет, черт подери, он нихрена не похож на Сида!

Выхожу из клетки. Менеджер с лаской отца-педофила хлопает по опухшему из-за разбитого сустава плечу, сладенько улыбается, отдает ключ от сейфа с выигрышем. Через каждые три боя или реже выигрыш можно забирать – мера предосторожности учредителей.

До дела еще время есть. Больше, чем необходимо телу для выздоровления. Куда меньше, чем нужно мозгу (упоенному, ублаженному, заласканному болью сверх всякой меры), чтобы захотеть еще. Ему не надо будет ради очередной дозы лезть под ножи и пули, оступаться на краю крыши и рваться в огонь. На неделю хватит. Это по всему получается и так чересчур рисковое дело, чтобы добавлять в него вероятность «сдачи» моих расшатанных шестеренок. Это по всему получается достаточно рисковое дело, чтобы, выползя с ринга, зайти в гримёрку, отпереть сейфы – свой и уже мертвого парня, выгрести три пухлые пачки денег - из его, цапнуть два жестких, бурых, в коросте мотка – из моего. Рулоны ткани – прибежище духа Крови.

Когда я выполнил блестяще свое первое серьезное задание, Красная Пустынница – аризонский аспект Матери Крыс – даровала мне их лично. Вот это было дело! Пять байкеров-упырей и их хозяин – "…зверский, мать, кусучий кровосос!", как сказал тогда Кокс. Во всех смыслах слова «зверский». И он, и я - голые руки и такие же бесстыдно голые клыки. Я сказал «нет» соблазну походить с ним по кругу, поломать взгляд взглядом, поразевать пасти друг на друга, выясняя, у кого глотка луженей, а мясорезка распахивается шире. Аккуратно и медленно. Чтоб комар носа не подточил. Ювелирно откушенную, ссохшуюся голову кровососа я принес на ритуал своего посвящения в Племя. Пустынница покровительствует мне с тех самых пор. По приезду в Гринвуд я припрятал бинты там, где они вероятнее всего могут мне пригодиться – как раз для подобного случая. Наверное, для этого самого случая.

Деньги наверняка тоже пригодятся. Я буду заниматься отправкой чего-то, что мы найдем в подвале, из штата, это ясно. А если оплошаем и останемся живы, убраться подальше или снять надежный схрон может оказаться весьма накладно.

Заматываю грудную клетку и живот в хрустящий, едва не ломающийся корсет, но не бужу спящего в нем духа. Накидываю рубашку и плащ, тело заливается, болью, и потом, и кровью и воем, как Флорида – солнцем. Карманы брюк набиты, нож, ботинки, шляпа.

Снова под дождь… Ранний вечер, но серые небесные валуны надежно хранят Гринвуд от взгляда Солнца, и оно, пренебрегая ничего не значащим муравейником, клонится за горы. И на наше счастье! Увидь оно, что начинается здесь с приходом сумерек, сошло бы с Небес, и День Великой Битвы случился бы чуть раньше запланированного.

Будка – автомат – карточка из бумажника. Звоню Тогги-Боббу – торговцу краденными тачками и запчастями, на имя задолжавшего мне по-крупному таксиста Арти договариваюсь о машине. Звоню Арти – кое-что ему припоминаю, отодвигаю от уха трубку, дабы не слышать следующую за этим тираду. Говорю, куда и когда пригнать машину. Затем – звоню в мотель «Сермонд-Сью» на границе штата. Люсú, как всегда, любезна и согласна аб-со-лют-но на всё. По крайней мере, она вполне согласно и любезно меня выслушивает и кладет трубку без возражений. По желтым страницам нахожу приемлемую транспортную компанию - не дозваниваюсь. Там же встречаю объявление дальнобоя-частника из крохотного городка почти посередине между границей и Гринвудом, созваниваюсь с ним – Роджер Младший соглашается взять у частного лица груз под расчет наличкой. Еще бы - с полной-то предоплатой!!! Он переправит контейнер через обе Дакоты, Миннесоту и Висконсин к Великим Озерам, в «благословенный» город Чикаго, где у нас с Коксом, кажется, еще живы друзья. Хотя, хрен знает, куда может понадобиться отправить груз из штата… Вроде больше некуда.

За полтора часа «переговоров» Солнце скрылось за пиками гор Большого Рога, Бигхорн, дождь сменился холодом, стекла телефонной будки густо запотели, уютно скрывая меня от уличной тьмы. Опухшие суставы выбитых пальцев ныли, плечо потяжелело, ноги и спина не хотели более поддерживать тело в вертикальном положении. Пора отправляться в нору, сон будет коротким. Но перед тем как спрятать немеющие ладони в кожу перчаток и нырнуть, задержав дыхание, в ледяной мазут ночи, я вывел шутливую рожицу на молочной испарине… Рожица получилась крайне грустной. Влага, собравшаяся в углу одного из двумерных глаз, не удержавшись, изящно соскользнула крупной слезой через весь рисунок и «повисла» на подбородке в нерешительности и страхе перед грядущим.

_- А тебе, Coque Negro, Черный Кокс, страх грядущего, кажется, неведом, не так ли? И правильно. Мне тоже. Не из того мы теста, наставник! - _Высокая фигура, прихрамывая, почти вывалилась из будки, насвистывая разбитым ртом, безбожно перевирая неясный шустрый мотивчик, и, пока звук ее шагов не затих в переулке, в ночной тишине можно было еще расслышать хриплое мурлыкание:_ "Я верю в пацифизм… Добро должно победить… Но как мне жить? Как мне сейчас быть? Так надоело ждать, так надоел страх! спасаться не чем, это значит – возьми кирпич и дай им сдачи! возьми кирпич и дай им сдачи! возьми кирпич и дай им сдачи, бери кирпич и дай им…"__3_

II

_Место: город __**Гринвуд **__и его ближайшие окраины__**,**_

_штат __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, предгорья_

_хребта Бигхорн, берега реки Рэймон - притока реки Тонг, США._

_Время: без пяти минут осень, преддверие времени смерти и потерь.начало 21 века. Сейчас._

_Звук: шум усталости в ушах, стук предвкушающего сердца в горле._

До норы – полтора часа… Очень хочется спать. Полтора часа пешком из центра города – к набережной, через промсклады, в сторону скал – там, у порога реки, есть множество пещер и расселин, там тихо, там так спокойно, там легко…

И будка, и широкая улица остались за спиной. Загаженные, покрытые бурым граффити ржавчины стены из рассыпающегося от сырости кирпича плывут навстречу и мимо. Бомжи, сторчавшиеся нарики и все остальные "деклассифицированные элементы" Гринвуда существуют только в том случае, если умеют прятаться и буквально выживать. Они на глаз и слух знают, чьим кошельком, одеждой и жизнью можно поживиться, а от кого – надо забиться как можно глубже и притихнуть. Моя прогулка проходит в относительном одиночестве.

Слышу копов. Фокус с «серой мышкой» не пройдет – карманы полны денег. Подоспевшее вовремя такси дает возможность обогнуть легавых и отдохнуть гудящим ногам. Обогнуть, отдохнуть, припугнуть, перегнуть, долбануть и заснуть… Трясу головой, прогоняя рифмованное наваждение.

В десять я уже за городом. И даже немного над ним. Вид, открывающийся с этого места на Гринвуд, захватывает дух и, в то же время, – внушает отвращение. Будто мокрая черная туша развалилась там внизу, испещренная мириадами светящихся блох, источающая вонь мокрой псины. Сбросив еще одно наваждение, я сбрасываю и одежду. Здесь, в этой сети морщин на теле скалы, слишком узких для человека, во множестве пещер припрятана одежда и ножи, еда и запаянные в целлофан «батончики» баксов; здесь же можно провести ночь. Плащ с деньгами плотно скручиваю и заворачиваю в мешок черного плотного полиэтилена. Сую в щель. И лезу следом.

Затащив наконец-то «пакет» достаточно глубоко, скрипя зубами и стараясь не порвать, имея в виду, что с ним еще завтра выбираться наружу, я наконец-то вырубаюсь.

Меня будит Восход. Яркий, ослепительный, пробивающийся сквозь ветви редких деревьев, сквозь стены домов, крыши автомобилей… Но ЭТО не восход Отца на небосвод! Этот восход - на земле!!! Трясущийся человечек во мне просит прощения у Солнца за неуместную вчерашнюю шутку, а зверя пробирает могильный холод – если сейчас восход, то я проспал и провалил дело!!!! Сердце стягивает стальными кромсающими силками ужас… Я снова просыпаюсь.

Это был сон. Сон, принесший боль, беспокойство, страх и, кажется, еще бОльшую усталость. Пробуждение превращает всё это в злость, умножая на семь, направляя против смрадно храпящему городу.

Одетый для исполнения роли молодого хип-хоп оболтуса, в трубах, балахоне и с рюкзачком, вчера избитый, а сегодня уже здоровый, добираюсь до промзоны, сажусь в полусгнивший джип Tayota годов 80-х выпуска. На нем, наверное, приехал ночной сторож или уборщик какого-то склада. Джип мчит меня по темному, пока ночному Гринвуду на своих предельных сорока Миллях в час.

Через восемнадцать минут такой езды я сворачиваю на проселок у забегаловки-заправки «Удод», ползу по колдобинам еще минут десять. Моросит дождь. Моторчик дворников, немногим мощнее двигателя машины, едва справляется. Кокс греется у горящей покрышки, с ним – пара бомжей. Здесь, в районе старой городской свалки, до сих пор промышляют собирательством множество обнищавших стариков, бродяг, уродов и просто бедноты. За те пятнадцать лет, что ее не используют по причине переполненности, заваленный доверху карьер успели окружить уродливые, чахлые, но многочисленные деревца. Они скрывают ВСЁ происходящее здесь от глаз проезжающих по шоссе человечков.

Рассвет застает нас набивающими животы консервами, разогретыми в огне. Однако, мало что меняется в цвете неба и в освещении – дождевой фронт хранит землю от слабого света Солнца. Лишь часы напоминают о том, что уже 5:30.

Мы выпиваем дешевого виски. Пять глотков я, Кокс - еще пять, оставшуюся половину бутылки получают бродяги, после чего сразу скрываются с глаз. Не успевают скрыться их спины, а в огонь уже льется чья-то кровь. Туда же летят щепотки волос, осколки костей, восковые фигурки людей, животных и духов. Статуэтка Матери из необожженной глины ныряет в пламя последней.

Одежда уже снята, даже бинты вновь скручены в бурые валики. Серебряный «уголок» порхает в стремительных пальцах проводящего ритуал, мимолетно и сладко обжигает мои предплечья, плечи, спину, грудь. Нос чувствует приближение огромного, жестокого, неистового и легкого, словно пустынная пыль, зверя. Хребет вытягивается в звенящую струну, чувствуя, что Она уже здесь. Всё тело трясет, мелко, мышцы то хаотично сокращаются, то деревенеют и виснут плетьми, во всем царит ритм сумасшествия.

Горячее дыхание обжигает затылок словами: «Ты – Охотник. Иди, сын мой, исполняй волю Земли и Неба так, как тебе дóлжно». Конвульсии скрючивают тело, бьют о землю, будто мой дух рождается заново, а человек – это то, что рожает его в муках. Пустынница катает меня, дергающегося, по земле, будто повитуха, завершая таинство. Завершая ритуал. И вдруг ничего этого нет.

«До восхода полчаса. Входим в 6:28. Ровно!» - голос Кокса удаляется вместе с источником. Хватает сил, чтобы встать, но не чтобы открыть глаза. Наверное, ребенок, родившись, чувствует себя так же. Мир проживается тысячекратно острее, хочется кричать, биться, безмолвно, но оглушительно громко требуя ответа «ЗА ЧТО??? ЗА ЧТО ОПЯТЬ?????». Это Дух бьется, переродившись и став сильнее, в пока что по-прежнему слабом теле. И тело не понимает, почему ему снова не дали умереть, почему его продолжают куда-то тащить, на что-то толкать, не пускают в забытье небытия… «…и кем бы ни был ты на свете, отрадней всё-таки не быть». Бальмонт, старина, в чем-то ты был прав. Как там это у тебя было?

Я шепчу:

_- Когда засну без сожаленья Лишенным грез последним сном, Пусть осенит меня забвенье Усталым бережным крылом._

И телу становится легче держаться на ногах.

_- Не надо ни друзей печальных, Ни жадных недругов моих, Ни женских воплей погребальных, Всегда немного показных_

Сил хватает, чтобы подхватить ворох мокрой под вечными осадками одежды.

_- Не надо вздохов над могилой: Хочу спокойно я почить, Чтоб ни мгновенья жизни милой Тревогой злой не омрачить!_

Плетусь к луже в метр глубиной и пять в радиусе, с желтой, но более-менее чистой водой.

_- Пусть озарит любви сиянье Последний час земного дня, Чтоб легким было расставанье И для нее и для мен»._

Захожу в лужу по пояс, смываю грязь и облепившую каждый сантиметр тела красную пыль, сдираю ее ногтями.

_- Пускай светлы, моя Психея, Твои прекрасные черты, Чтоб улыбнулась грусть, немея Перед святыней красоты._

В голове немного проясняется – то ли от дикого холода, то ли человеческая тушка прислушивается к чему-то знакомому. Как доберусь в срок до места?

_- Но нет! Весна страшится тленья, А слезы женщин мучат нас, Лишая в жизни разуменья И мужества в предсмертный час._

Выхожу из воды, но в воздухе ее не меньше. Лужа остается за спиной – вода в ней кроваво-красного цвета.

_- Пусть в одиночестве надменном, Без сожалений и обид, Я встречу смерть, когда мгновенно Она мне кровь оледенит!_

От таких обещаний скорого бессрочного отпуска сведенные болевой и холодной судорогами мышцы млеют и снова начинают подчиняться. Я одеваюсь.

_- Увы, закон земной свершая, В безвестный мрак уйду и я, В ничто, где был ничем, не зная Ни слез, ни счастья бытия…_

Ему явно нравится такой план. Ноги шустро несут меня к джипу, незаглушенный движок еле-еле преодолевает сопротивление десятков килограммов налипшей грязи.

_- И пусть нельзя мгновенья эти Ни зачеркнуть, ни позабыть – Но кем бы ни был ты на свете, Отрадней все-таки не быть!__4_

Колымага подползает к краю карьера, срывается вниз, чавкая и булькая, тонет – уже без водителя – в месиве отходов и грязи. Плюю ей в след. Я снова в форме. Я сильнее и старше. И я охрененно опаздываю, крутить меня в блендере на молочный коктейль!

Через пять минут я на шоссе. О чудо, ночной автобус «Биллингс - Гринвуд» отходит от заправки. Подбегаю, прыгаю на задний бампер, вцепляюсь в решетку радиатора. После восьмиминутной стремительной поездки спрыгиваю на повороте сравнительно недалеко от мажорного Fine Arts District. Тааак… Ага – машина такси. Водитель спит, стучу в окно, бодро улыбаюсь из-под капюшона, стараюсь быть убедительным.

- Отец, до автовокзала срочно подкинь – вот-вот автобус придет, девчонку встретить надо. Промокнет, дура – зонта ж не взяла! Да еще весь мозг съест – опять я во всем виноват буду…

«Отец» - пожилой азиат (то ли пакистанец, то ли индус – их хрен разберешь), поморгав и поняв моё горе, кивает на пассажирскую дверь, снимая блокировку, я запрыгиваю внутрь. Он наклоняется вперед, зажигание дает - я легонько бью его по шее, выволакиваю из салона и кладу под козырек подъезда через дорогу…

Улица Эдисона… Какое, интересно, отношение ученый имеет к искусствам? Дом 21… Массивный особняк в три этажа плюс подвал, окружен обширным садом и решеткой ограды. Рюкзачок я трамбую в бардачок, движок не глушу и под дождь выхожу. %ля…

Камеры – мимо… мимо… мимо… Вперед! Между прутьями забора, по огромному вязу, не добегая до вершины – на высоту четвёртого этажа – прыжок на крышу. Замираю.

Сейчас где-то за облаками пересекает горизонт огненная колесница Гелиоса. Несомый огненными крыльями, медленно движется он по небосводу. Сперва становится видно навершие его пылающего копья, затем древко и ослепительный лик, увенчанный ослепительной короной. Затем покатые плечи, рука, сжимающая грозный меч. Еще взмах – и еще две руки Великого Бога – держащие лук и наложенную на тетиву стрелу – становятся видны тому, кто может видеть. И вот уже лишь стопы Отца Всего Живого остаются скрыты… Нет, я всего этого не вижу. Но некоторые сказки живы долго-долго после того, как они были рассказаны.

Тихо. Очень тихо… Пора!

III

_Место: дом 21 по улице Эдисона, квартал Изобразительных Искусств,_

_город __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: восход._

_Звук: каплями жизни струятся секунды, стремясь разбиться о камень рока._

Прыгаю в вытяжку, легко избегнув встречи с лопастями вентилятора. Скольжу, кажется, до второго этажа. Крохотными лапками выталкиваю внутрь решетку, придерживаю от падения хвостом. Я в ванной. Решетка встает на место. Тихо. Никого.

По первой встреченной лестнице – вверх. Вихрем обношусь по всем комнатам и закоулкам третьего этажа. Тихо и темно. Темно и тихо. Ни-ко-го.

Возвращаюсь на второй этаж – и вот удача! Хорошо защищенная комната, заделанная под кладовку. Коридор–ванная–вентиляция – паутина шахт и труб кажется прямым светлым проспектом с разметкой. Приятно оказаться правым, посчитав что-то за удачу раньше времени. Аккуратно выглядываю из-под потолка – это комната охраны. Камеры, пульт, управление гаражными воротами и жалюзи на окнах. За всем следят два парня в синих рубашках. Как же от них воняет червем!

А вот и Кокс – драть его налево! – в полный рост, в боевой форме шмыгает на одном из экранов мимо силуэта охранника, и тот рушится на пол – голова отдельно от тела.

Один из моих парней дергается к пульту, но мой нож уже на всю длину вошел ему промеж лопаток. Второй тоже не заставляет себя ждать – только неограниченная гибкость боевой формы-гибрида спасает меня от пули 40-го калибра… Но первый до сих пор жив!!!

И жмет на чертову кнопку! Сумасшедшим ураганом обрушиваюсь на обоих. Три удара в грудь целому и еще один – в лицо подранку. Реву от злости. Тела падают в брызгах крови, но тревога уже включена.

Коридоры, двери, лестница – всё сплошная серо-коричневая вьюга, выносящая меня в холл первого этажа; походя срезаю одного синерубашечника и получаю три пули от другого. Одна бьется прямо в лоб и отскакивает сплющенным комочком горячего металла. Две другие пробивают шкуру, но ни до чего серьезно не достают. Забираю у галимого недо-стрелка «Глок», разряжаю магазин в него самого и в бегущих на подмогу дружков. В упор. До последнего патрона. Крики, ор, пышная ковровая дорожка становится краснее, чем была. Ноги слегка вязнут в ворсе. Втягиваю воздух – люди. Не из лучших, но всё же люди. Никого не добив, пересекаю холл, за пару секунд заращиваю дырки новым мясом, затем взываю к Духу Крови в бинтах, отдаю ему часть силы своего духа и выпускаю из долгого заточения. Согласно заключенному с создателем бинтов-подарка договору, он наполняет мое тело еще большей, просто невероятной жизненной силой. На случай каких-нибудь бóльших, просто невероятных неприятностей.

Кстати, вот и они. Неприятности.

Дверь в подвал то ли выбита, то ли взорвана. За ней – что-то страшное: Кокс во всей красе угольного гибрида и беспощадного боя. Неясно, с чем мы имеем дело – здесь добрых полтора десятка разномастных уродов, подобных людям, если не смотреть на когти длинною в фут, лоснящиеся от яда слизистые шкуры, оскаленные пасти, украшенные осьминожьими щупальцами. Кокс только влетел в их кучу, как и мне, ему ясно, что надо прорваться мимо, взять что-то там из подвала и тихо свалить, ведь бой на чужой территории, в меньшинстве, в открытую - не наша стезя. Но кто ж знал, что их будет СТОЛЬКО!!!

- Вперед, $УКА! Вниз! – рявкает наставник. И я - карманная мышь.

Ноги, щупальца, куски шевелящейся плоти, отсеченные черным ножом, мелькают вокруг адским хороводом. Я прорываюсь вглубь зала, и тут мой рассудок мутится.  
Цепи. Столы. Крюки. Стенды. Всё украшают гниющие и свежие полуразделанные, полусъеденные телá. Или части тел. Местами лишь кости. Целые гирлянды из плоти от стены до стены. Одна из тварей, не дотянувшаяся через собратьев до Кокса, пускается за мной, прыгает сзади. Едва успеваю уйти под стол, меняю форму. Но с другой стороны меня встречает пятерня когтей-серпов, спарывая живот и скрежеща о ребра. Хрен вам! Духи Гайи-Земли меня хранят!!! Нож уже торчит у него промеж глаз. Наученный горьким опытом, делаю еще два удара, и не зря – лишь после третьего одержимый валится с ног. За его спиной - цепь с потолка, с неё, весь в собственной крови, но пока живой, свисает ободранным кролем седой и щуплый старик.

Инстинкты бросают меня на стену. Прыжок, оттолкнуться, сальто - я за спиной одного из самых милых обитателей. Почти человек. Почти. Абсолютно голая, с длиннющими, когда-то белыми, а теперь бурыми от крови волосами женщина, но вместо живота – разинутая пасть с сотней-другой трехдюймовых зубов. Мясорубка.

Кажется, я засмотрелся! Пучок жгутов из зазубренных мышц, подобных цепям десятка бензопил, рвется из этого чрева ко мне! Ха! Бросаюсь навстречу! Падаю навзничь, скольжу по сопливо-кровавому полу ей под ноги.

- Привет!

Удар в колено, в бок, в шею… Зашкурúть мой лысый череп!!! От первого удара – что за хрень?! – мой десантник ломается пополам, едва поцарапав кожу уродины! Второй удар тычется тупым рыльцем, не делая ей вреда... Что ж, пускаю в ход зубы и отхватываю красотке шикарную стройную ножку до бедра. Вот так! Мозг едва не вскипает от её воя!

Блондинка падает, я прыгаю от нее на один из столов. Подхватываю скальпель, больше похожий на топор, приправив гневом и тенью, коих здесь в избытке, запускаю в другой конец зала, снося голову одному из наседающих на Кокса.

- Он не жилец!!!! – надрывается во мне зверь. – Девять к одному! Он УЖЕ сильно ранен! Он окружен! Бери Заказ и ВАЛИ ОТСЮДА!!! Спасайся!!! БЕГИИИ!!!!

- Он брат, и отец, и друг, и наставник! Он мне дороже, чем весь этот с#аный мир! – обрывает его дух.

Во мне уже не кипит прежняя злость. Эта река гнева спокойна и неумолима.

Девка-мясорубка ползет в мою сторону. По столам, по столам, вот я уже рву цепь, на которой подвешен Заказ. Правой - ловлю падающее тело в наручниках, левой -подхватываю очередное орудие вивисекции. Сейчас противников у Кокса станет семь. Зубастые языки оплетают и размалывают левую руку в фарш! Плотно опутав костяк, они сдергивают меня со стола, тянут к хозяйке… к хозяюшке… Чуть не роняю деда, они протаскивают нас метров пять, пока я не успеваю изогнуться и – ХРАЩЩЩ!!! – лохмотья перекушенных зубастых жгутов уносятся к уродине ни с чем, разбрызгивая сопли и слизь.

Была ни была, а Кокса я не брошу! Выставив вперед оскаленную пасть, стараясь держать чуть сбоку тщедушного старичка с зажмуренными глазами и в бреду шевелящимися губами, я подскакиваю к бойне шестерых против одного. Меня тут же принимают в расчет, две когтистые пятерни с клоками кожи выдирают из моей груди клоки серой шерсти. Два оглушительных визга: мой «Смерть!!!» и Коксов «М%$#к, БЕГИ!!!» - вдруг становятся неотличимы от тишины.

Я слышал предсмертный вой боли и бессильный рев злости. Я слышал цикад и шелест трав в ночном лесу. Я слышал взрывы разворачиваемой кумулятивными снарядами бронетехники. Но я никогда не слышал ТАКОГО звука! И не смог бы его описать. Мгновение – глаза старика распахнулись, а губы вытянулись и слегка приоткрылись. Но не он его издавал - звук шел со всех сторон, от всего и вся. Даже сам воздух – звучал. Шестеро одержимых вспыхнули, как в центре взрыва термической авиабомбы. С треском в ало-белом пламени истлели шкуры и мускулы, в синих всполохах стали янтарным углем когти, клыки и кости. Но жáра я не почувствовал. И не коснулось пламя лужи крови в дюйм глубиной на полу. Они горели изнутри каждой клетки, будто каждая молекула оказалась в чревом миниатюрного ядерного реактора, атомы рассыпались в волны, в ничто, в пустоту, в свет и звук. Нас в подвале трое. И тихо. Тихо и темно.

- Вон отсюда! – рявкнул Кокс, кажется, даже не замешкавшийся от сцены Хиросимы в отдельно взятых точках пространства.

Я рвусь с клиентом под мышкой наружу и, лишь обогнав наставника, понимаю – тот еле держится на ногах. Чуть медлю, выйдя в холл, чтоб обернуться и глянуть, не нужно ли ему помочь, и снова – всего за миг до «поздно» – рев-визг:

- ВЛЕВО!!!

Качусь вдоль стены еще до того, как слово закончено, и полсотни пуль взрывают стену, обои, книжные полки, картины, канделябры и прочую муйню за моей спиной.

Пока стрелковая команда прячется по углам и перезаряжает, мы вышибаем с налета ближайшую дверь (кажется, в обеденный зал), юркаем в нее. Есть возможность с не_весельем рассмотреть наставника, в очередной раз спасшего мою шкуру. Знаю одно: окажись я даже в бинтах на его месте – был бы уже мертв. Изорван сам его Дух. Поэтому тело не может зажить быстро, как мое после пуль охраны. Подобно моей распущенной на лоскуты руке и распоротому (пусть неглубоко – лишь до мышц) пузу, Кокс измочален весь. Выбегаем из зала в огромную кухню. Он тормозит на пару секунд у двери и, заслышав топот стрелков, отвечает на него стуком двух осколочных гранат по лакированному паркетному полу. Уши закладывает – даже криков раненых не слышно.

Дед после своей пиротехники вперемежку с североканадским горловым пением выпал в осадок и в себя пока не приходит. С шипением перекладываю его на плечо пережеванной лапы, и мы двигаем на выход.

**I****V**

**Интермедия – ****Coque****Negro**

_Место: мозг?.. память?.. кровь Дела. В общем, где-то в Северной Америке._

_Время: от 30 лет назад до сегодняшнего дня и всегда._

_Звук: сердца стук. Один._

Коксов возраст неопределим. Ему за пятьдесят – всё, что было известно. Лет в шестнадцать он прошел Жгущую Чуму, став одним_из. В Денвере, среди «друзей» в крысиной общине, ходили слухи и байки о невероятно упрямом и не соблюдающем Литанию Выживания Крадущемся Ноже. Его не найти, за ним не проследить. Его Задание умрет, ни о чем не узнав. Но если он хоть каплю заинтересован лично – читай, уязвлен, раздражен, недоволен, неспокоен… О, тут уже не до соблюдения Кодекса Ножей, и не до скрытности, и не до хитростей! Даже самое легкое недовольство в любой момент могло стать последней каплей, ломающей «плотину Гувера» его самообладания. И тогда он в необузданном, незамутненном гневе… Хотя иногда даже без гнева, размеренно и спокойно, но неостановимо и неизбежно уничтожал всё на пути к цели.

Говорят, однажды, на старости лет, Кокс (так коротко звали того странного Крадущегося Ножа) взял себе ученика. И появился с ним на Безумной Сходке. Волки назвали бы это «мероприятие» Мут. Но у детей Матери Крысы в отличие от детей Папы Волка такие сходки проходят с участием огромного количества приглашенных – психопатов, шабашитов, отмороженной гопоты, панков, волков или сгнивших волков - да в общем-то любых безумных личностей, ибо сила Детей Крысы не просто в чистоте, а в чистоте безумия (или в безумии чистоты?), и нет им дела до частностей и различий. И вот на таком Муте, на Сходке, решил ученик Кокса порасспрашивать о своем учителе и об отношении к нему. Наслушался всякого и набросился на наставника с допросами-вопросами:

- Почему ты, став Старейшиной, не стал Королем какого-нибудь Города?

- Почему ты двадцать лет не брал ни единого ученика и вдруг взял?

- Ты учишь меня скрытности и Кодексу, коварству, ударам в спину и неожиданным ходам, а сам почти всегда делаешь всё наоборот - по прямой?

- Кокс, почему ты вообще так не похож на других Крадущихся Ножей?

- Почему ты стал героем стольких историй о кровавых уличных поножовщинах и перестрелках, прямо вот посреди бела дня, да еще и "один против всех"?

- Почему ты, действуя против своей же науки, до сих пор верен Литании в её Первом и главном пункте – почему ты до сих пор ВЫЖИЛ!?

- Разве ни разу не приходило тебе в голову, что, если ты всё делаешь не так - в лоб, грубо, неуклюже, открыто и всё-таки Старейшина, то чего бы ты мог достичь, соблюдая Литанию и Кодекс!!??

Надо сказать, что наставники учат молодых дерзких оборотней-крыс: в том и преимущество старейшины и мастера – он никогда и никому не обязан давать объяснений своим поступкам. А бритый, белый, татуированный, как неонацист, накаченный пацан требовал именно объяснений у своего тощего, престарелого, заросшего, по-ямайски выглядящего наставника, и было это в дальнем от сцены, темном углу мош-пита во время выступления забойной такой панково-альтернативной команды. Мош-пит тот был на первом этаже давно обвалившегося внутрь себя здания заводика на окраине Денвера. Сценой служил крошечный козырек - остаток пола второго этажа.

Взвизгнула гитарная струна – и на месте тощего Кокса возник огромный угольный кринос. Он без объяснений вжимал в угол меж толстых кирпичных стен крошечного серо-бурого гибрида, вырывал шматы мяса из пытающегося защититься двухметрового собрата, рубил подставленные лапы зубами, кромсал когтями, рассекал плечи и грудь с одинаковой простотой. И дураку было ясно – еще миг, и короткая жизнь ничтожного крысёныша по кличке Дело оборвется, но его наставник остановился так же внезапно, как и начал воспитательное мероприятие. Гнев в его глазах рыкнул, облизав кровь собрата с клыков. Лысая полуголая фигура бессильно сползла на пол, оставляя на стене густой красный след, возвращая естественный цвет запыленным кирпичам. Кокс поднял своего горе-ученика за шкирку и зашвырнул в самую гущу разогревшейся слэмящейся публики, кивнул выступавшей группе, получив пару таких же коротких кивков, и был таков.

На «сцене» вокалист поудобнее, будто меч, перехватил микрофон, чуть выдвинулся вперед. То, что случилось в головах несчастной публики после ухода Кокса, можно сравнить лишь с Горящей Чумой. Те, кто был там тогда, говорят: всё, о чем пел солист, всё, что они слышали, происходило с ними на самом деле – в тот самый миг. И было это стократ реальнее, чем все их прожитые до того мига жизни. Но не многие помнят, что же это было, каждому вбилось в голову что-то своё… Делу в раскроенный череп вбилось вот что:

"_На все предложения остепениться – только молчать и злиться! А лучше – кричать и кидаться, чтобы никогда не сдаться! Пропитанный злостью и никотином, я навсегда останусь teen'ом – всегда семнадцать, всегда война и вечный дождь с двух сторон окна! Нам никто не поверит, но каждый узнает, что финиш всегда будет за краем! А как еще встретиться с Раем? Только сгорая! Только сгорая!!!_

_Если твое сердце тащит тебя за собой… далеко… _

_Если твое сердце тащит тебя за собой… далеко… далеко…_

_ПАДАТЬ НЕ БОЛЬНО, ВСТАВАТЬ ЛЕГКО!_

_ПАДАТЬ НЕ БОЛЬНО, ВСТАВАТЬ ЛЕГКО!_

_ПАДАТЬ НЕ БОЛЬНО, ВСТАВАТЬ ЛЕГКО!!!"__5_

Не многие знали, что на сцене были волки. Не многие знали и то, что двадцать лет назад Коксу по случаю получения третьего ранга Король впервые выдал на поруки и воспитание четверку молодняка. Они были где-то в Канаде, и там сама Мать Крыса пришла к Видящему стаи Черного. Она рассказала, что молодая стая волков неподалеку попала в засаду во время Ритуала Посвящения и что вот-вот щенки должны были пополнить ряды Падших. Мать велела спасти их любой ценой и доставить в какой-то Город. Видящий думал, что сошел с ума – Мать приказала идти против закона выживания, и ради кого? Ради врагов и предателей! Ради Волков!!! Но они сделали это.

Один Кокс пережил бой за спасение волчат, он и привел их к ближайшей Священной земле Волков, чудом унеся ноги незамеченным и взяв со спасенных слово молчать. Слово они сдержали. Что странно. Для Волков.

Изорванный Коксом и избитый слэмерами, Дело лежал в луже собственной крови на крошеве кирпича, и Мать Крыса дала ему это знание через его кровь. Сила Крыс – в стае. А стая для Крысы – всё племя. И что знает или знал один – то узнать может каждый. «Мы едины. Вместе мы – сама Мать Крыса. А Она и другие инкарны – сама Жизнь». Так говорят старики, наставляя Видящих. И хрен бы с ними.

**V**

_Место: дом 21 по улице Эдисона, квартал Изобразительных Искусств,_

_город __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_хребта Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: между восходами._

_Звук: хриплое дыхание, топот, чавканье открытых ран на бегу._

Выход из кухни в сад был в двух шагах. Кокс бежал, не обращая внимания на кусок собственной кишки, путавшийся под ногами, на пенящееся красным с каждым вдохом легкое, торчащее из пятидюймовой дыры в груди. Но именно он, всего одним глазом на размозженном, освежеванном черепе, первым заметил, как…

Как, расшвыривая куски кухонных прилавков, плит, столов и полок с посудой, в мир по эту сторону Грани между Мирами пришел червь голода, червь пожирания собственной плоти, червь, вытягивающий жилы, сосущий гной страха и горечь боли, слизывающий с кончиков нервов безысходность и отчаяние. Гнида, каких я еще не видел в жизни.

А Кокс видел.

- БЕГИ, ДЕЛО! ЕСЛИ ТВОЕ ИМЯ ХОТЬ ЧЕГО-ТО СТОИТ – ВЫПОЛНЯЙ ДОГОВОР!!!

И никакого «Сука, ты меня понял?!». Лишь сорванные из-за спины две связки гранат. Лишь прыжок к пасти червя. И шелест стопорных колец о кафель. Всё это – для него. Учуянные на контрасте со свежим воздухом улицы струи газа из порванных гнидой газовых плит. И ослепительный свет за спиной. И прижавшийся к груди комочек - старик. И свист раскаленной стальной шрапнели из посуды, стекла и стали, рвущейся под шкуру спины. И оплавленная вилка, прошившая на излете раненое плечо насквозь и теперь страшно торчащая в запястье деда. И сиденье такси, и серая мгла улиц и неба, и за спиной Восход Солнце на Земле ярче, чем на Небе. Это – для меня.

**IV**

А где-то, кто знает, где – быть может, в Кливлинде - вдруг дрогнули и отпустили аккорд пальцы гитариста. И бас ухватился не за ту струну. Ритм выронил палочку. А вокалист вздрогнул и замолчал. Треш и угар вдруг остановились. Обезумевшая было толпа еще минуты две побесилась, приутихла, и тогда в зале взошла на трон Её Святейшество Тишина. Под ее властным взглядом, музыканты вышли из ступора, чуть растерянно и горько переглянулись. Вокал поджал губы, перехватил микрофон, будто меч. Раз уж меч остался в гримерке, то сойдет и микрофон. Затрещали от натуги мышцы усилители. Несмело зацокала когтями ритм-секция. Загудел низким рыком бас. Гитара тихо и чисто рассекла воздух серебром струн, сливаясь с вокалом в каждом миге, в каждой ноте каждого звука… И с первыми аккордами и словами отморозки и шалавы, гопники и раздолбайки, пацаны и девахи уже не в силах были проглотить вставшего в горле хинного комка.

"_К черту печаль… и светлую грусть. Сквозь зубы сказать, что я не боюсь. Вырвать чеку и плевать, что потом. Я так устал, что со мной как со скотом! У кого больше прав мерить здесь кошельком? На моей земле я устал быть рабом! Но моя усталость – отчаянье загнанной мыши – заставляет меня быть сильнее и выше! Удачи, счастья тем, что молчат. А ты поднимайся, вставай с колен, брат. Пора орать, пора орать!!!"_

И в глазах молодых охламонов забрезжил огонь. Горечь и бессмысленность жизни ушли, а то, что слышали они теперь со сцены, проживалось ими, и ценилось, и любилось куда ярче, и больше, и чище, чем все их сраные жизни до этого момента.

"_Можно тихо шептать… о красоте и любви. И я, наверное, мог бы, но оставлю другим. Все, кто не стал, не захотел, не привык, я надеюсь, поймут и мне простят этот крик. Кто-то должен сказать, и пусть скажем мы: на моей земле я устал быть немым! Но моя усталость – отчаянье загнанной мыши – заставляет меня быть сильнее и выше! Удачи, счастья тем, что молчат. А ты поднимайся, вставай с колен, брат. Пора орать, ПОРА ОРАТЬ!!!"__6_

Глава 4 Заслуженный отдых

**I**

_Место: барно-танцевальный зал, отель __**Сермонд-Сью**__ -_

_где-то близь городков Спирфиш, Лид и Стерджис, что близь границы со штатом Вайоминг, Ю.Дакота, США._

_Время: поздняя ночь где-то в середине второй недели сентября, начало 21 века. __**Сейчас**__._

_Звук: __Blues__For__Junior__ - __Stan__Getz_

Саксофон драл луженое – ну пусть медное – горло. Ему вторила труба. Луна пританцовывала среди кавалеров-облаков, редко мелькая в окошке в очередном па. Если бы она перестала плясать и кружиться в сумасшедшем ритме… Если бы перестали мелькать ее сине-черные покровы… Если бы обратила внимание… Да какого, собственно, черта ей обращать на тебя внимание? Душно и горько. И внутри и снаружи. Что есть, то есть, а что сделано – то сделано.

Да, конечно, ты сделал всё правильно. И даже Луна тебя не осудит, не обвинит. Так что же, ты умнее Луны? Куда же ты лезешь?

Ты вопрошаешь у своего собственного воспаленно-красноглазого, сизоносого, бледного отражения в зеркале позади барной стойки. После всего, что случилось, после тяжелых ранений, после гибели Coque Negro (так на самом деле звали наставника), даже после девяти тройных скотчей… после всего этого тебе всё же не кажется странным, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой. Или так: …тебе всё же не кажется странным, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой? Даже если не вслух. Даже если про себя. Но ведь мы… никому об этом не скажем, правда?

Правда, кивнул ты самому себе, прижал указательный палец правой здоровой руки к губам, выдавил заговорщицкое тихое «Цшшшшш…!». И хлопнул еще стаканчик.

Люсú, чертова кошка, подкралась неслышно. Ты вздрогнул, когда сухое шерстяное пальто опустилось тебе на плечи. Её неширокие бедра, обтянутые черной джинсовой юбкой опустились на соседний табурет за стойкой. Правая кисть – прохладная и тонкая разжала твои сведенные судорогой пальцы, державшие давно погасший окурок и только что опустевший стакан. Глаз не замечает, но спина чувствует – она на мгновение замерла, увидев твою другую, левую, руку. Подвязанная шарфом на манер гипса, больше похожая на тряпичный сверток с мясным фаршем, та сиротливо прижималась к боку. Только гипс – он белый, а твои бинты пропитаны кровью, и лимфой, и Тварь еще знает, чем, сочащимся из каши мышц и сухожилий. Твой взгляд, едва оторванный от зеркала, тяжело бухнулся на орошенное всеми сортами алкоголя дерево стойки. Героическое напряжение, чугун глаз с трудом подается. Ты поднял взгляд на нее, ваши глаза встретились.

Твои – утонувшие в помойно-теплом, вечном, грязном дожде. И её – вынырнувшие из малинового, сухого, трескучего пламени, из жажды, из безумия и … страха.

Она уже умостилась на твоем правом бедре, обвитая твоей правой, нервозно подрагивающей рукой. Нежная ладонь ее левой руки – ладонь, отлично умеющая сжиматься в крохотный каменный кулачок, - спокойно гладила твои одинаково плохо выбритые щеку и затылок, шурша щетиной, сдвигая шляпу почти на глаза, а потом и вовсе изящным щелчком скинув её прочь. Люсú не впервые видела уродливые черные символы, украшавшие эту лысину, и не впервые они ее не смущали. Как и другие твои части тела. Её тоненькие, очень плотные – стальные – пальчики ловко «свистнули» из пачки сигарету, прикурили и поднесли к твоим губам. Эти же пальчики звонко щелкнули, привлекая внимание бармена. Стакан снова был полон. Люсú отняла у твоих жадных губ сигарету – и ты уже пил виски из её чУдных рук. Их невероятный аромат ласкал ноздри и на контрасте делал скотч нестерпимо кислым.

Ты вполне искренне скривился. Сигаретный дым скользнул меж её губ, коснулся зубов и языка, прошел гортань, её легкие, снова трахею, затем снова язык и губы, и лишь затем ты вдохнул его. Необъяснимая сладость и сушь. Дым был почти таким же приятным, как боль в лопнувшей губе, стиснутой её сахарными зубами. Её дыхание прохладно, чисто и свежо. Таким свежим может быть лишь снег на вершине, лишь мартини предрассветным субботним утром, лишь вкус победы.

Ты победил, ты сделал дело, ты выжил, но вкус победы испытывал не ты, Джефф-Дело. Вместо тебя триумф пыталась испытать пропитанная грязной горечью тряпка.

Потом, позже, вы будете вместе. Потом вам будет ни до Земли, ни до Небес, ни до Преисподней – бесы, равно как и ангелы, и люди, смутятся, увидев, что выделывают ваши тела, стремясь проникнуть друг в друга, стремясь уподобиться магнитным полям или волнам, излучениям или черт знает чему, стремясь стать одним. Яркий огонь и затхлая вода. Свежая прохлада воздуха и теплая гниль земли.

Но сейчас, даже целуя Люсú, ты смотришь за ее спину - в глаза осунувшегося, серого, пьяного отчаюги, потерявшего последние силы, надежду, веру и смысл быть. Ты мысленно убеждаешь его, мол, он не виноват. В том, что, мол, не так уже всё плохо, что не всё пропало, что он не сошел с ума. Сейчас ты едва чувствуешь её язык, шутливо выписывающий кренделя на твоей шее. Сейчас ты еще не поддался когтям этой зверюги-дьяволицы, она еще не утащила тебя в безмятежное и ровное дыхание, в ритм танца, в пропасть, из которой вынырнули её чертовскúе глаза, сейчас ты не только не с ней и не сейчас, ты даже не здесь, ты не в отеле Сермонд-Сью, ты…

**I****I**

_Место: улицы, город __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_гор Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: Пару дней или ночей назад, ~8 часов утра._

_Звук: __Laura__ – __Ella__Fitzerald_

…ты смотришь

…в ночь…

…с трудом

… не отвлекаешься

… на мелькание дворников…

…чувствуешь гнев

… он сжигает слезы

… в соль

… и

… в пар…

…дождь

…снаружи…

… ему не тягаться

… с дождем

… внутри …

…сквозь мокрую пелену коротко подмигнул аварийкой серый Кадиллак. За рулем колымаги дымит папиросой Арти. Это хорошо. Хорошо, что он приехал. Да разве мог он иначе – должен мне по гроб жизни!?

**II****I**

**Интермедия – Жизнь Артура Джонса**

_Место: много где…_

_Время: от 20 лет назад до сегодняшнего момента._

_Звук__: My Little Brown Book – John Coltrane_

Артур с замысловатой и чуднОй фамилией Джонс был здоровенным детиной и больше него была лишь его репутация угрюмого подонка, делающего, что вздумается, не объясняющего своих поступков ни-ко-му.

Работа таксистом, вероятно, худшее, что он мог для себя придумать. Однако никто и ни-ко-гда не решался ему об этом сказать. Сев в его машину, клиент иногда мысленно, а иногда и вслух прощался с жизнью, родными и близкими и был уверен, что вот сейчас его завезут в кромешно темный, как смоляная кожа этого амбала-водилы, переулок и… Прибыв на место назначения целыми и невредимыми, многие бывали до того шокированы, что забывали расплатиться. Однако Арт умел произносить слово «Деньги!?» так, что люди роняли всё, что держали в руках, выворачивали карманы, вытряхивали всю имеющуюся наличность из портмоне и пускались на утёк. Некоторые – на поиски банкомата, дабы снять баксики со счетов и приползти, держа их в зубах, к хмурому таксисту. Впрочем, назвать Арта хмурым – всё равно что назвать Солнце теплым. Такие слухи ходили в городе об Арти.

А еще ходили такие слухи, что, дескать, добрая половина изнасилований в Гринвуде – его, с позволения сказать, рук дело. Великое множество раз его одновременно видели в разных концах города за подобными забавами то с пятилетней девочкой, то с полумертвым дедушкой. Быть может, причиной подобных слухов был тот факт, что Артур Джонс отмотал два срока: 5 лет по обвинению в изнасиловании и еще 10 по обвинению в еще одном изнасиловании.

В первом случае жертва – вдова его покойного сослуживца по Буре в Пустыне. Доказательствами злодеяния были: 1) заявление тетки, слегка тронувшейся умом после потери мужа и лишения прав на ребенка; 2) Арти – единственный живший по соседству черный (надо сказать, неплохо живший на увеличенную за 7 ранений и 5 наград пенсию); 3) Арти давно знал семью потерпевшей, был вхож в дом, а значит, давно вынашивал коварный план, решившись лишь после гибели главы семейства. Копы вломились в доставшийся по наследству крохотный частный домик семьи Джонсов через час после заявления. Постреляли для верности в подозреваемого (правда, впотьмах не попали), скрутили, попинали и уволокли в участок. Удивительным человеком был судья – назначил минимальный срок, но пришлось продать и домик, и кус земли, поделив лавэ между потерпевшей, обвинителем и парой присяжных.

Второй случай был позабавнее. И недели не прошло, как Арт вышел из тюрьмы, повели его друзья отпаивать за все годы лишений в стриптиз-бар. Приглянулась ему там одна танцовщица… Хотел познакомиться после закрытия заведения, поэтому с друзьями распрощался, потоптался с полчаса у задней двери, ее так и не дождался, поплелся пьяным домой. Проснулся в кутузке. Друзья подтвердили, что запал Арт на девчонку. Мусорщик видел, что в переулке Арт терся. Девчонка подтвердила, что черномазый был. Судмедэксперт развел руками на возражение адвоката жертвы против экспертизы – унижает достоинство, не поспоришь. Арт хотел сказать последнее слово о своей невиновности, но получилось что-то совсем другое. «Надо было тебя прямо в клубе трахнуть, когда ты мне перед носом ноги раздвигала! Взять за эти самые ноги и трахнуть – головой об пол! А ноги переломать – чтоб были кривыми и не сдвигались больше, гнида!!!» - обратился он к пострадавшей и получил двадцатник. За примерное поведение вышел через 10.

И это всё в одном небольшом городке. Пока Артур мотал срок, в скалистой местности вплотную к городской черте нашли громадное месторождение самых разнообразных цветных металлов. Территория пригодная к разработке оказалась во владении предприимчивых и не любящих размаха и шумихи людей. Акции предприятия E. Ltd. поделили меж собой видные люди города. Гринвуд подрос и окреп, изменившись до неузнаваемости. Но люди и слухи остались прежними. Арти был насильником-басней-страшилкой и рецидивистом. И почему-то 99% описаний насильников, получаемых от жертв, просто один в один походили на Артура Джонса. Когда Арт снова вышел, его снова арестовали. За три дня на свободе, если верить заявлениям, он переимел: четырех юных особ, двух женщин «за 40» и одного почтенного мужа лет восьмидесяти. За три дня в кутузке, если верить заявлениям, его жертвами пали еще около 10 человек. Городской прокурор пожал плечами, что-то пробормотал о массовом безумии и выпустил Арти под подписку о невыезде и залог – у оставшегося без дома ветерана были скромные сбережения, которые адвокат и внес.

Обвинения в количестве примерно 5 штук в сутки еще какое-то время посмешили обычно мрачных работников полдепа (полицейского департамента) перлами из серии «…огромный чернокожий мускулистый коротко стриженный, со страшным лицом. Скорее всего, известный маньяк-насильник Артур Джонс…». Скоро и они сошли на нет.

Но уже через месяц одно дело обрело нешуточный оборот. Целая адвокатская шайка выдвинула против Арти обвинение в сексуальном насилии с тяжкими телесными повреждениями над… преподавателем физкультуры одной мажорной старшей школы. Свидетели, и лабораторные анализы, и результаты беглого расследования, кассета с записью преступления в каморке рецидивиста Джонса и его отпечатки на месте преступления и на орудии насилия – швабре школьного уборщика, в общем, всё приводило копов в невероятное удивление. Быть бы Арти за решеткой и быть бы ему там «дыркой для мужской пользы» после такой-то статьи – будь ты хоть трижды бугаем, а против коллектива не попрешь, если коллектив решит попереть тебя… Но.

Запись оказалась сплошь в помехах и с явными следами цифрового монтажа. Свидетель – уборщик школы – поскользнулся на мокром полу и сломал локоть, ушиб колено, ударился головой. Не сильно – небольшая шишка на затылке, но почему-то больше не мог вспомнить подробностей того вечера. Врачи цокали языками и качали головами. Да, мозг человеческий – тонкая штука. Судмедэкспер только заикнулся о том, что, по результатам экспертизы, насилие было осуществлено не только черенком швабры, но и непосредственно мужскими половыми органами, причем … групповым и в нем принимали участие не менее… как обвинитель/пострадавший, побледнел, побпгровел, устроил истерику в зале суда, заседание прервали, слушание перенесли. Но через два часа по совету своих адвокатов физрук снял все обвинения, и судья, коротко ругнувшись, отпустил Артура за внесенный третьими лицами залог. Разумеется, под подписку ни_шагу_из_Гринвуда. 800 Адреано, 300 Делу, 5000 залог. Джонс остался без денег, без квартиры, зато с предложением поработать таксистом и отменной репутацией горе-насильника. И с навсегда испорченным характером.

_Место: Такси за номером 861. _

_Прокуренный салон. Где-то на улицах Гринвуда._

_Время: Середина марта этого года – примерно 6 месяцев назад._

_Звук: __Bob__Marley__ поёт о жизни и о любви._

_(Ooh - ooh - ooh - ooh) _

_Why boasteth thyself,_

- Нахрена он на камеру-то это записывал!? Совсем дебил!! Ладно, кассетой я сам займусь, не впервой. Из хранилища улик ненадолго выкупим…

_O__evil__men_

…Тебе три сотни – уборщику объясни, что не хорошо братьев своих же подставлять. Не поймет – суй в жопу швабру, только не так милосердно, как Арт физруку, а щеткой вперед и крути, пока пена изо рта не пойдет! Хе-хе-хеее!!! Ну, да ты парень наш, ты сам разберешься.

_Playing smart and not being clever, oh no!_

- Да какого хрена! Что вообще произошло!? Не будь как м?$ак – начал, договаривай!

_I say you're wor__king iniquity_

- Короче, Джефф, браток, слушай сюда…

_To achieve vanity, yeah, if a-so a-so._

…Был у Арти приятель Мак, служили вместе. Арт вернулся, а приятеля талибы в танке поджарили. Здесь, в Гринвуде, у Мака жена с дочкой полугодовалой остались. Кстати, эта-то вдовушка, как только Арт 15 лет назад вернулся и начала с ним шашни крутить, ну он ее и чпокнул, раз уж так хотела …

_But the goodness of Jah - Jah_

…Как мамаша овдовела, так с катушек съехала. Ее прав на ребенка лишили. Дочурка башковитая девочка была, ее удочерили…

_Idureth__for__Iver__._

Одни приемные родители, другие, все дела, в крутенькую школу определили, ну она там училась, всё чин-чином…

_If you are the big tree,_

_We are the small axe_

… Недавно идет пьяный Арт, в лачугу возвращается, глядь – у мусорного бочка тачка тормознула, в ней кутерьма какая-то, пацан с овцой дерутся, девка вырывается, дверь открывает, выбегает – голая почти, рубашка порвана…

_Sharpened to cut you down, (well sharp)_

_Ready to cut you down, oh yeah!_

… мужик было за ней вылезать начал, Арт гаркнул (глотка у него – может одновременно у бегемота отсасывать и гимн Америки петь), ну мужик обосрался, в тачку и дёру…

_These are the words of my master_

…Арт к девке, та сидит, плачет, значит. Он снял рубашку, её накрыл, а сам пьянющий, но глядь – у нее на шее армейские бирки папашкины – дружка Джонсова, Мака то есть. И тут копы откуда ни возьмись!

_Keep on tellin' me - o-oh! - no weak heart shall prosper:_

_Oh no, they can't! Eh._

…Он думает – шляпа – полуголая баба и я без рубашки! Посадят! И текать. Издали видел, копы ее вроде подобрали…

_If you are the big tree,_

_We are the small axe_

… Поутру идет себе в супермаркет, где грузчиком работает, пашет две смены, получает зарплату за месяц, выходит… и видит, как этот сраный физрук в свою тачилу покупочки грузит – в ту самую, что Арт ночью видел! Грузит, а по телефону с женой п%*дит, мол «щас в школу заеду, кое-что заберу»…

_Sharpened to cut you down,_

_Ready to cut you down._

…Ну Арт, не будь дурак, покупает на зарплату камеру с кассетой, едет к школе, поднимается в его кабинет, перепугав по дороге уборщика обзаводится шваброй, дает в пятак физруку,

_Whosoever digged the pit_

ставит камеру на полку,

_Shall fall in it - fall in it, eh!_

привязывает ублюдка на столе, берет в руки швабру,

_Whosoever__digged__the__pit_

камеру включает и спрашивает:

_Shall bury in it - shall bury in it._

«Ты вот это хотел с ней сделать?»

_If you have a big tree ...__7_

**I****V**

_Место: узкий сквозной переулок, город __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_гор Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: Пару дней или ночей назад, ~8 часов утра._

_Звук__: Black and Tan Fantasy – Duke Ellington_

- Здорóво, брат!

Дело вылезает под дождь, едва не падая. В полутьме неосвещенного переулка не видно, как стекающая с его лохмотьев дождевая вода окрашивает лужи красным.

- Хай, белая попка! - Арт до скрипа сжал протянутую ладонь и едва похлопал Дело по плечу, разумно избежав дружеских объятий – Если такое здесь, то что у тебя там?

Он заглянул в салон угнанного такси…

Через 5 минут не приходящее в сознание тело лежало в машине Арти, прикрытое какой-то завалявшейся в багажнике тряпкой. Когда в дали заорали сирены стражей порядка, Джефф споро просипел, куда и как надо отвезти груз, кому передать, если не сможет встретить сам, достал из бардачка пачку денег, назвал имена и суммы. Приятели ударили по рукам, каждый прыгнул в своё авто, каждый рванул в свою сторону, у каждого было свое дело.

**V**

_Место: улочки города __**Гринвуд **__– _

_что в штате __**Вайоминг**__, близ границы со штатом Монтана, в предгорьях _

_гор Бигхорн, на реке Рэймон - притоке реки Тонг, США._

_Время: Пару дней или ночей назад, ~ 9 часов утра._

_Звук: Чуть подсиповатый вполне человеческий рык Джеффа Груббера;_

_жалобный хруст радио-магнитолы под кулаком._

У Джеффа дел было аж целых два… нет, даже три! Отвлечь копов от Артура с грузом - раз. Выжить - два. И смыться из Гринвуда - три. Порядок любой.

Угнанный желтенький автомобиль петлял по окраинным районам в сторону центра города. Смесь грузовиков с танками – автомобили усиленных нарядов полдепа – сжимали кольцо. Руль крутился и так и эдак, пытаясь помочь калеке умчать залитый кровью автомобильчик от стаи сине-белых хищников. Но только нарушителям в роликах на «ютубе» удается долго уходить от вставших на уши копов. В городе Гринвуд таких досадных казусов не бывает. Глава полдепа Дэрик Нэшвил знает свое дело хорошо, как и все ходящии под ним синерубашечники.

Было неясно, куда несет беглеца вихрь улиц и перекрестков. От боли тошнило, залитый красным руль скользил в единственной рабочей руке и, кажется, жил своей жизнью. Броневик наконец-то разогнался на прямой и саданул в задний бампер, смяв багажник, как «мартинс» – жестяную банку. Такси спотыкается о бордюр, несчастную машину подбрасывает метра на пол, и с чавкающим звуком желтый жук в черных пятнышках влипает в смолу газона на опушке Центрального (и единственного) городского парка города Гринвуд.

Победный вой двух загнавших дичь броневиков ударил крупнокалиберным градом. Недоумевая, как же так и вообще за что вот так вот прям сразу, четырехколесный друг человека в добавок к пятнашкам покрылся испариной пулевых отверстий, натужно крякнул, хотел было застонать, но вдруг лопнул в горючей вспышке.

Быть может, кто-то из деревьев, благоразумно отвернувшись от слепящего огня, видел уродливо-огромную крысу, ковыляющую на трех лапах в глубь парка. А те, кто не отвернулись, не могли понять, галлюцинация это или мираж: борта броневиков приоткрылись, а из вмонтированных в корпуса клеток человеческие фигурки выпускали смрадных, кошмарных зверей, отдаленно напоминающих чудовищно крупных собак. Мерзкая крыса и представить себе не могла, какая она (точнее - он) милашка в сравнении с одержимыми, шедшими по его следу бок о бок с копами усиленных полицейских бригад. А о том, что копы, бежавшие бок о бок с этими чудо-питомцами, видимо, исключительно на всякий случай заменили стандартные обоймы на «пенетратор», «дум-дум», «hollow point», и командирские стволы были заряжены вообще серебром, пасюк догадаться тем более не мог.

Не мог. Не мог. Не мог – не мог, но догадывался. Серебро было в Гринвуде большой редкостью, как впрочем, и во всех городах окрестных штатов. После «бума» цен на благородный металл даже самые ленивые и самые тупые сдавали его в приемные пункты E.F. Mining Ltd. Не сдавали только очень богатые. Или очень суеверные. Очень.

С капельками крови, слюны и пота последние силы покидали бегущего грызуна. Твари и тяжело вооруженные и армированные отборные бойцы в форме полдепа разве что на хвост не наступали. Хотелось застрелиться, было не чем. Налетев в пылу бегства на пару дубов, он убедился, что убиться головой о что-то твердое тоже не получится. Что ж, тогда оставалось одно…

Нет, о яде Джефф не думал. Он бежал, как умеют бежать лишь крысы: захлебываясь красно-белой пеной и злобой, не останавливаясь ни на миг, даже чтобы подумать, пока не осталось ничего кроме жгучей смеси крови и злости в пропорции один к одному.

Протиснувшись меж корней громадного представителя царства растений, зубами и одной лапой прорываясь в тупик, суливший свободу, он лез так глубоко, как мог. Он хотел жить и жить в безопасности так страстно, как может хотеть лишь жертва, оказавшись за решеткой зубов хищника. Резцы, показалось, вцепились в стальную проволоку, крошась и раздирая в кровь десны, сквозь шум в ушах в спину ударили металлический скрежет и надсадный вой. Грань поддалась, не порвавшись, но пропустив.

Почти теряя сознание, давясь осколками зубов и ревом боли, грязно-коричневый комок меха стоял по ту сторону. В Мире Духов.

Некого было бояться. Выбор сделан. Дверь за спиной, но ее нет. За спиной, в мире людей, те, кто промоет мозг и узнает или просто выпытает всё - от Норфолка до Юджина и от Детройта до Хьюстона, а потом добьет изувеченное тело. И тело будет радо концу страданий, а выпущенный Дух будет в ужасе от позорной смерти и предательства своих. И это пугало больше ножа Кокса. Но Кокс уже не выпустит кишки – не дотянется из мира лучшего. Дело знал это точнее некуда – связь через тотем-Пустынницу прервалась в момент взрыва.

И Дело, не боящийся ножа мертвого Кокса, и Джефф, больше не скрывающийся от властей, не смотря на дезертирство из Армии США и убийство сослуживца, и белый бритый отморозок Груббер, изувеченный, весь в крови – все они, не сбавляя темпа, неслись по безупречно отвратительному, сгнобленному крошечному зелено-бурому пятнышку на стенке желудка Гринвуда, города-монстра. Улицы в Мире Духов больше походили то на кишки, то на тоннели гигантского муравейника, то на коридоры и переходы облюбованного чужими космического корабля, но чаще – на всё это сразу.

Асфальтовые реки сливались в озера черного едкого газа площадей. Свет из окон домов, смыкавшихся крышами в вышине, разъедал глаза. Зеленовато-синий, он, шурша, струился по стенам и собирался в кислотное море-болото, повисал мертвенно жгучим маревом над головой.

Щупальца испещренные отростками, живые вывернутые наизнанку гнойники, фигуры гротескных чудовищ, слепленные из будто пластилиновых тел людей и животных, вывороченные плотские огрызки, едва прикрывающие съеденные дымом и разорванные светом листы начищенной стали… Всё это изощренное недоразложившееся отвращение во плоти населяло Гринвуд-Дух не в больших, но и не в малых количествах, его было здесь в самый раз, чтобы сойти сума. ЭТО рубило корчащееся пространство склизкими языками. ОНО драло в кровь сальное стонущее в экстазе зеркало асфальта отражающимися в нем и отражающими его металлокерамическими когтями. Все вместе они ревели и плакали, и эхо бешенным рыбьим косяком разносилось среди сиротливых каннибалов-домов. Плач вдруг уступал место деловитому хлюпающему хрусту, методичному, как удары сердца. Всё работало. Всё жило. Всё умирало и не могло прийти к праху. Всё разлагалось и разлагало, не тления не было конца. Всё убивало себя и, мучаясь, жило, рожая себя вновь. Всё кощунствовало над собой, над тем, что когда-то было Гринвудом, над теми, кто когда-то был его жителями, над тем, кто когда-то был бегущей крысой, над тем, что никогда всем этим не было, недоперенимало у него ничтожнейшее и недооставляло лучшее. Оно частично делало ВСЁ частью себя. Оно части себя делало – целым ВСЕГО. Оно звало.

_«НЕБО!!! ОТЕЦ!!! Жизнь!!! Мама… Папа… Спасибо… есть грань между мирами, и это всё… _Земля_… МА-А-А-МА-А-А!!! Мать… твою… Спасибо!...» - мысли застряли где-то в затылке, мыслями тошнило вовнутрь. До тех пор пока крыса еще могла думать._

Оно хотело всё, что было вовне и отторгало себя. Оно не насыщалось и со злостью харкало откушенное вон изо рта, изжевав, изуродовав, отрыгнув и проглотив вновь. Оно брало Мир. И ничто не могло перед ним устоять. А что по глупости пыталось – теряло рассудок и становилось им, уверенное, что осталось собой.

Он вылез из Гринвуда, а затем и из Тонкого Мира где-то через сутки. Где-то на юго-востоке. Где-то Груббер. Где-то Джефф. Где-то Дело. А где-то и не совсем.

VI

_Место: барно-танцевальный зал, отель __**Сермонд-Сью**__ –_

_где-то близ городков Спирфиш, Лид и Стерджис, что близ границы с Вайомингом, _

_Ю.Дакота, США._

_Время: поздняя ночь где-то в середине второй недели сентября, начало 21 века. __**Сейчас**__._

_Звук: Из мощных колонок аудиосистемы крадучись появляются первые аккорды какой-то композиции, тихие и упрямые._

- Что ты говоришь, богиня с голым животом? Верно, я сегодня немного странный. И тихий. Вот со «спокойный» не угадала.

В полутьме зала был слышен лишь голос Джеффа, но не его собеседницы. Последняя только что отлепилась от юного накаченного провинциального мачо, с которым протанцевала непозволительно близко весь прошлый трек. Теперь же она бесстыдно качала бедрами и плела узоры гибкими руками под новый трек перед лысым парнем с гипсом и в накинутом на плечи пальто. Мачо же сейчас плюхнулся за столик, но на поздравления друганов из серии «Ай какую цыпочку подцепил! Небось давно её знаешь? Такие при первой встрече в губы не целуют, язычком по шее не играют!!! Почему молчал, ничего не рассказывал!?», так вот на эти самые поздравления вперемешку с дурацкими расспросами он не отвечал, пребывая в тихой эйфории после танца с Люсú. И в этом его ой как можно было понять!

- Что это за песню ты поставила? – продолжал тем временем нежно усталым голосом лысый, - Нет, никаких «танцевать», крошка! Полон зал парней! И поздоровее меня найдутся! Выбирай на вкус и с ними крути своей попкой в юбочке воблипочку – да, да, вот этой самой попкой! Нет? Да что ты? И чего же именно им не хватает – инвалидности или упитости вусмерть?

Танец ее становится лишь танцем, она больше ничего не говорит, танцует и смотрит ему в глаза… а Дело… а Дело не в силах ничего сказать. Лишь видны ей его мысли за пьяной пеленой серых очей. Они плывут, подобно дыму, сплетаясь с музыкой и песней: они… мы…

…_мы так долго смотрим друг на друга. Я не понимаю. _

_Или всё-таки понимаю, но делаю вид? Что я делаю?_

**Из-за меня**

_Я тону. Я тону, тону в свежести её взгляда!_

**ночи без огня и цели.**

_Я тону и забываю, как это – догадываться, подозревать, _

_помнить, знать наверняка…_

**Из-за меня**

_Я тащусь…_

**накануне дня.**

_Как же я тащусь!!! Как кобель за течной сукой, _

_как синдромный ветеран на запах пороха..._

**Из-за меня **

_Как лосось вверх по течению…_

**замерла на самом деле**

_Тащусь от тебя. Или к тебе, Люсú? Сейчас допью скотч _

_и потащусь за тобой на танц-пол…_

**Из-за меня**

_Арти уезжает, надо будет сказать «Прощай!» старому… Другу?_

**линия огня.**

_Надо будет постараться идти прямо, а то столько народу – _

_всех обходить по синусоиде, так и свалиться недолго!_

Мерзко-бледных оттенков свет подкрашивает лица танцующих в неестественные, отталкивающие цвета. Тяжелыми, нервными тенями прыгает по их лицам усталость от бессмысленной жизни. Страх и неуверенность ломают ритм их танца, четвертуя тела и раскладывая члены по ячейкам известных движений.

_Почему ты не такая, как все, Люсú!?_

**Нет средства**

_Изгиб спины с лентами мышц вдоль хребта_

**согреться,**

_от мини-юбки до топа._

**если вдруг остановилось сердце!**

_Крылья плеч отведены назад и бьют воздух._

**Нет средства**

_Голова откинута, фарфор лица устремлен в потолок,_

**от смерти**

_его красит бледно-алым прожектор._

**на свете.**

_Едва заметно колышутся с каждым движением, каждым вздохом_

**Нет средства**

_чернильные перекаты груди._

**вернуться,**

_Я тянусь к ней,_

**если не получится проснуться.**

_моя ладонь на мгновение накрывает один из перекатов - _

**Нет средства**

_- правая._

**от смерти,**

_Левая висит жидким поленом,_

**не похожей на ветер**_**.**_

_Не спеша протянуться к этой симфонии живой пластики._

**Из-за меня**

_Ты пантера, ты дьявол, ты хуже - _

**только то, что накануне.**

_ТЫ – КОШКА! Я же – сумасшедший грызун,_

**Из-за меня**

_решивший пустить прахом все законы природы!_

**ночи без огня.**

_Я пигмей, вошедший в джунгли с копьем,_

**Из-за меня…**

_сломавший его и предложивший голодному ягуару_

…**просто я наверно умер**

_в уплату за быструю зеленоглазую смерть._

**во времена**

_Я пилигрим…_

**накануне дня.**

_а мое паломничество – лодка Харона Праведного, _

_моя святыня – смоляной котел, где кипят _

_соблазненные тобою праведники._

_И я снова стою в восхищении:_

**Нет средства **

_котлом стал танц-пол,_

**согреться, **

_сопливые двухдесятилетние грешники_

**если вдруг остановилось сердце**

_обступили тебя кругом и готовы спустить в штаны!_

**Нет средства **

_Снова они стоят крУгом,_

**от смерти **

_музыка, мерные хлопки, кто это?_

**на свете**

_Кто это там, в кругу?!_

**Нет средства **

_Кто зажигает глаза ребят?_

**вернуться, **

_От чьих слов они расправляют плечи?_

**если не получится проснуться**

_- Слова?!? Почему я не слышу СЛОВ?!!??_

_**Нет средства **_

_- Что это за вой?! Где, б%№*, слова!?_

_**от смерти**_**, **

_- Что вы на меня все уставились? _

_**не похожей на ветер.**__**8**_

- Что Вам надо!? СмОтрите и глазами жрёте! Кокс, это ты в кругу?! Это они обожрали тебя голодными зенками до костей?! – Джефф метался по танц-полу, хватая здоровой рукой за грудки то одного, то другого человека, вглядывался в их лица, в глаза, напарываясь то на откровенную злобу, то насаживаясь на искреннее сочувствие. – Это вы до золы сожгли кости моего друга?! Мои кости!!!!???

- Идём, идём, Дело…

- Кокс? Кокс, ты жив? Ты жив, жив!!! Старина!!! Эй, Люсú, я сейчас! Это Кокс! Он не умер!!! Я вас позна…

Прищур зеленых глаз проводил двух уходящих в сторону задней двери мужчин - бритоголового и чернокожего. Тяжело дыша, кошка локтями протолкалась к стойке, попавшиеся на пути фанаты звезды танц-пола заохали, потирая ушибленные бока. Люсú цапнула из-за стойки бутылку White Horse, сама наполнила рокс едва ли не до краев и осушила залпом. Руки её слегка тряслись – не иначе адреналин от танца. Один из мОлодцев (видимо, самый смелый… или самый грешный?) подсел рядом и мило улыбнулся. Ответная улыбка обнажила ровные белые зубы, взгляд зеленых углей был, как всегда, многообещающим и хищным.

Дело с трудом идет через зал, ноги заплетаются, как и язык, бормочущий какую-то чушь. Сильная рука держит за плечи, помогая идти по прямой, а не по синусоиде. Чушь адресована явно хозяину сильной руки, в которого пьяный вцепился, как заплаканный младенец в мать. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя в безопасности. А бледно-желтые, чахло-зеленые, серо-синие мерцающие в светомузыке фигуры мелькают слева и справа… Слева… справа… Слева… справа…..

**VII**

_Место: 200-й км от __**Биллингса**__ (Монтана, США) по шоссе в сторону __**Денвера**__ (Вайоминг, США)_

_Время: вчера рано утром, около 6. _

Слева. Справа. Слева. И справа. И снова слева…

Крыса бежала по середине шоссе и почему-то чувствовала себя в безопасности. Одна лапка была поджата к груди, зверек выглядел взъерошенным, окровавленным и помятым. Создавалось впечатление, что не так давно он побывал под колесами и спасся каким-то чудом.

Машины. Слева. Странный, пугающий, звук двигателя и шин приближается, грозно нарастает, взвизгивает и тут же, будто извиняясь за беспокойство и резкий свет в глаза, глухо удаляется. Уходит совсем не таким, каким приходил. И справа. Догоняет шумной пенной волной… Вжжжинххх…. Как стекло на зубах, как гребень против шерсти. Взвившийся ветер треплет маленькие чуткие ушки. Удаляются два красных глаза, две точки на спине. Две сигареты... Две дырки от пуль?

Надсадно хрипя, вероятно, кубометрами добрых двух десятков цилиндров, вонючий дальнобой снижает скорость, выкручивая руль на болевое, шофер укладывает монстра в дорожную пыль обочины. Крыса повторяет маневр грузовика. Интересно, куда он повернул? Да что там… Не интересно… Сил бежать больше нет. Невысокий домик распластался, приобняв стоянку таких же дальнобоев. На нем пульсирует призрачным светом вывеска - «Coco-Hut». По всему видно – дешевый мотель.

Сипло вгрызаясь жадной пастью в загазованный солярочный воздух, зверек доковылял до мусорных баков. На свет из прогрызенного плотного полиэтиленового мешка появился кус недоеденной отбивной. Удача. Как появился, так тут же и исчез – есть хотелось неимоверно. Больше съестного в мешке не было, однако за баком нашелся трупик раздавленного грызуна, чуть меньших размеров, нежели крыса-инвалид, но всё же вполне способного утолить зверский голод последней.

Отдышавшись и набив брюхо, Дело огляделся. При ближайшем рассмотрении мотельчик оказался обителью порока и разврата, шлюшником, короче говоря. Азиатки, темнокожие, девчонки всех цветов, комплекций и мастей шустро и совсем не отсвечивая юркали от мотеля до останавливающихся машин. Чуть погодя, они возвращались в обитель под вывеской «Coco-Hut», обремененные наличностью, а иногда в добавок и синяками, болезнями и приключениями на свои задницы и прочие телесные отверстия. Грузовики уезжали, их места занимали новые рыцари дорог, и девки спешили щедро поделиться с этими отважными любителями сунуть-вынуть-и-бежать всеми прелестями, нажитыми непосильным трудом… Ну, то есть не бежать, а езжать, разумеется.

Подгадав момент, когда сорвиголовы-водилы очередной фуры пошли было отовариваться (водилы явно были опытны в этих делах, раз решили сами пройтись и выбрать, а не ждать, пока их приголубят в случайном порядке), так вот, подгадав момент их выхода из машины, зверек собрал всю свою крысиную волю в лапку и взвился с асфальта на ступеньку кабины грузовика, а оттуда незамеченным прошмыгнул в салон.

Немного погодя, водители вернулись не одни, попыхтели и поскрипели в разнобой спальным и водительским сиденьями, покурили уродский LM (Джефф со школы любил Lucky Strike, Дело же предпочитал Pall Mall, a позже, забегая вперед, найдя свое теплое хлебное место в Гринвуде, - дорогие французские GITANES), в общем, после всего вышеперечисленного, да еще после брезгливого шелеста банкнот «чаевых» грузовик наконец-то тронулся. Уловив из разговора водил, что в Сермонд-Сью они непременно зайдут сплясать и перекусить, грызун отдался на милость владыки снов.

**VIII**

_Место: в тени под стеной общественной уборной на заднем дворе отеля __**Сермонд-Сью**__ -_

_где-то близь городков Спирфиш, Лид и Стерджис, что близь границы с Вайомингом, Ю.Дакота, США._

_Время: __**Сейчас - **__одна из поздних ночей второй недели сентября, начало 21 века._

_Звук: шелест ветра в кронах деревьев двора, гулкие отзвуки музыки из барно-танцевального зала, тяжелое, хриплое дыхание близкой осени._

- …я за тебя беспокоюсь, друг. Голова вроде цела, да будто тебе туда наркоманы нагадили!

Ты сидишь на нестерпимо воняющем хлоркой гравии заднего двора. К сортиру тебя привел здоровенный нигер, там ты на него бросился. Не с ножом и даже не с кулаками. Повис у него на шее, причитая, смеясь и плача дурачком, обнимал его и хлопал по плечам обеими руками, отчего немало запачкал гавайку бурыми пóлосами. Похоже, левая пошла на лад. Когда здоровяк ухватил стоявшее у входа в уборную ведро для мытья полов и окатил тебя с ног до головы, похоже, не с самой свежей водой… так вот когда это произошло, слюни ты подобрал весьма шустро и успешно.

Нет, ты не познакомишь его с Люсú. Его нож не вернет тебе веру в реальность себя самого, цельность и покой даже всего лишь на последний миг жизни. Он так и не научит тебя чуять, что же там за углом, на долю секунды левее, раньше и впереди. Он не напомнит тебе старых речитативов и не выплюнет новых. Он даже самым краешком не намекнет, кто же заказал…

- Где дед? – спрашиваешь ты невпопад.

Угольная тень в гавайке ухмыляется, видимо, довольная результатом химико-бактериологической водной процедуры.

- В номере. Врач его дошил, сменил бинты. Говорил, надо и твоей рукой заняться, но я, как ты и сказал, расплатился и послал подальше.

- Хырь бы с ним. Сколько?

- Того, что ты дал авансом, вполне хватило, я еще полсотни накинул.

- На амнезию?

- Это ж друг Люсú. Или всё-таки догнать его и…

- Нет, не надо, хырь с ним. К Люсú, я точно знаю, просто так в друзья не попадают.

Вы помолчали немного. Ты устало поднял на друга глаза:

- Пора?

- Да, друг, пора.

- Где машина?

- Вон, в том углу двора. Кресло-каталка уже в номере, готово.

- Ну вези его к машине, я ща подойду.

Чернокожий напряг на мгновение челюсть, будто перекусил рельс, сплюнул и поплелся к корпусу для постояльцев. Но через три шага, не останавливаясь, обернулся и бросил:

- Спасибо, Джеффúм.

- На счастье, Артýр!

И вы улыбнулись, честно и скупо. Вас забавляли полные имена друг друга.

**I****X**

**Интермедия**

_Место: отель __**Сермонд-Сью**__, и немножко разных уголков США, и не только._

_Время: сейчас, и немножко раньше, и совсем уж давно._

_Звук: шелест гравия под ногами, и журчание песка мыслей по каменистому руслу воспоминаний, и …_

…и ты встал. Тебя качнуло. Распространяя тошнотворный запах сортира – немного мочи и очень много хлорки, ты побрел к машине. Чем ты только не пах в своей жизни. Куда ни забрасывала тебя немилосердная, всюду становился ты тем, во что попадал, становился своим и пах соответствующе. Хотя…

В одиннадцать, когда все пахли школьными книжками, булочками и молоком, ты пах чипсами и колой, в которую подмешивал втихаря отцовский джин. Пока он тебя не застукал и не поколотил за это. Он часто делал это и за куда меньшие грешки, но раньше дело не доходило до реанимации. Его лишили прав на ребенка.

Пять лет ты провел в детдоме-интернате, среди «наглых, мразеватых, мерзких уродов» (так ты к ним относился) и был ты первым среди них. Но к запаху тихой ненависти и подлости примешивался запах дыма, леса и реки. Покуда была возможность, ты ночевал в кемпинге, лишь в морозы ты перебирался в корпус, да еще… Еще – когда тебя столкнул с лестницы метивший в главари местной шайки парнишка. Чудом, но травм позвоночника и трещин в черепе удалось избежать. Но три месяца ты не вставал с постели.

Зато в рамках последнего из этих трех месяцев ты провел свою первую ночь с леди. Впрочем, даже две первых ночи: с молоденькой уборщицей-мексиканкой и пухлой, неимоверно страдающей от одиночества и ежедневных соблазнов управляющей детского заведения. Второй ты бы предпочел, чтобы не было. Но из песни слов не выкинешь. Так или иначе, наутро второй "первой ночи" ты обнаружил оброненные пышечкой ключики от директорской, оделся, тихонько проковылял в кабинет, забрал из стола директора свое личное дело и документы и быт таков.

Дорога была не то чтобы долгой, но чем только не приходилось зарабатывать на хлеб и теплый ночлег! Ты пах жареными отбивными, бензином, и свежими газетами. Потом был родной и такой знакомый Чикаго! Общежитие спортивной школы, запах пота, пыли, крови из рассеченных бровей и скул, тренажерного зала и ринга. Запах одного скверного парфюма сменялись другим вместе с их обладательницами, но в итоге всё забивал пот тренажерного зала, хлорированная вода душа, дешевый скотч и Lucky Strike…

Вербовщики знали свое дело, а ты своего тогда еще не знал. Возможно, для того, чтобы наконец-то узнал, и забросила тебя сука-жизнь через океан… Выжженная сухая земля. Горы. Небо. Кто-то сказал: «Когда Бог творил землю, ему немного не хватило любви… именно на эти пустыни и горы». Аромат пыли и пороха пестрил струйками ненависти и страха. А скоро последние два, щедро пересыпанные пряной смертью, заглушили всё остальное.

Бессмыслица подхлестнула гнев, и тот рад был разорвать эту душную завесу, бросить ошметки гнить вместе с убитым сержантом за бараками и покалеченным часовым, следившим за погрузкой техники в самолет. Еще в октябре ВВС США разбомбили нахрен город Кандагар, а потом высадили спецназ. С тех пор обстановка в городе и окрестностях была вполне спокойной, и старший офицерский состав коротал время командировок тем, что списывал часть поставленной для штурма и так и не использовавшейся техники как уничтоженную и отправлял на продажу друзьям-арабам, или пакистанцам, или иранцам по сходной цене. Получая проценты с продаж в качестве бонуса к пенсии, к стати говоря. Самолет приземлился ночью в Пакистане, на счастье, в отдалении от какой-либо базы ВВС США (то ли в Кветте, то ли в Пешаваре). Прошмыгнув мимо покупателей и продавцов, ты снова бежал… Месяц понадобился, чтобы добраться до портового города, неделю выжидал ты удобного случая пробраться на борт сухогруза, идущего в Штаты… От сухих пайков тебя тошнило во всех углах трюма и не по одному разу. За морскую милю от тебя несло консервами и машинной смазкой. И где-то проклевывался запах надежды…

**X**

_Место: задний двор отеля __**Сермонд-Сью **__и дорога до стоянки грузовиков в старом Кадилаке - где-то близь городков Спирфиш, Лид и Стерджис, что близь границы с Вайомингом, Ю.Дакота, США._

_Время: Ночь. __**Сейчас**__._

_Звук: шуршание насыпной дороги под колесами, урчание мотора, скрип голодных кишок, пропитанных спиртным._

Дорога, что вела к Сермонд-Сью от шоссе, находилась на реконструкции и была скорее проселочной, или грунтовой, или насыпной, но никак не асфальтированной. Причина раздрая – частый проезд от шоссе к отелю и обратно тяжелых фур – изначальная конструкция не предполагала подобной нагрузки. Нынче фуры паркуются на широкой площадке у шоссе. Чтобы старика меньше трясло, Джефф сел назад и придерживал болтающееся перебинтованное тело, а также капельницу, назначенную врачом.

- Док заверил, что дед "крепче дуба и скоро пойдет на поправку"! – давясь ухмылкой и сэндвичем прокаркал Арти, трогаясь.

- Очень кстати. И так охренеть как задержались, остается надеяться… - Джефф не закончил.

- Вы…

Глаза старика были приоткрыты, меж век плескались узнавание и радость. Он глубоко дышал – неприлично надувающаяся грудная клетка делала его по-смешному похожим не то на жабу, не то на воробья.

- Ну я. Узнал? Надо же. Пару дней проживешь без врача?

- Конечно, я Вас узнал… точнее вспомнил, когда тот добрый врач из меня вынул эту железку, я вспомнил, как Вы меня уносили…

- А! Точно! – вмешался Арт. – Во, глянь! – он перебросил через подголовник скрученную винтом серебряную вилку, ту, что прошила плечо Дела навылет, оставив аккуратную прижженную изнутри дырку, а потом засела в запястье Эрика.

Джефф поймал "снаряд", тут же едва не уронил – неприятное жжение поползло по пальцам, сунул во внутренний карман с презрительным "хмык".

- Да… - продолжал Эрик, - Я почти уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Не знаю Вашего имени… Очень хотел с Вами еще повстречаться, чтобы поблагодарить. Если здесь благодарность может быть уместна.

- Лучшей благодарности, чем мне мог бы отслюнявить заказчик твоего, дед, спасения, желать не приходится. Ты кто вообще такой? Чем занимался? Есть идеи, на чем попался, кто тебя сдал, кому ты такой громкий дорогу перешел, а главное - кто заказал тебя достать?

Старик немного подумал, расслабленно лёжа на спине и глядя в качающийся на кочках потолок салона.

- Эрик. Эрик Эшлиншир. Двадцать восемь лет я преподавал словесность и философию в средней и высшей школе Шельвиля. Помогал людям, чем мог поддерживал Мир в городе, был кем-то вроде городского духовника… или психолога. Дорогу перешел? Полагаю, дело в … поверите ли Вы, если скажу, что почти уверен: всё дело в администрации города Гринвуда, быть может, даже в самом мэре. Я лишь молился о гармонии и Божьем гласе для тех, кто …

- Твою налево заразу за ногу…

- Кхм… О заказчике же, нет, простите, никаких предположений. Но уверяю Вас, если дело не в заказчике, а только в деньгах, в чем я лично сомневаюсь, то я в долгу не останусь. Праведная жизнь вознаграждается не только добродетелями, но и деньгами. В течение двух недель 200 тысяч долларов на Ваш счет вас устроит?

200 штук. Знак равно. Осуществить любую мечту. Знак равно. Живой дед. Знак равно. Мертвый Кокс.

"Сука, за смерть Кокса со мной сторговаться хочешь!!??" – хотел было выдохнуть Джефф, но чудом сдержался, "…Да ты ведь даже, что он погиб, не знаешь…."

Сдержался, но в лице изменился наверняка – дед прикрыл глаза, а вскоре начал что-то будто во сне бормотать.

Если бы Арт или Джефф знали санскрит… С губ Эрика летела отходная молитва и пожелания удачного следующего воплощения духа в мире людей.

Джефф глядел в окно, пытаясь успокоиться за короткую паузу. Перебесившись, он был крайне удивлён новым голосом школьного учителя – звоном мечей под каменным сводом:

- Что ж, тогда помогите мне вернуться в Гринвуд. Там может быть сделано и моей жизнью больше, чем сделал бы он.

Боль, и злость, и радость изогнули губы Джеффа филиппинским керисом, а голос сделали едким, как щёлок.

- Нет, mon pére! Таким Макаром ты только больше угробишь, чем спасёшь!!! – Всё. Прорвало. - Ты сколько-сколько лет жил такой умный да красивый на ободке параши? И ведь даже носом не повёл!!! На хер вас, таких вот умных!!!! – в запале Джефф вышиб локтем боковое стекло, крохи-осколочки бросились наутёк, забираясь по темным, укромным местам, в карманы, под сиденья. – В гробу я видел вас, святош! Сказал бы "в жопе", да только тут-то, в Гринвуде, в самой жопе вам как раз делать нечего! Мир вам подавай на всей Земле?! Не убий??? А как под действием гнид маленьких мальчиков трахать – так вы первые!? Пойми ты своей седой башкой, если мозгами понять не можешь!!! Если за тебя КРЫСА свою жизнь отдает, то дальше что??? Волк за тебя личной шлюшкой мэра заделается?! Ты этого за свою трижды святую жопу хочешь?! Наше предназначение – всех вас, мразь, пережить, выкарабкаться, выжить и вычистить планету от смрадной гнили трупов! Что там ваш Иоанн про это писал?! А!? Что-то ничего не припомню! Так какого рожна Земля нас за вас отдает!!!???

На Дело было страшно смотреть: выпученные красные глаза, лопнувшая губа, кровь бежит по подбородку, брызжет вместе со слюной в затылок Арту, вжавшему голову в плечи, но всё равно не спрятавшемуся за подголовник. Хрипя, дыша рывками, бритоголовый постепенно остывал.

- Езжай в своей робе туда, где она не пропитается дерьмом и кровью. Где тот МИР, которому ты нужен. А здесь, здесь даже не война! И не бойня! Здесь вечно протекающая бочка черного мазутного гноя! Чернее ночи! ДА чернее черноты, черт вас разбери!!! Это я не про тебя сейчас, Арт, – Дело едва улыбнулся. – Да если бы чернота… Рубище запачкаете, ваше преосвященство. А нами дыры затыкать – сама Жизнь велела. Вот уже ваш преподобный лик кровью забрызгал, уж простите, не морщитесь. Это нам - что сперма, что кровь, что дерьмо – всё схаваем, всё стерпим, всё усвоим. И не по одному разу. Мы сами - то, в чём выживаем. Так что не лезь ты через мясорубку в чужую парашу! Сиди, где чисто, знай пачкать не давай.

Лысый череп бессильно уткнулся в край двери, сведенный судорогой в оскал рот ловил ночной ветер. Перед глазами страницами альбома филателиста мелькала прожитая жизнь. В канители цветов, запахов, фактуры мелькали марки - лоскутки собственной плоти, с кодом по реестру, датой… Последний кармашек был занят чем-то черным, не имеющим толщины, со злыми, кисло-зелеными сполохами по краям. Кадиллак тряхнуло на съезде с шоссе, наваждение прошло.

- Вот и водила, - низко буркнул Арт. – Сиди уж, я всё сделаю.

- Стойте, подождите!!! – сквозь боль духа и тела, Дело едва заметил трепыхания старичка. Тот приподнялся на локте, жадно вцепился в руку Джеффа, глаза были полны слёз, и скорби, и какого-то восторга, и сúни прекрасных лагун. – Я так хочу Вам помочь! Я впервые в жизни ХОЧУ кому-то помочь! Не помогаю, не легко и свободно провожу помощь свыше, а именно хочу! Но ни моё, ни Ваше тело не выдержит сейчас Хора Небес! Мы лишь объединимся с Ним раньше срока, как это произошло с теми созданиями в подвале! Но я так надеюсь, что МОГУ помочь… Я ВЕРЮ, что той тряпке, которой затыкают щели в бочке, как Вы это назвали, этому лоскутку бесконечно далеко до черной слизи, которой он пропитан. Но если он пропитался насквозь, то какой в нем смысл!? Если чернота сочится меж волокон, то Вам нужна помощь! Разве может волокно удержать напор того, что оно пропускает через себя!? Я сейчас, наверное, путано говорю, повторяюсь, но впервые в жизни я понимаю, что кому-то помощь НУЖНА, и впервые в жизни я… не знаю и Небеса не спешат подсказать, ЧТО или КТО этой помощью может быть…

- Хватит этого бреда! Грузи его в контейнер!!!

- Послушай, послушай меня! Ты никого и ничто не сделаешь чище…

- Слышь, старик, кончай!

- …ты только больше грязи развезешь! Ты как тряпка, которую пора выжимать!!!

Надсадных хрип Эрика скрылся за громадой фуры. Арт положил походящего на безумца старика на прикрученную к полу контейнера койку, подсунул под него судно, проверил, хватит ли воды, дотянется ли дед до новой капельницы, не опрокинется ли ящик со съестным. Весь прошлый день, пока Дело отсыпался, Арт готовил условия для перевозки и торговался с дальнобоем за простой и молчание. Денег понадобилось, прямо сказать, не мало, но решающим аргументом стал всё же тяжелый взгляд Артура Джонса.

Контейнер был запечатан снаружи, остаток денег передан, друг обнят и провожен взглядом до подножки автобуса, двигатель заведен и радио включено. Руки дрожали. Будто недавно ударило током.

Почти как в трюме, когда гидравлическую дверь на волю открывал… Краем уха зацепив разговор матросов о том, что вы в Мексиканском заливе, ты удостоверился в относительной близости берега, прочности спасжилета и с удовольствием променял сухогруз на солоноватое теплое молоко воды. Долго твоим верным другом было амбре жареных морепродуктов и перца чили, месяц ты высматривал в новостях трагический репортаж об убийстве и дезертирстве, но так ничего и не высмотрел. Потом ты пах грузовиками и дорогой, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Чикаго. Там была стрижка, факельное масло, чужая кровь, собственная боль, жажда этой самой боли, легкое безумие, взрыв, горелая плоть, гной, гниль, отбросы, КОКС - агония, гнев, шок и снова дорога…

И ты вдруг подумал, вторя свистом сонному радио: Так становился ли ты хоть раз тем, во что тебя бросали? Или лишь набирался этим до тошноты, до тех пор, пока тебя не начинало рвать, выворачивать изнутри наружу, выжимая всё лишнее, всё не твое - вон, прочь из своевольного ума, сердца и тела? И если до сих пор не тошнит от Гринвуда, то чего ты здесь ждешь, и воля ли на то Жизни или это твое упрямство, и… что же ты сотворишь, когда всё-таки потянет блевать?!

Дело было сделано. По крайней мере, дальше от Дела мало что зависело. И дух, и тело выложились по-полной, последний завершающий штрих дался с наибольшим трудом: хотя всего и надо было посидеть на заднем сиденье и вернуться в Сермонд-Сью, дорога обратно далась неимоверно тяжело. Жар и гнев выплеснулся в разговоре со стариком, и уже на полпути к отелю в груди засела шершавая ледышка. Она будто повисла на нервах, волохалась и болталась, выматывая душу и тело, как бы нежно Джефф ни вёл машину. Казалось, вот-вот и изо рта пойдет пар, а глаза навечно превратятся в недремлющие очи, смерзшись с веками. Ты подкрутил настройку приемника, но в этой глуши, кажется, больше ничего не ловилось. Что ж, ты не гордый, ты и сам себе споешь. Что там приходит на ум в связи с последними событиями? Ах да, твоё любимое, что-то вроде…

"_Новый маленький Иисус замерзает на улице – он на зимнее солнце хитро жмурится, он вами отвергнут, он снова неузнан, но он неистов, он необуздан!_

_Новый маленький Иисус постоянно курит. Он о жизни знает всё, его никто не надурит. Но она уже достала, колотит озноб. Благословит любого он пулей в лоб! За две тысячи лет всё так изменилось! У него есть пистолет – вам такое не снилось!_

_На чужих дорогах и в пустых городах он потерял невинность, рассудок и страх, он растоптал надежду и ошметки мечты. Новый маленький Иисус – это, может быть, ты!_

_Потерянный взгляд на бледном лице и полная ясность, что будет в конце: любовь отвергнута, душа уволена, ничто не истина, всё дозволено! Ничто не истина, всё дозволено! Ничто не истина, всё!.."__9_

Через четверть часа Дело без сил упал, едва переступив порог и прикрыв за собой дверь вроде бы не предназначенной для гостей комнаты цокольного этажа.

Глава 5

**Промокашка**

**I**

_Место: коридор; дверь; за дверью – крохотная комната: двуспальная кровать, тумбочка, мешок с песком и опилками на крюке, вбитом в потолок, стул, дверь в совмещенный санузел, крохотные окошки под потолком забраны жалюзи;_

_ отель __**Сермонд-Сью**__, близ городков Спирфиш, Лид и Стерджис, Ю. Дакота, США._

_Время: четвертый час, ночь. Сейчас._

_Звук: мягкие шаги за дверью, едва слышная через стены и потолок музыка._

Нет, веки не "налились свинцом". В глаза налили свинца. Жгучего, прожигающего кость перегородок, тягучего, сочащегося из-под полуприкрытых век, тянущего с собой наружу всё, что еще плещется в черепе…

Проводив оплеухой и гневным взглядом новенькую уборщицу-индианочку, перепутавшую комнату хозяйки отеля с обычным номером и в недоумении перебиравшую связку ключей перед дверью… в общем, избавившись от чересчур усердной обслуги, Люсú была на пороге комнаты на 20-й минуте джеффовских безуспешных попыток встать. Или хотя бы сесть. Или ползти.

Не в первый раз взяла Люсú под руки перебравшего друга, поволокла в ванную. От друга воняло хлоркой и еще чем-то, что идентифицировать не хотелось. Карманы одежды простились со всем содержимым: пара рулончиков баксов, пистолет, обойма… ржавая вилка? Не важно, все легло на тумбочку под ночник. Загруженное в ванну тело было залито гелем для душа и почти горячей водой. Одежда ловко разрезана и брошена в мусор. Журча в сливе, вода уносила растворенные в себе нечистоты, кровь, грязь – бурый вихрик уклончиво повращался вправо, потом немного влево, опять в право и спрятался в водосток.

Горячая нега сменилась сотней лезвий до синевы холодной воды. Джефф вздрогнул и начал приходить в себя. Он вяло и, кажется, виновато улыбнулся, не без усилий перевалился через край ванны, встал, держась за косяк двери рукой свежей мумии. Окровавленные лохмотья кожи и бинтов… в конечном итоге, рука, пока она есть, конечно, заживет, но пока…

Оттолкнувшись от косяка, придав себе ускорение, он пересек комнату на заплетающихся ногах, плюхнулся спиной на кровать, свесив раненную рука до пола. Беззвучно смеясь, Люсú, покосилась на красный отпечаток ладони на косяке, взяла с туалетного столика маникюрные ножницы и немного задержалась перед зеркалом. "Хороша" – попытался бы воскликнуть счастливец, оказавшийся в этот момент у нее за спиной. И было бы это, вероятно, последним звуком "Х…" в его жизни. Стройное, спортивное тело. Лицо философа, решившего познать этот мир, соблазнив его. Глаза чуть задумчивы и страстны. Кошка величественно прошествовала к постели и присела рядом с мышкой. Ты поднял взгляд. "Давай руку". Как всегда, поняв без слов, ты протянул ей конечность, аккуратно положил неокрепшим пока локтем ей на ладонь.

Ножницы чирикали в юрких пальцах воробьями на первом солнышке, лоскуты отжившей свое кожи падали на пол, ты не шипел, не кривился. Вслед за ними упали на пол ножницы и мокрый после джеффоомовенческих процедур топ. Мужское тело второй свежести и третьей целости возлежало, казалось, безразлично уставясь в потолок. Босые ступни лесной ведьмы и танцовщицы на миг задрались к потолку, покинула бёдра и полетела в угол вторая (и нижняя) половина нехитрого наряда - мини-юбка и бельё. И по ее отстраненному лицу никто бы не сказал, что об этом она мечтала уже очень давно.

_Late at night in summer heat. Expensive car, empty street  
There's __a wire in my jacket. This is my trade  
It only takes a moment, don't be afraid._

Сначала томным взглядом, затем тоненьким пальчиком она обвела три параллельных рубца на животе Джеффа, начав чуть ниже пупка и упершись в ребра.

_I can hotwire an ignition lik__e some kind of star  
I'm just a poor boy in a rich man's car  
So I whisper to the engine, flick on the lights  
And we drive into the night._

Рассвет медленно крадется с восточного побережья к западному. Где-то посередине своего пути, если б был чуть попроворнее, он непременно застал бы врасплох двух счастливых, перемазанных кровью людей. Коротко бритая голова мужчины всерьез решила отпечатать на накаченном до кубиков животе женщины черный ломаный крест, потому лежала на нем как приклеенная. Люси, улыбаясь уголками губ, смотрела в тьму под потолком и стращала её огненным дулом сигареты, угрожая пронзить её тонкий покров хищными струями дыма…

_Oh the smell of the leather always excited my imagination  
And I picture myself in this different situation  
I'm a company __director, two kids and a wife  
I get the feeling that there's more to this one's life  
There's some kind of complication, he tells her he's alone  
Spends the night with his lover, there's a trace of her cologne  
And the words of his mistress, as she whispers them so near  
Start ringing in my ear:_

_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could its what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid form the light  
Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight…__10_

- Прости.

Шепот дыма, покидающего самые любимые для тебя губы, был тебе ответом. Либо ты прощен, либо оно того не стóит.

Минуту назад бешеный танец, в котором пара кружила в горизонтальной оси, споткнулся о хрусткий спазм, вставший поперек горла Люсú. Разгоряченная ритмом, она впилась не знающими покоя губами в твоё по-прежнему сочащееся кровью плечо. Ты был уверен – её сейчас вырвет, и не знал, как себя повести, ведь тебя это не удивило и даже не смутило. У многих живых существ вызывает отвращение крысиная кровь, а от крови крыс-оборотней выворачивает вообще всех. Изведав джеффовой крови, Люсú лишь стиснула зубы, сверкнув дьявольскими огнями глаз, и парабола её плевка обняла полкомнаты и юркнула в темный угол. Так или иначе, если бы в такой момент подругу стошнило, любой нормальный человек потерял бы к девушке всякий интерес, но не ты! Не ты и не к Люсú! О нет, ты бы продолжил, в полуживотном порыве ты бы продолжал и продолжал…

Будь ты с кем-то еще, ты бы сказал "продолжал _входить_ в нее". И это еще был бы САМЫЙ романтичный из вариантов (не то что, скажем, вставлять, пихать… кхм… и прочее!). Но с Люсú…

С ней это был … полёт? Нет, чуть иначе. Пиши о тебе кто книгу, он бы так сказал: это было будто качание на качелях на вершине прибрежного рифа, на краю ущелья, на обрыве над горной рекой, на краю бездны! И ты бы согласился. Ведь это ты почти взлетал, но потом неминуемо возвращался! Это твое сердце замирало, когда ты уже не был на земле, но еще и не падал вниз, и даже не летел вверх, и повисал на доли секунды над этой пропастью, и даже не НАД, а В ней, просто чуть выше краёв. И снова непреодолимая сила несла именно тебя обратно, и дух захватывало, и тело пело и ныло, не желая уходить и боясь не вернуться. А уже над гранитной скалой или над крышей небоскреба, замерев на ЦЕЛЫЙ МИГ, что-то снова бросало тебя вперед, подбрасывая над краем и за край, и ты в восторге спеленутым рыком приветствуешь эту силу, а тело твое рывком изгибается, посылая качели навстречу бездне, неизвестности, навстречу ничему, и опять пропасть, и с каждым взлетом из падения, с каждым падением из верхней точки взлета, с каждым рывком всё сложнее и сложнее не прыгнуть, не разжать рук на спасительных штангах или не сломать штанги не знающим меры зверем, не раскинуть их в стороны, не броситься в бездну, в Люсú целиком и без остатка, силясь объять необъятное изнутри и со всех сторон, нежно падая в живой тьме то ли вниз, то ли вверх, то ли паря, то ли замерев на месте…

Так ведь, Джефф? Так…. Так это было, когда ты был с Люсú. "Не был, а бывал" – ответил бы Джефф, услышь он этот вопрос, но он не слышал, да никто, собственно, его и не задавал…

…_So here am I in a stolen car at a traffic light  
They go form red to green and so I just drive into the night…_

_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could it's what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light  
Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight…__11_

- Прости… - сказал Джефф уже сквозь сон.

Она мирно улыбнулась, а он понял – вот сейчас она уйдет, как уходила под утро всегда раньше, как будет уходить всегда.

- Всегда, но не сегодня… пожалуйста… не уходи… Прошу…. один единственный раз – не уходи.

"Не уйду…" – с трудом разобрал ты её ответ, - "Ни сейчас, ни потом. Что бы ни было… завтра…"

И, даря покой и прощение, кивнул, разгораясь в улыбке, златобелый восход.

"**Глава тридцать четвертая…**

…Ночь в отеле, в нашей комнате, где за дверью длинный пустой коридор и наши башмаки у двери, и толстый ковер на полу комнаты, и дождь за окном, а в комнате светло, и радостно, и уютно, а потом темнота, и радость тонких простынь и удобной постели, и чувство, что ты вернулся, домой, что ты не один, и ночью, когда проснешься, другой по-прежнему здесь и не исчез никуда, – все остальное больше не существовало. Утомившись, мы засыпали, и когда просыпались, то просыпались оба, и одиночества не возникало. Порой мужчине хочется побыть одному и женщине тоже хочется побыть одной, и каждому обидно чувствовать это в другом, если они любят друг друга. Но у нас этого никогда не случалось. Мы умели чувствовать, что мы одни, когда были вместе, одни среди всех остальных. Так со мной было в первый раз. Я знал многих женщин, но всегда оставался одиноким, бывая с ними, а это – худшее одиночество. Но тут мы никогда не ощущали одиночества и никогда не ощущали страха, когда были вместе. Я знаю, что ночью не то же, что днем, что все по-другому, что днем нельзя объяснить ночное, потому что оно тогда не существует, и если человек уже почувствовал себя одиноким, то ночью одиночество особенно страшно. Но с Кэтрин ночь почти ничем не отличалась от дня, разве что ночью было еще лучше. Когда люди столько мужества приносят в этот мир, мир должен убить их, чтобы сломить, и поэтому он их и убивает. Мир ломает каждого, и многие потом только крепче на изломе. Но тех, кто не хочет сломиться, он убивает. Он убивает самых добрых, и самых нежных, и самых храбрых без разбора. А если ты ни то, ни другое, ни третье, можешь быть уверен, что и тебя убьют, только без особой спешки.

* * *

Я помню пробуждение утром…" 12

Опять этот сон. Почти каждую ночь с любимой, когда удается сомкнуть глаза, Делу снятся их с Люсú любимые книги. Строки из Хемингуэя приснились впервые. Джефф открыл глаза, всмотрелся в пасмурную ночь потолка. Было очевидно, он в комнате один.

Ни дыхания, ни тепла. Довольно прохладно. Раздербаненная постель хрустела высохшей кровью. Мужчина сел, ступни коснулись ледяного пола. Растерев ватное после сна лицо, он по памяти прошлепал в ванную, включил свет над раковиной, сполоснулся под душем и вернулся в комнату, размышляя, во что бы одеться. Света из уборной хватало, чтобы рассеять мрак лишь наполовину.

На постели, исчерченной ржавыми струпьями, лежала нагая девушка. Сеть волос разметана на простыне, губы чуть приоткрыты. Тело танцующей богини черствó, холоднó и бездыханно.

Ты резко ткнул выключатель. Бело-коричневые от высохшей крови простыни. Желтоватый свет лампы. Слегка отливающей синевой труп. Из дымки едва уловимого запаха любимой женщины, крови и секса, как из засады бросился в нос запах Червя.

- Нет! Нет! Черт! Боги! Гайя!!! Нееет!

"_Я слышу, как в ночи_

_Устали серые дома_

_Им стало слишком тесно,_

_Они так много знают"_

Мужчина безумной лысой обезьяной бросился на постель, ухватил похожее на манекен тело за плечи, принялся трясти.

- Нет! Тварь! Ааа!!!….

Крик боли перешел в рёв злости, рёв гибрида. Оборотень, схватив в охапку негнущееся тело "живой грации", бросился на пол, не слабо приложив труп спиной и затылком о блестящий кафель.

"_За стенкой в тишине один и тот же крик,_

_И в сотый раз по кругу,_

_Кому-то повторяют :_

_Дыши! Дыши! Дыши! Дыши!"_

- Дыши! Дыши! Живи!!!

Когтистые, розоватые страшно безволосые лапы принялись ритмично давить на неподвижную грудину, чуть выше и между двух затвердевших холмиков. Эхом метнулся по комнате хруст сломавшегося ребра, но оборотень продолжал и продолжал попытки выжать жизнь из синего трупа.

- Дышииии!!!!

"_Ненадёжные стены панельных строений,_

_Впитали в себя вкус побед и поражений,_

_И харкнули это из себя наружу,_

_Прямо мне в душу, прямо тебе в душу"_

Завизжав умирающим зверем, он ухватил тумбу и запустил ею в окно, рывком перевернул кровать, набросился на нее и принялся ломать, будто бился, подобно Гераклу, с Танатосом. Но, к сожалению, это было не так – время героев прошло, и кровать была сломана и разбита, а Люсú оставалась мертва.

"_Никуда не убежать от соседского уха,_

_Но оно, поверь, будет безнадёжно глухо,_

_Когда над тобой начнут колдовать,_

_И кто-то тебе будет повторять и повторять:_

_Дыши! Дыши! Дыши! _

_Дыши!!!"_

Тогда несчастный, голый, лысый, потрепанный хомид упал на колени, закрыл лицо руками (одной нормальной, а другой - с розовой, будто недавно наросшей кожей) и горько, совсем по-человечески заплакал. Эхо с размаху метало хриплые рыдания в стены.

Стены оставались безразличны и глухи.

И никому не было дела.

"_Я ничего не слышу, я затыкаю уши, я ничего не знаю, и мне никто не нужен!!!_

_Я ничего не слышу, я затыкаю уши, я ничего не знаю, и мне никто не нужен!!!_

_Я ничего не слышу, я затыкаю уши, я ничего не знаю, и мне никто не нужен!!!_

_Я ничего не слышу, я затыкаю уши, я ничего не знаю, и мне никто не нужен!!!_

_Дыши!!!!"***_13

**II**

Что ж, безразличие мира – не что-то, из ряда вон выходящее, оно в порядке вещей. Мразеватое, ублюдочное безразличие. Не безразличие хребта Бигхорн, на склонах и в расселинах которого может произойти всё, что угодно, а хребет как стоял, так и будет стоять. Нет, безразличие людей и бетонных стен сродни безразличию раковой опухоли в мозгу, равнодушно растущей, убивающей того, кем она является и чем живёт. Воистину,

Не станет нас - а миру хоть бы что.

Исчезнет след - а миру хоть бы что.

Нас больше нет - а он и был, и будет,

Исчезли мы - а миру хоть бы что.

Обернув бедра полотенцем, Джефф покинул номер, прикрыл за собой дверь и повесил на ручке "Do Not Disturb". Отель еще спал после ночной гулянки. В подвале, в прачечной, нашлось много всякой разной неприметной одежды нужных размеров и пяток плотных черных мусорных мешков и моток скотча. Вернувшись в номер, нагой, как младенец, мужчина вымыл нагую, как труп женщину. В общем-то уже не женщину. Уже лишь труп. Воистину,

Мы больше в этот мир вовек не попадем,

Вовек не встретимся с друзьями за столом,

Лови же каждое летящее мгновение, -

Его не подстеречь уж никогда потом.

На миг мужчина приник к грубым сухим губам мертвеца. Нет, её больше нет. В последний раз он скользнул по её шее и плечам кончиками пальцев, одел во всё еще мокрые вчерашние юбку и топ. Вытер и расчесал волосы. Очень уж сильнó в этом оборотне людское начало - мысль о непохожести трупа на любимую шокировала, хотелось её принарядить, делая из куклы подобие человека внешними штрихами. Откуда ему знать, что же делало из её мёртвой ЕЁ ЖИВУЮ! Воистину,

Откуда мы пришли? Куда свой путь вершим?

В чем нашей жизни смысл? Он нам непостижим.

Как много чистых душ под колесом лазурным

Сгорает в пепел, в прах - а где, скажите, дым?

Тело бревном скрылось в двух мешках, было плотно, чтоб не выпало, перемотано скотчем. Черный пластик - неважная замена хрустальному гробу, но и Белоснежка была… не совсем сказочной. Со скорбной ношей на плечах мужчина вышел через заднюю дверь прачечной, сильно и зло дал в ухо водителю мини-вэна, привезшему какие-то хозтовары или что-то для кухни, отобрал ключи и бумажник, выбросил из машины всё с его точки зрения лишнее, аккуратно уложил в неё свой сверток, сел за руль.

Ведя машину к шоссе, чтобы по нему направиться на юг, Джефф думал: быть может, какая-то червивая гнида прицепилась-таки к нему в Умбре, Мире Духов, а потом вышла из него и убила Люсú и, если так, то хорошо, что не пожрала её душу; быть может, еще в том доме, в том подвале в его тело попал яд или какая-то зараза с когтей и зубов одержимых, он передал её Люсú, а Люсú этой дряни не пережила. И так, и эдак, он приходил к горестному выводу, что не только не смог защитить любимого человека от тьмы этого мира, но просто напросто сам её убил. Воистину,

Ты к людям нынешним не очень сердцем льни,

Подальше от людей быть лучше в наши дни.

Глаза души своей открой на самых близких, -

Увидишь с ужасом: тебе враги они.

Вывернув наконец-то на шоссе, Джефф наугад ткнул в магнитолу – ему было всё равно, чем заглушить неспокойные табуны мыслей и предположений. Чудовищно хотелось напиться. Действительно,

Увы, от мудрости нет в нашей жизни прока,

И только круглые глупцы - любимцы рока.

Чтоб ласковей ко мне был рок, подай сюда

Кувшин мутящего наш ум хмельного сока.****14

Инкарна Солнца, не щадя мути осени, объял разящим взором Черные Холмы (Блэк-Хиллс), меж которых струилось шоссе. Янтарные стрелы Солнца рикошетили о дымчатое зеркало асфальта, о капот, били в глаза. Километры наматывались на колеса жилами чертей, указатель на съезд к Пещерам Джуэл выплыл из желто-зеленой дымки деревьев. Одна проселочная дорога сменялась другой. Уже сухая под жаром Светила поверхность – то глина, то щебень, то потрескавшийся асфальт – недовольно шуршала под брюхом мини-вэна, лужи, сломя свои жидкие головы, бросались под колеса. Холмы и рощи, балки и ручьи сменяли друг друга час, а то и два. Водитель с воспаленными красными глазами загнанной мыши начал думать, что уже заблудился, но из-за следующей сопки показался знакомый пейзаж.

**III**

**Интермедия**

_Место: ферма Оуэнс Хилл и её ближние и дальние окрестности,_

_близ городка Аптон, штат Вайоминг, США._

_Время: черт его знает - в прошлой жизни. _

_За две недели до приезда Черного Кокса и Дела в г. Гринвуд._

_Звук: рёв внедорожного квадроцикла, _

_лязг челюсти подпрыгивающего на кочках Джеффа_

240 голов! Сегодня Джошуа Фарнхайт получил премию за сохранение породы Американского Голштинского крупного рогатого скота молочного направления продуктивности! Ох и на отличную систему питания перешел он два года назад! Тогда Джошуа очень повезло! Коммивояжер из Фарма-Прайм (Pharma-Prime, Ltd.) развозил по фермам наиболее многообещающих мелких скотоводов, предлагая новую экспериментальную систему кормов. Сложно сказать, чего это дурак-Джошуа согласился заключить сомнительный контракт с неизвестной доселе компанией, но был в контракте пункт о возмещении ну абсолютно всех убытков, если таковые возникнут в связи с переходом на новую систему, да и еще немало соблазнительных заманушек. Более того, принимая во внимание постоянные публикации Фарнхайта в журнале для животноводов "Час Быка" в течение 25 лет, всеобщую известность своими племенными быками, ему были предоставлены такие льготы при условии ненавязчивой рекламы с его стороны, что...

Ох и молодцы же, Фарма Прайм! Коров начинают кормить по новой системе, новые добавки, витамины, расписание инъекций по поддержанию иммунитета – результаты видны неспециалисту уже на втором поколении! Красивые, статные, с лоснящейся шкурой, ровными рогами, мясистые, удои растут минимум на 30%, телиться начинают без единой проблемы, копыта как мраморные! А третье поколение уже и вовсе не болеет, ни прививать не нужно, скот спокойный, послушный, клеймится без обычных буйств! Но, начиная с третьего колена, в каждом десятом животном сидит Тварь, Гнида, Бэйн – зовите, как угодно. И никак он не проявляется. Зато когда из коровки сделают бифштекс… или пузатенький папаша устроит барбекю… ребенка начнут кормить молочной смесью…

Впрочем, что будет тогда, Дело точно не знал. Но ничего хорошего – точно. Фарма Прайм ХОРОШЕГО ничего не делает. Еще вчера вечером он прокрался на ферму и влил в поилку немного высококонцентрированного токсина, переданного Коксу кем-то из Чумных Господ. Все скотинушки, способные в будущем принести оскверненное потомство, поиздохли, но полтора десятка одержимых гнидами получили небольшие мутации, но пережили отраву. Теперь, подчиняясь воле духов Червя, они навострили рога и копыта прочь с этой фермы, а Делу приходится с взмыленной задницей носиться по пересеченной местности на угнанном у старины Фарнхейма квадроцикле по следам этих "красных коров Гериона". Интересно, у старины Фарнхейма три головы? Надо будет проверить…

Наконец-то выйдя на линию прямой видимости с улепетывающими парнокопытными, Дело чуть сбросил скорость и отстегнул накрепко притянутую к сиденью канистру нежно пахнущего в этой скотской атмосфере бензина. Квадроцикл поравнялся с угрожающе ревущими уродами, канистра взвилась в воздух, разрядился дуплетом обрез, и обезумевшие рогатые факелы бросились врассыпную, а Дело поспешил разорвать дистанцию – не хотелось ему встречаться с рогами отборного бычья. Лениво перезаряжая обрез, он катался на своем транспортном средстве от факела к факелу, вышибая пузырящиеся мозги с одного, реже – с двух дуплетов. Головы у племенных скотомонстров оказались крепче черепов национальной сборной по американскому футболу.

Всё так бы и закончилось ворчливыми поездками туда-сюда и выстрелами почти в упор, если бы не: во-первых, три скотины избежали огня и драпанули в лес, и на драндулете гнаться за ними было невозможно; во-вторых, кончились патроны. Пробираясь меж деревьев, ведомый запахом беглецов и тварей, сидящих в них, Дело скупо матерился. Погоня привела на крошечную лесопилку, где пускали на дрова или доски результаты санитарных рубок окрестных лесов. Минотавры-недоростки были где-то рядом. С грустью глянув на хиленький хулиганский нож, Дело обзавелся ухватистым топором лесника, приглушил его обухом сторожа и вступил в бой с тремя невероятных размеров, силы и массы коровами-мутантами. В бой доблестный, славный, отчаянный, честный бой – грудь в грудь.

А именно: бросился на одну из них с дерева, вложив инерцию прыжка в первый удар и всю силу рук в два последующих. После чего, весь залитый мозгами и кровью, дико визжа от ужаса, он на всех четырех лапах с полминуты уносился и уворачивался от двух ревущих бешеных туш, сшибавших рогатыми лбами полуметровые деревья, попадавшиеся им на пути. Ухватив бесхозно валявшуюся (после разрушительного попадания одной из коровьих туш в хозяйственную пристройку) бензопилу, Дело дернул стартер, резко остановился и с размаху всадил одному из преследователей только начавшую вращаться смерть в выемку меж ключицами. Прячась от третьего монстра, он повис на крепко засевшем инструменте, медленно перемалывающем внутренности одержимого зверя, а бык всё продолжал бежать, силясь достать страшными зубами досадный комок шерсти. Увлекшись попытками ухватить Дело и, должно быть, не самыми неприятными ощущениями от вращающейся где-то внутри шипастой цепи бензопилы, урод не заметил двухметровой в диаметре ели на своем пути и с бешеного разгона встретился с королем леса. Встреча прошла со счетом 1:0 в пользу растительного царства. Безумно вращая глазами, крохотный крыс едва не попал под копыта третьему грозному врагу. Не будем вдаваться в подробности описания того, как в течение долгих минут противники мучительно искали достойное обоих место для схватки, так как сама схватка была чудовищно молниеносной и столь же смертельной для наименее великого из двух бойцов. Достаточно очевидно, кто вышел из этого боя победителем. Скажем лишь, что судьбоносным местом стали располагавшиеся неподалеку железнодорожные пути, а так же упомянем об оружии достойного Джеффима Груббера, коим он поразил мерзкую рогатую тварь, ибо оружием этим был локомотив скоростного поезда, шедший со скоростью 90 миль в часиз Ньюкасла, Вайоминг, в Эджмонт, Ю.Дакота.

Итак, славная победа была одержана. Вымоченный в крови недостойных врагов, как греческий борец в оливковом масле, и имея на себе из одежды не более, чем имели сии древние великие мужи во время своих выступлений, Дело принялся искать водоем, дабы привести себя в порядок. Замет планировалось прихватить в ближайшем населенном пункте одежды и вернуться в условленное место для встречи с Наставником.

Ручей нашелся быстро, но этой короткой и жаркой майской ночью нестерпимо хотелось искупаться. Пройдя вниз по руслу километров пять, герой обнаружил долгожданное озеро. В стремлении смыть мерзкую железосожержащую высохшую слизь, Джефф едва не в кровь изодрал всего себя ногтями, понырял, поплавал, радуясь трем четвертям луны на небе, а когда покинул воду, с удивлением выяснил, что он здесь - не единственный ценитель ночных бдений и любитель дикой природы.

На берегу лежала, подперев голову кулачками (в одном из которых был зажат лезвием вниз неженского размера нож), и во все глаза смотрела на него невероятно дерзкого вида женщина. Черные прямые волосы средней длинны. Огромные, зеленые, скалящиеся ровными рядами бритвенно острых ресниц, глаза. Каучуковое тело гимнастки или легкоатлета. Тонкий нос. Чуть ухмыляющиеся опасные губы. Острый подбородок, резкие скулы, монотонная, персиковая кожа. Из одежды - тонкие шорты серой джинсы и короткая майка.

Джефф сразу справедливо заподозрил какую-то подставу, но стоящий в десятке метров у площадки для пикников джип, расстеленный на берегу плед, корзина для пикников, диодная лампа почти под локтем у женщины и открытая в самом конце потрепанная книга…

Подошедшему поближе Джеффу пригрозили ножом, приметили его иронично изогнувшиеся при этом губы, выслушали короткое объяснение о том, как тяжело заблудиться в Блэк-Хиллс и как обидно, если всё-таки умудриться это сделать. В ночного купальщика полетело полотенце, а через минуту – безразмерные, хоть и коротковатые рабочие штаны цвета хаки, явившиеся на свет из-под сиденья джипа. Затем ему были предложены остатки пикника, но, несмотря на всё гостеприимство, девушка так и не выпустила из рук ножа и не проронили ни звука.

Звали её Люсú. О чем она сообщила при свете лампы при помощи блокнота и карандаша, оказавшихся в корзине. Она была немой от рождения.

Уминая угощение, Джефф не торопил новую знакомую с беседой, давая время писать в блокноте ответы. Попутно он выяснял, как "звучат" те или иные слова на языке жестов, стараясь сразу запомнить полезнейшую (как показало будущее) "азбуку". Невзначай заглянув лежащую на пледе открытую книгу, он узнал "The Time Traveler's Wife" Audrey Nifenegger, Нью-Йоркское издание 2000 года. Да… на сборах перед отправкой за океан он "стрельнул" это чтиво у одного сентиментального гея морячка, дабы развеять смертельную скуку, и оказался приятно удивлен. Книга его почти тронула. Почти. Припомнив произведение, он принялся уточнять у Люсú неясные моменты. Но на ровном месте ни с того, ни с сего завязалась дискуссия. Сколь разными могли быть взгляды на события, персонажей, их эмоции, на смысл самого произведения – кто б знал!? Обоих шокировала, да что там - вводила в ступор! - полная противоположность их восприятий вроде бы однозначных, но для каждого однозначных по-своему вещей. Остаток короткой ночи промчался, как один миг. Тихо запикал будильник. Люси вскочила на ноги, ожесточенно давя кнопки часов на запястье, сгребла вещи и швырнула их на заднее сиденье джипа, двигатель заревел. Без объяснений Джефф был одарен сладчайшим поцелуем в губы, лукавой улыбкой и визитной карточкой мотеля Сермонд-Сью, где и встретил снова, меньше, чем через месяц, свою первую и на то время единственную любимую женщину.

**IV**

_Место: где-то в Черных Холмах (Блэк-Хиллс),  
на границе Вайоминга и Ю.Дакоты, США._

_Время: за полдень, но еще не вечер. __**Сейчас**__._

_Звук: да какой на фиг звук… впрочем… почему бы и нет? __Frank__Sinatra__ – __My__Way__._

На дальнем от кемпинга берегу озера, не заходя далеко в лес, ближе к вершине одного из холмов, вдали от русел дождевых потоков Джефф наскоро выкопал в сырой, раздряблой земле могилу.

Снять черные мешки, в последний раз увидеть её лицо… Что может быть желаннее? Но нет – тем лучше ты будешь помнить её живой.

Не в духе, но в теле, Дело вернулся к мини-вэну, сел за руль и вскоре он мчался по шоссе к ненавистному городу, забравшему у него всё и всех. И давшему в замен сомнения и неопределенность, под которыми начал хрустеть его Дух. Раньше он точно знал, что "если есть дух, крепкий, как сталь, то всё остальное ничего и не значит". Знал, что его не сломить. Теперь - надеялся, что он окажется тем, кто "потом только крепче на излом". И малодушно раздумывал: лучше ли быть сломленным, чем несломленным и убитым, или всё-таки убитым, "только без особой спешки"?

А Фрэнк Синатра был далек до всех метаний и вздорных рассуждений сумасшедшего оборотня-крысы, и голос его знай себе майским ветром гулял по салону, не смущаясь свиста ветра сентябрьского в открытом окне… Оказалось, голос Джеффа, хоть и был стократ менее "майским", был способен на что-то кроме речитатива, визга, мата и рыка, и дуэт получался вполне ничего. Впрочем, как и кем только не запоешь, лишь бы задушить застрявший в горле стон, крик и плач существа, способного лишь убивать и не сумевшего защитить, жаждущего умереть, но рожденного выжить вопреки всему… стон промокашки, в которую больше не лезет, а выжать некогда, некуда, некому, да и стóит ли время терять – всё равно снова вытрут какую-то дрянь.

_And now, the end is near, And so I face t__he final curtain. My friends, I'll say it clear; I'll state my case of which I'm certain. _

_I've lived a life that's full - I've traveled each and every highway. And more, much more than this - I did it my way. _

_Regrets? I've had a few, But then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do And saw it through without exemption. _

_I planned each charted course - Each careful step along the byway, And more, much more than this, I did it my way. _

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew, When I bit off more than I could chew, But through it all, when there was doubt, I ate it up and spit it out. I faced it all and I stood tall And did it my way. _

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried, I've had my fill - my share of losing. But now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing. _

_To think I did all that, And may I say, not in a shy way - Oh no. Oh no, not me. I did it my way. _

_For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself - Then he has naught to say the things he truly feels And not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows And did it my way. _

Yes, it was my way.15

Часть вторая

**Бесславие**

Эпиграф

_Забывшие меру добра или зла,_

_Мы больше не пишем баллад._

_Покрыла и души, и мозг, и тела_

_Костров отгоревших зола._

_В золе - ни угля, и в душе – ни луча,_

_И сердце забыло науку прощать,_

_И совесть шипит на углях, как моча,_

_Струясь между крыльев плаща._

Г.Л. Олди, "Живущий в последний раз"

**I**

Последний ком земли лег на могилу последнего близкого человека. Всё. Больше никого не осталось. Больнее уже не будет. Сердце что-то простонало, но ты задушил этот стон, как задушил и последний рык страсти, топя прошедшее время в геенне боли, где они перед тем, как сгинуть без следа, сплавились, подобно оловянному солдатику и балерине в нечто невообразимо живое и красивое. Сумрачная слизь чувства потери схлынула с мозга, сердце остыло и сжалось, сладостные образы и воспоминания были пущены в шредер, рассудок законопатил все щели и прорехи, боясь стать непозволительно слабым.

Всё просто случилось. Просто пришло. Как приходит искра детонатора к заряду взрывчатки со словами "Ты, друг, можешь думать всё, что угодно, но теперь – вот так".

Мысли катились с рокотом реки Тонг в её верховье:

"_До неба, говоришь, достучаться? Мы, говоришь, с ним одной крови!? Как бы я хотел сжечь память об этих словах! Сжечь в гневе, сжечь в ненависти, в злости и негодовании. Да нет ниакого неба! Но что же я видел в глазах старика? Почему он не вышел из подвала сам, раз такая в нем мощь? Зачем понадобилась жизнь Кокса за его спасение, да какого вообще беса мы туда полезли!? Ладно бы своровали или, затянув пояса на месяц-другой, закупили гору взрывчатки, облепили бы ею бензовоз и в, мать её, драную чертову задницу разнесли этот особняк!!! Хрен бы и с людьми, и со стариком – Кокс бы остался жив!!! Не наше это, не крысиное было дело! Тут бы взвод спецназа и две стаи Волков! Где же, где были эти сраные Волки!?" _

Зубы скрежещут, а руки готовы смять руль мокрым бубликом, сердце едва не рвет грудь, полнясь ненавистью к волкам.

"_О нет, они не могли, наверняка были слишком заняты! Они вырезают целые народы творений Гайи, целые виды оборотней-собратьев! Они рвут глотки друг другу на безопасных Священных землях! Вот чем занята самая многочисленная, могущественная и организованная боевая сила мира!!! Где вы, ссыкуны?!"_

Злоба и жажда мести, жажда найти того, кого можно заставить за всё ответить, перехлестывает все мыслимые борта сознания.

"_Если это самое Небо не может позаботиться о себе само, если оно требует жизней других, то я выбираю Землю! Ты слышишь, Небо!? Будьте вы прокляты - ты и твои дети! Я вас всех ненавижу!!! "_

Жаль, некому было в серых холмах (насколько по осени могут быть серыми Black-Hills) оценить этой экспрессии, этого незамутненного мыслями, страхом или памятью крика духа. Некоторые вещи лучше забыть. А некоторые "забыть" значит "простить". Упростить. Сократить дробь. Отсечь.

Час бежал вслед за часом, а сквозь до скрипа сжатые зубы мужчины за рулем чужого древнего Бьюика голодной слюной, ядовитыми змеями всё еще капали слова проклятий. Проклятий Небу, Гринвуду, Волкам, Падшим, одержимым, Коксу…

Дело изнывал от казавшейся бесконечно долгой дороги, всё тело ныло, измочаленное гневом и усталостью, его клонило в сон и гнало вперед одновременно. Он был в часе от города, вряд ли ближе.

Пасмурное небо редко вспыхивало последними, должно быть, в этом году молниями, но вскоре и они затихли, и пейзаж стал совсем уж статичным и однообразным. Даже дождь уступил место водяной пыли, добавившей блёклой серости в краски окружающего мира. Неяркий, рассеянный солнечный лучик с невероятным трудом пробился сквозь оборону туч. Он мчался по одному ему известному делу, ему нельзя было ни отвлечься на бессмысленную игру в искры с микрокапельками, некогда ему было разваливаться радугой под недолгим просветом в облаках. Отец посылал его не за тем. Отец строго наказал: … Вот и всё, вот и успел - широкоплечий, почти по-зимнему одетый, крупный мужчина с черными усами и бородой вышел на трассу то ли прямо из чащи, то ли с незаметной тропы, собираясь идти через дорогу… С космической высоты, не притормаживая и не расслабляясь, на непостижимой скорости луч налетел на человека, ударился о его плечи, грудь, голову, лицо, почти разбиваясь вдребезги, но всё же выживая, всё же отражаясь. Отраженному, ему чудом хватает сил пройти лобовое стекло автомобиля, не запутаться в ресницах человека за рулем, проскользнуть меж полуприкрытых век, пройти радужку, хрусталик и взорваться миллиардом осколков-импульсов на нервных окончаниях глаза.

- Йоб!!!

Дело всё-таки задремал за рулем. Неожиданно вышедший из леса на дорогу человек сейчас катился бы по асфальту с переломанными костями, если бы не … не что? Бьюик слегка занесло, он промчался мимо отскочившего пешехода и затормозил уже на обочине.

- Ты, лять, совсем охренел! – Дело аж из машины выскочил, - Смотри, куда прёшь!?

- Здесь населенный пункт, а не автобан! Очки носи, если зрение плохое!!! – вяло огрызнулся мужчина, и в темном, густом потоке его голоса затерялся звук незаглушенного Делом двигателя. Какая-то мощь, уверенность скал и напор горных рек, рев урагана и лесного пожара звучали во всей его фигуре, во взгляде, в скупых жестах. Ростом он был около шести с половиной футов и весил явно фунтов за двести пятьдесят.

"Драть мой мозг! – подумалось Джеффу, - Да как под ним асфальт не прогибается!?"

- Ладно, ладно, отец, не шуми – цел и скажи спасибо. В следующий раз перееду – не будешь по лесам шастать!

- Тоже мне, благодетель! Ты себе еще, малыш, медаль за заслуги на грудь повесь! Подвез бы лучше старика до "У Джо" – вот я бы тебе спасибо и сказал!

- Старика? Да уж ты старик, как только без кресла на колесиках обходишься! Садись давай… только вперед. Задняя подвеска для тебя слабовата!

Невесело хмыкнув, огромный мужчина с трудом упаковался на переднее сиденье, закинув небольшой (для него) рюкзак назад. Тронулись. Сам не понимая, почему, Дело чувствовал себя очень уверенно и спокойно рядом с новым знакомым, и, одновременно, крайне неуютно. Как под нависающим многометровым пластом земли, как под взглядом духа из рода Деда Грома. Минут десять ехали в тишине.

- Алан МакДугл, - вдруг представился попутчик так неожиданно, что Джефф дернулся, Бьюик вильнул.

- А… Ага. Дело, - ответил он как-то рассеяно, - Можно просто Джефф.

- Даже и не знаю, что проще – Джефф или Дело. А полностью как?

Опешив от такой неожиданной приставучести и пытливости, Джефф по-новому, настороженно, с подозрением вгляделся в темное лицо любопытствующего. Что-то было с ним не то. Чем-то он серьезно отличался от простого доходяги…

- Эй-эй, ты полегче! Так уставился, что того и гляди ствол выхватишь. Я – Алан Мак Дугл, - повторил мужчина. А пару секунд погодя, добавил: - Черный Ледник.

Дело чуть расслабился. Кокс говорил о Леднике, приводя его в пример существ, одинаково далеких от боев со Скверной, от людей и одержимых, от Волков и Предателей Племён.

- Ох, и развелось же вас, черных, на мою голову… Джеффим Груббер, Другое Дело.

- Вот и славно. Не очень рад знакомству, так как не очень рад смерти Кокса. Я ему кое-что задолжал – заберешь с заднего сиденья рюкзак. А вот тебе… - Алан начал копаться за пазухой черной зимней куртки, - ...вот тебе, чтоб мы с тобой связь держали.

В его громадной ладони средних размеров мобильный телефон выглядел детской игрушкой.

- Линия надёжная. Будет дело – на этот номер буду звонить. Там в памяти есть мой контакт – пиши сообщения, я телефон редко включаю.

- Не успел одного умника похоронить, тут уже следующий…

- Язык придержи. Поверь, ТЕБЕ это куда больше надо, чем мне.

Они замолчали. В тишине добравшись до "У Джо", перекусили, поговорив о том, о сём, и вскоре, довольные друг другом, расстались. Коллегами, не друзьями.

**II**

В рюкзаке оказалось полторы сотни тысяч американских долларов.

Около двух недель Джефф вел себя крайне тихо. Присматривался, не ходят ли по следам странные, одинаково одетые люди. Прислушивался, не трубит ли охотничий рожок, не лает ли свора, бегущая по пятам. Принюхивался, не пахнет ли где копчеными крысиными тушками. Нет, всё было не то чтобы гладко, но достаточно мирно, безобидно, тихо и в порядке вещей. Дело связался с Адреано, но услуги по смертным заказам пока не требовались. Каждый день Дело покупал газету Гринвуд Бизнес Сегодня, он искал объявления о продаже и сдаче в аренду полуподвальных и подвальных помещений в приличном районе. Одновременно с этим начал почтовую переписку с адвокатской конторой, предоставлявшей платные услуги по дистанционному консультированию по вопросам частного предпринимательства.

Вскоре нашлось подходящее место для паба. Однако изобилие налоговых и юридических тонкостей, которые необходимо было соблюсти, воистину удручало. Надо было отчитаться об источниках средств, заплатить полагающуюся государству таксу, не говоря уже о том, что невозможно было всё это провернуть, сохранив конфиденциальность и не попавшись в разработку отдела экономических преступлений Полицейского Департамента города Гринвуд. Образования средней школы, армии и улиц не хватало даже на мало-мальски сносный план действий, раскрывать же карты перед стаей юристов совсем не хотелось.

От дерьмового настроения и чувства собственного бессилия не помогали ни злость, ни ненависть. Помочь могло только одно.

В середине сентября Джефф Груббер появился на пороге клуба Мастифф. То ли два, то ли три боя того вечера слились в бесконечную, сладкую симфонию боли, ссадин, синяков, вывихов и переломов. Какое же это блаженство – агония умирающей плоти, дающей духу возможность развернуться, расправить плечи, зачистить контакты нервных окончаний, как же прекрасно снова почувствовать, что ты жив! Боль дала сил на активные действия, дала стимул мозгу на поиск новых вариантов решения вопроса, подстегнула инициативность и интерес. Джефф пребывал в эйфории, но всё же заметил несколько чересчур цепких, внимательных глаз, поблескивавших из глубины зала посетителей.

Через пару дней наконец-то подвернулся адекватный агент по недвижимости и налоговый адвокат по совместительству. Договорились о встрече в vip-кабинете для деловых переговоров ресторана средней крутости "Идальго". Юрист прибыл вовремя и попросил понять его в следующем моменте: на встрече очень сильно возжелал присутствовать господин Деррик Нэшвелл - начальник Полицейского Департамента города Гринвуд. Разумеется, сил отказать мистеру Нэшвеллу юрист в себе не нашел. Как и полагается лицу такого ранга, глава Полдепа находился в сопровождении чуть ли не взвода копов в штурмовой экипировке.

Высокий и статный, от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос исполненный мягких аристократических манер, потрясающе стильно, элегантно и со вкусом одетый, обладатель чуть хриплого, но от этого еще более приятного голоса, г-н Нэшвелл первым делом попросил юриста подождать за дверью.

- Мистер Груббер, вы вряд ли мне поверите и наверняка очень удивитесь, но я о Вас наслышан.

Джефф не изменился в лице и промолчал.

- Мои люди видели Вас вчера в Мастиффе, впрочем, как видели они Вас и раньше. Но раньше, поймите меня правильно, Вы не то чтобы очень выделялись среди прочих "актеров". А вчера, как говорят, это была просто симфония. Что ж, я поверил им на слово. Благо Ваш послужной список… Не подумайте, что департамент за Вами специально следил, но когда я ищу подходящего человека, я навожу справки во всех доступных источниках. Итак, Ваш послужной список, а если выразиться точнее, Ваша репутация в определенных кругах… впечатляет. Ни единого нарекания, ни единого провала. Впрочем, мы бы с Вами, кажется, не разговаривали, будь это иначе.

- Лестно. Хоть и не думаю, что вы собирались мне польстить. Перейдем к делу?

- Вы напрасно пренебрегаете этикетом, Груббер. Кажется, это лишь потому, что на Вашем жизненном пути не попадалось достаточно ситуаций, в которых от его соблюдения зависела бы не только Ваша жизнь, но и всё Ваше дело. Простите за каламбур. Что ж, давайте перейдем к делу. Начну с того, что в предлагаемом Вам мною деле Вам предстоит поближе ознакомиться с этим понятием – этикет.

Деррик очаровательно улыбнулся, в глубине его глаз блеснули чертовские искорки, а тот жест с которым он отпил из крошечной чашечки кофе, был преисполнен иронии и миролюбивого сарказма.

- Итак, начнем с такого этичного жеста доброй воли с моей стороны, как предложение уладить все формальности с приобретением помещения под – поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь – паб. Как и с оформлением самого юридического лица этого заведения на имя назначенного Вами управляющего. Не говоря уже о том, что никаких вопросов о происхождении денег Вам не зададут – это я Вам гарантирую.

Дело понял, что для каждой мыши можно подобрать сорт сыра, за которым она полезет и в мышеловку, и даже на сковороду. Но не двинул ни единой лицевой мышцей.

- Однако не хочу создать ложное впечатление того, что я Вас подкупаю. Лишь жест доброй воли. Как говорится, сначала Вы работаете на свою репутацию, потом Ваша репутация работает на Вас. А кое-какие рекомендации, как я уже упоминал, говорят о Вас даже красноречивее Ваших боев в Мастиффе.

Шеф Полдепа почти незаметно подался вперед, будто пытаясь вглядеться в глаза Груббера до самого дна.

- Я предлагаю Вам работать на меня, Джеффим. Мне нужен, - последнее слово Деррик подчеркнул, - нужен, понимаете, свой человек в низах этого города. Заметьте, не моего города, а этого. Потому что он куда больше Ваш, нежели мой. И мне нужен человек для выполнения неких поручений, заметьте, не моих поручений, а поручений на благо всего Гринвуда. Я предлагаю Вам работать на меня. – Произнес шеф полиции еще раз, но уже раздельно. – Предлагаю выполнять поручения столь, на первый взгляд, незначительные, что полагаться я смогу лишь на безупречную исполнительность исполнителя. Простите, опять же, за каламбур.

- Только один момент.

- Что же это?

- Будь я на Вашем месте, я бы куда больший упор сделал на осведомленность о "послужном" списке, а не на финансовые и прочие формальности, связанные с баром.

- Вы, Джефф…

- Да, да, я, слава Богу, не на Вашем месте. А потому слов из песни не выкинешь. Я согласен по ВСЕМ пунктам, и не портите, пожалуйста, этой кособокой кривой идиллии какими-то добавлениями.

- По рукам.

- Вы уж извините, но рук в этом деле не достаточно. Заключим контракт?

**III**

Сентябрь. Начало осени взметнулось бешенным ураганом желтых листьев, дни один за другим подхватывали прямо в воздухе перелетные птицы и уносили куда-то вдаль, оставляя город наедине с ветром, гоняющим окурки и сигаретный пепел по серым улицам, унылым тротуарам.

В криминальную жижу пришлось погрузиться куда глубже, нежели это было безопасно, разумно и приемлемо. Мараться не хотелось крайне, а не зная, что стоит на кону, заставить себя было очень сложно. Масса мелочных, дрянных и грязных дел, сотни тупых и несерьезных встреч с Адреано и ему подобными. Мокруха, вымогательство, рэкет и наркота – вот и всё поле деятельности, ни тебе красоты, ни изящества, ни размаха.

Похмельное после вчерашних "тёрок" в баре утро сменялось угрюмым днем, день – шумным, бестолковым вечером, а тот – прокуренной ночью, полной стука бильярдных шаров, звона льда в бокалах, визгом девиц… Время летело в окно странной, нелепой вереницей, его кружило ветром непривычных рабочих будней, и оно пропадало без следа, смытое дождем в канализационный коллектор вместе с мусором, кровью пустыми пачками из-под презервативов и сигарет.

Октябрь принес покой первых холодных, сырых ночей. Городские огни отражались в обилии луж, Гринвуд был похож на немолодую шлюху, что пытается заменить давно истлевшие огоньки в глазах блеском для губ, лайкрой колготок и стразами на безвкусно яркой одежде.

Вырваться от этой шлюхи, скрыться в номерке грошового отеля удавалось чертовски редко, и тогда Дело спешил под душ, и драл грудь и спину ногтями до треска, подставляя тело вялым струям чуть теплой воды, так невыносимо хотелось смыть с себя все эти гадкие, бессмысленные, совсем не детские, но безнадежно глупые даже не страсти, а безумия ненасытных желаний.

Сколько раз Джефф замечал: каждый год ноябрь идет вслед за октябрем, и каждый год он приходит неожиданно. Парадоксально, но и тот год не был исключением – подлец подкрался втихую и вдруг обрушил на гринвудскую суету и паранойю вихри серого, будто цементная пыль, снега. Казалось, город надышался этим странным порошком, впал в кататонию и сытым, мутным взглядом смотрел в никуда, не видя ни себя, ни кошмаров вокруг.

Юрист и налоговый адвокат отчитался в успешном заключении договора аренды, в регистрации юридического лица, в получении лицензии на торговлю спиртным, и принялся за поиски дизайнера интерьера.

Декабрь был бледным, как замороженная заживо рыба. Рассеяно копошащиеся горожане суетились меж редких пятен предрождественских распродаж, а в мутных взглядах читалась какая-то озадаченная неуверенность, сродни недоумению старого наркомана, тщащегося что-то вспомнить, но так и не умеющего вытянуть себя из недр дремучего забытья.

Местные воротилы худо-бедно приняли в расчет нового "бойца" с претензией и наконец-то подпустили к более серьезным делам. Появилась первая информация, представлявшая хоть какой-то интерес для Нэшвелла. О встрече с самим начальником Полдепа, конечно, не могло быть и речи, но его детективов Дело начал сравнивать с хищными рыбками, которых надо не забыть покормить, пока они сами не отожрали у тебя что-нибудь ценное.

Новый Год затерялся в длинной череде бесконечных пьянок, и январь начался пробуждением с больной головой где-то в десятых числах месяца. Бледные туши в небе замедлили бег. Их мохнатые животы, переполненные хлопьями пушистого льда, свисали едва не до крыш домов, тянули хозяев к земле. Фронт пришел с востока и уткнулся в изогнутый полумесяц хребта Бигхорн. Наползая друг на друга, тучи сбились в громадное стадо, их животы, не выдержав давки, всё-таки лопнули, и Гринвуд оказался буквально погребенным под какими-то нереальными толщами замерзшей воды. Февраль взбивал горы ледяной ваты пронзительными струями ветра, распахивал неплотно закрытые двери и полы пальто, наглыми ручищами лез под свитер, в штанины. Всё замерло.

Один заказ в две недели - это затишье. Местные главари не скрывали явного довольства тем, как Джефф обделал предыдущие поручения, ему даже предложили долгосрочное сотрудничество, но связывались по-прежнему лишь через Адреано. Нэшвелл на контакт не выходил, его ищейки, тем временем, продолжали регулярно получать собранную Джеффом информацию. Ищейки? Скорее уж бульдоги или пираньи.

Дизайн-макет внутренней обстановки бара был готов. Стойка, стулья, столы, посуда – всё было заказано из Миннеаполиса, но из-за погодных условий должно было быть доставленным лишь весной. Помещение начали отделывать. Здесь всё шло, как по маслу.

Март был холодным. Март был практически затянувшимся декабрём. Мороз и пустое ожидание никак не приходящей весны сковало гнев бессмысленной мёртвой коркой. В свободное время Дело осатанело бродил по улицам, ища неприятностей, случайных встреч, новых знакомств. Он не знал, как еще убить это время. Разве можно было возненавидеть Гринвуд еще сильнее? Оказалось, что можно.

Город забавлялся с Джеффом, как мог бы забавляться живой лабиринт с лабораторной крысой. Город шутил, но Делу шутки почему-то не казались смешными. В Старом Гринвуде – районе, где ютились работяги, шахтеры и беднота – Джефф наткнулся на замерзающего нищего, бренчащего что-то на обледенелой гитаре в надежде на милостыню. Синие пальцы давно не гнулись, струны резали потерявшие эластичность подушечки, но кровь давно покинула кожные покровы, скрываясь от мороза в глубине тела.

Город шалил, но Делу его шалости не казались ни милыми, ни невинными. На окраине промзоны около полуночи ему встретилась симпатичная брюнеточка проститутка. Красотка в топике с обширным декольте выставляла напоказ милый животик с серьгой в пупке и небольшую, но аппетитную грудь, короткая юбка едва прикрывала тугие ягодицы, которые недоверчивый клиент тоже мог осмотреть и даже потрогать, дабы удостовериться в их приятности на глаз и на ощупь. Пока же кандидатов на обслуживание не было, она пританцовывала, чтобы окончательно не окоченеть от холода, и Джеффу вдруг ни с того, ни с сего подумалось, что её почки, молочные железы и женские органы это уже точно не спасёт.

Иногда город просто сводил с ума. В черном квартале на другой стороне улицы какие-то молодчики, пырнув пожилого долговязого афроамериканца, бормотавшего себе под нос несвязный речитатив, сняли с него двухбаксовые часы.

Джефф морщился и отводил глаза. То, что раньше вызывало праведный гнев, теперь лишь причиняло тупую боль.

Но за мартом, как это заведено в Соединенных Штатах Америки, пришел апрель, и город стал мало-помалу просыпаться. В редкий день эксученик Кокса выпивал меньше литра виски. Скотч стал лучшим другом, любимой, отрадой, отдушиной, хобби... Раньше живые, фанатично блестящие, его глаза стали мутными, поблекли, словно стремились из серых стать белыми. Организм фера может перемолоть в труху эффект почти любого бытового токсина, например, такого, как алкоголь. Организм крысы-оборотня устойчив к влиянию и куда более серьезных ядов и отравляющих веществ. Но это всё так, если жить в равной степени человеком, зверем и духом. Это так, если сменять форму, расправлять сведенные смертной кожей звериные плечи, если Перемещаться в мир по ту сторону Грани, если ЖИТЬ. Слабая человеческая часть банально спивалась. Ни зверь, ни дух не получали своё. Джефф не таял на глазах и не склонялся на сторону Скверны, по крайней мере не более, чем он делал это раньше. Джеффа настигала куда более страшная судьба. Джеффу становилось всё равно.

**IV**

- Итак, сегодня в нашей студии господин Дэррик О. Нэшвелл – глава Полицейского Департамента города Гринвуд!

Ведущая, сверкая глазками, блистая губками и светясь голливудской улыбкой, сделала паузу, давая отзвучать аплодисментам зрителей в студии. Оператор взял общий план: небольшой журнальный столик, над ним сине-желтый логотип "Гринвуд Сегодня – Вечерние Новости" и два кресла с высокими спинками; левое кресло занимала внушительная фигура главного борца с преступностью, его спокойное волевое лицо было обращено к телезрителям. В правом кресле сидела смазливая ведущая, заметно волнующаяся и слегка побаивающаяся общения со столь высокой во всех смыслах особой.

- Мистер Нэшвелл, добрый вечер.

- Здравствуйте.

- Напомню нашим телезрителям, мистер Деррик Нэшвелл был назначен комиссаром полиции города Гринвуд еще в 1991-м году, и с тех пор успешно возглавляет Полицейский департамент, а его имя вселяет уверенность и веру в правосудие в сердца жителей нашего города. Спасибо, что согласились на это интервью. Скажите, как обстоит криминальная… обстановка в городе на настоящий момент?

- На настоящий момент криминальная обстановка… является весьма сложной. Несмотря на то, что уже более трех лет Полицейский Департамент ведет спецоперацию под названием "Хлорная Известь", об успехах пока говорить рано.

- Какое необычное название. Уверена, нашим телезрителям небезынтересно будет узнать, в чем же состоит данная операция.

- Уверен, что криминальным элементам еще более не терпится узнать об этом и пустить прахом двести пятьдесят тысяч человеко-часов самоотверженной работы офицеров, детективов, патрульных, и двести пятьдесят тысяч долларов налогоплательщиков, за чьё право жить в безопасности, свободе и достатке мы боремся эти семь долгих месяцев.

Зал разразился аплодисментами, Деррик бросил короткий взгляд на зрителей. Ведущая выглядела слегка растерянной, но уже через мгновение собралась с мыслями:

- Однако, есть ли основания полагать, что в ближайшее время ситуация коренным образом изменится? - обратилась она к собеседнику со следующим животрепещущим вопросом.

- Есть основания полагать, что жители города Гринвуд, штат Вайоминг, США, имеют право на спокойные улицы. – Нэшвелл перевел взгляд с ведущей прямо в камеру, его красивое, уверенное лицо, четкий подбородок, широкие плечи в безупречном черном костюме занимали весь экран. – Есть основания полагать, что вы имеете право на здоровых детей, на уверенность в том, что им не предложат наркотики в школьном дворе. Есть основания полагать, что мы с вами имеем право гулять по вечерним улицам, по центральному парку, по набережной, не опасаясь ни за кошелек, ни за себя, ни за своих близких, ни за сохранность припаркованного автомобиля и оставленных в квартире вещей. Есть основания полагать, что есть и всегда будут люди, не щадящие себя во имя общего блага, во имя прав граждан, записанных отцами-основателями в Конституции Соединенных Штатов, во имя Свободы и Демократии, какой бы эта работа ни была неблагодарной, мало оплачиваемой и опасной. И мы с Вами живем в городе, который Господь не обделил такими людьми. Есть основания полагать, что мы должны гордиться своим городом и его горожанами, а не стыдиться их.

Из-за разразившегося шума больная голова зазвенела еще сильнее. Джефф сморщился и хлопнул еще стаканчик. Бар был набит под завязку, в "ящике" на стене мелькали лица переполненных патриотизмом и верой в добро и справедливость жителей города, динамики гудели овациями, в зале за спиной даже кто-то встал и хлопал стоя, кто-то ограничился свистом с места.

Покопавшись во внутреннем кармане пальто, Дело кинул на стойку пару смятых бумажек, не заботясь о сдаче, криво напялил шляпу и нетвердой походкой направился на выход. У двери его догнал знакомый голос:

- … вас, это будет не одиночная акция, после которой всё вернется на свои места! Мы будем разматывать змеиный клубок бандитизма, грабежей, насилия, краж и убийств калеными щипцами, если понадобится! Не будет никакого снисхождения…

Дверь хлопнула, обрубив речь Нэшвелла. Как бы Дело хотел таким же резким, простым движением пресечь все навязчивые мысли, лезшие в голову, все вялотекущие сомнения, опасения, страхи…

Ночью разразилась первая в этом году настоящая гроза. Молнии били в деревья, высокие шпили старых особняков, громоотводы многоэтажных офисных зданий, гром сотрясал стены домов, мостовые превратились в дикие потоки, коллекторы не справлялись с месячной нормой осадков, втиснутой в три часа, дворники лобовых стекол редких авто гнулись и ломались, а сами машины глохли по двери в воде. Звонок мобильника с единственным номером в памяти был неожиданнее молнии и яростнее грома.

- Есть дело, - прогудел голос в трубке.

- А, Черный…

- Лучше Алан. В центральном парке прячется человек. На вид лет двадцать, мужчина, внешность североевропейская, русые волосы, светлые глаза. Очень опасен. Через четыре часа на южной автобусной остановке его будут ждать четыре человека с собакой.

- С собакой? – Джефф еще не проснулся, не говоря уже о том, что не протрезвел.

- Да, Дело, с собакой. Маленькая такая черная собачка, немного смахивает на волчонка. Что-то не понятно?

- На волчонка, значит. Ну, всё понятно, Алан.

- Не будешь успевать – звони.

- Договорились. Контракт?

- Контракт. Гнозис.

- Идёт! – глаза наемника загорелись, ясность мысли медленно возвращалась, внутри мотыльком билась радость: "Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец!!!"

Не успев выскочить из темного подъезда, Джефф столкнулся с каким-то человеком, шедшим навстречу, и тут же получил по печени полицейской дубинкой. Славное виски притупило реакцию, лишив возможности что-то сделать на чистом животном рефлексе, а в следующую секунду Дело понял: его держал за грудки и снова замахивался дубинкой командир усиленного наряда полиции, глаза ему слепили четыре подствольных фонаря, а сами стволы были и крупнокалиберными и скорострельными. Дело не самоубийца и не гордец - пусть бьют, он не спешил срываться с поводка. На всех пятерых бронекостюмы и глухие штурмовые шлемы. Два или три удара дубинкой по голове и плечам, мучительный миг какой-то заминки показался длиннее зимней ночи в сугробе, как вдруг из-под лейтенантского шлема донеслось:

- Мистер Груббер?

В ответ хрип:

- Да, это я, - от страха, напряжения и виски горло сипело сломанным патефоном.

Коп слегка расслабился, опустил отведенную для очередного удара дубинку и протянул многоканальную рацию.

- Вас мистер Нэшвелл.

Чувствуя себя не иначе как загнанной крысой, на которую чисто случайно наступили армейским ботинком, Джефф поднес переговорное устройство к уху.

- Кхм… Слушаю.

- Господин Груббер, доброй ночи. Слушайте меня очень внимательно. В городе скрывается один человек, зовут его Джефри Грант – фото получите от лейтенанта Леройя. Человек этот очень опасен, и мне этот человек очень нужен. Его поисками занимается лейтенант Лерой, вы поступаете в его полное распоряжение…

- Хрена с два я куда поступаю!

Пауза. Кажется, Нэшвелл не был готов к такому тону.

- Что ж, - с нажимом, явно сдерживая гнев, проговорил он, спустя несколько секунд, - Работайте самостоятельно. Но вы будете сообщать обо всех своих соображениях и перемещениях либо лично мне, либо лейтенанту. Джефф, вы меня поняли? По поводу Вашей основной работы я свяжусь с вами позже.

**V**

Национальная 26, квартира Джефри. Дома никого нет. Судя по записке, родители уехали на уик-энд и вернутся завтра, то есть уже сегодня утром. Школьные фотографии в рамках на столе, в них отражаются вспышки молний за окном. Пустая бутылка вина и коробочки от блюд из китайского ресторана. Неубранная постель. Презервативы. Похоже, парень не терял времени даром и поразвлекся, пока предки разъезжали где попало. На столе, рядом с телефоном кто-то быстро, неразборчиво записал, держа карандаш левой рукой: "Тиртоньо 1-10 30$". Этот чудный клуб на улице Люмьер, в получасе ходьбы отсюда, был Джеффу хорошо знаком.

В Тиртоньо ни охрана, ни бармены, ни танцовщицы не узнали парня на фотографии. Едва сев за барную стойку – немного виски промозглой апрельской ночью еще никому не мешало – Джефф услышал шум от входа. Усиленный наряд полиции во главе с Леройем расспрашивал о чем-то охрану. Хлопнув рокс, цапнув со стойки шляпу и потрепав по ляжке знакомую официантку в бикини, Джефф скрылся за дверью туалета и вскоре спрыгнул из окна уборной на мостовую серого грязного проулка. Делу совсем не хотелось выходить на улицу и встречаться с броневиком нэшвелловских легавых-бойцов, и он сразу направился вглубь дворов, где виднелась телефонная будка, прилипшая к подъезду жилого дома.

- Привет Мэт.

- А, ты… Здорова.

- Скажи-ка, Мэт, что сегодня поздно вечером произошло между Национальной и Люмьер?

- Да ничего вроде…

- Э! Заметь, я не спрашиваю, произошло ли что-то. Я спрашиваю, ЧТО произошло. Ну, давай, колись, где-то южнее второй и севернее пятой улицы.

- Дело, чувак, да мало ли чего происходит! Тут убили, там ограбили...

- Нет, меня интересует что покруче – кровища, куча копов, невинные жертвы. Было? Ну-ка подумай хорошенько, и твой маленький должок смоет весенним дождиком – будешь чист, как лист.

- Ну… Вообще я слышал, возле кинотеатра "Ричмонд" водитель вроде медведя сбил. Тот и водителя порвал, и его машину помял, и девчушку молодую того… вроде как мимо проходила. И убежал. Свидетелей не было, но следы будь здоров – там до сих пор три бригады …

Трубка уже висела на аппарате. Дело выбежал из узкого переулка и чуть не бросился под первое же такси.

- Ты сдурел!? Жить надоело?

- В Центральный Парк, - он протянул водителю полтинник.

- Псих! В следующий раз не тормозну – перееду, будешь знать!

- Радио включи – новости послушай. Один уже переехал…

Шофер что-то еще бурчал, однако такси уже мчалось по адресу. Руки дрожали и дергались так, что на открывание новой пачки сигарет ушло полдороги.

Джефф вылез из машины возле темной, мрачной стены деревьев, вдохнул густой, прелый запах этого островка старого леса, бросил таксисту "Жди здесь" и еще полсотни, и растворился в сыром сумраке. Обернувшись в первый раз за месяц, он, словно сделал это впервые, оглох и ослеп от навалившейся пронзительной резкости восприятия. Органы чувств будто до этого спали и только сейчас пришли вдруг в себя. Найти парня было не сложно – запахи крови, зверя и страха даже в дождь скоро вывели на беглеца. Снова став человеком, разведя широко руки и ступая очень медленно, Джефф вышел из-за дерева.

- Джефри? Привет.

Парень встрепенулся, вскочив с земли. Жалкое это было зрелище. По бледной, будто у червя, коже бежали мутные капли дождя. Тело его сплошь покрывали мурашки, прошлогодние листья и полоски грязи. Длинные светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам, взгляд затравленного мальца ютился на не по годам взрослом лице.

- Эй, спокойно, спокойно. Я хочу тебе помочь.

- С чего это вдруг? – в голосе враждебность и хрип сорванных недавним ревом связок.

- С того, что, хоть ты ничего плохого и не сделал, тебя ищет полиция. На, накинь, - пальто оказалось едва ли не в самый раз. - Взросло выглядишь, в свои пятнадцать!

- Ага, - парень, кажется, приободрился и принялся влезать в пальто, - Ты кто такой?

- Я Джефф.

- Джефри?

- Джеффим. Пойдем, а то чего доброго ребята в синем пожалуют.

- Да что им от меня надо?!

- Я не знаю, - Дело на ходу пожал плечами, голос его прозвучал не убедительно. – Но всё равно на твоем месте им бы не попадался.

- У тебя машина или деньги на такси есть? Хотел бы я знать, как я тут оказался в таком виде, но об этом можно уже дома, в тепле подумать. Кстати, а ты не знаешь?

- Давай с вопросами-ответами и впрямь подождем до тепла?

- Ок. А Сара? Она ко мне или к себе поехала после… э… Черт, даже не помню, дошли мы до клуба или это я по дороге так накачался… Так… Мы ловили такси…

Они дошли до места, где Джефф оставил оружие, рацию и телефон. Устройства связи мигали индикаторами вызова. Джефф чуть отстал и включил рацию.

- Мистер Груббер? Как успехи?! – это был Нэшвелл.

- Никак.

- Прискорбно. Однако не могу не заметить, что ваше "никак" завело вас, судя по пеленгу, в Центральный Парк, куда, кстати говоря, пять минут назад выехал и Лерой. Мой Вам совет, Джеффим – найдешь объект, подожди моих парней.

- Разумеется, ми… Отбой.

Джефф спрятал рацию. Джефри дожидался конца разговора чуть поодаль.

- Кто это был?

- Информатор. Копы возле парка.

Словно в подтверждение последних слов ближе к дороге взвизгнули и замолкли сирены, и почти сразу заскользили меж деревьев длинные, в сыром воздухе кажущиеся молочно белыми, лучи фонарей.

- Черт! Да что за?!.. – нервы парнишки дребезжали, голос звенел от напряжения.

- Заткнись и за мной!

Они рванули через лес. Несколько секунд они бежали рядом, но разделились, обходя с разных сторон завал из упавших крест на крест деревьев.

**VI**

В дождь, посреди леса звуки казались глухими, медленными, словно прошедшими через слой мокрой ваты. Лай собак за спиной доносился, будто из другого мира, будто из-под воды. Всё происходящее казалось Джефри нереальным. Он бежит босяком, в одном лишь чужом пальто через гребаный лес, а ведь всего час или два назад шел вместе с Сарой потанцевать и как следует выпить. Занятый разбегающимися мыслями, Джефри не заметил двух бревен, едва прикрытых мхом. Его левая нога угодила в западню по колено, инерция бега увлекла тело вперед, хруст – он даже не успел почувствовать боли дробящегося сустава, рвущихся сухожилий. Всё застлала злость. Даже не злость, а гнев, настолько чистый и искренне звериный, насколько Солнце может быть теплым.

Дело расслышал хруст почти неотличимый от звука ломающейся ветки, вскрик, мгновенно перешедший в рык, и тут же замер, как вкопанный. Из-за завала выметнулась трехметровая гуманоидная фигура с хвостом, сплошь покрытая шерстью, пасть полутора футов длинной, клыки – по пять дюймов каждый – вспыхнули жемчужными молниями в мелькнувшем луче фонаря. Эта махина на миг припала к земле, шумно втянула воздух, ища жертву, и в ту же секунду лишь размытый силуэт и облако выдохнутого пара напоминало о том, что здесь кто-то был. И предсмертные взвизги двух собак.

Дрожа от животного страха, понятного лишь тем, кому есть, ради чего жить, Джефф взял в левую руку старый добрый полуавтоматический Кольт модели 1911 с истертой рукояткой, в правую – нож и бледной тенью заскользил на звук затихших выстрелов и звериного рева. Двуногий зверь сидел на растерзанном теле патрульного копа, держа в когтях его оторванную голову, с непониманием уставившись в мертвое, залитое кровью лицо. Обезображенные останки людей и собак были разбросаны метрах в двадцати вокруг. Кринос – чудовище могло быть лишь криносом волка-оборотня - вздрогнул и вновь стал растерянным, не по годам взросло выглядящим пятнадцатилетним парнем с выражением искреннего ужаса в светлых глазах.

- Джефри Сэмюель Грант! – голос Деррика Нэшвелла, усиленный громкоговорителем, встряхнул не успевший проснуться после зимы лес, миллиарды капель сорвались с мокрых ветвей и обрушились на плечи Дела и его заказа. – К Вам обращается глава Полицейского Департамента города, меня зовут Деррик. Оставайтесь там, где вы сейчас находитесь! Ничего не бойтесь! Что бы с Вами ни произошло, Вы в этом не виноваты. Вам сейчас ничто не угрожает! Мы хотим Вам помочь! Сейчас я лично подойду к Вам, без оружия, без полицейского сопровождения и отвечу на многие, пока, к сожалению, не все, мучащие Вас вопросы! Постарайтесь успокоиться! Есть ли у Вас возражения!?

Парень тихонько застонал. Голова копа скатилась с его ослабевших ладней, он вцепился в собственные волосы, поднял на Джеффа взгляд, полный отчаянья и надежды.

- Всё Ок, парень, всё Ок, - пробормотал Дело и подал Джефри уже пустую от оружия руку. – Тебе помогут. Больше ты никого не убьешь…

Джефри взялся за предложенную руку, ладонь его оказалась скользкой от крови. Джефф потянул на себя, с трудом поднимая на ноги немаленького подростка, тот скупо улыбнулся. Охотничий нож юркой лаской скользнул меж мягких ребер мальчика, разрезая сердце на две половины. Миг – и два криноса стояли друг против друга: один - маленький, всего на пару дюймов выше человека, шустрый, с длинным голым хвостом и ярко выраженными верхними резцами - держался за рукоять ножа, ушедшего до гарды в левую сторону груди другого – трех метрового, подобного скале из мышц и шерсти. В тот же миг раздался чудовищный рёв раненного царя зверей, глаза монстра-гиганта налились алым, нож вытолкнуло из раны струей крови и стремительно срастающейся чудовищным шрамом плоти. Верволк рванулся вперед, но нож еще дважды до середины погрузился в подобную мшистому валуну косматую грудь, а на третий удар он вновь вошел по самую рукоять в грудь юноши с бледной кожей и застывшим гневом в глазах.

Джефф, упершись ногой меж ключиц упавшего на колени парня, оттолкнул его от себя, рывком выдернул нож и вытер оружие о штанину. Словно ниоткуда вдруг возник растрепанный Нэшвелл, в руке он до сих пор сжимал мегафон.

- Что здесь произошло? – в голосе взбешенного начальника Полдепа звучал рокот камнедробилки и холод медицинской стали.

- Что-то непредвиденное, сэр.

- В моем городе не должно происходить НИЧЕГО непредвиденного!

- Да сэр. Разрешите предположить, что именно за этим вы меня и наняли, сэр. Я лишь выполнял свою работу, но… перестарался.

Внутри у Джеффа всё замерло. Он почему-то был уверен, что впервые так близок к смерти. Нэшвелл развернулся и зашагал прочь.

- Сэр, разрешите заняться тел…

Размытый силуэт – громкоговоритель, взвизгнув, разбился о лысину Дела, рассекая кожу до кости в нескольких местах, запрокидывая его голову назад, и сразу после этого в челюсть ему пришелся нереально мощный удар, отбросивший оборотня на несколько метров назад. В перекошенном оскаленном лице Деррика сложно было узнать того любимца аудитории, что срывал овации пятью часами ранее.

- Чтоб к утру всё было чисто! – прохрипел сквозь зубы полковник-глава Полдепа, обдавая распластавшегося перед ним Джеффа опаляющей злостью, и зашагал туда, где виднелись вспышки мигалок и слышались зычные распоряжения Леройя.

**VII**

Южная автобусная станция представляла собой обветшалое, заброшенное здание пятидесятых годов. Когда-то основной автовокзал Гринвуда, ныне – место отправления и прибытия одного-двух самых непопулярных маршрутов, Южная жалась к давно не видавшей ремонта дороге, ёжась облупившимся кирпичом стен из-за неуютного соседства с рабочими кварталами и чудом сохранившимся акром первозданного леса.

Скорее октябрьский, нежели апрельский ветер встрепенул края новенького плаща хмурого человека в заляпанных землей брюках, когда тот вылез с водительского сиденья колымаги неопределенной марки. В предрассветной мгле с трудом можно было различить четыре фигуры, скрытно дожидавшиеся этого человека в серых зарослях. Их лица были нечетки, силуэты расплывались и походили ни то на призраков заколдованного леса, ни то на тени предков, восставших для отмщения погубившему их миру. Воздух дрожал от ожидания и затаенного гнева.

- Моё имя среди фера – Другое Дело, Охотник племени Крыс, рожденный человеком.

- Трусливое отребье! Разве мог Ледник поручиться за тебя, сын крысы? Зачем ты пришел? За смертью?

- Разве не чтят Крысу как дух войны и тотем среди всех Племен, о великий воин? Мы все служим Великой Жизни! Или ты хочешь нарушить ваш договор с Ледником? О чем ты просил МакДугла и что обещал взамен?

- Нитхэн Примиряющий, альфа стаи Несокрушимой Мощи, достойный воин племени Детей Фенриса, просил меня о помощи в поисках пропавшего щенка.

- Приветствую тебя, Черный Ледник-рья.

- Здорово, Алан.

- И я обещал, что мой доверенный фера найдет щенка и позаботиться о нем, если не будет поздно. Об оплате же я велел тебе договариваться с исполнителем. Так ли это было?

- Да, Черный Ледник-рья, всё было так.

- Изволь же не позорить мое слово, защитник Земли. Дело, где щенок?

- Они добрались до него, Алан. Они знали, что он прошел первое обращение, и начали охоту еще до твоего звонка. Мне не хватило всего полчаса. Когда я нашел щенка, они уже…

- Ты, тварь, падшее отродье, позволил ему попасть в лапы Скверны!?

- Остынь, Нитхэн!

- Будь я Падшим, волк, я бы, несомненно, это сделал. Но ты можешь проверить багажник вон той машины - там покоится тело юнца, погибшего в неравном бою, погибшего, как герой, из-за того, что у кого-то слишком тяжелый зад и дряблые лапы, чтобы успевать позаботиться о собственных собратьях!

- Готовься умереть, гаденыш!

- МОЛЧАТЬ! Разве ты не видишь, Другое Дело говорит правду.

- Да, Ледник-рья, но…

- Он исполнил Литанию! И не позволил пасть щенку в скверну! Договор исполнен с его стороны. Перед лицом Гайи, Матери Всего Живого, исполняй и свою часть, Нитхэн, или прими позорную кару от моих когтей. Это тебе, Примиритель, говорю я – Черный Ледник, Судья, рожденный человеком!

- Я смерю свой гнев и сдержу слово, Ледник-рья. Этот ничтожный пожиратель отбросов, воюющий с блохами и клопами, не стоит пятна на моей чести Филодокса. Чего ты хочешь за свою дрянную работу, крыса?

- Не много. Дабы ты не судил бесчестно обо мне и о моем роде, воин, мое требование в оплату за спасение твоего собрата от Скверны – право. Право указать на одного любого твоего врага, и сказать "Он мой", и иметь возможность сразиться с ним без твоего вмешательства, без вмешательства твоей стаи. Если же я скажу при тебе о твоем враге "Он мой", но ты или твоя стая вмешаетесь, будете покрыты позором на век, как нарушившие слово, данное перед самой Жизнью.

- Я не верю ушам! Крыса воет волком, подозревая Волка в бесчестии и грозя карой! Чудны творения твои, Гайя! Да падет проклятье на меня и мой род, если воспрепятствуют - я или моя стая – крысёнышу доказать, что в жилах его народца течет не скисшее молоко, а истинный гнев!

- Да будет так. Стая Несокрушимой Мощи может забрать тело своего сородича. Не забудьте же очистить его от Скверны, удалившись от города не менее, чем на пятнадцать миль. Другое Дело, возвращайся в город. Скоро мы встретимся, я передам тебе обещанное и скажу, как ты сможешь послужить Земле сверх того. Добрых битв Вам, достойные воины!

Руки Дело долго-долго, фанатично тёр железной щеткой для зачистки металла от ржавчины. Но крови на них становилось лишь больше.

**VIII**

В четверг утром Джефф стоял на пороге небольшого по городским меркам полуподвального помещения, большая часть которого была затянута полиэтиленовой пленкой. Из глубины зала доносился скрежет, кажется, дрели. Строительная пыль, запахи пластика, нагретого металла и краски тоненькими пальчиками щекотали ноздри, ежесекундно провоцируя на чих.

- Здравствуйте, господин Груббер.

- Привет. Как идут дела?

- Рад, что Вы наконец-то лично заглянули. Полгода Вас не видели. Дела – отлично. Оборудование доставили, заканчиваем устанавливать. Сегодня приступили к отделке.

- А о чем ты хотел мне так срочно сообщить? Какие-то трудности?

- К сожалению да, есть трудности. Видите ли, господин Груббер, в связи с вступлением в силу в этом месяце закона, ограничивающего вырубку благородных пород дерева в промышленных целях, цены на уже имеющуюся у предприятий-заготовителей отделочную…

- А если короче?

- Если короче, господин Груббер, либо мы переплачиваем в восемь раз, либо отказываемся от идеи отделать барный зал и стойку деревом.

- Кхм… Это всё?

- Да, господин Груббер. У нас еще на неделю работ до отделки бара, но я решил, что лучше…

- Ну так работайте! Еще неделю. А там подумаем.

- Хозяин-барин, господин Груббер. Оповестить Вас, если что-то появится на горизонте?

- Ага. Звони.

- Господин Груббер!

- Да?

- Вам пакет, просили передать лично.

- Оу… Ну, давайте его сюда. Спасибо. Всего Вам!

- До свидания, господин Груббер.

В пакете оказался совсем новенький мобильный телефон. В инструкции по использованию был заломлен краешек странички "Текстовые сообщения". В памяти хранилось одно SMS.

"Жду окончательных результатов твоей работы за последние девять месяцев. Позвони мне с этого номера, когда будешь готов".

Джефф, не задумываясь, набрал номер.

Всё, что человек мог нарыть на главарей, шефов, паханов, бойцов и шестерок организованной преступности Гринвуда, было вот уже месяц как собрано и продублировано в нескольких ящиках, схороненных по всему городу. Всё, что мог нарыть нечеловек, было спрятано в горах над рекой Реймон, в таких расщелинах, куда пробраться под силу лишь грызуну.

На том конце вызов приняли, выслушали и отключились.

Через три четверти часа раздался звонок.

- Слушаю.

- Это всё?

- Разве мало?

- Не боитесь меня разочаровать?

- Чем вы недовольны, сэр?

- Сформулирую иначе. Специально для Ваших детдомовско-армейско-дезертирских мозгов предателя и убийцы: это не всё.

- В восемь вечера на углу набережной и пятой.

Гудки.

Дело припарковался, оставил все мелкие вещи и часть одежды в машине, вышел, свернул за угол и больше этим вечером к машине не возвращался. В полвосьмого вечера, слегка перемазанный, с увесистым полиэтиленовым свертком подмышкой, одетый лишь в брюки, ботинки, пальто и купленную прямо перед закрытием в ближайшем магазине шляпу, он вышел из переулка на Пятую улицу и направился к набережной. Улица выходила к реке Реймон в Старом Гринвуде. Место настолько безлюдное и темное, что можно просидеть в тени под стеной и скурить две пачки сигарет, пока мимо не пройдет хотя бы один человек или проедет машина. Сигарет не было, пришлось дышать вонью Реймона, засранного выбросами горнодобывающих предприятий и заводов промзоны, стоящих выше по течению.

Ближе к восьми (часов у Груббера с собой не было) появилась машина. И даже не одна. Сначала полицейский броневик. Потом еще один, уже с другой стороны, полностью перекрыв и без того негустое движение. И только потом на горизонте объявился черный дорогой седан. Выезжая на набережную, водитель чуть сбросил скорость, обходя посторонившийся броневик, и припарковался в двух метрах от Джеффа.

"А я думал, под этим даром ни одна ищейка меня не пропалит. Что ж, буду реалистичнее смотреть на мир!" – со злостью подумал Джефф, прекратил действие Покрова Теней, и вышел в свет фар. Водитель заметно вздрогнул, когда прямо перед передним бампером появилась высокая фигура в запахнутом пальто и шляпе. Задняя дверь распахнулась, Джефф заглянул внутрь.

- Добрый вечер, сэр. Не уверен, что мне стоит садиться – обивку ни в одном салоне потом не отчистите!

- Ну что Вы, Джефф! Садитесь, мы с Вами так давно не виделись! И, кто знает, когда еще увидимся!

- И увидимся ли вообще, - подхватил Дело тираду Деррика Нэшвелла, уютно расположившегося в салоне размером с небольшой кабинет.

- Ну, ну! Зачем же столь пессимистично! Это зависит от того, что Вы мне принесли! – Деррик добродушно улыбнулся, а Джефф почему-то почувствовал холод стальных стволов, смотрящих в его сразу показавшуюся такой мягкой и уязвимой спину. Он сглотнул ледяной комок и залез в машину, стараясь не терзать пальцами, будто защитный амулет, сверток.

Деррик изящным жестом достал из ящичка в подлокотнике пачку влажных салфеток и протянул гостю. Пока тот приводил себя в порядок, пластиковая оболочка свертка была порвана, цепкий взгляд бегло просмотрел пачку записей и фотографий, красивые руки с холеными ногтями упаковали документы в чемодан.

- Мало.

У Дела чуть не выпала челюсть. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что рот он всё-таки раззявил.

- Ч-чего?

Начальник Полдепа явно был доволен произведенным эффектом.

- Мистер Груббер, Вам ли не знать, что в наше время всего лишь знать – это ничтожно мало. В наше время единственный способ выжить – делать, действовать! Не так ли? Итак, завтра мы начинаем действовать по плану "Хлорная Известь", а Вам придется начать действовать уже сегодня.

Дело уже привел мысли в привычный беспорядок из непривычного, только вот фраза "единственный способ выжить", как он ни старался, никак не хотела убираться с огромной освещенной неоном платформы в темный ящик. Ах, как же хотелось этому напыщенному красавцу съязвить прямо в лицо: "Назвали бы лучше "Негашеная Известь", или "Отбеливатель", а то как-то странно звучит, ей Богу!" или "А почему тогда пока что-то Вы только говорите, а я – действую?". Вместо этого Джефф произнес:

- Что должно быть сделано?

- Мистер Груббер, мне нравятся Ваши формулировки. Заметьте, Вы сказали не "чем я могу быть полезен", и не "что я должен сделать", и даже не промолчали в ожидании продолжения. Это мне о многом говорит. Ваши слова куда красноречивее вашего взгляда. Итак, мистер Груббер, надеюсь, мы с Вами друг друга стали понимать еще лучше, чем прежде. Если наша следующая встреча состоится, то Вы уже будете работать на меня, Деррика Нэшвелла, лично, а не на шефа Полицейского Департамента. Пусть человек по имени Питер Далтон подпишет бумаги вот в этом конверте и уберется из города с четким убеждением в жизненной необходимости его прилежного поведения. Сообщите о результатах с Вашего нового номера.

Не проронив более ни слова, Дело свернул и спрятал конверт и неспеша покинул уютный салон автомобиля. Он брёл вверх по улице, сунув мерзнущие руки в карманы и от этого чуть сутулясь, а в спину ему бросали недвусмысленные взгляды с десяток стальных автоматических циклопов-стволов.

**IX**

Той же ночью я наведался к формальному владельцу территории Центрального Парка Гринвуда – Питеру Далтону. В его доме обретались семь телохранителей, а сам папаша Далтон был каким-то нервным, и я предположил, что Деррик уже посылал к нему своих собак-юристов за подписями. Предположение не оправдалось.

Когда я возник в кабинете со спящим малюткой Питером-младшим на руках и с десантным ножом, прижатым (пока что!) плашмя к тельцу трехлетнего мальчика, этот обрюзгший бизнесмен старой закалки медленно встал из-за рабочего места, держа руки на виду, показал на письменный стол и произнес лишь "Давайте, я подпишу". Двумя минутами позже, протягивая мне бумаги, он весь трясся, правая рука его всё тянулась к сердцу, а глаза говорили: "Я ожидал чего-то подобного, но не так скоро…". Я разрешил ему взять таблетки, приказал не делать глупостей и сидеть тихо ровно 10 минут, и покинул кабинет главы семейства. Всё еще держа и ребенка, и документы, и нож, в коридоре я повстречал миссис Эдит Далтон – привлекательную, не смотря на прошедшую молодость, женщину со строгим лицом. Она коротко вскрикнула от неожиданности и тут же прикрыла рот рукой, чем меня крайне обрадовала. Не люблю, когда люди, в чьей смерти я лично не заинтересован, глупо себя ведут. За ее вскриком послышались шаги и голос охранника с первого этажа:

- Миссис Далтон, с Вами всё ОК?

Эта старая сучка вцепилась мне в лицо голубыми ледышками глаз, я лишь кивнул.

- Да, Мартин, э… то есть Мэтью, всё нормально – ногу подвернула, – ответила хозяйка тихо.

Её голос, её руки – и то, и другое красивое, аристократическое - дрожали, слова прозвучали неубедительно, и шаги раздались уже на лестнице. Я аккуратно провел кончиком ножа по щечке ребенка, бритвенно острая сталь повела за собой короткую, тонкую красную нить, Питер-младший поморщился во сне. Лицо Эдит стало белее бумаг в моей руке, она обернулась к лестнице, и с силой рявкнула шепотом (я и не знал, что так можно!):

- Мэтью, не топочите, как слон! Вы разбудите малыша! Ступайте вниз, слышите вы меня или нет?!

Раздались неразборчивые извинения и спешный топот шагов вниз. Я жестом приказал сердобольной матери следовать за мной, наша процессия свернула в детскую спальню. Когда ребенок – приз за примерное поведение – перекочевал от меня к миссис Далтон, она едва слышно спросила:

- Это ублюдки из "Тиффани Индастриз"? Вы на них работаете?

В правой руке появился Кольт, левая запрятала, чуть помяв, бумаги во внутренний карман, я отступил на шаг и приставил беспощадный ствол к светловолосой, коротко стриженой голове мальчонки, даже во сне прижимавшегося щекой к сердцу матери.

- Один выстрел мэм. И о вашем муже даже не надо будет беспокоиться – он сам всадит пулю из старого Смит-энд-Вессона себе в лоб. Уезжайте. Церковники не врут – любовь действительно спасает. Ваша любовь к ребенку и мужу могла бы их спасти. Сделайте так, что бы вы все уехали подальше этой же ночью. Говорят, в Денвере отличный аэропорт, а в Европе сейчас, я слышал, уже почти лето.

Я указал стволом на дверь. Мелко подрагивая, будто тонкое деревце на зимнем ветру, Эдит вышла с сыном на руках.

Документы у меня забрали через пару часов. В коротком телефонном разговоре с новым шефом я уточнил, когда начнется облава, и пообещал лично доставить человека, с которым работал парень по кличке Coque Negro. Он ответил, что операция назначена на завтра, пятницу, на 23:50, и заверил, что тоже кое-что сделает для меня лично: мелкие трудности с покупкой дерева для отделки бара вскоре уладятся – какие-то там связи в компании-заготовителе.

Что-то я много курю в последнее время… Адреано я доставил собакам Нэшвелла живым, хоть тот и сдох, не приходя в сознание.

Следующим утром привезли одуряюще пахнущие лесом свежие доски. Весь день я проторчал в отделываемом помещении, а в ночь на субботу встретился с Аланом в лесу вдали от города обсудить кое-что кое о ком.

Мы сидели у костра. Говорил всё больше я, он всё больше хмурился, молча кивая. Видали когда-нибудь хмурящийся утес? Лишь перед рассветом он прервал молчание парой коротких советов. Но сколь же мудры были его слова! Тогда мне впервые показалось, что он разбирается в путях других фера куда больше их самих. Как-то сам собой вспомнился долг за дело с щенком, Алан вновь лишь кивнул, и завел непонятную, заунывную песню. Вековые деревья гудели в тон его мощному голосу, пламя извивалось и танцевало, реагируя на каждый новый звук, на каждую ноту, лес замер, не смея нарушить древний обряд шелестом ветки или хрустом сучка. Не меньше часа он так пел, глядя в огонь, а когда небо посветлело на западе, вдруг выбросил вперед правую руку и выхватил ало-оранжевый уголь из середины костра. Воздух наполнился шипящим запахом жареного мяса, из-под уголька на голой коже заструился дымок, но Алан лишь сжал кулак, послышался тихий хруст, и на открывшейся вновь ладони лежала горстка быстро остывающей золы. Ветер подхватил горячий прах, подбросил его в воздух, и в облаке серой мерцающей угольной пыли посреди поляны стала различима человекоподобная фигура, бьющаяся в корчах, выворачивающая суставы в бешеном танце, полном муки и ужаса. Я уже видел подобные сущности – Алан призвал духа боли.

- Пришедший на мой зов, повелеваю тебе именем самой Жизни! Вознагради за труды во имя Земли и Неба того, чьё имя Другое Дело из племени Матери Крыс, - он указал обожженной рукой на меня, - Влей в его жилы энергию Жизни, дабы его Дух, Дух сына Крысы, вновь воспрянул в глубине изможденного тела, и мощь наполнила каждое его дело!

Словно кто-то прошелся стальным шомполом по всем моим внутренностям, предварительно наждаком зачистив все до единого нервные окончания – для полноты ощущений. В мгновение ока сотни игл содрали изнутри пустоту и неутолимый голод по тому, что скрыто от смертных за Гранью. Мое тело трясло, и Дух во мне, наконец-то выйдя из забытья, бесновался, рвался наружу, рвался в бой. Я впал не то в транс, не то в припадок, из меня словно выжимали все соки. Не удивительно – мое естество чуть ли не физически старалось исторгнуть скверну, которой я пропитался за последние полгода, но та не желала меня покидать.

Я прозевал момент, когда в руках Алана возник примитивный охотничий нож, вырезанный, вероятно, из оленьего рога. Такими ножами, кажется, пользовались еще коренные жители этих мест, индейцы Нации Сиу, или как они там себя называли. Затем последовало одно из величайших таинств, что я когда-либо имел возможность узреть.

Словно горный великан былинку, он поднял на вытянутой руке духа боли, едва живого после "делёжки", и силой собственного духа, взращенной до невероятных пределов за десятки лет следования законам Великой Жизни, шаман всего лишь на миг, но всё же растворил Грань между Мирами, соединив воедино отполированный до металлического блеска костяной нож и пышущее агонией воплощение физического страдания, посланное Матерью Всего для служения её чадам. Тогда, в первых лучах солнца, костяной нож был вручен мне перед лицом великих Инкарн, я объединился с духом боли, что ныне покоился в ноже, и чудовищный спазм скрутил все мои внутренности и мышцы, вывернул суставы, заволок пеленой глаза. Не многим доводилось за долгую жизнь подвигов и свершений стать свидетелями великого ритуала Фетиша – объединения живого духа из Тонкого Мира, с мертвой вещью из Мира Людей. Еще меньше существ видели истинную мощь фера по имени Алан МакДугл, Черный Ледник.

Когда титаническая судорога отпустила, МакДугла уже не было рядом. Я едва нашел в себе силы встать, поднял Нож Боли к небу обеими руками и в сиянии весеннего солнца дал ему имя "Блэки" – "Чернокожий", "Негр", или просто "Черныш".

Всю субботу я крысой спал в лесу, среди корней и прелых иголок, свернувшись комочком под старой елью. Весь день мне снился один и тот же кошмар.

**X**** - Интермедия**

**(****см****.****Примечание****)**

- Who knows, who'll go up on a landmine during the city patrol tomorrow, who will be on entry duty when these sand-niggers strike the gate with a blow truck, who…

- Shut the $%ck up, Monkey!

- Hey, Swan, for the Lord's sake, let him finish!

- Whale, he can fly back home to his village house, run to his girlfriend and $%ck her to tears and finish there!

Chirpy soldier laughter fills a small barrack restroom. Monkey, the tough guy with an attacking eagle tattoo on the neck, heavy forehead and glasses on a big Texas nose grins and shows middle finger to Swan, whose yellow Asian face turns red with anger and obvious aggression. Swan throws an empty beer can at his chum.

- What the hell is going on, men!?

Sergeant Tamer, stealthy bastard, praised and feared by the whole squad, appears in the doorway like lightning in the night sky.

- Squad, 'shun! – Whale commands, jumping from the table he was seating on, Monkey, Swan and Snake stand at attention.

- Report! - Tamer throws shortly.

- Squad zero two eleven eleven five's ready to pass the before-retreat free hour, sir!

- At ease! – sergeant commands, - Swan, what's the argue 'bout?

He crosses the room towards the ice-box, gives five to Whale and opens a can of coke.

- Nothing of notice, non-com. Monkey is trying to tell us one more shit-like-philosophical-excuse for us being here…

- That's shit in your ears, pal!

- Ok. Your story, Snake.

- Serg, Mon's just trying to say none of us is going to be demob alive…

Angry shouts, unpleasant words, flying cans and rubbish cross the dry conditioned air of the room, Snake tries to use a guitar, old and used to the thread, as a shield, when Serg stops the chaos:

- Hush, monsters! – he growls and soldiers pull their tongues in. Tough & cool a second before, real war-dogs, they look like varmint-kittens caught hectoring by the housewife. – What the $%ck is wrong with you, Snake!? Do you really want us all dead?!

- No, chaps, just wanna live and come back home.

- For God's mercy, lad! Should I sign you to the company's shrink?

- You better sign him to John-cleaning, non-com!

- Ye, I also think this will work better, Swan! Gimme the guitar before you killed someone, Snaky!

- I'm glad my speech gave birth to so many discussions, but if you don't mind, Serg, before you start playing, I'd like to finish my idea and stop all this word-trash around.

- Sure, Monkey, you are welcome!

Snake passes the guitar to the sergeant and non-com starts attuning it.

- So, the idea was… Well… Nobody knows, when and how we all perish. In fact, there's no way to find out even WHETHER any of you, duds, or me is going to die. Some say that Mr. Bush Jr. sent us here to die for his black gold or whatever, some have death wish, others are ready to shit their pans and cry not to get hurt. But…

Monkey paused making a long drink of coke.

- C'mon! Non-com's waiting for you to finish your mouth-craping!

- But. But you never and ever cheat your fate, your death or whatever.

- Moral?

- Moral, Whale, is that you should live easy, do whatever you decide to do. You may stand tall during the gunfight or sit deep in the bin with wet pants calling Daddy, you may sit in the ATV under a prang or walk through the base yard to make a piss. This will affect NO-THING. Except your chums' good attitude, except your pride, your honor, etcetera. Of course if you have any. Anyway you'll meet your fate where and when you ought to. So why fear? Why bother?

- Finished?

- Yes.

- Finally!

- Praise the Lord!

- Thank Heavens!

- Was that really worth saying?

- Ugh…

First pleasant guitar sound silences loud people faster than any rough command.

Кругом зима, опять зима, снега черны как всегда

Они привыкли растворяться во тьме

Кругом чума опять чума твои пусты города

Они привыкли плыть по этой чуме.

И кто-то может слушать Бубу, кто-то Ласковый Май.

Почем пророки в идиотском краю?

Гитару брось и бабу брось и как жену обнимай

Обледенелую винтовку свою.

Sergeant Tamer plays the guitar almost every evening, but every song is really an event.

Который год скрипит земля, но мир светлее не стал

Тебе всё это надоело и вот

Поет труба, присох к губам её горячий металл

Она друзей твоих усталых зовет.

И ты был слаб, и ты был глуп, но все мосты сожжены

Их не вернуть, они не смотрят назад

И ты встаешь, и на плечах твоих рассветы весны

Как генеральские погоны лежат.

He sings amusingly various songs, as he knows several languages – Russian (his grandparents' native), Spanish, French, Portugal, German, English (even better than most of his men) and few more not so popular ones.

Крутые дяди говорят, твои потуги смешны

Куда годна твоя дурацкая рать?

Подумай сам, коснется дело настоящей войны

Они же строя не сумеют держать.

Ты серый снег смахнешь с лица, ты улыбнешься легко

Ты скажешь, верно, но имейте в виду

Где ваши штатные герои не покинут окоп

Мои солдаты, не сгибаясь, пройдут.

Surprisingly, almost every time he sang a foreign song, his brown eyes tried to meet eyes of his fellows in search for understanding.

И хлюп, да скрип, сырое небо бороздя головой

Его учили улыбаться во сне

Идет седьмого идиотского полку рядовой

Твоя надежда в этой странной войне.

А мимо мертвые деревья вдаль плывут, как вода

По их ветвям струится розовый дождь

Они молчат, поскольку знаю, для чего и куда

Свое оборванное войско ведешь.

Strange, but soldiers have been always trying to avoid his gaze. The same thing is happening now.

И всё на счастье, даже небо - это рюмкой об пол

И все довольны, и в штабах ни ку-ку

И до последнего солдата идиотский твой полк

Стоял в заслоне и остался в снегу.

И о медалях-орденах ты помышлять не моги

Всего награда – это знать наперед

Что по весне споткнется кто-то о твои сапоги

И идиотский твой штандарт подберет.16

And the free hour is over, and every living soul either goes to sleep, or does her duty. Soldiers leave the restroom, only the non-com stays to have some coffee. The last leaving person is Snake who hears sergeant quietly talking to himself:

- Funny, why am I hurt every time they don't even ask the translation of the song or at least, what it was about?

That very night electricity goes down and Snake leaves his duty, going to escape the base, the country, the continent, wishing to find better life or to die trying. A soldier is silently running from the barracks round the parade ground, when a voice from the darkness commands him to stop. He submits. Something moves in hot still air, somebody's creeping closer. Snake is shivering and perspiring with fear…

- What the Hell are you doing, soldier? – The voice is calm and soft, voice is strong as a devil.

- I… I'm… - sweat and shame burn soldier's eyes, but the he manages to notice, that the man wears US Army uniform and is slowly coming closer.

- You know, what the natives do with the military, don't you?

- Yes…

- Yes, they'll hang you up on a dry tree, pull your guts out and cut your eaves off, as they did to those patrol-guys last month. You know you'll get fifteen years in provost prison for this absence without leave, don't you?

- Yes, I do…

- Then what the Hell are you doing?

Snake feels the breath of this surprisingly talkative sentry; he can smell the well oiled gun, held at the ready. He does not want to be shot by the guard, he doesn't want to be torn apart by the aborigines, neither he wants to be caged.

- I'm trying to scuttle… - his voice is trembling.

- No way, soldier. I need nor duck-outs in my squad, neither cadavers. Got it?

- Yes, Sir. – Snake is not far from a swoon.

- Glad we've understood each other. Now get your ass out of my sight and don't make me regret that I didn't shoot your stupid head! – Non-com puts the gun down and reaches his hand out to spat soldier's back.

Snake understands. Snake is grateful. Snake wants nobody to be hurt. But he wants… he NEEDS this defection as he wants to live. So he breaks into a run.

But sergeant is faster. He grapples Snake's right hand and tugs. Quite crisp. Snake sees stars and holds his breath not to give a bawl, then turns and wrests, unsuccessfully trying to escape the hold. Suddenly he is so desperate, so helpless; he stretches his left hand seeking for help in darkness, finds nothing but a grip of sergeant's knife on his belt, whips it out and strikes without a swing. The hold eases. Then he strikes again. And again.

It's no surprise that uninjured Snake defeats his bleeding foe. But you could be surprised to know that during all the action almost no sound broke the hot summer night silence. Only heavy breath, only scratches of soles on the concrete of the yard. The man is lying snuggled in dust and blood, trying to halt the crimson flow with his hands on his belly. Snake is standing from the ground slowly, deciding if he should finish sergeant, all gray and scarlet, ready to run and hide, when suddenly the badly wounded man ruckles:

- Jeff… you - bustard…

Snake is standing on his knees silently.

- So, my fate … to be stabbed, right?

Knowing not what to do. Knowing not what to say.

- Traitor… Snake!?… no… FRIGGING RAT! …

Simply willing to survive, willing to live. Slowly, as if under water, Snake starts creeping away, then stops and says, trying not to look at the dying man:

- What was the song 'bout?

Sergeant curves his lips and blood shows in the corner of his mouth as he answers:

- 'bout love… all our songs are …

And Tamer's voice fades. Snake gets away, leaving the non-com's corpse behind.

**XI**

**Джефф Груббер по кличке Другое Дело.**

_Весь уик-энд в городе творился полный бедлам. Мафиозных главарей к тому времени уже взяли без лишнего шума, а вот с рядовыми отморозками пришлось повозиться - пара задержаний переросла в откровенные уличные перестрелки. Один крупный наркоторговец, стремясь избавиться от улик, во время погони на ходу выкинул из машины около сотни (по данным пресс-службы Полдепа) граммовых пакетиков с кокаином. Бытовало мнение, что пакетиков было в три раза больше, но на досмотр всех потенциальных свидетелей и всех копов, участвовавших в операции, не было достаточно времени, ресурсов и желания ломать себе кайф. Несколько проституток из "накрытых" притонов выступили в СМИ с обвинениями в адрес полисменов в физическом и сексуальном насилии. Смеялись даже домохозяйки. В неблагополучных районах сгорело в общей сложности около десятка старых многоквартирных домов-развалюх, большинство из них пожарные даже не пытались тушить, не говоря уже о разборе завалов, учете погибших и ведении расследований. Венцом операции "Хлорная Известь" было короткое замыкание на подстанции Вайомингского Исследовательского Института Вирусологии и Иммунологии (ВИИВИ), приведшее к пожару на территории Института, а затем к взрыву незаконно хранившихся в подвальных помещениях емкостей с легковоспламеняющимися реагентами. Жертв удалось чудом избежать – на выходных в Институте никто не работал, за исключением охраны, успевшей покинуть корпус при первых же признаках возгорания. Все подопытные животные, к сожалению, не имели возможности спастись и погибли в пожаре или при взрыве. Здание института было разрушено практически до основания, район оцепили, но вскоре вероятность биохимической угрозы была исключена, и оцепление сузили до периметра развалин. Трагедия в ВИИВИ не имела ни какого отношения к операции Полицейского Департамента, однако внесла свой вклад в сумятицу и жестко ассоциировалась в умах общественности с "заметанием следов" криминальными элементами, не смотря на все старания средств массовой информации развенчать этот миф._

_Я этим бедламом восхищался. Не ясно, зачем "чистый Гринвуд" понадобился Нэшвеллу, но я не забивал себе голову. Наконец-то копы работали, а я этим пользовался, а не наоборот. Массовые утечки информации, перепуганные горожане, сходящие с ума мелкие официальные лица, не понимающие, что происходит, и говорящие полный бред перед камерами, а также бьющиеся в истерике СМИ - этот Хаос меня вдохновлял. Он был везде. Он был всюду. В консервную банку с давно протухшей рыбкой под маркой "Гринвуд" ворвалась струя свежего ветра под названием Дух Свободы. Я чуял, что это – всего лишьна миг приоткрытая крышка перед тем как запаять всё намертво и превратить город в ад людей и машин, но даже это чутье не портило настроения. Город лишился такого количества человеческого сброда, что даже восходы и закаты какое-то время будут казаться мне живее и ярче. Таким чистым Гринвуд не был уже очень давно._

_Но во всей неразберихе были люди, сохранявшие уверенное и властное спокойствие. Это их не то чтобы выдавало, но предоставляло ой как много поводов призадуматься. Высшая мэрская администрация, обычно не появляющаяся в вечерних новостях, не дающая интервью в газетах и по радио, вдруг засветилась с успокоительными речами в адрес населения и даже с благодарностью за мужество и терпение во имя свободы, Конституции и лучшего мира. С обращением к горожанам выступил сам мэр Кеннет Эдвардз, мимоходом упомянув о печальной участи неприемлемо показавших себя в кризисной ситуации административных работников. Со словами поддержки и утешения появился на воскресной службе, транслировавшейся по первому каналу в прямом эфире, Епископ Ричард Ламонт Маккой. Он советовал крепиться, мужаться, помнить о Всевышнем и не забывать о ближних, ибо радость, ликование и чуть ли не Царство Божье придут, как только окончатся полицейские рейды, и всё благодаря служению сынов Господних Кеннета и Деррика, коих всем и надлежит почитать и благословлять._

_Я смотрел новости и от смеха едва не подавился виски, пару раз чуть не упал со стула от удивления, но в результате внутри вскипела такая злоба, что я запускал стаканом в телевизор._

_- …сегодня люди ехали на места работы по обновленному городу. Не быть больше прежнему разгулу преступности! Кучке аморальных социопатов больше не держать в страхе добропорядочных граждан, не наживаться за наш счет! Будет проведено настолько подробное расследование по делам всех задержанных и находящихся под стражей, насколько это только будет возможно. Разумеется, не в ущерб здравому смыслу и правосудию._

_Вечером понедельника Нэшвелл отдувался за своих подельников на пресс-конференции в прямом, если верить надписи в углу экрана, эфире. Было заметно его напряжение и нежелание распространяться на шаблонные вопросы напомаженных фифочек из журналов и популярных передач. Я называю такие СМИ "источниками общественного пользования", имея в виду, что пользуют в данном случае то общество, которое эти СМИ читает и смотрит, причем пользуют в хвост и в гриву. Впрочем, сама речь Деррика являла, в своем роде, пример для подражания: "…подробное расследование … не в ущерб … правосудию"!_

_В кармане пальто зажужжал телефон. Я сделал бармену знак "повторить", сам же соскользнул со стула и вышел из шумного заведения в затишье узкой улицы._

_- Дело?_

_- Да._

_- Сейчас чем-то занят?_

_- Сижу в баре, смотрю пресс-конференцию с вами в прямом эфире, мистер Нэшвелл._

_- Значит, эфир не такой уж и прямой. Ты уже открыл свою забегаловку?_

_Обилие неделовых интонаций, забота о степени занятости, даже немного юмора – да что это с шефом полиции?_

_- Эм… Нет, сэр, я в другой… забегаловке. Будьте уверены, приглашу вас с друзьями в первую очередь, когда буду открывать._

_- Надеюсь на это, Джефф. Будь у мэрии через пятнадцать минут, кое с кем тебя познакомлю._

_- Кхм… Мистер Нэшвелл, минимум через полчаса буду._

_- Черт тебя подери! Ладно, будь через полчаса где угодно. Но через один час жду тебя в ресторане на первом этаже Сити-холла, пятый столик. В рубашке и в трезвом виде. Отбой._

_Быстро отыскать свежую рубашку не получилось, пришлось застирать воротничок у той, что уже была на мне, используя зубную щетку и раковину в уборной бара. _

_Едва успев вовремя, я с важным видом сообщил встречающему гостей менеджеру, во все глаза уставившемуся на мои татуировки, свои имя и фамилию, и тот меня чуть ли не под руки проводил к столику под номером пять._

_Нэшвелл был в компании. И этой компанией было просто нечто. Слова "девушка" и "женщина" одинаково ей не подходили, так как её поведение, манеры, речь постоянно "перетекали" между подобающими двадцати- и тридцатилетней особе женского пола. Очень статная, чуть выше среднего роста (на первый взгляд, пять с половиной футов, а позже выяснилось – пять футов десять дюймов). Завораживающей грацией звенело каждое её движение – от изгиба поясницы до взмаха ресниц. Никогда не мог понять, по какому безумному маршруту блуждают мои глаза, видя что-то красивое, поэтому и при воспоминаниях на ум приходят случайные обрывки, падают, подобно кусочкам мозаики, из которых собирается цельный образ. Прекрасные длинные волосы насыщенного рыжего цвета (не красного, не медного, не цвета ржавчины, а совершенно рыжие, как мех английской лисицы) были уложены в, казалось бы, простую, но элегантную прическу, неуловимо подчеркивавшую изящное вытянутое лицо и огромные миндалевидные глаза, многозначительно мерцающие зелеными неоновыми огоньками. Нос, губы, шея, форма ушей – разве можно это описать в словах, не будучи поэтом? Определенно нельзя, но она определенно была самой красивой женщиной, которую мне приходилось видеть на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Плечи, бедра, талия, ноги, грудь – модельные агентства точно не стали бы за нее драться, ведь им бы и в голову не пришло, что этот шедевр до сих пор не имеет контракта на пять-десять, а то и пятнадцать лет вперед._

_Итак, Нэшвелл был в костюме с иголочки, свеж, выбрит, в меру весел и в компании. Я подошел, коротко поклонился, скорее даже кивнул, пожелал доброго вечера и пожал протянутую руку. Деррик пригласил садиться._

_- Эинэ, знакомься, это мистер Груббер, Джеффим Груббер, мы долгое время работали вместе, сейчас же он моё доверенное лицо. Даже не знаю, что бы я без него делал во всем этот разброде, где не на кого положиться! – представил он меня своей спутнице._

_- Джефф, это Эинэ МакЛарен, ты помнишь, я тебе говорил о ней, - ну говорил, так говорил._

_- Ты уже что-нибудь выбрала?_

_- Ещё нет. Мистер Груббер, а в честь чего столь идиотский макияж украшает вашу черепную коробку? Вам не кажется, что подобная символика устарела больше полувека назад?– приятный и интересный был голосок, подстать внешности._

_- Кхм… Вы про татуировки? – я чувствовал себя полным идиотом._

_- Дорогая, у мистера Груббера, как и у многих успешных, серьезных людей, была бурная юность. Верно, Джефф? Как говорится, ошибки молодости. Этот человек – просто-таки воплощение американской мечты, и татуировки тому подтверждение. Не имея ни гроша, сбежав из детского дома, он собственными руками добился всего. Сейчас же он владелец клуба, который открывается буквально на днях. Как, кстати, ты решил его назвать?_

_- Кхм… Эдисон. Эдисон-Паб._

_- Как мило, - Эинэ изобразила подобие улыбки. – Не забудьте пригласить на открытие._

_Рассматривая меню, раздумывая, что же заказать, мы очень мило потрепались о событиях последних дней, но тема политики и социальных проблем города явно не привлекала спутницу шефа, и тему сменили. Принесли блюда. Раньше мне не приходилось принимать участие в столь пустых, легких и бестолковых разговорах, поддерживать общий настрой было, мягко говоря, не просто. В середине трапезы Эинэ, извинившись, отправилась в уборную._

_- Присмотрись к ней повнимательнее, Дело, - тихо произнес Деррик. Я лишь вопросительно поднял бровь, но пояснений не получил._

_Мы поужинали, всё так же болтая ни о чем. Мистер Нэшвелл расплатился, пожелал доброй ночи и отправился с мисс МакЛарен в неизвестном направлении на заднем сиденье бронированной машины. Я же сел в такси, вызванное официантом. Тем временем на душе у меня черными кошками свернулись страх и тревога._

**XII**

- Деррик Нэшвелл слушает.

- Привет, дорогой.

- Здравствуй, милая. Ты опередила меня буквально на минуту, я как раз собирался… Как у тебя дела?

- Ой, всё прекрасно. Ты помнишь, мы сегодня идем на концерт? – Эинэ явно не очень удобно разговаривать, на заднем плане угадывается звук работающего телевизора, слышны приглушенные крики играющих мальчишек и какая-то возня.

- Я как раз поэтому и собирался тебе позвонить. Меня вызывает к себе мэр. Прости, дорогая, сегодня не получился. Я заеду к тебе завтра, и мы куда-нибудь сходим?

- Жалко… Заезжай, конечно, но сегодня я тогда схожу одна.

- Эинэ, милая, ты же помнишь, о чем мы говорили! Сейчас одной ходить слишком опасно.

- Ну не сидеть же мне дома! Я с ума сойду в этом зоопарке!

- Я пришлю за тобой патрульную машину. Ребята довезут до клуба, мешать не…

- И слышать не желаю! Твои мордовороты шатаются за мной по пятам, как на веревочке! Все думают, что я то ли государственный преступник, то ли шишка из администрации президента! Мало того они мне потанцевать не дают – таращатся, будто я сейчас… Балбесы, короче, эти твои патрульные, я тебе уже говорила!

- Дорогая…

- Я не закончила! В прошлый раз я встретила в клубе Фрэда – мы с ним вместе работали, ну ты его помнишь – он так обрадовался, хотел меня обнять, так они его едва не избили! Повалили на пол, стали наручники надевать! Я думала, со стыда сгорю! Это же невыносимо! Я словно заключенный или свидетель под охраной, которого вот-вот должны убить мафиози, как в фильме!

- Ну Фокси, ну что я могу поделать!? Ты понимаешь, что все "мафиози" города готовы вцепиться мне в глотку и не остановятся ни перед чем? Ты понимаешь, что ты – единственный человек, который мне дорог, - тоже подвергаешься опасности постоянно!? Я физически не могу тебя никуда одну отпустить! Я буду на приеме у мэра, а мысли мои вместо отчета будут заняты твоим идиотским концертом! – Деррик явно заводится, голос начинает звучать резко, даже немного грубо.

- Ах, значит "идиотским"!? – кажется, его раздражение передалось Эинэ.

- Прости, ты же понимаешь, мне сейчас не просто приходится, - пошел на попятную Деррик. - Ну конечно не идиотский! Будь он таковым, я бы ни за что не согласился на него пойти! Да и тебе просто не может нравиться ничто идиотское – ты же само совершенство!

- Вот как ты сразу запел! – Эинэ смягчается, но продолжает разыгрывать обиду.

- Конечно, я же тебя люблю, и ты знаешь об этом. Подожди секундочку… О, я придумал! Давай вот как поступим: помнишь моего помощника Джеффа - мы ужинали вместе в понедельник?

- Ну?

- Он буквально час назад звонил, предлагал посидеть в ресторане после работы, кое-что обсудить. Я сказал, что обсудим после выходных, а сегодня у меня пятничная культурная программа – с любимой иду на концерт. Так вот, может он тебя на этот концерт и подбросит? Вы, кстати, кажется, даже в одном районе живёте.

- Этот молчун? Мне показалось, он редкостный зануда и двух слов связать не может.

- Джефф? Да нет, что ты. Он просто все выходные пахал, как проклятый, ты же помнишь, я тоже из сил выбивался. Он веселый парень. Уверен, вы подружитесь. Так что? Если он тебе не понравится, позвони, я отправлю его куда подальше, а тебя так и быть, в порядке исключения, отпущу одну, сколько бы нервов мне это ни стоило.

- Ну я не знаю…

- Ну же, Фокси, милая, ты же умная девочка, что тебе стоит попробовать? – в голосе сурового шефа полиции звучит почти что мольба.

- Ну ладно. Но в следующий раз…

- В следующий раз я скажусь смертельно больным, ни каких мэров, и пойдем, куда пожелаешь, вместе.

**XIII**

**Джефф Груббер по кличке Другое Дело.**

_- Алло?_

_- Дело, через час заезжай за Эинэ, адрес сейчас пришлю. Отвези ее, куда она скажет, и, будь добр, покажись ей интересным собеседником, ненавязчивой компанией, настоящим джентльменом, веселым и общительным по требованию и вообще милейшим молодым человеком. Рассчитывай, что ты теперь будешь её личным охранником, нянькой, курьером, шутом, водителем и будешь делать всё, что она скажет. _

_- Эм… Да, мистер Нэшвелл, как скажете, сэр._

_- Поставлю точки над "__i__": отвечаешь за нее головой. Хоть какие-то подозрения на угрозу, звонишь Лерою, номер у тебя есть. Её семьи это тоже касается. Что б ни единого волоса, как говорится. Пальцем кто её тронет – спрошу с тебя. Всё понял?_

_- Какие предвидятся неприятности, сэр?_

_- А как ты думаешь, какие неприятности предвидятся у женщины, помолвленной с шефом полиции, который неделю назад объявил джихад мафии, торговцам наркотиками, оружием и краденным, бандитам, ворам и всему трущёбному сброду? Само собой, Эинэ лучше не знать, что для обеспечения её безопасности мало и отряда, что из-за меня она стала мишенью номер два. Любая женщина на ее месте предпочтет сбежать, как минимум, в другой город, но ты же знаешь эту мразь, Груббер? Если поставят себе цель отомстить, сыграть на слабости, не оставят её в покое, куда бы ни подалась. Поэтому самое безопасное место для мисс МакЛарен сейчас рядом со мной. Вопросы есть?_

_- Никак нет, сэр. Исполню в лучшем виде, если я её, конечно, устрою._

_- Если ты её не устроишь, Груббер, мне ты уже будешь не нужен._

_Гудки. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, из-за чего стоит тревожиться и бояться._

_Ауди вполне приличного вида, взятый на прокат час назад, тормознул напротив двери частного двухэтажного дома, лет пятнадцать постепенно хиреющего, но еще весьма милого. Газон на участке давно превратился в раскисшую грязь то ли из-за прошедших дождей, то ли из-за протекающей трубы поливочной системы, живая изгородь потеряла форму, от преющей прошло- и позапрошлогодней листвы едва уловимо тянуло чем-то нехорошим, ни то гнилым мясом, ни то канализацией. Дорожка, бегущая от обочины через газон к крыльцу, была, удивительно опрятной, и казалось, будто невысокие бордюры укрыли её узорную плитку от окружающего запустения._

_Я дал короткий гудок, вышел из машины и закурил._

_- Вредно. Умрёте от рака легких._

_Язвительный комментарий как из-под земли появившейся Эинэ словно шило впился в ухо, я едва не подпрыгнул. И почему я раньше считал себя наблюдательным и осторожным?_

_- Вы так не шутите, мисс МакЛарен, а то куда раньше скончаюсь от разрыва сердца, - окурок отправился в решетку коллектора._

_- И вам доброго вечера, мистер Груббер._

_- Ага. Вышли денег, здравствуй мама. Доброго._

_- Что?_

_- Я имею в виду, давайте сядем в машину, а то того и гляди дождь пойдет. В тепле и под крышей обмениваться колкостями вдвойне приятней. Прошу! – я открыл Эинэ дверь._

_Выглядела она, конечно, шикарно. Средней длинны свободная юбка, изумительно обтягивающая фигуру кофточка, как и юбка, черного цвета… Да какое отношение имеет одежда к тому, как выглядит женщина!? Она просто была шикарной, и выглядела шикарно, и в машину садилась шикарно, шикарно пристегивалась ремнем, шикарно поворачивала зеркало заднего вида, шикарно поправляла одной ей заметную прядку пламенных волос, выбившуюся из прически. Я сел, закрыл дверь, завел мотор._

_- Давайте я сразу уточню: вы против того, чтобы я курил в вашем присутствии?_

_- Давайте мы поедем, до начала осталось пятнадцать минут, а потом уже уточняйте, сколько влезет._

_Я усмехнулся._

_- ОК, как скажете! – мы тронулись, - Так как же насчет курения?_

_- Это Деррик велел меня развлекать тупыми разговорами по дороге?_

_- Кхм… Нет._

_- Вот и помолчите, будьте так любезны._

_Да помогут мне духи радости и терпения, если есть такие в бескрайней Умбре. Аминь._

_В клубе мы были в срок. Меня тормознул фэйс-контроль, на Эинэ охрана даже не обратила внимания, будто и не прошмыгнула мимо них топ-модель с дьявольскими глазами. На мне разумеется, ничего не нашли, но пустить всё равно отказались, ткнув пальцем в "Уважаемые гости, обращаем Ваше внимание на то, что охрана в праве отказать Вам в посещении нашего заведения без объяснения причин. Спасибо за понимание, и приятного Вам вечера!"_

_Это всё извечная кипящая злость моего вида. Люди бывалые, привыкшие чувствовать опасность, безошибочно понимают, от кого ждать неприятностей. Обычный же человек тупеет от подсознательного страха, переставая понимать одного из Племени, живущего злостью._

_Пришлось вернуться к машине и оставить там пальто, галстук, бумажник и часы. Затем, во дворе клуба, я обернуться крысой и аккуратно, больше стараясь не испачкаться, чем не попасться кому-либо на глаза, забрался в вентиляцию. В лабиринте труб найти вытяжку из туалета довольно просто – запах освежителя воздух похож на освещенное шоссе, и вот я уже ставлю на место выдранную с корнями вентиляционную решетку за спиной блюющего в раковину богатенького подростка (или подростка с богатенькими родителями). Пришлось покопаться у парня в карманах, забрать наличку и вернуть бумажник с кредитками, ему и так на сегодня достаточно._

_В зале было полно молодежи в кожаной или просто черной одежде, с длинными черными волосами, у многих на лицах красовался черный грим. Буйство красок. Чрезвычайно творческий подход. Ненавижу готов и завывания, __a__la__ музыку в этом стиле. Мне всегда казалось, что обыкновенная зубная боль, не говоря уже о боли в сломанных ребрах или отбитых яйцах, в миг избавляет от мрачного настроения, депрессии и заставляет ценить своё тело, любить жизнь и радоваться хотя бы тому, что тебя не бьют и в тебя не стреляют снова и снова. Почему-то мне кажется, что ребенок, избиваемый родителями или выросший в детдоме, не будет слушать с удовольствием о чужих душевных страданиях, как и солдат, побывавший на войне, не станет заявлять протест обществу посредством порезанных рук и проколотых бровей. Впрочем, люди бывают такие разные!_

_Эинэ сидела за баром, потягивая коктейль, вполуха слушая приятной бледности волосатого такого юношу лет двадцати. Она и сама сейчас выглядела на двадцать. Если не на восемнадцать. В изящных пальчиках была зажата тонкая сигарета, она лениво смотрела на сцену, где музыканты и техники настраивали инструменты. Вот ведь…! Я подошел к барной стойке в метре от них, заказал виски и лед._

_- А я думала, сюда не пускают всяких неформатных гавнюков, - томно произнесла Эинэ, даже не взглянув на меня._

_Парень, прерванный на середине фразы, окинул мою белую (по такому случаю не то что чистую, а новую!) рубашку, выглаженные черные брюки и начищенные ботинки. Свастики и орлы на черепе и запястьях были особенно кстати. Бармен Уолтер поставил передо мной стаканчик с темно-янтарным "Бэллинтайнс"._

_- Да… - на большее парень не осмелился._

_- "Да"? Это всё, что ты можешь сказать об этом уроде? – я чуть не прыснул вискарём. Интересно ты развлекаешься, Эинэ._

_- Э… Ну… Он и впрямь неважно выглядит._

_- Да какое там "неважно", - протянула она почти сонно, наматывая рыжий локон на палец. - Он бы еще на Пафа Дэдди в таком виде приперся. Хотя он и здесь нарвётся – белая ворона в стае._

_- Тогда уж крыса-альбинос на помойке,- произнес я громко, чтобы меня услышали, повернулся к ним лицом, стиснув зубы и кулаки, и начал вставать со стула._

_- Кажется, сейчас начнется, пойдем к сцене? – пролопотал парень, моргнув левым глазом, и, не дождавшись ответа новой знакомой, затерялся в толпе таких же высоких черных фигур._

_Я немного злобно засмеялся, не в голос, но громче, чем позволяю себе обычно. Иногда, видя людей, сгибающихся от хохота пополам, людей, по щекам которых катятся счастливые слезинки, мне думается, не упустил ли я чего в этой жизни. Скривить рожу, хмыкнуть, довольно оскалиться – да, но как можно биться в истерике, жадно хватая ртом воздух, хлопать себя по коленям? Чего-то не хватает в моей голове, чтобы это понять. Проводив гота взглядом я повернулся к Эинэ и, потрясенный, плюхнулся на стул, впервые увидев её искреннюю улыбку. Говорят, все женщины – богини. Просто некоторые – богини войны, банальности, домашнего очага, искусства, разврата, мудрости. Очень немногие – богини красоты. _

_- Надо же! Я думала, ты суровый мордоворот, с мозгами, в которых всё место заняло "Вы имеете право хранить молчание, всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас…", да и то последние две строчки не влезли. Как у тебя там чувство юмора поместилось?_

_- Я, мисс МакЛарен, никогда не работал в полиции, так что у меня и первые строчки тоже не влезли. Места в мозгах навалом. Уолтер, будь добр еще виски! Я, пока смеялся, всё выдохнул._

_- Эй, хватит называть меня "мисс МакЛарен"! Бармена по имени, а я должа себя старухой чувствовать?!_

_- ОК, ОК, Эинэ!_

_- Можно Фокси. Лисичка, - словно в подтверждение права на это прозвище, она чуть покачала головой, отчего в полутьме бара её прекрасные длинные волосы превратились на миг в поток живого огня._

_- ОК, - повторил я и поднял рокс. - За знакомство!_

_- Да вроде бы неделю уже как знакомы, - мы чокнулись, я отпил виски, она – коктейль. – Разве водителю полагается употреблять? Небезопасно._

_- Я уже дал двести баксов вон тому парню в черном и обещал столько же, если после концерта он доведет машину до вашего дома. Э… Или не тому, а вот этому? Черт!_

_- Если это шутка, то средняя. Если правда – ты всё-таки идиот._

_- Кажется, сейчас начнется, пойдем к сцене? – изобразил я её предыдущего собеседника, и, кажется, довольно удачно – Эинэ снова широко улыбнулась._

_- Там до пятой композиции делать нечего. В начале - нудные баллады. Это потом уже у народа затекут ноги стоять неподвижно, а зажигалки перегреются или закончится горючее… Вот тогда уже будет весело. _

_Я всё еще не мог уяснить, как подобной женщине делать на таком концерте, ведь даже ведя себя как восемнадцатилетняя, она выглядела королевой. Молодой, сильной королевой. _

_- Значит, не был копом? А почему Деррик назвал тебя коллегой и сказал, что вы работали вместе?_

_- Потому что я в частном порядке выполнял некоторые поручения, как для мистера Нэшвелла лично, так и по его работе в Департаменте._

_- Это какие же?- она хитро прищурилась._

_- Пончики приносил, кофе, информацию собирал, документы возил, ну в этом духе._

_- Бла, бла, бла._

_- Тогда спросите у мистера Нэшвелла сами, - сухо ответил я._

_- Терпеть не могу его работу. И не указывай, Джефф, что мне делать._

_На удивление, со второй композиции завывания сменились агрессивным гитарным ритмом. Фокси покинула стойку и углубилась в гущу веселья. Хотя я бы это весельем не назвал. Перемещаясь по залу, я старался не терять её из виду и не попадаться на глаза. В перерыве мы встретились у бара. Я уже заказал для дамы тоник с лимоном, разумеется, не угодил (дама хотела воды без газа), за что и искупался в колкостях и насмешках, как Скрудж МакДак в золоте. Кажется, мой пофигизм в сочетании с идиотским (судя по её комментариям) выражением лица, чем-то не устроил Эинэ, и она распорядилась доставить её ценную персону домой. Так я и поступил. Всю дорогу молчали. Выходя, она не попрощалась, лишь махнула рыжим хвостом. Когда она вошла в дом, из-за двери донеслись голоса двух пацанов (братьев?) и суровый окрик пожилой женщины, видимо, матери. Подождав с полчаса и убедившись, что всё в порядке и за нами никто не следил, я отправился в однокомнатную коморку, которую снял накануне в пяти кварталах отсюда. Настроение было странным. Давно я так не отдыхал._

**XIV**

**Джефф Груббер по кличке Другое Дело.**

_Эинэ не очень вдохновилась идеей проводить свои досужие выезды в город в моей компании, и поначалу Деррику, приходилось её уговаривать. Пару раз мне пришлось стать свидетелем их телефонных разговоров и, хоть и слышал я лишь слова Эинэ, сделал определенные выводы. Пару раз она даже благополучно скрывалась от меня – терялась в толпе настолько искусно, что оставалось лишь бессильно разводить руками. Однако постепенно мое частое сопровождение стало восприниматься как досадная неизбежность. Что-то вроде меньшего зла в сравнении с полицейским эскортом._

_- О, Дело! Дело-дело-дельце-делишечко! Сколько лет, сколько зим!?_

_- Здравствуй, Фрэнк._

_- Ну, как ты?_

_- Давай без…_

_- А, понимаю, понимаю. На мели? Да ты садись, садись!_

_Фрэнк подошел к окну, раздвинул двумя пальцами старые, забрызганные кофе и черт знает, чем еще, жалюзи. Со второго, офисного, этажа Тиртоньо доносились звуки улицы - рычащей, хрипящей, словно переполненной безумно прущими к кормушкам свиньями. Нет, не в токийском метро надо было распылять газ! На гринвудских улицах в час пик жертв было бы больше. Впрочем, на фоне выхлопов зарин сошел бы за глоток чистого воздуха. Пятница, десять часов утра._

_- Вроде того._

_Прокатная Ауди на другой стороне втиснулась между газетным киоском и мусорным баком. Впрочем, одно от другого отличалось крайне мало._

_- Вот как? Раньше ты только по нужде заглядывал._

_Фрэнк с щелчком отпустил жалюзи и, явно довольный собственным остроумием, обернулся ко мне. Его едва заметно подведенные глаза, приправленное тональным кремом и пудрой лицо – всё выражало любопытство. Кокетливость и надежду я предпочел не заметить._

_- Дай поработать на вечерок._

_- А твоя мама знает, что ты не появишься к ужину?_

_Три часа назад меня разбудил звонок шефа. Оказывается, у Эинэ был день рождения, и она собралась повеселиться с подругами в стриптиз-баре "Тиртоньо". Деррик распорядился сопровождать ее, во что бы то ни стало. Раньше, когда срочно нужны были деньги, я зарабатывал тем, что устраивался охранником в подобные заведения на одну ночь. Имея знакомства в частном охранном агентстве, предоставлявшем крутых парней с квадратными рожами и крепкими кулаками на разнообразные вечеринки, не сложно было сделать это и теперь. Здесь меня знали и хозяин – Фрэнк, и местная охрана, и девочки, и посетители. И дорога по пробкам занимала – смешно сказать – полтора часа._

_- На частной вечеринке в __VIP__-комнате._

_- Ой-ой, Дельце, милый! Кто-то из твоих друзей веселится, а ты ревнуешь? Будешь подсматривать?_

_Фрэнк медленно погрузился в кожаное кресло напротив и начал в нем со скрипом покачиваться._

_- С двадцати двух вечера до трех ночи. Только камеры отключи, Фрэнк._

_- Делушко, что за просьбы?! Мы еще недостаточно близки для таких одолжений, - Он на мгновение перестал скрипеть спинкой кресла. – Но еще не поздно узнать поближе друг друга!_

_Фрэнк сально подмигнул, затем быстро, с жарким придыханием облизнул губы. Скрип возобновился._

_- Сколько? – скулы сводило от отвращения, я старался не подавать вида._

_- Не так уж и много, Дельце! - Он встал из кожаного джакузи кресла, даже не встал, а подобно гигантскому слизняку вытек, вывалился из него, плавно переваливаясь с ложноножки на ложноножку, проплыл вокруг стола, водрузил своё студенистое бедро на подлокотник справа от меня. – Ничего такого, что тебе бы не понравилось, чего ты не мог бы мне дать…_

_- Я знал, что понять друг друга нам по силам._

_Лукаво я ухмыляюсь, аккуратно сталкиваю его локтем с подлокотника, он с каким-то хлюпанием падает на колени. Я в нетерпении рывком расстегиваю ремень, пуговицу, ширинку. Фрэнк, вздрагивая и постанывая, перебирая вялыми конечностями, словно осьминог подползает к моим ногам на корачках. Я расслабляюсь, запрокидываю голову на спинку…_

_- Да, сучёнок! Я знал, что ты не утерпишь!_

_Его пальцы жирными гусеницами заползают ко мне в брюки, дыхание его горячо и часто, лицо покрывает безумный румянец. Я, кажется, даже слышу шипение, когда холодный, как бутылка старого доброго Бадвайзера ствол Беретты упирается в его подставленный лоб. _

_Грохот. _

_ Задняя стенка Фрэнкова черепа лопается, брызги крови и фарш из мозгов перекрашивают добротный ореховый стол, спинку шикарного кресла, стену за ним…_

_ Я вскочил. Рубашка под пиджаком липла к спине, глаза трещали, стремясь вылезти из орбит, сердце трещало по швам, не в силах держать заданный ритм. _

_ - Чем же ты закинулся, перед тем, как прийти ко мне? Пружинка-то распрямилась!_

_ Фрэнк сидел на подлокотнике, глаза его были словно заправлены маслом, пухлые губы расплылись в улыбке. Пачка сотенных купюр попыталась сбежать из липких и одновременно скользких пальцев, я вцепился в нее ногтями и всё же выудил из кармана и швырнул на стол._

_ - Здесь пять штук в добавку к оплате вечеринки. Это залог. Никаких камер. Пусть второй охранник проверяет приглашения на входе, а я заступлю через полчаса после начала вечеринки. Если гости без надзора что учудят, оставишь бабки себе. Но если им что не понравится…_

_ Разыгравшиеся от бреда нервы успокоились, мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, прямо и удивительно жестко._

_ - Оу, Джеффи, сладкий мой, - голос из елейного стал вдруг злее щёлока, - ты нашел мамочку, которая о тебе позаботится, если ты нагрубишь незнакомому дяде?_

_ Подлокотник покинула уже не амёба, но смертельно ядовитый морской червь._

_ - Или это не мамочка, а папочка? Не задавайся, гадёныш. Если мне что не понравится в том, как пройдет вечер, у меня в гардеробе появится новый обтягивающий костюм._

_ Меня тошнило. Не то от сдерживаемой звериной ненависти, не то от чисто человеческого отвращения. Ноги понесли меня вон._

_ - И костюм этот будет не из черного латекса, лапочка, а из кожицы с твоей розовой попки! – догнал меня сахарный голос Фрэнка в дверях._

_ Всего-то дел… Но за час до начала вечеринки я - в комнате службы безопасности клуба. Некоторые платят за то, чтобы предаваться смертным грехам перед камерами, другие – чтобы выпить пяток коктейлей и повеселиться в тесной компании. Хорошо, что за "других" платит мистер Нэшвелл. _

_Я рванул к дому Эинэ и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы "проводить" её такси до места. _

_Дамы наконец-то собрались (больше половины из них были танцовщицами в других местах подобного толка), выпивки было заказано до бровей, но всё равно первый час мой напарник Барт курсировал между баром и вечеринкой, точно Пони-Экспресс. Удивительно, но факт: мрачные ребята в униформе, мимо которых вы проходите в супермаркетах, клубах, в кинотеатрах и фитнесс центрах – одни из самых разговорчивых людей на свете. Еще бы, ведь они стоят у дверей и в залах целыми днями и ночами, и, в отличие от официантов, продавцов, инструкторов и особенно барменов, в их адрес никто не проронит ни единого слова, пока ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля, конечно. Общаться друг с другом и с персоналом им запрещено инструкцией, так как это вроде бы снижает их бдительность, и им невероятно скучно, а иногда банально одиноко, ведь людям, как стайным животным, общение жизненно необходимо. И если подойти к вопросу со знанием дела… в общем, когда из-за двери зазвучала музыка и послышались зажигательные визги, мы с Бартом разговорились. Узнав, что я личный охранник именинницы, он чуть не подпрыгнул:_

_- Да ну на фиг! У Фокси личный охранник?! Неужто она теперь на выезд танцует?_

_Лицо мое выразило недоумение лучше всяких слов._

_- Постой, постой, так она что, больше не работает? – не ослаблял натиск мой коллега._

_- Да вроде всё больше развлекается. По крайней мере, за месяц, что я у нее в найме, ни единого рабочего дня не припомню._

_- Поднялась, красотка! А, ну раз всего месяц батрачишь, ты вообще не в теме? Год, нет, полтора года назад, даже чуть больше, я вот так же стоял на входе в __VIP__-зал, но Лисичка там не тусовалась, а раздевалась!_

_- Да ну на фиг! – пришла моя пора подскочить._

_- Да я тебе говорю! Была, наверное, лучшей танцовщицей, по крайней мере, бабла зашибала точно больше всех! – Барт рассмеялся. – Но что-то уже с полгода перестала мне на глаза попадаться. Слух прошел, что переехала, но я сразу подумал: на менее пыльную работу перешла. Знаешь этих дорогих цыпочек, приезжающих на корпоративы, дни рождения небедных мужчин в возрасте…_

_Я представил себе, как полуобнаженная Эинэ кружится в танце, ложится на импровизированную сцену из офисных столов, её обступают деды в костюмах от "Армани" и при галстуках, пускают на нее стариковские слюни, шамкают беззубыми ртами "Да, детка! А чеперь шними и это!", стараясь трясущимися, сморщенными, потными лапками ухватить, ущипнуть, шлепнуть... Меня передернуло, как от удара электрошоком._

_- … а тут такие дела! Замерз что ли?_

_- Кондиционер тут у вас..._

_В клубе Фокси меня не заметила. Однако, когда на полдороги домой выяснилось, что её такси веду я… Суть визгов, воплей и возмущений была в том, что Деррик нарушает её конституционные права, а я – "тупая скотина, не имеющая свободной воли и во всем потакающая этому параноидальному алигафрену". Я на полном серьезе подумывал её придушить и сбросить труп в канализацию. Даже насиловать бы не стал – до того она меня достала! Когда это орущее и матерящееся чудовище, слегка пошатываясь, наконец-то выползло из машины, я пошел на самую большую в этой жизни жертву – проводил её до двери, так как мысль, что на этих уродских шпильках она оступится на брусчатой дорожке и упадет в грязь газона, мне была гораздо неприятнее, чем её проклятья._

_Едва открылась входная дверь, на Эинэ практически набросился крупный рыжий подросток лет шестнадцати, решивший обойтись без лишних вступительных слов и начать с главного:_

_- Блин, ваще пипец, какого хрена, мне ваще уже шестнадцать, а я, как не пацан, сижу дома, вафли сушу, а Тони с Лаинэ, во вилы, ща оттягиваются у Колина, чё за облом, я не понимаю, я чё, хуже Тони, или мне до старости дома гнить, ни тусовок, ни девчонок, тупить целыми днями в телик, как эта тупая ко…_

_Эинэ прервала словесный понос её брата, влепив ему звонкую пощечину, от чего тот вытаращил глаза и отступил на шаг, держать за медленно краснеющую щеку._

_- Бобби, еще раз попробуешь что-то в этом духе сказать про маму … - да, она была страшна в гневе. Здоровяк Бобби прикусил язык, но глаза налились обидой и злостью._

_- Да, ты сама-то не лучше нашей мамаши, хер знает где шатаешься, а как мне, так сразу "Опасно!", "Ограбят!", "Попадешь в историю!", чё за батва!? _

_Из дальней комнаты донесся приглушенный густой женский бас:_

_- Эинэ, это ты?_

_- Да, мама! – голос её прозвучал приветливо и буднично, как будто и не сцепились они взглядами с Бобби так, что в прихожей стало ощутимо жарко от напряжения._

_- Ты купила мне пива?_

_- Да, мама, сейчас в холодильник поставлю, было только теплое._

_- А сэндвич? Ты помнишь, я просила сэндвич!_

_- Да, мама, без салата, как ты любишь._

_- А майонеза положили побольше?_

_Бобби наконец-то отвел глаза, признавая поражение. Эинэ прислонилась спиной к стене прихожей и медленно сползла на пол, её лицо уже не выражало эмоций, лишь выглядело очень уставшим. Всё так же буднично она ответила:_

_- Да, как ты любишь. И соусы тоже захватила, все разные, по три штуки каждого._

_Дальнейших расспросов не последовало. Бобби, всё еще насупленный, подошел к сестре, тронул её за плечо._

_- Ну чё, она еще минут сорок в коматозе, пока шоу не кончится, успеешь сгонять до ДонМакос, они по ночам работают. Ты на тачке? – он бросил взгляд в не закрытую сестрой дверь и наконец-то заметил меня. – Йоп! Это ещё чё за упырь?_

_- Этого упыря зовут Джефф. Джефф, съезди с Бобби – это мой брат – в ДонМакос, там есть ночное окошко. Купи БигДон без салата и с тройным майонезом, соусов возьми охапку, на обратном пути - пива пару упаковок холодного._

_- Э, да хрен с два он чё запомнил – позырь на его тупую рожу! – Бобби смотрел на меня маленькой рыжей росомахой. – Я с ним поеду, а то чё забудет, нам маман устроит праздник жизни. Я те говорил, в дом престар…_

_Подзатыльник Эинэ снова прерывает его тираду. Стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально холодно и безэмоционально, я произнес:_

_- Конечно, мисс МакЛарен. Что-нибудь еще?_

_- Лёд. И обезболивающее. Голова раскалывается, – она медленно встала, скинула туфли посреди коридора и, держась за перила, пошла вверх по лестнице, даже сейчас не потеряв ни капли грациозности и очарования._

_- Хорош тупить, балда, к машине топай давай, я щас, йоу! – Бобби принялся натягивать огромные кеды с широкими шнурками, подстать его широченным джинсам и мешковатой толстовке с капюшоном._

_Я хмыкнул и отправился к автомобилю. Ждать попутчика долго не пришлось, мы сразу тронулись. На голове МакЛарена среднего красовалась бандана с символикой известной гринвудской хип-хоп группы, едва сев на переднее сиденье, он достал сигареты и закурил._

_- Пристегнись._

_- Ты чё мне, еще одна мамаша?_

_Я вжал тормоз в пол, слегка поиграв рулём, придерживая подростка за шиворот, чтобы тот не раскроил себе башку о бардачок или дверь. Машину замотало из стороны в сторону, мы чуть не перевернулись, и остановились поперек дороги. _

_- Ты сигарету выронил на сиденье, подними, пока не прожег. И пристегнись._

_Бобби смотрел на меня с такой ненавистью, какая под силу только незаурядному человеку, ей сопутствовали непонимание и страх. К ДонМакос мы подъехали молча. Диктуя сонному продавцу в окошке обслуживания автомобилей все необходимые дополнения к БигДону, я всё косился на Брата Эинэ, но тот молчал, отвернувшись к окну. Я получил заказ, расплатился, и через десять минут остановился у суточного магазинчика на заправке. Нормально парковаться было лень, я включил аварийку и пошел за пивом. Драть меня к верху задом, если я еще раз так облажаюсь! Не успел я дойти до полки с напитками, как услышал стартующую с пробуксовкой машину. Мигом оказавшись на улице, несмотря на опрокинутую по пути стойку с журналами, я лишь успел увидеть, что за рулем удаляющегося авто сидел довольно ухмыляющийся Бобби, двухминутная пробежка не дала результатов – машина скрылась из виду и выяснить, куда, практически не было возможным._

_- Алло, Фокси?_

_- Нет, простите, сестра в ванной, это Патрик. Что ей передать? – судя по начинающему ломаться голосу, МакЛарену младшему было лет четырнадцать._

_- Привет, Патрик, меня зовут Джефф, я знакомый Эинэ, должен сейчас заехать за Бобби, но случайно удалил __SMS__ с адресом. Он вроде у Колина с Тони и Лаинэ тусует, ты не знаешь, где это? – вообще-то я собирался её предупредить, что брат сбежал, после чего звонить Лерою, но раз так повезло, отчего бы и не попробовать?_

_- У Колина? Они обычно в автомастерской веселятся, Полковника Боуи 19. Знаете?_

_- Конечно! Спасибо, Патрик. Тебя в честь святого назвали? – вот бы он не проболтался сестре, что я звонил!_

_- Да, отец коренной ирландец, а что? – парень удивило мое любопытство._

_- Просто спросил. Мой отец тоже был из Европы. Знаешь такую страну – Лихтенштейн?_

_- Э… Не уверен, где она точно находится, кажется, рядом с Германией? – чтоб я еще сам знал, где там она находится!_

_- Ну, вроде того. Слушай, мне неудобно перед Эинэ, что я адрес потерял и так поздно её беспокою, мы уже скоро приедем с Бобби, так что ей пока не говори, что я звонил, я сам завтра позвоню, извинюсь, ладно?_

_- Знаете, сэр, я врать не люблю. Но она, в любом случае, скорее всего сразу спать ляжет. Скажите этому балбесу, чтоб вёл себя потише, когда придет, ОК?_

_Парень, ты что, впрямь святой?_

_- Само собой, Патрик! Удачи!_

_- Доброго вечера, сэр._

_До Боуи я добрался минут через пятнадцать – долго не попадалась тачка, пригодная для быстрого, безопасного вскрытия. Наконец-то фары осветили уродливое здание с глухими воротами и местами облупившейся надписью "Тюнинг Запчасти Недорого!" на кирпичной стене. В прилегающем узком переулке жались друг к другу несколько стильных тачек, среди них невыгодно выделялся прокатный Ауди. В свете галогеновых фар шумно общалась молодежь. Из-за массивной железной двери мастерской вырывались приглушенные звуки электронной музыки. За ней меня поджидали коктейль запахов потеющих юных тел, ганжи и машинного масла и бугай, исполнявший роль охранника. Последний оценил мой внешний вид (я всё еще был в костюме и, как бы это странно ни смотрелось, в шляпе), сопоставил с явным наличием кобуры подмышкой, коротко спросил:_

_- По какому делу?_

_- Потусоваться. Не похоже?_

_Еще раз окинув меня взглядом, шкафчик буркнул:_

_- Дальняя лестница налево. Вход десятка, - за кого он меня принял и куда направил, я выяснять не стал._

_DJ__ и __MC__ более чем сносные. Обстановка – более чем спартанская. Всё-таки это больше автомастерская, в которой можно раз в неделю устроить вечерину, а не подпольный клуб. Хотя… Здесь, похоже, собралась вся молодежь района в возрасте от пятнадцати и до двадцати пяти. Старше я никого не заметил. _

_Найти Бобби было не сложно – в углу под пресловутой дальней лестницей явно назревала драка. Разумеется, с его участием. Работая локтями, отдавливая ноги и прерывая дерганные танцевальные па, я пробирался со спины к пятерке зверенышей, отрезавшей брата Эйнэ и его приятелей от зала. Даже сквозь децибелы музыки до меня донеслись срывающиеся голоса:_

_- Да ты гавнюк и пидор, Генри! – орал Бобби._

_- Подбери слюни, паршивый ирлашка, и смотри, на кого тявкаешь! – его оппонент по словесной баталии - жилистый черноволосый парень, года на два постарше._

_- Да на пидора я гавкаю, чья мамаша – последняя шлюха, которой я б сам впендюрил, да родниться со всем районом не охота!_

_- Ну ты, челносос, довыё!_

_Последние слова походили на правду. За Бобби было двое, против - четверо, но в Генри с компанией я сразу узнал молодых уголовников, эдакую мелкую мразь, уличных хищников, голодных драных уличных котов, рыщущих среди отбросов в поисках жратвы или наживы. То, что один из них уже достал нож и вертел его в сплошь татуированных пальцах, подтверждало моё подозрение._

_- Мистер МакЛарен, такси вызывали? – вмешался я из-за спин шпаны, заставив всех заметно вздрогнуть._

_- Йоп твою влёт, а ты еще какого хера здесь делаешь? – мое появление Боба еще больше взбесило и обеспокоило._

_- Мистер МакЛарен, вас срочно хочет видеть шеф, у нас всего семь минут до встречи. Извините, что помешал._

_- В другой раз договорим, Генри, - процедил Бобби сквозь зубы._

_- Ты уже своё отговорил, скоро на совсем замолчишь, - прорычал ему в ответ Генри._

_Крутые ребята расступились, мы протолкались на выход, Боб отдал мне ключи. По дороге, сидя на переднем сиденье, парень скрежетал зубами от злости на своих уличных дружков, на меня, на мамашу и сестру, на весь мир._

_- Разобраться с Генри? – спросил я без особой надежды на ответ._

_- Заткнись!_

_Сгоняв за пивом, мы наконец-то вернулись к дому МакЛаренов. Боб взял сэндвич и пиво, вышел, хлопнув дверью так, что от днища отвалился кусок прошлогодней грязи и упал на асфальт, я окликнул его:_

_- Разбудишь сестру – не сочту ни за труд, ни за унижение сломать тебе пару рёбер при следующей встрече._

_Глаза пацана округлились._

_- Ты что, её новый йобырь?!_

_Я устало покачал головой. Надо будет поучить этого рыжего сопляка кое-каким понятиям. Отобрать бы у него пакет, затолкать трепыхающегося и орущего уродца в багажник, сесть за руль и… _

_Дверь открыл Патрик – молодой рыжий парень, что-то среднее между сестрой и старшим братом. Боб, едва не снеся его, ввалился внутрь, спеша умилостивить уже зовущую его мамашу. Я поинтересовался, спит ли сестра, и, если нет, попросил передать извинения за отсутствие льда и болеутоляющего. _

_- Она спит. Устала. Мистер…_

_- Груббер. Джефф Груббер, - подсказал я._

_- Мистер Груббер… а вы вообще кто? – Патрик не скрывал искреннего, почти детского любопытства._

_- Я? Приятель твоей сестры, водитель по совместительству, - попытка выкрутиться._

_- Понятно. Завтра суббота? Она собиралась по магазинам, значит, вы и завтра заедете?_

_Вот, блин, пацан!... _

_- А то! Не на такси же ей разоряться, если есть личный водитель, - улыбнулся я._

_- Что-то не совсем ясно, - он наморщил лоб. – Кто же тогда разоряется на ваше жалование?_

_И всё-таки ненавижу детей. Умных особенно._

_- А это ты спроси у сестры завтра утром. Пока!_

_- Всего доброго, мистер Груббер, - в голосе Патрика звучало обещание дальнейших расспросов._

**XV**

**Джефф Груббер по кличке Дело.**

_В тёплый субботний полдень я ждал, припарковавшись, как всегда, напротив дома МакЛаренов. Фокси не появлялась, я уткнулся в руль и только собрался задремать, как на крыльце появился Патрик и призывно замахал мне рукой. Оказалось, он заметил приезд машины, а так как сестра еще спала, решил пригласить, покамест, на чай. Прекрасная возможность познакомиться с внутренним строением дома, очень может в будущем пригодиться. Мать семейства, судя по всему, тоже почивала. Меня усадили на кухне, предложили тосты и кофе, надо было быть просто аскетом-мазохистом, чтобы отказаться. Как вдруг раздался громоподобный, неприятно резанувший по ушам голос миссис МакЛарен:_

_- Патрик?! Я проснулась!_

_- Извините, мистер Груббер, это мама. Она почти не ходит, мы о ней заботимся по очереди, сегодня мой день, - он поставил передо мной джем, тосты и кофейник и убежал._

_Из соседней комнаты слышалось бухтение главы семейства и ломающийся голосок её сына, а я наслаждался поджаренным хлебом и аромат черного кофе, гнал сон прочь и был почти счастлив. Когда на пороге появилась сонная Эинэ в халате._

_- Джефф?... Ты… Ты что здесь делаешь?! – она была так шокирована, что даже пока не кричала и не ругалась._

_- Я вчера завозил Бобби и продукты для миссис МакЛарен, познакомился с Патриком, он сегодня пригласил меня на кофе, - режим дурачка включён._

_- Кто дал тебе право лезть в мою личную жизнь, в жизнь моей семьи?! – она в возмущении всплеснула руки, но бессильно их опустила, лишь выдохнув. – Эф… Хоть кофе не всё выдул?_

_- Успел только понюхать._

_Эинэ нацедила себе чашку почти черной жидкости, долила молока где-то на три пальца, положила три ложки сахара._

_- Так…- она отхлебнула обжигающий напиток, поморщилась. – Подкинь меня сегодня до магазина, будешь таскать сумки, что-то опять надеть нечего. Завтра отвези Бобби на день открытых дверей в колледж, я ему обещала, если съездит, отпущу на эту их долбёжную вечеринку. Присмотришь за ним – мне не нужно, чтобы мой брат заторчал на какой-нибудь наркоте, которой они там приторговывают._

_- Благодаря мистеру Нэшвеллу уличные…_

_- Помолчи, а? И без тебя голова раскалывается. Съезди лучше пока в аптеку._

_Эинэ привела себя в порядок часам к четырем, я сгонял за таблетками от похмелья и тихонько сидел в углу кухни, не отсвечивая. Ходить с ней по магазинам… Да что там, я вообще раньше не ходил по магазинам, мне не с кем сравнивать, но всё равно это было сущей пыткой! Может всё-таки ну на фиг этот Гринвуд? Она покупала всё, что ей нравилось, самые красивые и вычурные наряды, простые, но не менее дорогие платья известных европейских фирм, две сумочки, судя по цене, из змеиной и крокодильей кожи, плащ чуть ли не из шкурок колибри и ремень из, должно быть, китового уса… Под вечер я не сдержался и позволил себе недвусмысленный взгляд на ворох пакетов и коробок, который в добавок к багажнику занял половину заднего сиденья. Эинэ за всё платила карточкой, по моим подсчетам потратив около семи тысяч._

_Воскресным утром Бобби был доставлен в колледж на день открытых дверей. Чтобы сорванец не сбежал, пришлось всюду шататься за ним серой тенью, стараясь не привлекать внимания, я даже оделся соответственно случаю: трубы, балахон, бандану. Всё это смотрелось немного нелепо – я отвык от подобной одежды, но вскоре вспомнил былые времена и ощутил себя рыбой в воде, вполне сходя за абитуриента-акселерата. Кажется, сестра прочила Боба на обучение по специальности графического дизайна. Пятнадцать тысяч долларов в год…_

_Из обители науки мы двинули на вечеринку. Бобби по-прежнему не горел желанием со мной разговаривать. По мере нашего приближения к мастерской он всё больше напрягался._

_Разумеется, Генри был тут как тут. В шуме зала и басовых битов музыки я прочитал по его губам: "Пришел всё-таки сучонок!? Целым не уйдешь!". Кажется, его подельники разделяли эту точку зрения. Тони, завидев МакЛарена, бросился к нему и горячо зашептал что-то в ухо, но был послан куда подальше. Боб держал грудь колесом, но на рожон не лез, классно исполняя нижний брейк под восторги почтенной, как минимум накуренной, публики. Я поймал Томи, взял за грудки и прижал к стене под диджейской стойкой:_

_- Быстро рассказал, что за дела у МакЛарена с Генри! – рявкнул я ему в лицо. Парень забарахтался, пытаясь освободиться, но получил легонько по печени и бросил это глупое дело._

_- Всего делов – Лаинэ. Девчонка Бобби. Бывшая. Они с Генри лучшие друзья были. Потом из-за Лаинэ поспорили, чуть не подрались, но в итоге Генри уступил, так как Генри – мудак, а Бобби все любят – он и танцует классно, и вообще чувак офигенный. А потом Бобби пару недель не появлялся на вечеринах, а Генри уже с Лаинэ замутил. Вот и все дела. В прошлый раз Бобби так навыпендривался, что прошел слух, Генри его порезать обещал._

_Я бросил Тони и продолжил следить за горе-танцором. Через два часа Боб притомился, мы вышли на улицу, взяли из машины пиво. Откуда ни возьмись, появился скользкий тип и начал с восхищений талантами Бобби в ногодрыгании, продолжил сетованием, что очень уж быстро он выдыхается, а закончил предложением спидов. Эпилогом к его трескотне стала сломанная рука и разбитое лицо, пустые карманы и мои заверения в том, что еще раз увижу, повешу ребрами на крюк в подвале специально для таких, как он, подыхать от голода и боли._

_- Так-так! Рыжий ублюдок нашел себе няньку! – Генри с дружками появились из темноты стоянки, в руках поблескивали ножи, главарь вытянул из-за пояса тридцать первый Смит-энд-Вессон. _

_Я не любил разборок, еще когда во всю молотил грушу, слушал черный рэп и ходил на подобные вечеринки. Я предпочитал либо сваливать, либо разбираться в удобной для меня манере. Уроды. Ударив Бобби в затылок рукоятью старого доброго Кольта, я собирался выпустить три пули: в главаря и сучат слева и справа от него. При первом же спуске курка пистолет заклинило. Вместо второго выстрела я передернул затвор, и наконец грянул выстрел. _

_Из-под Генри как будто кто-то выбил ногу, он взмахнул руками, непроизвольно нажал на спуск и пальнул в небо. _

_Бобби только начал оседать. _

_Я рванулся вперед, выхватил нож у одного из нападавших и оставил его в плече другого. _

_Бобби упал на колени. _

_Увернулся от удара ногой в живот и ножом в бочину, ударил сам, выхватил нож у еще одной мрази – мои пальцы были цепче рыболовных крючков, полоснул по лицу четвертого, бросил нож на гравий. _

_Бобби схватился за голову._

_Осталось раздать пинков лежачим, отшвырнуть пистолет подальше от обоссавшегося от боли, держащегося за простреленное колено и громко вопящего Генри._

_Вот что бывает, когда выходят пятеро на одного, а Охотник племени Крыс становится невольным свидетелем. Вот что значит гнев._

_Бобби пришел в себя уже в машине, мы стремительно удалялись от мастерской. _

_- Чё… чё случилось?_

_- Один ушлёпок ударил тебя сзади по затылку. Ты как?_

_- Вроде ничё. И чё дальше было? – он морщился, ощупывая шишку._

_- Чего-чего… Ничего интересного. Все остались живы._

_- А стрельба? – Боб смотрел на меня как-то странно, я всё не мог интерпретировать это выражение глаз._

_- Ну, они тебя явно в живых оставлять не собирались. Может стоило и их того… Какой мерой меряешь, такой тебе и … того… Как говорил полковой священник._

_- Вот тварь… Ну что же это за жизнь такая, когда лучший друг на тебя с пушкой из-за девчонки!? Что за девка, что за баба, если из-за нее, шалавы, друг друга убить готов! - парень замолотил кулаками по бардачку, в голосе его было такое отчаяние, такой крик боли, что я невольно проникался уважением к этому подростку. _

– _Драть, как же меня всё это бесит! Мамаша, тупящая в телик восемнадцать часов в сутки, жрущая фаст-фуд,запивающая его вискарем, водкой и пивом, такая жирная, что встать уже просто не может! _

_Бобби прорвало. Хаос, буквально клубящийся вокруг оборотня, гнев, пышущий в его сердце, часто производят подобный эффект на сильных смертных. И куда подевалась его манера говорить?_

_- Эта мудацкая школа, в которой мне срет в мозги американской мечтой и прочим гавном гандон-преподаватель, сажающий покладистых девчонок на колени, хлопающий пацанов по жопам и херачащий линейкой по спинам тех, кто на такую херню не согласен!_

_Странное поведение. Слишком сильное. Обычно люди либо не замечают таких вещей, либо принимают как данность, дескать мир таков и всё. Чтобы восставать, быть недовольным, не прогибаться, надо быть необычным. Или способность не принимать мир таким, коков он есть, делает человека необычным? В добавок ко всему, что я успел заметить за Фокси… Интересное, в общем, семейство._

_- Угомонись, Боб. Ором ничего не изменишь. На-ка выпей пивка, а заодно и мне открой._

_- Ты за рулём, - он бессильно сложил руки спинке переднего сиденья, уткнулся в них лицом._

_- А мы уже почти приехали._

_- Куда?!_

_Боб поднял голову, огляделся. Машина остановилась на темной улице без единого фонаря, в вязкой беззвездной ночи носились крупные летние насекомые, и толстые струи басов, лившиеся, казалось, с неба, перемежались с тонкими острыми нитями скрэтчей._

_- На вечеринку. А то как-то мы рановато уехали._

_Перед нами стояла громада многоквартирного дома для бедноты. В таких домах можно сгинуть бесследно, потерявшись на захламленных лестничных клетках, на помойках прямо посреди коридоров, растворившись среди жильцов коммунальных квартир с одним туалетом на двадцать пять человек и одним сломанным душем. Когда новый жилец появляется в таком доме, первым делом ему объясняют, кто есть кто, взламывая следующей же ночью дверь, если она вообще в его комнате была, насилуют его жену, или дочь, или его самого – так, без злобы, просто чтобы знал, что почём, выносят, что кому понравится, ну а если он всё усвоит, то следующих новичков учить будут вместе. В таком доме можно выйти на лестницу помочиться и не вернуться, а у ребят на соседнем этаже наконец-то появится мясо на ужин, у них ведь восемнадцать детей, их надо чем-то кормить. Из подвалов таких домов тянет гниющим мясом, а если нет, осатанелые от голода крысы поднимаются и берут своё – кто не спрятался, мы не виноваты. Иногда среди крыс затесывается кто-то покрупнее и пострашнее, но и несравненно более голодный._

_Словно призраки, мы поднялись по гадко пахнущей лестнице до последнего этажа, там пролезли в крошечную техническую дверь и выбрались на крышу. Боб шел молча, лишь мелко дрожал, позвякивая мелочью в кармане. А на крыше шла Игра полным ходом. Бум-бокс не уставал надсадно бубнить биты, скрипеть электронными сэмплами. Среди братвы была пара знакомых, мы поздоровались спокойно, будто никто из нас не рисковал каждый день кануть в лету, будто последний раз встречались сегодня утром, а не год назад. Я представил им Боба и вышел по настоянию братанов в круг со старым, затертым до дыр чужим речетативом._

_Телевизоры и гандоны, Супермаркеты и телефоны, Абсолютно без палева, Покупай и проваливай. Новые школы, старые приемы, Деньги и секс, популярные иконы, Калом захлебнулись последние романтик - Надо было быть более внимательными. Если вдруг всё пойдет не так, Крепче сжимай свой кулак, чувак, Используй любые возможности Сломать иллюзию защищенности. Ты поимел, тебя поимели. Мамы и папы, вы этого хотели? Деньги не помогут, не помогут тренировки, Оставь всё, как есть или меняй установки. Что с тобою, слушай, что с тобой? Разве ты не понял, что жизнь – это бой? Любовь навеки, дружба навсегда? Думаешь НЕТ – говоришь ДА! Если вдруг всё пойдет не так, Крепче сжимай свой кулак, чувак, Используй любые возможности Сломать иллюзию защищенности!_

_Поздней ночью я отвез Бобби МакЛарена, натанцевавшегося, напившегося пива и даже, не смотря на юные годы, хряпнувшего полстаканчика дешевого виски, домой, где и получил чудовищный втык от Эинэ за растление её младшего брата. Слава Жизни, от её наездов Бобби немного протрезвел и пожаловался на меня, дескать, я ему "мало того спидов, сука, купить не дал, так еще и у барыги весь товар отобрал, а потом лучшего друга с друзьями, хотевших маленького Бобби зарезать и убить, покалечил, упырь безмозглый, а потом все бухали, а он виски зажал, жлоб, пивом отнекивался", после чего, на подгибающихся ногах утопал к себе. Эинэ подарила мне взгляд, срывающий мясо с костей, сокрушенно покачала головой и, не прощаясь, захлопнула дверь перед носом._

**Примечание (к Главе ****X**** - Интермедия)**

- Как знать, кто завтра подорвется на фугасе, патрулируя город, кто будет стоять на воротах, когда эти чурки протаранят их грузовиком со взрывчаткой, кто…

- Да завали свое хлебало, Манки!

- Эй, Сван, да Бога ради, пусть закончит!

- Пусть валит домой, Вэйл, в свою хибарку, бежит к своей девчонке и трахает её до слез - на ней и закончит!

Здоровый солдатский гогот наполняет маленькую казарменную комнату отдыха. Манки, крепкий парень с татуировкой в виде атакующего орла на шее, массивным лбом и очками на большом техасском носу, скалится и показывает средний палец Свану, чьё жёлтое азиатское лицо становится красным от злости и откровенной агрессии. Сван запускает в приятеля пустой банкой из-под пива.

- Чё тут к чертям происходит, парни?!

Сержант Теймер, тварь неприметная, страх и гордость всего отряда, появляется в дверном проёме внезапно, словно молния вспыхивает в ночи.

- Взвод, смир-рна! – командует Вэйл, спрыгивая со стола, на краю которого восседал; Манки, Сван и Снэйк вытягиваются по струнке.

- Доложить! – бросает Теймер.

- Взвод ноль-два-одиннадцать-одиннадцать-пять к проведению свободного часа перед отбоем готов, сэр!

- Вольно! – приказывает сержант, - Сван, о чём спор?

Он проходит к холодильнику, даёт "пять" Вэйлу и открывает банку колы.

- Ничего особенного, серж. Манки пытается накормить нас очередным псевдофилософским дерьмом, оправдывая наше пребывание здесь.

- Дерьмо у тебя в ушах, чувак!

- Ладно. Твоя версия, Снэйк.

- Серж, Ман просто пытается сказать, что ни один из нас живым на дембель не поедет.

Сердитые возгласы, мат, пустые банки и мусор наполняют сухой кондиционированный воздух комнатушки. Снэйк пытается прикрываться видавшей виды гитарой, как щитом, когда сержант прекращает начавшийся хаос, рявкая:

- Заткнулись, уроды! – и солдаты прикусывают языки. Такие буйные и крутые секунду назад, настоящие псы войны, сейчас они похожи на шкодливых котят, застигнутых за шалостью домохозяйкой, – Что с тобой на хрен такое, Снэйк?! Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы мы все передохли?!

- Нет, ребят, всего лишь хочу жить и вернуться домой.

- Ради всего святого, старик! Мне тебя что, к полковому мозгоправу направить?

- Лучше отправь его сортир чистить, сержант!

- Ага, похоже, это и впрямь сработает лучше, Сван! Отдай-ка гитару, пока не убил кого-нибудь, Снэйки!

- Я рад, что моя речь породила такое количество дискуссий, но, если ты не возражаешь, серж, прежде чем ты начнёшь играть, я хотел бы высказать свою мысль до конца и прекратить весь этот пустой трёп.

- Конечно, Манки, валяй, выкладывай!

Снэйк передаёт гитару сержанту, и тот начинает её настраивать.

- Так вот, дело в том… Ну… Никто не знает, где и когда нам придет конец. Невозможно даже узнать, умрёте ли вы, ребята, ВООБЩЕ. Ну и я в том числе. Некоторые говорят, что мистер Буш-младший отправил нас сюда подыхать за его чёрное золото или за что-то ещё, некоторые сами твердо решили сдохнуть, прочие готовы класть в штаны и плакать, лишь бы не попасть под раздачу. Но…

Манки прерывается и делает большой глоток колы.

- Ну же! Сержант ждёт, когда ты закончишь свой словесный понос!

- Но. Но ты никогда и ни за что не избежишь своей судьбы, своей смерти, как бы там ни было.

- Мораль?

- Мораль, Вэйл, в том, что надо просто жить себе преспокойно и делать то, что решил делать. Ты можешь стоять во весь рост во время перестрелки, или сидеть глубоко в окопе и с мокрыми штанами звать папочку, можешь ехать в броневике в разгар бомбардировки или идти по двору базы с целью отлить. Это не повлияет НИ НА ЧТО. Кроме хорошего отношения к тебе друзей, кроме твоей чести, гордости и т. п. Если, конечно, они у тебя есть. В любом случае, люди встречают свою судьбу тогда и там, где нам суждено. Так чего бояться? Чего париться?

- Закончил?

- Да.

- Наконец-то!

- Ну, слава Богу!

- Хвала Небесам!

- Это всё обязательно было говорить?

- Уф…

Первые звуки гитары прекращают галдеж вернее любой команды.

Кругом зима, опять зима, снега черны как всегда

Они привыкли растворяться во тьме

Кругом чума, опять чума, твои пусты города

Они привыкли плыть по этой чуме.

И кто-то может слушать Бубу, кто-то «Ласковый Май»

Почем пророки в идиотском краю?

Гитару брось, и бабу брось, и как жену обнимай

Обледенелую винтовку свою.

Сержант Теймер играет на гитаре почти каждый вечер, но каждая песня - настоящее событие.

Который год скрипит земля, но мир светлее не стал

Тебе всё это надоело, и вот

Поет труба, присох к губам её горячий металл

Она друзей твоих усталых зовет.

И ты был слаб, и ты был глуп, но все мосты сожжены

Их не вернуть, они не смотрят назад

И ты встаешь, и на плечах твоих рассветы весны

Как генеральские погоны лежат.

Он исполняет удивительно разнообразные песни, поскольку знает несколько языков – русский (родной язык прародителей), испанский, французский, португальский, немецкий, английский (даже лучше, чем большинство его подчинённых) и ещё пару не столь известных.

Крутые дяди говорят, твои потуги смешны

Куда годна твоя дурацкая рать?

Подумай сам, коснется дело настоящей войны

Они же строя не сумеют держать.

Ты серый снег смахнешь с лица, ты улыбнешься легко

Ты скажешь, верно, но имейте в виду

Где ваши штатные герои не покинут окоп

Мои солдаты, не сгибаясь, пройдут.

Что удивительно, почти всякий раз, когда он поёт не по-английски, его карие глаза пытаются встретиться с глазами товарищей, увидеть в них понимание.

И хлюп, да скрип, сырое небо бороздя головой

Его учили улыбаться во сне

Идет седьмого идиотского полку рядовой

Твоя надежда в этой странной войне.

А мимо мертвые деревья в даль плывут, как вода

По их ветвям струится розовый дождь

Они молчат, поскольку знают, для чего и куда

Свое оборванное войско ведешь.

Странно, но солдаты обычно отводят глаза, стараются избежать его пристального взгляда. Это происходит и сейчас.

И всё на счастье, даже небо - это рюмкой об пол

И все довольны, и в штабах ни ку-ку

И до последнего солдата идиотский твой полк

Стоял в заслоне и остался в снегу.

И о медалях-орденах ты помышлять не моги

Всего награды – только знать наперед

Что по весне споткнется кто-то о твои сапоги

И идиотский твой штандарт подберет.

Свободный час подходит к концу, и каждая живая душа либо отправляется спать, либо приступает к своим обязанностям. Солдаты один за другим покидают комнату отдыха, лишь сержант остаётся выпить кофе. Последним выходит Снэйк, и он слышит, как сержант бурчит себе под нос:

- Смешно сказать, но почему же меня каждый раз задевает то, что ни один не спросит о переводе песни или хотя бы, о чём она?

Позже этой же ночью внезапно отключают электричество, и Снэйк оставляет свой пост, собираясь покинуть базу, страну, континент в поисках лучшей жизни… или смерти. Он украдкой пересекает плац у казармы, когда из темноты ему приказывают остановиться. Солдат замирает. Неподвижный горячий воздух колышется, неизвестный подходит ближе. От страха Снэйка бросает в дрожь и в пот…

- Ну и чё ты на хрен делаешь, рядовой? – голос мягок и спокоен, но исполнен просто дьявольской силы.

- Я… Я… - Стыд и пот выжигают глаза, а человек в униформе армии США медленно подходит ближе.

- Знаешь же, что местные делают с нашими, а?

- Д-Да…

- Да. Они повесят тебя на старое сухоедерево с выпущенными кишками и срезанными веками, как тех парней из патруля месяц назад. А знаешь, что за самоволку трибунал дает пятнадцать лет в военной тюрьме?

- Да, зна…

- Тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?!

Снэйк чувствует дыхание этого удивительно говорливого часового; до него доносится запах наверняка взведенного хорошо смазанного оружия. Ему одинаково не улыбается ни смерть от пули патрульного, ни распотрошенное аборигенами брюхо, ни каземат.

- Я… Я пытаюсь унести ноги… - голос его жалко дрожит.

- Нет, рядовой. Мне не нужны ни дезертиры, ни трупы. Понял меня?!

- Так точно, сэр! – Снэйк едва не валится в обморок.

- Рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. А теперь сдристни с глаз моих, пока я не пожалел, что не прострелил твою тупую башку! – сержант опускает ствол и протягивает руку и толкает солдата в спину.

Снэйк понимает. Снэйк благодарен, как никогда прежде. Он не хочет проблим ни себе, ни другим. Но он хочет… ему НУЖНО бежать, ведь он хочет жить. И он бежит.

Но сержант оказывается проворнее. Правая рука Снэйка оказывается в захвате. Рывок. Тихий хруст. Перед глазами мелькают звезды, легкие распирает сдержанный крик. Снэйк изгибается и рвется изо всех сил, безуспешно трепыхаясь в захвате. Он в отчаянии. Он беспомощен. Он шарит свободной рукой в окружающей тьме. Но там ничего нет. Кроме рифленой рукояти ножа на сержантском поясе. Клинок покидает ножны, Снэйк бьет коротко, без замаха. Захват заметно слабеет. Снова удар. И еще один.

Снэйк без труда одерживает верх над истекающим быстро теряющим силы противником, что и не удивительно. Удивляет другое: во время потасовки ничто не потревожило тишину жаркой летней ночи – лишь приглушенное тяжелое дыхание да скрип песчинок между подошв и бетоном плаца. Мужчина лежит в липком месиве из крови и пыли, свернувшись калачиком, стараясь плотно прижатыми к животу руками сдержать темно-красный ручеёк. Снэйк медленно поднимается с земли, весь покрытый серым и алым, судорожно раздумывая, должен ли он теперь добить раненного сержанта, готовый спасаться бегством и прятаться. Внезапно скорчившийся на земле человек издаёт хрип:

- Джефф… Это ты, ублюдок…

Снэйк беззвучно опускается на колени.

- Так моя судьба, получается… Быть прирезанным… Так что ли?

Без понятия, что теперь делать. Без понятия, что говорить.

- Предатель… Снэйк?!… ПАРШИВАЯ КРЫСА!..

Просто желая жить, желая выжить. Медленно, будто двигаясь в воде, Снэйк начинает отползать, но вдруг замирает и произносит, стараясь не смотреть на умирающего:

- О чём… была песня?

Сержант кривит губы, и на них показывается кровь, когда он отвечает:

- …о любви… все песни о…

Голос Теймера затихает. Снэйк уходит, оставляя труп сержанта позади.

**Часть третья**

**Коварство**

**Эпиграф**

_Подставить скулу под удар сапогом,_

_Прощать закадычных врагов._

_Смиренье, как море, в нем нет берегов –_

_Мы вышли на берег другой._

_В душе темнота и в конце – темнота,_

_И больше не надо прощать ни черта,_

_И истина эта мудра и проста,_

_Как вспышка ножа у хребта._

Г.Л. Олди, "Живущий в последний раз"

**I**

Говорят, пещерные медведи давно вымерли, а значит, не могут в наше время черными гигантскими тенями рыскать по лесу в поисках достойного противника или добычи. Как не может и мамонт, пробираясь через осенний лес подобно айсбергу среди бамбуковых джонок, раздвигать бивнями и могучими ногами густой подлесок, вырывать хоботом кусты и молоденькие деревья и отправлять их целиком в чудовищное жерло пасти. И, конечно, вы никогда не застанете рогатых змей, охотящихся на рябчиков и тетёрок вокруг родного болота, где, вдали от посторонних глаз, сокрытое иллюзиями коварных бестий, приютилось их гнездо, полное шуршащими чешуёй детенышами. А где нет места таким величественным, опасным созданиям, там никогда не вырасти первобытному, дикому лесу, где деревья мудры и спокойны, их кроны не размениваются на пустой шелест на холодном октябрьском ветру, а лишь мрачно нависают над жирной от перегноя землёй, вспаханной щупальцами корней, пронзающими недра на сотни футов вниз и мили вокруг. А если кто-то и нашел бы такие места, то непременно постарался бы спрятать их от досужих взглядов. Он окутал бы их туманом забытья и вдохнул бы жизнь в деревья-великаны, сделав их вечными стражами покоя кусочка старой Земли. Но, увы, этот кто-то был бы не вечен и, предчувствуя час скорой кончины, нашел бы, кому передать дорогое наследие, которому в наши дни просто не оставили права на существование.

Говорят, не осталось героев, способных изменить этот мир, а пытающихся это сделать становится всё меньше и меньше, да и те стремительно уходят в небытие, ломая копья еще на подъезде к ветряным мельницам. Нет романтиков, нет идеалистов, повывелись дамы и джентльмены, полные достоинств и добродетелей. Нет ни гениев, ни героев, вокруг одни банальности, и некому даже заметить всю пагубность наших дел.

Говорят и впрямь много. Рассказывать же, увлекая слушателей в захватывающие миры историй и волшебных сказок, мудрых и поучительных, простых и понятных или полных тайного смысла, читать нараспев предания, передаваемые из поколения в поколение, или придумывать притчу на ходу – давно забытое, утраченное умение. По крайней мере, так говорят.

Мы же не будем пустословить и, чтобы быть хоть немного оригинальными, тихонечко отойдем в сторонку, в тень, дабы не мешать вам смотреть, как …

**II**

В самом сердце леса наследника лимурийских джунглей, на берегу серебристого озера вспыхнул костер. Треск влажных сучьев, собранных у подножий исполинских деревьев, шипение напитанного дождевой водой моха, шорох рассаживающихся вокруг фигур. Неспешно, пробуждаясь ото сна, потягиваясь, теряя и вновь обретая ритм, сердце леса начинало биться.

Все знают, что осень – удивительно гармоничное время. Лето отходит, зима сулит прохладу и томный отдых, зелень сменяется золотом, радуя глаз, дожди и серый небосвод навевают дрёму. Осень – словно буфер, словно гибкая перемычка, скрадывающая контрасты полуденного зноя и полуночной стужи. Все это знаю потому, что всем так говорят.

Но кто-то не слушает и не знает. Кто-то чувствует и подмечает факты.

И тогда для кого-то осень – чудовищный раздрай, раскол, толстая стенка бокала, наполненного кипятком и брошенного в сугроб. Холод сменяет жару, а посередине, между молотом и наковальней, или даже между горном и бадьёй родниковой воды, агонизируя, рассыпаясь на хищные иглы-осколки, трескаясь и скрежеща, мечется обезумевшим жеребёнком осень.

Не лучше ли быть как все?

Нет, не лучше – решили для себя собравшиеся в ту осеннюю ночь у костра. Все готовятся к спячке? Отлично! Мы – открываем глаза. Все примиряются, отступая? Блистательно! Мы – возражаем, давая отпор. Мы выступаем вперед. Сперва только позаботимся о том, что оставим за спиной.

Одна из фигур бело-серебристая, словно снег. Она сидит тихо и скромно, изредка вздрагивая ни то от холода, ни то вспоминая, сколь ответственен её путь. Другой силуэт - чернее ночной грозы, спокойнее базальтового утёса, он холоден, словно лёд. Третий – шатен. Возвышаясь над всеми, восседая подобно королю перед своими людьми, он горд и чуть грустен, памятуя о чем-то своём. Четвертой фигуре не отказать ни в величии, ни в достоинстве – звонкой струной, натянутой тетивой боевого лука темнеет изгиб её стройного стана на фоне костра. Пятый сидит ближе всех к озерной глади, и лик его освещает огонь.

Поджатые губы на разукрашенном пляскою пламени почти красном лице. Мудрость в глазах, прикипевших к открытым лишь внутреннему взору видениям. Нос на зависть орлу. Рисунки глиной и ярким соком корней иу-ау на скулах и подбородке. Волосы, заплетенные в косы, свисают до середины груди, споря с длинными шнурками медальонов и оберегов: "В ком больше из нас вплетено перьев и косточек? Кто лучше поможет хозяину видеть Мир Духов?"

Все сидят неподвижно, дожидаясь, покуда биение пробужденного сердца войдет в должный ритм. Ало-оранжевые языки вздрагивают в такт этому бою. Наконец воцаряется гармония. Молодой индеец Теург пододвигает ближе к ногам простую деревянную чашу, полную до краёв темными корешками, листьями, скорлупками птичьих яиц и пухом из их гнезд, кусочками коры и прошлогодними травинками водяного хвоща. Не торопясь, но и не медля, выверенными до мельчайших движений жестами, он восславляет бьющееся сердце, поднимает чашу над головой и с поклоном передает её сидящей слева фигуре грустного короля. Поклонившись мастеру ритуала, тот принимает чашу одной рукой, второй же берет щепоть волшебной смеси и отправляет себе в рот, прикрыв глаза, начинает медленно пережевывать.

Чаша проходит полный круг, и уже Теург принимает её от черного громового утёса с легким кивком. Тонкими ловкими пальцами он собирает последние реагенты, тщательно разжевывает их, двигая подбородком в едином ритме со стаей, затем раздвигает губы тонкой щелью – будто на красном граните лица появляется трещина – и одновременно с четверкой братьев выдыхает, подавшись вперед.

Пять мощных потоков воздуха, десяток здоровых сильных легких – куда может деться раздуваемый столь мощно огонь, если не вверх? Пламя вздымается на несколько метров, все посолонь, начиная с теурга, выплевывают разжеванные комки в костер, и с кончиков бритвенно острых языков огня устремляются под темные своды крон клубы молочно-белого дыма. Он несется ввысь, пока не сталкивается с куполом ветвей и листьев, и тогда раскрывается невиданным зонтом, мчится во все стороны, не смея вырваться из-под защиты верхушек деревьев, и так окутывает сотни квадратных миль леса. Затем оседает первым снегом, заволакивает первобытную чащу непроглядной кисеёй, скрывает от глаз хищные провалы и ямы, вымытые дождевой водой и щетинящиеся острыми кольями веток, прячет губительные топи, размывает тропы кровожадных хищных зверей, путает и без того едва заметный след прошедших здесь сутки назад пятерых сильных волков.

Вскоре костер перестанет дымить. Лишь озеро и его берега спаслись от колдовского тумана, и потому случайный свидетель (которого здесь не было и быть не могло), если бы он здесь был (и всё-таки его не было), увидел бы, что все пять фигур встали. Индеец поворачивается сухой, жилистой спиной к костру, продолжая держать чашу, подходит к самой кромке воды хрустального озера, садится на корточки и набирает в деревянный сосуд мокрой глины и почти жидкого ила. Остальные тем временем делают по шагу назад и замирают в ожидании дальнейших кудес. Вернувшись в круг жаркого янтарного света, Теург бросает в чашу щепоть еще горячих золы и пепла от прогоревших дров.

Размеренно, в такт ударам невидимого сердца, он перемешивает состав, протяжно и тихо, таинственно и красиво нараспев повествуя собратьям историю рыбака, долгие годы ловившего рыбу в устье реки и однажды ушедшего с сетью в открытое море. История умалчивает, было ли это глупостью с его стороны, взыгравшей гордыней, или нужда погнала несчастного на промысел, но по лицу рассказчика, тихо и загадочно улыбающегося под полной луной, едва видимой сквозь плотный навес сбрасывающих листья ветвей, по этому юному, но уже умудренному в схватках и духовных поисках лицу видно: рыбак пал жертвой своего любопытства. Смельчак был вознагражден, улов был и разнообразен, и богат, но он увлекся, и вечером, на обратном пути угадил в поднявшийся туман.

Рыбак знал, что, если туман застает на реке, надо поставить лодку поперек течения – это сразу заметишь по крену бортов – и грести к одному и берегов. Но что делать в море, когда до берега три сотни локтей, а впадающая в соленые воды пресная струя норовит развернуть долбленку назад, к краю земли, да так нежно, что и чуткому рыбаку не под силу заметить подвох? А если река вынесет навстречу бревно? Лёгкое суденышко не выдержит столкновения, ко дну пойдут и улов и ловец. Загрустил рыбак, но даже чайка, выпорхнувшая из млечной кисеи и усевшаяся на носу лодки, не спешила его утешать. Поняв, что беды не миновать, если она ему суждена, индеец стал грести в том же направлении, где, как ему казалось, он в последний раз видел берег, а чтобы развеять страх и дурные мысли, он решил, покамест, извиниться перед рыбой, что лежала на дне лодки.

"Простите меня, что, выловив вас и лишив жизни на прокорм семье, теперь рискую сделать вашу гибель напрасной. Ведь если я пропаду, если лодка перевернется или я пробуду в море до восхода, ваши тела пропадут, не принеся никому пользы!" – и он поклонился самому большому морскому окуню, покоившемуся у его ног.

"Постой, постой! – вдруг ответил ему окунь, приподняв голову, - Так не годится! Не для того нагуливал в теплых водах сочное мясо хвоста, не для того натирал до блеска чешую о зеленые водоросли, не для того резвился в быстрых течениях, чтобы вот так протухнуть в этом корыте!"

Рыбак был очень удивлён говорящей рыбине, но не мог упустить шанса поболтать с таким интересным собеседником, и потому он сказал: "Но как мне найти дорогу домой? Ведь там ждут моего возвращения мои жена, и дети, и родственники, а солнце уже зашло, и в призрачном свете сумерек не понять, где закат, а где восход!"

"Ах, смешной любопытный рыбак! - отвечал ему окунь, - Подумай, разве по солнцу выбиваю я свой путь в глубине? Разве знаю я какие-то тропы в толще воды, разве есть ориентиры в сплошь бирюзовом и лазоревом море? Или вот эта чайка, уже присматривающаяся к моему жирному хвосту, разве могла она заметить тебя в тумане подслеповатым птичьим глазом и разве ищет она дорогу к гнезду по зарубкам на деревьях посреди водной глади?"

"Нет, мудрая рыба, нет в море деревьев с охотничьими зарубками чайкиных когтей, как нет и в глубине тропинок и следов, холмов или оврагов-ориентиров! – согласился человек, - Открой же мне секрет, как вы находите путь и знаете, что где лежит, не ища?"

"Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, человек! – пробулькал окунь, - Ты такой смешной, ведь спрашиваешь о том, что знаешь и сам, – у меня аж требуха в животе хохочет об этом!"

Окунь опустил голову и затих, и лишь чайка насмешливо вскрикнула и, оттолкнувшись от лодки, взмахнула крыльями и растворилась в белесой мгле.

"Ну конечно! – улыбнулся рыбак, - Спасибо доброй рыбе!"

И он погреб вперед, воспользовавшись подсказкой животного, и был дома совсем не поздно. Даже собравшиеся уже выбранить его родственники, увидев улов, долго нахваливали храброго рыбака.

- Не ища, - шепчет мастер ритуала, закончив песню-сказ.

Он обходит стаю по кругу и на лбу каждого смесью глины, ила и пепла чертит глаз. А когда последний мазок ложится на шкуру члена стаи, тот уже видит сквозь туман и дальше, и четче, чем видел ранее в мрачном древнем лесу. Шаман же, закончив рисунок на собственном лбу, охватывает восприятием всю территорию, на которой раскинулось священное место силы, даже не бестелесным духом, а лишь чувствами без труда путешествуя сквозь пугающую чащу, паря над болотами, пробираясь сквозь стену подлеска, заглядывая в грот у ручья, погружаясь на дно тёмной реки.

Теперь он видит поляну и озеро, костер и фигуры своих друзей, даже себя самого, подающегося вперед, поднимающего с кожаной подстилки короткий, похожий на коготь серебряный нож. Клинок кочует из рук в руки, танцуя блестящим металлическим мотыльком вокруг плюющегося искрами яростного огня. Одни сильные, но очень бережные пальцы сменяют другие, одна короткая прядь волос жалобно звенит на лезвии, расставаясь с сонмом родичей, вслед за другой. Вновь круг замыкается, вновь серебряный мотылек дремлет на подстилке у ног хозяина. Пять рук отправляют пять локонов на встречу с судьбой – обжигающей, скоротечной и от того еще более прекрасной.

Вспышка. Темнота. Из темноты один за другим брюшками светлячков возникают точки болезненного света. Они дрожат и гаснут, на их места приходят другие, выстраиваются в линии и квадраты, фигуры сплетаются в паутину, распадаются, пляшут каждый сам по себе. Но вдруг россыпь желто-зеленых точек света замирает. Это город. Город, каким видит его свободная от бремени чувств и желаний, а потому – крылатая птица. Словно огненный снег, словно вулканический пепел проснувшейся в гневе горы Клауд-Пик на город сыпятся, кружась, тлеющие волоски. Часть рассыпается в падении пеплом, часть уносит ветер-озорник, часть гаснет, приземлившись, но многие продолжают гореть ровным, уверенным светом, лишь чуть-чуть колеблясь, словно на черных волнах.

- Это родичи, Кайл, - произносит шаман. – Духи и Предки отметили их, вознаграждая нас за труды и ритуал. В городе их не много, каждый на счету.

- Вон пара ярких точек. Что это? – голос Кайла, чище звона серебряного ножа, заставляет тьму вздрогнуть и, кажется, чуть отступить.

- Это сохранившие чистоту крови. Те, кто ближе к Предкам, чем другие. Те, чьи потомки будут героями. Быть можете, среди них – непереродившиеся Воины.

- Мы всех разыщем. Начнем с самых ярких.

- Вам понадобится видеть Мир Людей, Кайл. Я буду вашими глазами в Мире Духов, когда вы прибудете в город. Тотем передаст вам мои видения. А до тех пор еще много предстоит завершить, укрепляя границы, защищая Сердце, пробуждая дремлющих духов.

- Начни с деревьев-стражей, Прыжок.

- Да, Вожак, так я и поступлю. Удачной охоты.

- Алисия, Ида – за мной!

**III**

**16 сентября**

**11:04**

_Так как я сам приложил массу усилий, чтобы накрыть парашей почти все доступные ранее каналы приобретения оружия на улице, стоило сразу доложить Нэшвеллу о проблемах с огнестрелом. Я всегда предпочитал получать от нанимателя максимум того, что от него можно было получить. Через пару дней после досадного недоразумения с дружками Бобби в ячейке камеры хранения автовокзала меня ждали две девяносто третьих Беретты с запасными увеличенными обоймами, глушителями и сотней патронов. С теорией и практикой выбора огнестрельного оружия я знаком исключительно понаслышке – пара коротких замечаний Кокса:_

"_В кино все просто: бегают сплошь с Дезертами, Береттами и Глоками; крутизна внешнего вида пушки пропорциональна крутизне персонажа; чем быстрее и точнее стреляешь, тем дольше не кончается боезапас. А на деле выходит, что быстро и дешево достанешь, в лучшем случае, Кольт; что сколько патронов ни запасай, на всех не хватит; что у них не короткостволы, а автоматика, плюс в обоймах – не девять миллиметров, а "спецпатрон"; что единственный способ выжить – прийти незаметно после перестрелки, запомнить выживших и перерезать их потом по одному."_

_Надо ли после этого говорить, одна часть меня этих стальных, пахнущих смазкой красавиц боготворила и готова была их едва ли не трахать; другая ценила эти железки не больше, чем кухонный нож, горлышко разбитой бутылки или кусок бельевой веревки длинною в два фута._

_Время на непыльной работе мчалось со скоростью взявшей свежий след гончей. Или даже быстрее. Еще одна осень пришла на смену куцему лету. Золото листвы (а может, всего лишь очередной строительно-промышленный бум) приманивало новых дельцов, представителей крупных компаний, а значит и офисных клерков, уборщиков, рабочих, таксистов, копов, врачей, не ждущих или не боящихся грядущей зимы, способной отрезать город от окружающего мира на три месяца и испытать здоровье горожан сорокоградусными морозами. У Гринвуда всегда есть, что дать смелым, решительным и готовым на всё. _

_- Доброе утро, миссис Хогс!_

_Хозяйка трехэтажного ветхого домишки, у которой я снимал крохотную квартирку, Одри Хогс, была __ma sorte de fille*__. Вязанию она предпочитала старую, еще отцовскую, едва не прогоревшую за полвека использования трубку, передачам для домохозяек – старые черно-белые фильмы, котам и кошкам – седого капюшонного крыса Кевина, куриному бульончику с сухариками – виски и мужнино однозарядное охотничье ружьё – телефону 911. Других постояльцев у нее не было._

_- Доброе утро, Джефф, мальчик мой, опять вчера поздно пришел?_

_Вчера мы с Фокси добирались час сорок с очередного тусовочно-неформального мероприятия в центре. Дважды я был на грани бешенства в этих сраных пробках, зато узнал с десяток новых скабрезных анекдотов. Мисс МакЛарен – крайне экстравагантная женщина._

_- Да, мэм, это всё пробки. Не думал, что в старом добром Гринвуде когда-нибудь будет так напряженно на дорогах._

_В шлепанцах и трусах я только спустился со второго этажа с намерением приготовить что-нибудь средне съедобное на общей кухне. Пока омлет шкварчал на сковородке, я заглянул в холл, где хозяйка, закутав ревматические ноги в плед, уютно устроилась в кресле напротив телевизора, одной рукой поглаживая примостившегося на подлокотнике питомца, а другой – початую с утра бутылку. В ящике мелькали красивые мужчины в серых пальто, черных костюмах, девушки в шляпках, чулках и юбках, с вьющимися, кажется, золотистыми волосами. И те и другие обладали невероятно проникновенными взглядами._

_- Эх, Джеффи! – миссис Хогс тихо засмеялась, будто заскрипела на ветру ставня на ржавых петлях. – Когда мистер Хогс, мой милый Мартин, был еще жив (упокой Господь, его душу!) и мы последний сезон ездили с ним в горы на охоту, мы часами стояли на 13-ой Улице! А это было, шутка ль сказать, еще 91-й год! Вот, скажу я тебе, тогда были пробки! Это уже гораздо позже построили шоссе на месте старых рабочих бараков, снесли развалюхи в центре. Да, теперь Гринвуд не тот!_

_Девяносто первый… Я был еще совсем пацаном, вовсю махал кулаками в школе, а дома старался не попадать под горячую руку ублюдка-отца. Кто бы мог подумать… Я в задумчивости сходил на кухню, и уже с тарелкой и вилкой вернулся к хозяйке и уселся перед ящиком, накинув один из множества местных пледов на плечи._

_- Уже тогда был большой город?_

_При местном климате зимой и так на машине не разъездишься, а тут этот чертов бум. Неужели придется на метро? Меня пробрала ледяная дрожь, рядом с которой свежесть октябрьского утра в неотапливаемом холе была просто ничем._

_- Конечно, почему же нет?! Из крошечного городка на берегу речушки, каким Гринвуд был во времена моего отца, полковника Дина Майерса (это в его честь названа Майерс авеню!), к девяностым его раздули до миллиона душ – рабочие валили просто валом, каждую неделю открывали новую шахту, каждый месяц строили новое здание под офис добывающей компании… Страшно жить тогда было, Джеффи!_

_Чего там могло быть страшного для обычного человека? Вот мне сейчас при мысли о метро, о кишащих порождениями земного ада тоннелях, о булавках-глазах каждого сотого пассажира, старающегося заглянуть тебе в душу, о сотнях камер, о гнетущем сплетении бесконечных колец извивающихся тварей с кружевами технократической паутины… Всего один раз мы с Коксом зашли в это метро. Как зашли, так на следующей и вышли._

_- Ни единому слову не верю, миссис Хогс! – пробурчал я, обжигаясь горяченьким тяп-ляп-блюдом. - Вы до того как Полдеп зачистил Гринвуд, жили в одном из самых стрёмных районов - тут было хулиганов больше, чем мирных граждан - и не боялись!_

_Да, я переехал сюда поздней весной, чтобы быстрее добираться до Фокси. Недели три дожди не могли смыть с мостовых бурые пятна после полицейских операций. Трущобы они трущобы и есть, сколько их рабочими кварталами ни называй._

_- Джефф, мальчик мой! Ты не знаешь, что здесь творилось в девяностых! И не только здесь – по всему городу, кроме, разве что, самого центра. Ой-ой-ой, "Поющие под дождем"! Моя любимая Дебби Рейнольдс! Джеффи, ты должен это видеть, тут Сид Черрис такая красотка, каких сейчас уже и в Голливуде не встретишь!_

_Хозяйка прибавила звук, я доел, отнес тарелку на кухню и пошел наверх одеваться. Со вздохом глянув на ключи от Ауди, сунул их в карман, влез в портупею, надел шляпу и набросил пальто. Надо вернуть машину в прокат и брать такси или ходить пешком, думал я, спускаясь._

_- Миссис Хогс, а что же было здесь в девяностых?_

_Пожилая женщина повернула ко мне свое некогда привлекательное, сейчас растрескавшееся от холода прожитых лет немного ассиметричное лицо – правая скула была заметно неправильной формы. Её до белизны седые кудри спадали до плеч, укрывая, будто снегом, Кевина, решившего забраться повыше. Она по-матерински доброжелательно улыбнулась, давно уже не стесняясь отсутствия зубов на правой стороне рта._

_- Здесь был ад, Джеффим. И если бы не послали Небеса ангела спасти всех нас, я не знаю, что бы было сегодня. Да хранит Господь комиссара Деррика Нэшвелла. Ну, ступай с Богом, мальчик мой, осторожнее там на дорогах!_

**IV**

**16 сентября**

**16:45**

- Не угостишь даму стаканчиком-другим, красавчик?

Форд-пикап, до самых стекол забрызганный грязью из-под колес, въехал в Гринвуд с севера. Ало-оранжевые точки мерцали и меркли, постоянно появлялись новые, тут же исчезали; некоторые словно плавали в пространстве, другие прыгали с места на место, запутывая, сбивая с панталыка. Это духи играют. Ни одно видение не точно на сто процентов, ни одна подсказка не однозначна. Хотите четкости – обращайтесь к людям, у них всё просто и понятно. Духи – другое дело.

- Эй, миленький, я с тобой разговариваю!

Здесь не нужно понимать, здесь без толку разбираться. Надо почувствовать. Ухватить дым за пушистый хвост. Бежать в тени облака. Отдаться видению, словно броситься в ледяную воду с обрыва. И тогда ты сам станешь видением, а видение – реальностью. Тогда всё станет кристально ясно.

Кайл открыл глаза. Он наконец-то понял, на кого из этой веселой компании, облюбовавшей пивную, указывали духи. Однако прямо напротив его лица, закрывая обзор на зал, красовалась синюшная пропитая морда алкоголички с сорокалетним стажем, не меньше. Сизое лицо с малиновым носом и почти черными мешками под глазами, подмазанное румянами и помадой, сморщилось в подобии улыбки.

- А, проснулся, лапуля? Ну так что, выпьем? А потом можем заскочить ко мне, перепих-другой такому душке как ты, не повредит. Ммм?

- Мадам, вы сдурели? Подите прочь, будьте благоразумны! – спокойно и властно произнес Кайл и встал, окидывая взглядом зал в поисках нужного человека.

- Ах ты сучонок! Барни, ты слышал? Честную женщину шлюхой назвали! А ну проломи башку этому хлыщу-падонку, или ты не мужик?

Угрюмый детина с отвисающим пузом, едва не рвущем пуговицы на байковой рубахе в красно-серую клетку, скомкал в довольной гримасе опухшую от спиртного рожу, украшенную усами до подбородка, загородил своей тушей проход и прохрипел:

- Ты, молодой, извинись, мля, перед девушкой, - его покрытая курчавыми волосами лапа потянулась к вороту бежевого пиджака Кайла.

Кайл шагнул вперед, будто перед ним никого не было, и перед ним никого не стало – детина перелетел через ближайший столик, сбив две кружки с пивом, и мешком грязного белья ухнул об пол. Дойдя до нужного столика у стены за две секунды, Кайл нагнулся к сидевшему спиной к залу мужчине, положил рядом с его кружкой листок бумаги вроде визитной карточки и негромко произнес:

- Есть дело. Звони. Плачу наличкой.

И направился на выход.

- Ида, брось его, – всё тот же властный, спокойный голос. - Господа, прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства, мы уже уходим.

Высокая женщина в черных брюках и свитере на военный манер отпустила едва живого молодца с полупустой бутылкой в руке, которого до этого держала за горло в футе над землёй. Тот грохнулся на дощатый пол, где его дожидались два в разной степени покалеченных приятеля. Барни попытался приподняться на дрожащих руках, но шмякнулся обратно – разбитым лицом в лужу собственной крови. Больше никто не решился вставать на дороге у непрошенных гостей, не понимающих местных весёлых шуток.

Кайл и Ида вышли из бара "Толстый Ирландец" в Старом Городе и сели в дожидавшийся их фургон.

- Порядок? – заскучавшая без собратьев по стае Алисия занималась маникюром.

- Да, - бросил Кайл. – Ида, трогай.

У входа в пивную с визгом остановилась бронированная патрульная машина, и четыре вооруженных копа, дробно стуча тяжелыми ботами, вломились в помещение, из которого минуту назад получили вызов. Лишь оставшийся за рулём полицейский водитель обратил внимание на грязный фургон, выехавший с парковки в направлении центра города. И, как знать, возможно, даже записал его номер.

**18:43**

- Ну и местечко.

Алисия рассматривала из окна салона приземистый обветшалый дом, окруженный газоном больше похожим на болотце.

- Я четко видел здесь яркие точки. Сейчас только две.

Ида припарковалась на другой стороне от интересовавшего их строения и чуть наискосок, не желая привлекать внимание хозяев. Кайл был задумчив и насторожен.

- Алисия, проверь.

- Скверна. Её следы всюду, и в доме, похоже, сидит какая-то его тварь. Возможно, одержимый.

Кайл нахмурился, в задумчивости провел рукой по длинным волосам, его резные аристократические губы сжались в тонкую линию. Он положил ухоженную, сильную кисть принца и воина на ручку двери.

- Одержимому не место в одном доме с родичами. Пойдём, познакомимся.

Лязгнули двери. Тепло раннего осеннего вечера, сухие листья, поднятые с асфальта ветром, священные сумерки тихой улицы. Городское освещение, если здесь таковое и было, пока не спешило добавить своей болезненной желтизны в сырой мутный воздух. Тротуар ложился под ноги покорно, безразличный к своей участи подстилки.

Дверь дома распахнулась внезапно и гулко ударила об угол крыльца. Кайл замедлил шаг, приглядываясь к фигурам, появившимся на пороге.

- Твою мать, Патрик, щас порвёшь! Держи за углы!

- Я говорил, надо было в двойной…

Пара пацанов (один покрупнее, другой поумнее) корячились со здоровенным стопятидесятилитровым пластиковым мешком. Его содержимое, судя по кряхтению и ругани, было не только объемистым, но и тяжелым.

- Ё моё, что б я еще раз…

- Заткнись, Боб! Сам забыл за прошлый месяц выкинуть, теперь не жалуйся.

- Да кто ж знал, что столько накопится!?

- Слава Богу, вот уже бачок! Поднимай!

- Ну на фиг, так бросим. Мусорщик поздоровее нас с тобой будет, пускай он и таскает, на жизнь зарабатывает.

- Молодые люди, добрый вечер.

Кайл стоял уже один, в свете только что зажегшегося уличного фонаря его появление было особенно эффектным. Бобби нахмурился. Патрик какое-то время смотрел на незнакомца с осторожностью и любопытством, затем произнес:

- Добрый вечер, сэр.

- Не подскажете, юноша, чей это дом? – Кайл кивнул в сторону приоткрытой двери, к которой через раскисший газон вела узкая, чистенькая мощеная дорожка.

- Это дом МакЛаренов, сэр. Чем-то могу вам помочь? – Патрик перешел на не по годам деловой тон, Бобби зло сверкал глазами, глядя то на болтливого брата, то на незнакомца.

- О, отлично! Значит, я по адресу. Не сочтите за грубость, но вы мне поможете вряд ли. Дома есть кто-то из взрослых?

Бобби не нравился ни сам факт наличия этого щеголеватого мужчины, ни длинный язык Патрика, но он всё же чувствовал странное доверие к незнакомцу, как будто это приехал их давно ожидаемый дядюшка, могучий и славный, известный своей щедростью и добротой. Пат был просто очарован манерами и харизмой чужака.

- Сейчас дома только мама, но она… больна. А сестра будет поздно.

- Ничего, я заеду завтра. Однако, всё же хотелось бы перед приездом позвонить, чтобы зря не мотаться.

Патрик широко, будто извиняясь, улыбнулся:

- Мне жаль, сэр, но без разрешения сестры я её телефона вам дать не могу.

Кайл улыбнулся в ответ.

- Понимаю, понимаю. Что ж, в таком случае до скорой встречи, джентльмены.

Братья еще какое-то время смотрели в след скрывшемуся в сумерках незнакомцу. Затем вернулись в дом.

- Странный он какой-то. Хоть и на ирландца похож.

- Скорее на шотландца. Или нет…

**18:59**

- Ребята из наших, и кровь в них очень сильна. Королевская кровь. Алисия, они порченые?

- Нет, Кайл. Небольшой налет, конечно, есть, но скверна не проникла сколь-нибудь глубоко. А вот мать их, похоже, прогнила насквозь.

- Ладно, разберемся. Если сестра их не тронута и такая же чистокровная, это будет большая удача. Вперёд.

**V**

**16 сентября**

**12:06**

МакДуглу приспичило встретиться. Сутра. Он бы еще на рассвете предложил, хотя, это было бы даже лучше – говорят, между двумя часами ночи и шестью часами утра пробок почти нет. Нацепив минимум шмоток, я пожелал хорошего дня миссис Хогс и вырвался в город. Мы встретились, как обычно, "У Джо". Пятнадцать минут ожидания казались неотдохнувшему телу годом каторги. Крепкий до горечи кофе ошпаривал никак не желавший просыпаться мозг, тот корчился, больно лягаясь в оба виска и затылок.

Не было еще такого, чтоб Ледник меня не узнал. И на этот раз трубы и широкая теплая кофта, капюшон, натянутый едва не до кончика носа, его не обманули.

- Привет! – прогудело над ухом, он слегка хлопнул меня по плечу и сел напротив.

- Мм-м, - поприветствовал его я.

- За городом был когда-нибудь? – где-то в глубине его темных глаз бушевал шторм, веселились стихии.

Я угукнул.

- По старой дороге к лесопилкам ездил?

Я кивнул – Кокс по приезду таскал меня по окрестным горам, не щадя и не жалея. Искал.

- Часах в двух-трех от лесопилок, за перевалом, любопытные места.

- М? – кофе черным ядом обжигал язык, но я скорее бы сдох, чем перестал бы пить эту гадость и отнял бы бумажный стаканчик ото рта.

- Но не сильно углубляйся. Машину брось на окраине – увязнет, за лесопилкой дороги считай, что нет.

- Эмм…

Кажется, недоумение было написано у меня на лбу, но Алан не стал ничего пояснять, лишь пожал мне руку, скрепляя уговор, бросил "Позже с тобой свяжусь" и был таков. Я, конечно, съездил до лесопилок, и там бросил машину, и даже пробежался до перевала, в конце концов, не просто же так он меня звал, но потом, вернувшись домой, выключил мобильник для контактов с Ледником, и бухнулся спать с четким намерением не просыпаться до следующего утра. По дороге мимо лесопилок, за перевалом, в двух-трех часах от города Гринвуд начинались Священные Земли Духов. И драть мой лысый череп, если их пробудили не на днях.

**16 сентября**

**15:22**

- Деррик, ну как же так?!

- Прости, дорогая, но ничего не поделаешь. Развейся сегодня без меня. Кстати, тебе понравились украшения?

- Да, они очень милые, но…

- Никаких но. Да, и давно хотел тебе сказать: быть может, ты уже перестанешь посещать все эти безвкусные концерты, дешевые клубы, тусовки?

- Хочешь, чтобы я со скуки заплесневела?

- Нет, что ты. Лишь предлагаю выбрать развлечения, тебя достойные. Ведь тебе приходится общаться со всяким сбродом! Не говоря уже о том, что в тех местах, где ты бываешь, полно того отребья, борьбе с которым я посвятил не один год!

- Ну и к чему ты ведешь?

- К тому, что ты выше этого и должна сменить круг общения и сферу интересов. Есть множество замечательных мест, которые популярны среди высшего света. Среди элиты.

- Ага, и вход в эти места только в наряде за десять штук – минимум, а…

- Как это я упустил момент, когда тебя стал волновать вопрос денег? Прошу, не усложняй! Если тебе хочется носить такие вещи – носи, моя кредитка у тебя есть. Ты же знаешь, любой твой каприс, стоящий денег, я готов удовлетворить.

- Но…

- Дорогая!

- Что?

- Ты подумала над моим предложением?

- …

- Эинэ?

- Да, но мне так сложно – сразу…

- Ну, я не хочу тебя торопить. Я же всё понимаю – так много всяких вещей, которые тебя отвлекают и не дают жить спокойно. Поэтому я подумал… Знаешь, запиши адрес. Записываешь?

- Да, но что за адрес?

- Улица Уолоффа, седьмой дом, 14 этаж, квартира 1401.

- И что это?

- Это твоя новая квартира.

- ЧТО!?

- Да, да. Огромная, чистая, светлая квартира с окнами от пола до потолка и законченным ремонтом. Помнишь, мы как-то разговаривали, как ты себе представляешь идеальное жилище? Так вот – всё, как ты мечтала. Ключи – у охранника внизу.

- Деррик!

- Подземный гараж, шесть комнат, огромный холл. Всё!

- Ты с ума сошел!? Что это значит?!

- Это значит всё тоже, что и раньше. Надеюсь, с сегодняшней ночи ты будешь жить там, а не в своём захолустье. Любые вещи можно заказать по телефону – привезут и разместят в любое время суток.

- Я… Я не знаю, что сказать!

- Скажи, что хорошенько обдумаешь в тишине и покое моё предложение. А еще лучше скажи "Да!"

- Я… Ты душка! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Заедешь за мной завтра?

- Конечно. Хорошего вечера! Я люблю тебя.

**16 сентября**

**15:25**

- Да, Эинэ? – нечеткий ото сна голос.

- Джефф, спишь что ли?! Три часа дня! Подъём! – ажиотаж, неуёмная энергия, радость.

- Да я только лёг…

- Не важно! Ты знаешь какие-нибудь _на самом деле_ классные, элитные, распонтованные места?

- Вроде да… Одно есть на примете.

- А мне там понравится? – восторг, любопытство, нетерпение.

- Ну… - неуверенность. – Думаю, да. Да, понравится.

- Как называется?

- Э…

- А музыка? Напитки? Развлечения? Хоть пообщаться есть с кем?

- Музыка… Не помню. Я там был по работе, так что не пил. А пообщаться – весь городской этот… бомонд. Сплошь девочки-гламурочки, мальчики-подарочки, дядечки-кредиточки. Развлечения там… необычные… эм… изысканные, во-от... Ну, сама понимаешь...

- Опять шутишь!? – не недоверие, скорее восторг.

- Нет. Серьезно. За тобой заехать?

- Нет, я сейчас в городе. Подъезжай к Сити Бизнес Центру к девяти. Ой, нет-нет-нет! Слушай, заскочи ко мне домой, Бобби передаст тебе пару сумок, кинь их в багажник, я ему позвоню, он будет знать, что за сумки. И у Центра в десять.

- Переезжаешь? – удивление.

- Не твоё дело, лысый! – кокетство.

- Эх! А я думал, обмоем…

- Не пьет он на работе… До вечера!

**16 сентября**

**21:46**

- В чем дело, офицер? – Ида опустила стекло и теперь держала руки на руле, как и предписывалось водителю, разговаривающему с полисменом.

- Выйдите из машины, мэм.

Однако полисмен располагал к спокойному, мирному поведению несколько больше своих заурядных коллег. Что ни говори, а полный сватовский бронекостюм, покрывающий всё тело от подбородка до пят, глухой шлем с забралом из закаленного стекла (и то и другое рябит символикой Полицейского Департамента) и легкий автомат, внушают чуть больше уважения, чем синяя рубашка, фуражка и шестизарядный револьвер 60-х годов. А если их четверо и они держат тебя на мушке?

- Мэм, в салоне еще кто-нибудь есть?

- Что происходит?

- Сэр, выйдите, пожалуйста, из машины.

Корпуса бетонных многомогильных склепов. Черным снегом сыплется с карниза хлопанье крыльев, и карканье оглашает переулок. Небо давно позабыло, каково быть звездным и черным – город бесстыже подсвечивает его бледное, серое брюхо, отчего то становится желтоватым, как у распухшей на солнце рыбы, выброшенной еще утром на пирс. Тронешь – взорвется.

- И вы тоже, мэм.

Полицейский крейсер перегородил выезд и переулка-апендикса, куда Ида, как ей тогда казалось, надежно упрятала фургон. Пусть это и далеко не обычная проверка дорожной полицией, но нечто подсказывало Кайлу: ими пока, слава Небу, не заинтересовались вплотную. А потому, как только появились копы, он приказал вести себя тихо. Есть отличный шанс проверить предчувствие в условиях, приближенных к боевым.

- Мы что-то нарушили, офицер?

- Назовите цель вашего приезда в город.

- Алисия, - Кайл кивнул невысокой блондинке.

- Моё имя – Алисия Эштон, гражданка Канады. Вот паспорт, документы на машину. Мой дед, Эдвард Эштон владел земельным участком с постройками на некотором отдалении от данного гостеприимного городка. После его смерти полгода назад, в соответствии с завещанием, я унаследовала эту землю и недвижимость. Мы с друзьями – Кайлом и Идой – наконец-то собрались посмотреть дедушкин дом. Досадно, но он оказался в страшной глуши и, вы не поверите, офицер, жуткой развалюхой! Вот мы решили прокатиться до ближайшего… городка, поразвлечься, покататься по ночным улицам, потанцевать. Вот как раз думали, куда…

- Вы не самые лучшие места выбрали для прогулок, - голос сержанта, вырываясь из-под забрала, становился гулким, даже зловещим. – У нас сейчас напряженная обстановка, операции по борьбой с организованной преступностью, всё равно что война. И канадским бродягам на фургончике мы не очень-то рады. Не суйте свой нос, куда вас не приглашали. И останетесь целы.

- Но послушайте, офицер…

- До полуночи, - прервал Кайла командир патрульной группы. – Чтобы духу вашего здесь не было. Не рассчитывайте легко отделаться в случае неподчинения. А пока…

Ведро свинцовой гальки прокатилось по переулку, отскакивая от дорожного покрытия и стен. На донышке ведра было, наверное, немного горелых спичек, по крайней мере именно их запах пронизал воздух. Грохот не хуже пуль рикошетил об асфальт и бетон, мечась в тесной клети построек, но потом всё же вырвался вверх, поднялся над крышами и унесся в небо. Потревоженные рыбы-облака вздрогнули, на город упали первые капли тухлой слизи. Треск удара скалы о скалу пронесся на этот раз сверху вниз.

Фургон покосился в сторону правого переднего колеса, левое переднее сдалось не сразу и проседало постепенно. Дождавшись полного комплекта пассажиров, полицейский броневик кашлянул выхлопом, недовольный грядущей грозой, и затерялся в паутине улиц, оставив за собой лишь калию рева движка.

- Так… - протянул Кайл, и одной Гайе известно, чего ему стоила подобная сдержанность. – Фургон бросим здесь, потом заберём. Сейчас нам надо…

Его веки на пару мгновений опустились.

- Такси? – Алисия забрала из авто всё ценное и необходимое и придирчиво рассматривала ноготки.

- Да, пожалуй. За мной.

**VI**

**16 сентября**

**22:35**

- Как мы сегодня быстро!

Фокси улыбалась, её глаза-изумруды сверкали, предвкушая знакомства, веселье, шампанское и Бог знает что ещё.

- Если хочешь подольше, давай свернем – это я мигом! Часа два простоим – гарантирую.

- Детка, не умничай. Далеко еще?

Удивительно, даже его профессионально тупые шутки не омрачили попутчицу.

- Мисс МакЛарен, позвольте вопрос?

- Были бы у тебя хоть какие-то патлы, вцепилась бы в них и выдрала бы пару клочьев! Расцарапаю сейчас тебе череп – будешь ходить, бинтами понтоваться. Хотя, это тебя только симпатичнее сделает – татушки свои примитивные прикроешь.

Эинэ потянулась своими длинными коготками к лысине Джеффа, поблескивающей в свете фар встречных автомобилей.

- Э… Не советую. Я буду отбиваться.

- Куда тебе отбиваться, будешь машину вести, как миленький!

- Ничего не выйдет – мы уже приехали.

На мгновение выхватив из серой мороси бело-красный шлагбаум и будку охраны, машина остановилась на въезде в подземный гараж.

- Ваше приглашение, - грубый мужской голос вместе с холодным ветром ворвались в уют салона, едва опустилось стекло. Луч фонаря, закрепленного на форменной фуражке полоснул Дело по глазам и осветил протянутый пропуск и обычные двадцать баксов "чаевых".

- А, это вы, мистер Груббер. Доброй ночи. Проезжайте.

- Привет. Поближе ко входу есть места? – Дело не часто прибывал на колесах, но старательно заботился о своей репутации среди охраны. Мало ли, как всё повернется.

- Да, H-1 свободно. Отодвиньте там загородку и паркуйтесь, - охранник наконец потушил "третий глаз", стало видно его хмурое нездорово синюшнее лицо.

- Спасибо, Энди.

- Удачи, сэр.

Пандус изгибался под колесами полумесяцем, серпом или языком титанической твари, в чью пасть по роковой оплошности свернул водитель. Место почти напротив широкой двустворчатой металлической двери с магнитным замком было отгорожено, но свободно. Вынув ключи, Джефф поспешил помочь выйти даме.

- Выглядит мрачновато для стильного места.

- Ну конечно, мы же заехали со служебного входа. Я не решился высадить вас на парадном – не ругайся, Фокси, я заранее привыкаю к роли телохранителя, - так как пришлось бы вас оставить одну и отправиться на парковку или воспользоваться услугами местного парковщика, но потом бы мы…

- Хватит!!! - Эинэ схватилась за голову, словно испытала приступ боли. – Ты хуже навозной мухи, тебе никто этого не говорил?!

Её спутник тем временем, прикусив язык, прислонил карточку к замку. Раздался писк, дверь лязгнула и распахнулась перед гостями, открывая коридор с бежевыми стенами, мощеный белым кафелем без рисунка, стены же горделиво кичились хромом современных светильников, блистающих через каждые несколько метров справа и слева, установленных в шахматном порядке.

- Это что, больничка?

- Это черный ход. В том же Теннеси всё куда ужаснее.

- Это ты мне рассказываешь? Ладно, веди, знаток стриптиз-баров.

Дело ускорил шаг. Они миновали несколько немаркированных дверей и одну особенно широкую с красным медицинским крестом на белой пластиковой обшивке, пару раз повернули, и вдруг перед Эинэ распахнул свои гостеприимные объятия главный зал.

Живой оркестр из дальнего подсвеченного угла купал гостей в по-летнему теплых волнах развеселого танцевального джаза. Множество столиков, находясь на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, окружали, видимо, круглую сцену, со всех сторон укутанную ярко-фиолетовыми тенетами занавеса. Часть столиков была занята, и сидящие за ними, должно быть, чувствовали себя особенно уютно из-за зажженных свечей и мягких высоких спинок вычурных стульев. В стороне от сцены, ближе к стенам, виднелись столы с напитками и закусками, официанты сновали к ним и обратно к стоящим группками гостям, словно муравьишки.

Джефф с Фокси вошли через одну из дверей возле занавешенного подхода к сцене и направились осматривать лабиринт многочисленных залов и закутков. Убранство этого места не ограничивалось атрибутикой светского раута. Дизайнеры постарались угодить всем и вся: можно было сидеть в тихом уголке за дубовой стойкой бара, потягивая пиво и играя в шахматы; любитель электронной музыки с легкостью нашел бы звукоизолированный танцпол, вздрагивающий от битов и вспышек стробоскопа; нашел бы занятие по душе гурман и ценитель вин, заняв один из прекрасных столиков ресторана на втором этаже, причем благодаря анфиладе, нависающей над сценой, предаваться чревоугодию было возможно без отрыва от местных зрелищ. Здесь было и много всего другого, однако, Джефф не успел всего показать и всё прокомментировать, как Эинэ уже легко втекла в вычурную компанию блистающих роскошью и достатком дам и кавалеров, и он счел необходимым удалиться.

Если леди МакЛарен и чувствовала неловкость от непривычности обстановки и обилия новых знакомств, по ней это было совершенно незаметно. Фокси порхала огненным мотыльком от компании к компании, от стойки бара к столику ресторана, от животного буйства драм-энд-бэйз вечеринки к намекам и полуулыбкам за бокалом шампанского в зале с живой музыкой. Пару раз она говорила по мобильному телефону, итогом первого разговора было её искреннее раздражение, вскоре сошедшее на нет под натиском интересного времяпрепровождения; после второго же её лицо окрасил румянец, а глаза заблестели от любопытства.

Дело вёл себя тихо, покладисто следовал на почтительном расстоянии за своей "белой госпожой", пристально рассматривая каждого нового знакомого "хозяйки". Изредка он всё же рисковал подойти к ней и перекинуться парой фраз, а ближе к полуночи и она подошла к нему, интересуясь, скоро ли начнется культурная программа вечера, и, узнав, что обычно развлечения начинаются в двенадцать, уточнила, как пройти в главный зал.

Когда Джефф сопроводил даму к сцене, стало очевидно, что большая часть почтенной публики не зависимо от своих прежних предпочтений сейчас хлынула в главный зал. Как по волшебству возникли VIP-столики, но даже места попроще и подальше подкупали мягкостью сидений, услужливостью сновавших официантов, готовыми напитками и закусками.

- Мисс МакЛарен, вон тот столик зарезервирован на ваше имя. В любой момент можем…

**23:22**

- Прошу вас, господа, проходите. Сейчас перерыв, но с минуты на минуту представление продолжится! – встречающий гостей администратор разве что не поклонился до пола.

- Благодарю, - с легким презрением бросил статный молодой человек, только что прибывший в сопровождении двух дам, и двинулся в указанном менеджером направлении.

- Скверна, – одними губами прошептала блондинка из его "свиты", её взгляд выражал беспокойство.

- Что ж, будьте готовы, - скомандовал юноша в ответ.

Блондинка приосанилась, лицо её ожесточилось. Вторая девушка, брюнетка, никак не отреагировала - казалось, она и так готова всегда и ко всему. Сам Кайл из кисейного юноши стал вдруг похож на свежевыкованный клинок, обжигающий, ало-оранжевый, готовый вспороть черную гладь масла равно как и грудь взятого в плен врага, дабы закалиться в крови, стать твердым, точно алмаз, острым, как бритва, смертельным, как зубы змеи. Он распахнул дверь.

Зал взорвался навстречу вошедшим безумным, неистовым рёвом сотни людей и светом тысячи ламп. Женщины в вечерних платьях и стильных нарядах, мужчины в дорогих итальянских костюмах и гламурных аляповатых блестящих прикидах… Этот взрыв словно сорвал прекрасные маски, ободрал лоск и макияж, выкорчевал притворство, явив тем, кто мог видеть, как же, оказывается, ничтожно мало имели они общего с теми образами загадочно улыбающихся дам и исполненных достоинства кавалеров, веселых общительных ребят и милых улыбчивых девчонок. Официанты кровожадными хорьками шныряли меж восседавшими, вскочившими, влезшими в упоении и азарте на столы тварями, животными, монстрами, но не людьми.

В центре до рези в глазах освещенного зала на месте сцены гротескным стальным уродством возвышалась метров на шесть над полом клеть, ограждавшая шестиугольный бойцовский ринг. Темно-коричневый пол пестрел еще более темными, свежими пятнами крови, кровь страшной росой окропила прутья ринга, скатерть стола по эту сторону и даже лицо молодой женщины, аплодирующей и восторженно визжащей возле него. По периметру клети, совершая круг почета, собирая должные почести и похвалы зрителей, прохаживался атлетичного сложения парень в обтягивающих шортах. Его обнаженная грудь изобиловала багряными полосами и потёками, из обмоток на поднятых вверх кулаках мужчина выжимал тонкие алые струйки, босые ноги шлепали по темным лужицам, словно после кровавого дождя.

- Вот это бой!!! – голос ведущего шоу грохотал отовсюду.

Толпа разразилась воплем, вновь восхваляя героя за достойное зрелище. Едва ли кто-то в зале расслышал лязг открывшейся двери, как и не удостоила публика вниманием двух "уборщиков", взявших распростертого на полу бойца-неудачника за ноги и утащивших его по зарешеченному коридору вон. Победитель поклонился овациям и крикам одобрения и тоже покинул сцену.

- Вот это поединок, дамы и господа! Вот это – настоящее искусство! Сколько крови! Мог ли кто-то из вас вообразить раньше, сколько её вмещает в себе человек!?

Разрозненные выкрики были ответом ведущему, зал нехотя утихомиривался, секунду назад – остервенелые твари, сейчас выворачивались обратно с изнанок, принимая привычные личины людей. Занавес вздрогнул и пал, окружая зарешеченный помост тонкой и изящной, но непроницаемой для взгляда стеной.

- Прошу вас, прошу занимать места! Прошу, отдохните, ведь уже скоро, всего через пару минут вам понадобится вся сила ваших лёгких!!! Сегодня не будет недостатка ни в искусстве бойцов, ни в их крови! Сегодняшний вечер вы запомните навсегда!!!

**VII**

**16 сентября**

**23:25**

Кайл смотрел на раскрасневшиеся лица красивых, ухоженных людей, заглядывал в их сияющие жаждой, насилия глаза, вдыхал их запах – запах азарта и страсти, запах алчности и наслаждения, запах сладкого безумия и пота толпы.

Они не просто отвратительны - вдруг пришла мысль. Они ничтожны и жалки. Сейчас они заплатили огромные деньги за то, чтобы попытаться насытить ту часть себя, которую они же сами всю жизнь морят голодом, зажимают в клещи и тиски этикета, воспитания, культуры, скромности, морали, смирения, религиозных запретов и социальных табу. Ту часть, за притеснение которой они опять же платят деньги психоаналитикам, учителям, гувернанткам, священникам, телевидению, продавцам одежды и макияжа. Они всю жизнь терзают себя кандалами устоев, принуждая следовать, подчиняться, соответствовать и терпеть, тогда как хотят брать, рвать глотки за свой кус, убивать более сильного, насиловать и унижать слабого. Они забивают себя молотом страха перед общественным мнением и прочими славными инструментами в крошечные фигурки рождественских ангелов – в рамки собственных представлений о себе, в рамки того, кем они хотели бы быть и казаться, какими хотели бы видеть себя.

Ничтожества. А если что-то не влезло – всегда можно сделать вид, что этого нет. Они убедили себя, что они и есть ангелы, а любое отклонение от подобных представлений начисто забывается, стирается из памяти слабым рассудком. Кто-то посмеет обратить на это внимание – несчастного разорвут на кровавые куски и ошметки за доли секунды, растерзают на ткани, молекулы, атомы. Поэтому все молчат. Все покрывают друг друга. Круговая порука. Рука руку моет.

Когда Кайл был ребенком, он часто заглядывал в церковь. Однажды, зайдя вместе с опекуном в собор Святого Патрика в Дублине, он встретил аббата, с которым состоялся очень непонятный тогда для мальчика разговор:

- Ты веришь в бога, сын мой?

- Да, Святой Отец.

- А в Дьявола?

- Нет! Что вы, Святой Отец!?

- Сын мой, запомни: однажды вера в Бога может в тебе пошатнуться. И это ничего, ведь Господь проверяет тебя, и следовать Его воле даже в момент неуверенности, даже в момент видимости духовной пустоты – это и есть высшее проявление преданности Ему. Но вера во Врага Человеческого никогда не должна оставлять тебя.

- Но разве этим не сделаю я его сильнее?

Аббат рассмеялся:

- Нет, сын мой. Напротив, ослабишь его. Этим ты запираешь ему дорогу в свое сердце. Ибо сын Божий, не ведающий о том, что Дьявол льстится на его душу и искушает миг за мигом, беззащитен пред искусом, перед скверной, перед грехом. И скорбна участь несчастного. Ты же памятуй неустанно о Враге, знай, что злоба его не знает ни сна ни отдыха, что каждый миг только и ждет он, что ты забудешь о нем, и тогда, незамеченный, он прокрадется в святая святых и останется там навсегда. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь грешником и исчадьем зла, пока трудом на благо братьев и молитвой к Всевышнему не превращу себя хоть крошечной частью в человека.

Ничего Кайл не понял тогда из речи священника, даже встречу с ним не запомнил. Но сейчас ему стало ясно, как день, что, не видя себя такими, какие они истинно есть, эти люди не видят врага. Не зная, что скверна точит их души; скрывая от других и, главное, от себя свои слабости, истинные желания и грехи; отворачивая взор от собственной похоти, злобы, мстительности, гордыни, лени; оставляя место лишь радужным представлениям (за которыми ровным счетом ничего нет!) о щедрости, праведности, терпимости, мудрости, справедливости себя любимых, они раскрывают души скверне, позволяя червям, незамеченным и заранее оправданным, точить свое сердце.

Из мрачных раздумий Кайла вывел бархатный, мягкий, однако без меры взволнованный голос:

- Это так… жестоко! Отвратительно… Господи, Джефф, а как ты думаешь, парень жив?

Тревога за жизнь и судьбу безвестного молодчика резанули по уху злее скрипичного соло в черном квартале.

- Думаю да. Нос, лицевые кости, рассечений вагон… губы, зубы – всё лицо обильно снабжается кровью. Я давно заметил, чем чувствительнее участок тела, тем крови в нем больше. Так что за него не беспокойся – даже если будет страшен, как смертный грех, он же знал, на что шёл.

Врать было легко. Осколки костей иногда входят в мозг, сотрясение, кровоизлияние, повреждение лобных долей – всё это куда чаще приводит к более… летальным последствиям, нежели клинический идиотизм. Впрочем, наверное, уж лучше умереть, чем тронуться умом. С другой стороны, в боксерской школе в Чикаго был у Джеффа один знакомый помощник тренера, получивший в своё время такой силы удар в лоб, что парню, как выразился врач, "отшибли мозг". И ничего кардинально не изменилось. Разве что шутить парень стал больше и смешнее, чем прежде.

Дело пытался вспомнить, есть ли сегодня в программе бои с оружием и до смерти, но следующий вопрос Эине сбил его с мысли:

- Любопытно, а где здесь делают ставки? Джефф, здесь же есть тотализатор?

- Наверняка.

- Не строй из себя большего дурака, чем ты есть. Раз уж не придумал ничего лучше, чем отвести меня на кровавые побоища, так хоть теперь не притворяйся, будто ни при чем, а расскажи, как поставить на какого-нибудь симпатичного, умелого драчуна.

- Мисс МакЛарен, вам, разумеется, известно, что игра на тотализаторе особенно в таком щепетильном виде спорта несколько выбивается за рамки нравственного поведения добропорядочного гражданина…

- Джефф, деточка, тебе деньги за спасение моей души платят или за то, чтобы быть на побегушках?

Глубокий вздох.

- За второе, мэм.

- Так вот пойди-ка принеси мне Пина-Коладу, а по дороге подумай, как будешь исправлять моё настроение, чтобы я не рассказала сам знаешь кому, что ты мне весь вечер испортил. Минимум пять минут не смей мне на глаза попадаться!

Кайл уже давно почувствовал, что эта девушка со взглядом стервы и фигурой модели, только что отославшая склонного, судя по свастике и орлу, к нацизму парня, и есть интересующий его стаю родич. От её спутника, пока он пробирался через зал, полный мебели и людей, буквально тянуло нехорошей, затаенной опасностью. Насторожилась, провожая взглядом татуированную лысину, Ида. Чуть втянула голову в плечи Алисия. От глаз Джеффа не укрылась троица, переглянувшаяся из разных углов зала. Да мало ли здесь странных личностей.

Рявкнув на бармена и получив коктейль вне очереди, Дело невзначай прихватил со столика шляпу отошедшего куда-то джентльмена, водрузил её на голову и быстро, но незаметно, на полусогнутых ногах, стараясь не выделяться из общей массы, вернулся к Эинэ. Как и следовало ожидать, красавица была не одна. Видимо, в рыжих женщинах действительно что-то есть.

- Не познакомит ли мисс МакЛарен своего старого друга с новыми?

Медноволосый юнец и его белокурая спутница обернулись, на лицах обоих не было ни следа досады и же неприязни. Фокси улыбнулась на удивление радушно и доброжелательно, после чего произнесла:

- С каких это пор я должна тебя с кем-то знакомить?

Слова сочились ядом иронии, а интонации подошли бы тюремной надзирательнице. Она небрежно взглянула на высокий стакан с шапкой взбитых сливок и продолжила:

- Как мило! Не знала, что ты такой сластена! Не хватает сверху вишенки или клубнички. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, Джеффи, детка, сходи во-он туда и попроси официанта дать тебе чего-нибудь сладенького и красненького. Не мешай взрослым разговаривать.

Джефф показно поклонился и поспешил прочь. У парового котла внутри сорвало половину заклёпок, но он очень старался не выдать клокотавшей внутри злости, давя инстинкт, велящий разбить бокал об огненную голову подопечной, вбить её ничего не стоящую красоту костяными щепками и обрывками плоти внутрь черепа, до самого затылка, так, чтоб жидкий мозг при каждом ударе бил серыми струями из ушей, заливая блузы и сорочки восторженных очевидцев. Его трясло.

**VIII**

**16 сентября**

**23:30**

Оркестр до того безупречно выводивший одну мелодию за другой, омерзительно взвизгнул, импровизация была смята в нелепый ком нот. Мусор ставших вдруг слышными голосов почтеннейшей публики зашуршал по залу, но когда свет неожиданно погас, и этот шорох затих. Мгновение темнота и тишина правили балом. Ослепительный свет, пронзительный свист и резкий, разрывающий воздух щелчок.

Даже Джефф замер, уставясь на освещенную со всех сторон фигуру, венчающуюся полусферическую клетку над "сценой". Женщина в глухом кожаном корсете с рукавами и облегающих кожаных брюках, оставляющих открытыми безукоризненные персиковые ягодицы, играючи балансируя в высоких черных сапогах на огромных шпильках, наматывала на левую руку в тонкой антрацитовой перчатке хлыст а ля Индиана Джонс. Взгляд из-под латексной маски, скрывающей почти всё лицо, подобно строительному пистолету, прибивал к месту каждого, когда возвышающаяся над залом госпожа осмортела публику, будто осматривала свои владения, скот и рабов.

- Ну, слюнявые мои, налакались!? – голос львицы, задравшей царя льва и ставшей главой прайда.

Кончик кнута описал полукруг над головами доброй половины гостей, женщина чуть выгнула кисть - звонкий, кричащий щелчок, словно опасная бритва, в миг перерезал языки и рассек глотки последних разговоров, оставив лишь свистящий шепот пенящейся крови.

- Натрепались!? Лица еще не сводит от сладких улыбочек?! Протрите свои гнойные сонные глазки и приготовьтесь скалить зубы в зверином, восторженном рёве!!!

Снова кнут высекает оглушительные искры.

- Сегодня, в завершении вечера, в клетке будет ещё больше крови!

Свист, удар.

- Сегодня в клетке будет еще больше боли!

Она сечет воздух, как жалкого беспомощного раба.

- Сегодня будет торжество грубой силы, унижения слабости и мольбы о пощаде! О да, сладкие мои! Сегодня будет резня!!!

Словно собаки, услышавшие сигнал к кормежке, посетители сорвались с мест, перегораживая проходы между столами. С другой от Эинэ стороны клетки донеслись слаженные скандирования – троекратное "Крови!" и протяжное "Резня!!!". Следующий удар пятиметрового кнута заставил взвыть одного из крикунов от нестерпимой боли, не прекратив, но значительно уменьшив шум.

- А ну заткнулись, сосунки! Пищите так, будто просите мамочку сунуть вам в рот влажную набухшую сиську! Утрите сопли! Сегодня на ринге засовывать всем в рот и в задницу свой длинный огромным мачете будет мясник Мэтт по кличке Упырь!!!

Хозяйка бала стремительно развернулась на одной из шпилек. Взмах тонкой девичьей руки, взвизгнуло терзаемое ни за что пространство. Тут же, закрывая рассеченное в кровь лицо ладонями, вскрикнул и упал человек возле двери между решетчатым коридором и полусферой ринга. На его месте возник другой "привратник" и, не медля ни секунды, рванул массивный рычаг - раздался металлический скрежет, и на странную сцену разъяренным животным ворвался первый актер.

Голова у Джеффа пошла кругом. Тошнота подступила к горлу, смрад средневековым тараном ударил в лицо. Мышцы напряглись так, что рубашка едва не треснула на спине. Он всё это уже где-то видел. Или не это. Или не он. Он ссутулился, пальцы посинели на стакане с коктейлем. Мышцы ног едва не выгибали колени в обратную сторону. Сумасшествие от щедрот насыпанное ему самой природой еще при рождении напоминало о своей скромной персоне. Или кровь оборотня-крысы не желала мириться с происходящим? Быть может… Вокруг всё поплыло.

Трещина. Из нее бьет отвратительный неживой свет. Голоса. Десятки людей. Сердце не бьется, трещит перфоратором, вот-вот рассыпятся костяной мукой тонкие ребра. Он высовывает нос наружу. Усы выгибаются, уперевшись в края щели. Темный зал, но какая-то странная сцена или площадка ярко освещена. Странные люди – десятки сидят в темноте, а лишь двое на свету. Так им не сохранить своё стадо. Так их перережут по одному. Твари, крадущиеся в ночи.

- Здесь у нас бывает только два исхода.

Гром! Гром, а не голос! Огромный человек, сверкая металлом зубных протезов каждым словом сотрясал всё тело грызуна.

- Первый – ты стоишь; он лежит. Второй – всё остальное, - продолжает человек.

И вдруг – тонкий, комариный писк из темноты:

- Это же бесчеловечно! Как вы можете этим заниматься!? Это же пропаганда насилия!

Второй человек на помосте, самка, заинтересованно смотрит на здоровяка. Тот усмехается, пытаясь рассмотреть задавшего вопрос.

- Я этим уже не занимаюсь. Больше пяти лет я этому учу. Я организую бои, ищу заинтересованную публику, новых талантливых бойцов. И не считаю это более бесчеловечным, чем ваши тихие скорпионьи офисные интрижки: кто кого подсидит, кто кого обойдёт по продажам, подставит под сокращение, насыплет крысиной отравы в кофе, на худой конец. Поверьте, я пробовал жить по-разному. И предпочитаю честную схватку двух бешеных хищников той крысиной возне, тому змеиному клубку, в которые превращается каждый ваш божий день! А вот вы, я уверен, никогда не дрались даже на татами, что ж говорить о ринге или клетке. И считаете себя вправе судить, что "антигуманно", а что в порядке вещей.

Он обвел взглядом невидимый зал. Из тьмы на него смотрело небытие. Тьма навалилась на освещенный круг, писк в ушах превратился в треск. Выключите свет. Заткните уши. Чтобы не слышать хруст его костей на зубах человеколюбивых собратьев.

- Любому из вас я готов прояснить эту ситуацию, но лишь после того, как вы познакомитесь с другой стороной медали. Вот ринг, – он топнул носком ботинка, - попробуйте сами. Выслушаю и приму к рассмотрению любые замечания о моральной стороне дела от тех борцов за права человека, которые выйдут побороться со мной или одним из моих студентов и закончат бой с первым из двух возможных результатов.

Из тумана неуверенно проступает зал. Дар и проклятие. Бешенный нрав и впадение в ступор, в забытьё. Лёд и пламень. Диву даешься, как крошечного грызуна не разрывает на части от этих противоречий.

- Господи Исуси… - колени Эинэ подогнулись, она не упала лишь благодаря Кайлу, нежно поймавшему её за локоть и усадившему за столик.

- Одержимый, - одними губами произнесла Алисия, но стая её, без сомнений, услышала.

Человек на ринге походил скорее на питекантропа или гориллу. Весил он фунтов триста, хотя на первый взгляд Иде показалось, что больше. По комплекции схожий с Халком, боец, разумеется, сильно проигрывал герою комиксов в размерах, да и кожа у семифутового Мэтта была вполне человеческого цвета. Парень наверняка мог бы голыми руками разорвать металлическую сетку, что отделяла его от зрителей, но при виде красотки в коже и латексе, он встал, как зачарованный, уставясь на нее снизу вверх и лишь глухо рыча, переступая в нетерпении с ноги на ногу и нервно взмахивая огромным мачете, богато украшенным зазубринами, чем-то бурым и почему-то… прилипшими волосами.

Приветственный вопль публики был полон кровожадности. Эинэ часто заморгала, на мгновение ей показалось, будто воздух в клубе приобрел багряный оттенок.

- Мне нравится, как вы рычите, щеночки, - девка с кнутом снисходительно улыбнулась аудитории. – Того и гляди вырастите в настоящих зверей! Но что-то пока я среди вас, розовые слизняки, не вижу рвущихся выйти на сцену и показать свою звериную натуру! Что за звери сидят в вас – полудохлые медуза или бойцовые псы?!

- Господи, она что, собирается впустить в клетку с этим кроманьонцем кого-то из зала? – с каждым словом госпожи в черном Фокси становилась всё бледнее и бледнее. Она вцепилась в услужливо подставленное предплечье Кайла с такой силой, что, не успей тот пододвинуть руку, непременно переломала бы длинные ухоженные ногти о край стола.

- Ну что вы, мисс МакЛарен. Это было бы эффектно, но очень недолго.

- Так кто тот несчастный, что подставит свою сладенькую тощую бледную попку на растерзание этого свирепого монстра, этой помеси жеребца с обезьяной?!

Выкрики. Имена или клички. Популярных бойцов или надоевших друзей, с которыми вместе пришли отдохнуть.

- Молчать, шлюхины дети! Тихо! – кончик бича щелкает где-то между столов.

Кто-то взвыл. Хрип. Стон. Тишина.

Шаг, скрежет металлических шпилек о прутья клетки. Прогиб спины. Оскал. Обсидиановая ладонь звонко шлёпает по обнаженной ягодице. Визг восхищения.

- Сегодня в клетке с Мэттом Упырем – заслуженный любимец почтенной публики…

Кайл проследил за рыщущим по залу взглядом бестии с хлыстом и едва сдержал улыбку.

- … Джефф Груббер по прозвищу Дело!!!

Иде этот парень с первого взгляда показался опасным. Сейчас посмотрим, не ошиблась ли боевая подруга.

И как тут быть? Эта слядь тычет указательным пальцем, раскручивает кнут над головой; мышцы дрожат; тело изнывает по боли; руки чешутся оторвать кому-нибудь голову… Но Эинэ! А этот Кайл? Хлыст, будто длинное бескостное щупальце медленно подводного гада тянется к Джеффу. Надо уклониться, дернуться в сторону! Перекинуться в крысу и бежать, бежать, бежать меж сотен людских ног и ножек столов и стульев, вон, прочь от сюда, спасать свою жизнь!!!

Коктейль взрывается. Тончайшие стеклянные иглы, ликёр, сироп, сок, черт знает, что там еще, превращается в мини-модель Большого Взрыва. Щупальца кнута втягивается обратно к хозяйке и время восстанавливает прежний ход.

- Брось свои сладости, мальчик! Иди к папочки – он припас для тебя кое-что попикантнее и погорячее!

"Да что за? Ну наконец-то! Нет же у меня сегодня никакого выступления! Охренели? А если ?…"

Джефф уже стоял на одном из столиков, окружавших "сцену". Забрызганное пальто отправилось на пол, прикрыв собою кобуры и пистолеты. Работники клуба потом принесут в лазарет. А лазарет Делу сегодня понадобится, он не сомневался. Белая рубашка и черный галстук. Рукава закатаны по локоть. Нож поясе.

Кайл без слов предложил даме папиросу и огонь, Эинэ этого не заметила, но уже втягивала дым.

Поднятые в приветствии руки. Ободряющие крики, свист, улюлюкание и неразборчивый рык. Прыжок на соседний стол, затем на следующий, и так по кругу до входа в клетку. Перед самой дверью, вдруг встав лицом к залу, Джефф рванул обеими руками рубашку за горло – две белые тряпки и черный лоскуток полетели в протянутые руки. Он повернулся и вышел на "сцену".

Многоголосый грай усилился стократно. Атлетичную спину украшали слова:

"Халявной нефти, мистер Буш? Присасывайтесь к крану!"

И жирная стрелка, указывающая куда-то ниже поясного ремня.

Выхватывающего движения никто не заметил, но в клетке он стоял уже с ножом наготове. Здесь не было ни гонгов, ни рефери. Лязг захлопнувшейся двери приверженцы условностей принимали за сигнал к началу боя. Но некоторым условности ни к чему.

Пять движений. Отвлечь – похожий на удар взмах свободной рукой. Затем ножом – наотмашь – первая кровь проступила тонкой красной ниткой на ребрах Упыря Мэтта. Переброс оружия. И руки мелькнули уже в обратном порядке, но по той же схеме – отвлечение, удар остриём в горло.

Мачете, зажатое в двух громадных лапах, встретило черный нож, Джеффа отбросило, голодной акулой тесак рванулся к его незащищенному животу.

- Быстрый, - роняет Кайл.

Фокси бросает взгляд на дальнего родственника и сейчас же возвращает внимание к рингу.

Не ожидавший контратаки Джефф отскакивает назад, но, опьяненный азартом, забывает о том, что находится внутри крошечной клетки, и врезается спиной в решетку. В этот же миг тесак, уже занесенный над его головой, устремился вниз. Ни заблокировать, ни увернуться. Вот оно – вожделение боли.

Взвизг – мачете в чудовищно мускулистых руках перерубил два стальных прута с мизинец толщиной и засел в третьем в полудюйме над головой едва не севшего на пол Джеффа. Стон разочарования взрывной волной прокатывается от клетки к дальним закоулкам зала.

Выскользнув из-под нависшей туши, гибкий, как ивовый прут, Дело вкладывает всю силу и массу тела в боковой удар правой ногой в печень. Но это лишь помогает Мяснику Мэтту освободить свой инструмент, не причинив, похоже, ни малейшего вреда. Не удивительно. На месте первой царапины тоже должны были торчать края разрубленных ребер.

Рёв. Блэки легко отводит сильный, но неточный удар. За ним следует выпад, Дело легко отскакивает в сторону. Упырь бьёт похожей на паровой молот ногой, одновременно замахивается, вновь взяв мачете обеими руками. Джефф будто обтекает ногу, оказываясь с боку от противника и всаживает нож до рукояти в бедро.

Но не успевает вовремя его выдернуть. Нога, плотная, как бревно, опускаясь на пол, увлекает не желающего выпускать нож Дело за собой. В последний момент Блэки всё-таки покидает рану, ему вдогонку бьёт, как из поливочного шланга, струя крови, но уже поздно – в тот же момент Мэтт опускает тесак на ребра Джеффа. Крики боли и радости теряется в общем рёве.

Хруст, словно кто-то рубит свиные ребрышки на дубовой колоде. Джефф падает, на боку рубец глубиной в ладонь. Еще удар – чтобы уже не встал. Но Дело и не пытается. Он ногой бьёт в запястье Мясника, останавливая удар, но кончик мачете всё ж рассекает кожу над левым соском. Кувырок, он оказывается на ногах и легко избегает трех ударов подряд.

Черный превращается в костяной веер – перерубает грудную кость, погружаясь на ладонь, покидает уютное тепло груди противника, режет шею слева – еще один веер, пурпурный и жидкий, принимает участие в представлении, перехват, удар в лицо.

Блэки упирается в скулу гардой. Его кончик проклюнулся из-за уха, виден дюйм черного блестящего материала.

Дело вскидывает руку с окровавленным ножом. Мэтт с чудовищным грохотом обрушивается на пол. Меж разрубленных ребер победителя толчками льет кровь.

**IX**

**16 сентября**

**23:34**

Клеть открыли сразу с двух сторон. В одну дверь утащили труп, оставляя кровавую дорожку на бетонном полу. В другой, вяло переминаясь с ноги на ногу, позёвывая, стояли врачи. Джефф любил боль куда больше славы. Он мгновенно скрылся за их белыми спинами в направлении лазарета.

Зал бесновался.

Фокси бросилась к двери в "медицинский отсек" – так назвал это место Дело, комментируя дальнейшую судьбу пострадавшего в первом бою, но толпа облепила её подобно вороху копошащихся многоножек. Из сумочки заорал телефон. Эинэ села на первый попавшийся стул, прислонила трубку как можно плотнее к одному уху и зажала ладошкой другое.

- Алло?

- Деррик?!

- Что у тебя там за гвалт? Ладно, не важно. Главное – я всё-таки вырвался. Я уже еду, дорогая, но сегодня плотно на улицах. Минут через десять-пятнадцать буду. Вы с Джеффом в Мастиффе?

Кайл потерял из виду собратьев, но за Эинэ следовал неотступно. И сейчас он возвышался над сидевшей дамой, не допуская толкотню обезумевших от кровавого зрелища людей в её личное пространство. Фокси отвела от него светящиеся интересом искры-глаза.

- Знаешь, дорогой, я сегодня не смогу. Я уже уезжаю. Когда ты приедешь, меня уже здесь не будет. Встретимся завтра!

Она собиралась было нажать отбой, но из трубки донесся не на шутку рассерженный голос:

- Что!? Я отменил встречу, перенес на завтра совещание и едва не разбил машину, чтобы мы вот так вот разминулись на пять минут!? Ты же меня упрашивала несколько часов назад провести с тобой вечер! А теперь не хочешь меня видеть!?

- Да ты не представляешь, что здесь творится и что здесь только что произошло! Да будь моя воля, ноги бы моей здесь сегодня не было! Это отвратительно, это мерзко, ужасно и мерзко! Я ни минуты более не намерена здесь находиться! Прибереги свой запал до завтра, и, если будешь пай-мальчиком, завтра я тебя прощу за сегодняшний вечер и выпью с тобой чашечку кофе.

Она сбрасывает звонок, встает. Какой-то мужчина едва не налетает на нее в пьяном угаре, но кайл ловит его за шкирку и отправляет обратно в гущу событий.

- Кайл! Помоги мне туда пробиться!

Эинэ показывает изящным пальчиком с длинным разукрашенным ногтем на дверь подле "сцены". Ослепительная улыбка лучше всяких слов дает ей понять, что ничто не доставит ему столько наслаждения, как этот пустяк. Пробравшись среди танцующих, пьющих и просто бессмысленно толпящихся людей вслед за Кайлом, исполнившим роль ледокола, Эинэ наконец-то бросается к двери, но путь ей преграждает охранник в форме медика.

- Простите мэм, но это служебное помещение.

Кажется, его деланная учтивость и два места роста не сильно смутили невысокую девушку. Одним резким движением она выхватила мобильный телефон и ткнула его экраном под нос охранника, тот дернулся назад, рука машинально потянулась к кобуре, но чьи-то пальцы тисками сдавили локоть, прервав необдуманное движение.

- Ты, тварь, знаешь, чей это номер? Фамилия Нэшвелл что-нибудь говорит? Съипись, гавнюк, с дороги, пока жив!

Скользнув мимо опешившего горе-стража в дверь, Эинэ расслышала из-за спины чей-то грозный окрик, серебряные колокольца голоса Кайла, но дверь захлопнулась, лишив возможности разобрать, что там завертелось дальше.

Это был лазарет. Огненным вихрем промчавшись по залу, разделенному на "палаты" двумя-тремя раздвижными ширмами, и едва не сбив с ног приторможенного сонного медбрата, Фокси гневной валькирией возникла перед встающим с койки Делом.

- Какого хрена это было!? Что вообще происходит, Джефф!? Тебя чуть не убили, как ты собираешься это объяснить!?

Джефф не любил, когда она орала, но эйфория после боя, четыре перерубленных ребра, поврежденное легкое – каждый вздох снабжал нервные окончания дозой агонии, превращая обычную раздражительность в ничто. От обезболивающего Джефф отказался, а хирургические нитки и похожая на корсет плотная перевязка – не важный помощник при такой ране. Секунд десять назад с ним закончили возиться и старший врачебной бригады вытолкал докторишек взашей – уж он-то знал, что ни с кем из местных клиентов не стоит долго возиться, дабы не заметить случайно ничего лишнего.

- Мисс МакЛарен, дайте, я всё объясню…

- Да что тут объяснять!? Тебе немедленно надо в больницу, к врачу! Здесь, небось, одни лаборанты или ординанты, или как их всех, мать их, там? У тебя вон через повязку кровь проступает! Посмотри, сколько её натекло!

- Мисс…

- Заткнись, Джефф! Ты сейчас идешь за мной, отдаешь мне ключи от машины, ложишься назад, и я везу тебя в госпиталь!

- Да, черт подери, сама заткнись! Можешь хоть раз помолчать и послушать…

Джефф сорвался с места и готов был уже схватить Эинэ за грудки, когда ширму словно сдуло ветром и перед ними возник Кайл.

- Простите, что помешал, мисс МакЛарен. И вас не хотел прерывать, господин Груббер. Прошу вас, продолжайте. Лучше я буду знать, что вы хотите сделать с моей троюродной племянницей, что бы знать, от чего её придется защищать.

Голос его был елейным, а взгляд гибким и острым – чуть только под ним шевельнешься, порежешься непременно. Дело бы никогда не поверил, что сухожилья могут натянуться и загудеть, если бы сейчас не слышал гул собственного напрягшегося тела. Перед ним стоял хищник, прямоходящий волк с алчущим крови взглядом, коричнево-рыжий зверь, пришедший взять своё, пришедший не уступить.

- Ах… Родственник! Так у вас целое семейство идиотов? – глупо. Но смело. Кокс бы ни за что не одобрил. Или…

Кайл приблизился на шаг. Эинэ повернулась к нему лицом, руки её непроизвольно потянулись к лицу новоприбывшего.

- Ты и впрямь идиот, Кайл? Не видишь, у него кровь идёт!? Помоги ему до машины дойти, членами на досуге мериться будете!

Снова заорал телефон.

- Так, мальчики, чтоб вели себя тихо! Алло?

Всё внимание Джеффа было отдано медноголовому красавцу, но до чутких ушей всё-так донеслось:

- Фокси, детка, я уже здесь. Машина у подъезда. Я тебя подброшу домой. Ты где?

Фокси скрылась за ширмой. Кайл приблизился к облокотившемуся на медицинский стол Джеффу, произнес почти дружелюбно:

- Смею вас предостеречь впредь воздержаться от подобного тона.

- Да остынь ты, - буркнул Джефф.

Он подхватил брошенное медиком на пол пальто, с трудом просунул руки в петли кобуры и рукава. Но из раструбов рукавов выскользнули не человеческие, а звериные, почти безволосые буро-розовые лапки с шустрыми ловкими пальчиками, каждый увенчан коготком в полдюйма длинной.

Кайл едва двинул бровью, потом последил какое-то время за тем, как Джефф застегивал пальто вполне человеческими, испачканными кровью пальцами с кооткими, плоскими, местами обломанными ногтями, и обернулся к Эинэ. Та с треском захлопнула раскладной телефон – от несчастной коробочки что-то откололось и зацокало по кафельному полу, влипнув, в конце концов, в лужу загустевающей крови.

- Джефф! – в голосе её звучал гнев Зевса, - Увези меня отсюда! Немедленно!!!

- Идём, - Джефф обратился к Кайлу. – Здесь сейчас будет шеф городской полиции. Не думаю…

Эинэ его перебила:

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы встречались с Дерриком, Кайл. Как и ваши друзья, - она кивнула на только что вошедших в лазарет Иду и Алисию.

- Идём, - повторил Джефф.

Через боковую дверь пятеро вышли в знакомый уже Эинэ коридор.

- Отличная здесь медицина, за минуты покалеченного на ноги поставили! – наигранно восхитилась Алисия.

- Не то слово. Будем знать, куда обращаться, - хмуро поддержала шутку Ида.

Джефф плелся впереди, Ида прикрывала отход. Кайл обменялся с женщинами одним им понятными взглядами и пошел рядом с Эинэ. На её лице с трудом, но всё же читались эмоции и мысли:

"Каково хрена он о себе возомнил!? Пусть благодарит за счастье меня вообще видеть! Я, как его легавые, по струнке ходить не буду, он меня на цепь не посадит! Эинэ, я хочу тебя видеть. Да, сэр, так точно сэр! Хрена с два!!!"

Джефф выглянул из приоткрытой двери на парковку.

- Чисто. Вон тот серый Ауди почти напротив двери.

- А если охранники их заметят? – раздражение звучало в каждом слове возмущенной женщины.

- Мисс… Фокси, садись пока вперед…

Телефонный звонок.

- Да сколько, мать твою, можно?! – Эинэ кричала уже в голос, она готовы была разбить к чертовой матери телефон. - Алло! Я тебе уже всё сказала! Что тебе еще надо?... Нет!

Джефф, не церимонясь, схватил её и потащил к машине.

- Садись, там поговоришь. Я о них позабочусь, - прошептал он.

- Нет, Деррик! Нет! Ты понимаешь слово "нет"?! Я не свободна сегодня вечером, я не хочу провести этот вечер с тобой! - Дверь в авто за ней захлопнулась, но голосу явно в машине было тесно, он рвался наружу. – Я хочу побыть дома, одна! Что?.. Да ты мне и так шагу не даешь ступить! Приставил этого дебила Джеффа, так он меня вместо того, чтобы развеять…

Эмоции переполнили её, хлынули в беспомощно раскрытый, хватающий воздух ротик, Эинэ задышала рывками, пытаясь вытолкнуть вставший в груди свинцовый комок, слезы брызнули из чудных глаз. Что было силы, она ударила телефон о приборную панель автомобиля. Почетный салют пластмассовых осколков и запчастей проводил "раскладушку" в последний путь.

Джефф вскочил в машину, тихо охнул, схватившись за бок, развернулся и рванул к выезду. Пандус круто изгибался, машина неслась неоправданно быстро и лихо. Фокси пару раз мотнуло из стороны в сторону, но это лишь помогло ей скорее прийти в себя. Не успели высохнуть слёзы, как Она вернулась к обычной манере поведения.

- Твою мать, Груббер, что ты творишь!? Где Кайл?

Навстречу из темноты бросилась красно-белая лента шлагбаума, и Джефф наверняка бы его протаранил, если бы не полицейский броневик, перегородивший узкий проезд за ним. Двое ребят в шлемах и полных бронекостюмах направились к с визгом остановившемуся Ауди. Один подошел к водительской двери, второй держал машину ан мушке.

- Доброй ночи. В чем дело, офицер? – Джефф опустил стекло левой рукой, правой вне поля зрения он нервно крутил-вертел единственное способное сейчас помочь оружие.

- Доброй. Выйдите, пожалуйста, из машины.

Джефф повиновался.

- Ваши документы.

Медленно и аккуратно, избегая резких движений, Дело извлек на свет подствольного фонаря водительские права, удостоверения частного телохранителя, разрешение на ношение оружия, а заодно и мобильный телефон. Коп быстро просмотрел карточки и бумажки в ламинате. Лица его за забралом шлема не было видно.

- Прошу прощения, офицер, я по распоряжению комиссара охраняю свидетеля.

Коп замер. Снял с груди микрофон рации, нажал кнопку.

- Центр, говорит Дикенс-четыре-шесть. Приём.

Секунда шипения, затем ответ:

- Слушаю вас, сорок шестой. Приём.

- Тут со стоянки выезжает некто Груббер, утверждает, что по распоряжению комиссара. Приём, – голос его был холоден и спокоен.

- Ждите, четыре-шесть, - и почти сразу, - Сорок шестой, обеспечьте объекту связь лично с комиссаром и дите дальнейших распоряжений.

Шлем ничего не выражал, но Джеффу показалось, что он чувствует снисходительное позволение пошевелиться. На свой страх и риск он плавно поднес к уху телефон, номер уже набирался. Коп заметно расслабился, но дуло автомата по-прежнему смотрело Делу в живот.

- Мистер…

- Ты где?

- На выезде со стоянки, сэр.

- Мисс МакЛарен?

- В машине, сэр.

- Передай ей трубку.

- Так точно, сэр. Мисс МакЛарен, вас комиссар к телефону.

Офицер мотнул стволом в сторону Ауди, Джефф сунул голову в салон и передал трубку, после чего захлопнул за собой дверь.

Минуту-другую Эинэ общалась с Нэшвеллом по телефону, но из-за гула движка Ауди и полицейской машины рядом, ничего не было слышно. Потом зашипела рация на груди полисмена.

- Дикенс-четыре-шесть, пропустить автомобиль Груббера, по требованию оказать поддержку и сопровождение. Как поняли, приём.

- Понял вас, Центр, выполняю, - раздалось из-под шлема всё так же безразлично.

Дело едва не прыгал от счастья.

- Благодарю вас, офицер, поддержки и сопровождения не требуется. Всего наилучшего.

- Доброй ночи, сэр. Аккуратнее на дорогах.

Джефф раскланялся, залез обратно в машину и был крайне рад взяться за руль, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь в руках и пальцах. Шлагбаум открылся, броневик съехал на тротуар, они поехали дальше.

- Домой?

- Да… нет… Слушай, давай завтра съездим вечерком куда попроще? Здесь я как будто в дерьме искупалась… - ей было невыносимо грустно.

- Конечно.

- Хочу побыть одна. Высади меня на Мэллоу стрит.

- Но…

- Да хватит уже, Джефф! Мне на улицах не опаснее, чем когда я была танцовщицей. Я не хочу никого видеть, переночую в новой квартире. Как будто я одна понимаю, что ты рядом со мной, чтобы Деррик не волновался, а не чтобы меня защищать. А в этом здании копов больше, чем во всём Старом Городе. Всё будет ОК!

Они помолчали. Меллоу стрит выходила на площадь перед Городским Торговым Центром. Огни реклам, зеркальные окна офисных зданий. Лоск отраженный в лоске. Пройдись по отражениям – не найдешь ничего реального. Лишь игра света и пустота. Джеффу было велено остановиться у шикарного подъезда.

- Спасибо. Я оставлю твой телефон. Мой сломался.

- Валяй… В смысле, конечно, мэм.

Эинэ что было сил ударила раскрытой ладонью его по голове. Шлепок, почти щелчок, получился громким и звонким. Губы её уже распахнулись для очередного проклятья в адрес водителя. И вдруг она вспомнила крики, кровь, бинты… Она не испугалась. Ей впервые за долгое время на мгновение стало стыдно. Эинэ прижала ладонь к губам, бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, надеясь увидеть в нем серые глаза, полные юмора или ненависти, готовая улыбнуться или извиниться. Но Джеффу было всё равно. Он не был ни холоден, ни отстранен – его взгляд оставался красноречивым взглядом помешанного, сумасшедшего. Он рад, что она уходит. Сейчас у него есть дела куда важнее. Эинэ стиснула зубы и вышла, не прощаясь.

**X**

**17 сентября**

**00:24**

Джефф, едва не брызжа слюной, толкался по вечерним пробкам, ища оптимальный маршрут через город. На этот раз время действительно имело значение. В одном из заторов он включил телефон с номером Ледника, набрал и отправил сообщение.

"_Любопытные места, о которых мы говорили. _

_Это новые хозяева по городу сейчас разъезжают? _

_Они и ДэН интересуются одним человеком*. _

_Им не стоит опасаться?"_

И почти сразу получил ответ:

"_Похоже, они. Кем? Они зря сунулись._

_Надеюсь, всё будет в порядке."_

Стоять приходилось часто и подолгу.

"_Maоtre Renard*__. _

_Я присмотрю."_

И это бесило жутко. Даже сильнее этих уродских кнопочек.

"_Спасибо. Я не могу приехать._

_Но хорошо, что ты проявил инициативу."_

И телефон был вновь отключен.

Час спустя, Ауди, забрызганная грязью до крыши, с чмоканием остановилась на забытой туристами и жителями города смотровой площадке Старые Скалы, откуда в ясную погоду открывалась чудовищная панорама города, окутанного выхлопами миллиона автомобилей и газообразными испражнениями промзоны. Этой ночью, однако, облака милосердно скрыли разлагающийся город, а осенняя морось прибила к асфальту запахи, обычно доносимые ветром от химических и горно-обогатительных предприятий.

Он заглушил мотор, вынул ключ и обошел машину. Он к выходу на "сцену" так не готовился, как сейчас – к открытию багажника. Ноги утопали в грязи выше щиколоток. Крышка поднялась только наполовину, а три темные четвероногие фигуры уже выскочили одна за другой…

**XI**

**Некоторое время спустя.**

_Что это? Расплата? Воздаяние? К чему эта христианская терминология? Уже дюжина весен, как я впервые обратился в волка. Дюжину зим сон в снегу мне так же мил, как в перинах. Дюжина лет, как я загнал свою первую жертву и потребовал лучший кусок по праву вожака. Но до сих пор этот детский лепет, придуманный ничего не знающими о мире жалкими себялюбивыми двуногими человечками. _

Минуту назад остатки безумного гнева покинули Кайла, как покидают клён последние алые листья на осеннем ветру, а он остается стоять, как стоял десятки лет до и простоит десятки после. Его окружала непроглядная тьма, но нюх говорил: "Ты под землёй, принц". Слух вторил: "Бой кончился. Сразу. Вдруг. Без беготни и добивания павших". До поверхности больше двадцати футов. Воздуха не так уж много. Кайл принял форму человека и сел, стараясь дышать ровно.

_Этот тяжкий гул – его шаги. Это Он… Это всё сделал Он! Явился, словно из-под земли! Алисия, что же ты не предупредила!? Алисия!!! Почему ты молчишь? Я чую, ты жива и здорова. Ты напугана. Неуверенна. Но готова… К чему? А, это Он запретил тебе говорить. И я верю, ты подчинишься, выждешь, но не предашь. _

_Стая – одно целое._

_Ида, ты жива? Ты без сознания, ты покалечена взрывом, но жива. Держись, моя сильная, верная Ида! Ты прикрывала мою спину и отлично справилась с делом._

_Утёс? Молчишь. Спокоен, уверен, непоколебим. Если бы ты когда-нибудь и задумал ударить мне в спину, то сделал бы это, не очень переживая. Что ж, молчи. Судье стоит соблюдать равновесие._

_Прыжок Лосося, хитрец! Это ты привел Его?! Ну шаман, ну шельмец! Тебе стыдно! Ты – самый молодой и по возрасту, и по времени в стае… Неужели ты… Нет, это слишком для твоего телячьего взгляда. Быть может, я не блестящий стратег, но в собратьях я разбираюсь. Знаю. Ты спешил помочь и стыдишься, что опоздал. Брось, не трать ни времени, ни сил – ты бы ничего не изменил._

_Кто-то еще здесь, под землёй. Один успокоился, но я слышу, как рвет когтями землю дру… Великая Жизнь! За мгновение до того, как гнев застил мне глаза я впился в глотку одной из слуг Скверны, она успела… Она… _

_Это была Пат. _

_Господи, Небеса, Земля-Гайя, Предки!!! Неужели…?… _

_Он вскочил на ноги. Каверна была где-то десять кубических футов в объёме, при этом имела форму яйца, но Кайл всё равно умудрился сделать несколько стремительных беспорядочных шагов туда-обратно, пока не упал на колени. Пальцы до боли впились в длинные, когда-то аккуратно уложенные волосы; стон боли, отчаяния, страха и злости стократ отразился от стен, стал стократ громче, казалось, стены впитали его в себя и взвыли в унисон, но всё равно это звук не был способен выразить то, что разрывало Дух и сердце Кайла изнутри. Он принялся раскачиваться, хватая ртом ставший нестерпимо горячим и горьким воздух, и боль в разорванных Её когтями рёбрах была ничем в сравнении с болью, не покидавшей его грудь никогда._

Надо было сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Что было? Когда это всё началось?! Он стал вспоминать, но мысли вновь возвращались к…

_Нет! Уйди, память! Покинь, сгори, исчезни!!!_

_Что было тогда, в тот вечер!? Бой… Клетка, кровь... Крыса._

_Ну конечно, крыса. Вот кто во всём виноват. Сразу, как только он подошёл, было ясно, что это источник крупных проблем. Мне было ясно, Иде, а Алисия почувствовала от него разрушительную Скверну. Но Эинэ его отшила. Я представился её дальним родственником, получившим наследство в пригородах, что было не только правдой, но и звучало весьма правдоподобно – мы были очень и очень похожи. Королевская кровь. Кровь героев. Она оставила свой телефон и мы договорились о встрече. Дальше он дрался на ринге, а Эинэ переживала, когда он дважды подставлялся - по непроходимой тупости или ради бахвальства. Так… Я видел, он едва сдержал гнев, и Алисия решила, что он одержимый. Бой кончился, его унесли в лазарет, и Эинэ побежала в след. _

_Ах, надо было тогда схватить её в охапку и увезти! Ничего этого бы не случилось! Хотя… Да нет же! С чего я взял, что всё рассказанное про Нэшвелла – правда?! А я поверил! О, Духи, зачем я поверил!? Как это было унизительно, втроем прятаться в багажнике, словно беженцы, словно воры!!! _

_Что ж, что было, то было и крысёныш за это мне еще ответит. Дальше…_

_Мы приехали. Действительно относительно чистое, спокойное место. Но мы, как один, готовы были разорвать паразита при малейшем признаке опасности, а дух, посланный Прыжком, уже спешил к нам в обход города, как скромная компенсация неполноты стаи, на случай… Да, на всякий случай._

Мысли выстраивались ровными рядами, сцеплялись дна за другую. Пазл. Говорят, пазлы успокаивают. Кайлу успокаивался. Но становилось ли ему легче?

_Итак, он привез нас в скалы, в надежде втереться в доверие. И клясть я себя буду вечно, если не воздам ему за то, что это у него получилось! Разговор был коротким и сразу по делу. Он знал про заповедник. А точнее, про Земли Духов. Мы признали, что нам доверено восстановление их Сердца и дальнейшая их охрана. Он предположил, что мы остро нуждаемся в информации и за этим прибыли в город, а я, как щенок, возразил, заявив, что вперед информации мы нуждаемся в поддержке родичей. Мы разыскиваем тех, в ком сильна кровь верволков._

_Тут он прокололся. Рассказывая о том, сколь много Скверны в этом… Гринвуде, сколь сильно здесь Разложение, сколь извращающее действует город на людей и даже оборотней, раскрыв самые опасные места и районы, он дал понять – о да! – что слишком долго варился в этих отбросах, чтобы остаться преданным слугой Жизни. Впрочем… Быть может, он настолько гнил и извращён, что специально навел меня на эту мысль… Но нет, он говорил искренне, запальчиво. Я видел в его блёклых глазах отражение чего-то непостижимо отвратительного, чего невозможно ни вообразить, ни придумать. Нет, он не врал. Он действительно видел больше, чем хотел бы._

_Так он поджимал хвост и подставлял глотку сильным. А когда понял, что говорит слишком много, спохватился, однако, было поздно, и его "Я не выслуживаюсь. Я не напрашиваюсь." Лишь подтвердило наши догадки. И это он тоже понял. И решился играть ва-банк и выдал, чего же на самом деле хочет. Слова ублюдка до сих пор будят в моей крови гнев всех благородных правителей моего рода: _

"_За достойное вознаграждение я мог бы посмотреть, что может быть сделано для родичей в городе. За доступ к Священному Месту я на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой подам вам всех, что еще не сгнили и пригодны к сотрудничеству или вербовке". _

_Мы даже не знали, что делать – убить его на месте или рассмеяться до слёз. _

"_Оскверненную Крысу к Сердцу? Уж скорее урановую сферу за пазуху!" – отметила Алисия, и я не смог бы выразиться точнее, кроме как вбив ему это "щедрое" предложение в его омерзительное извивающееся тельце вместе с осколками его головы._

_Что ж, мы решили его проверить. Он получил адреса встреч с наименее перспективными родичами и точные указания, куда и когда их доставить. Он кивнул, пожал мне руку и сказал, что Мать Крыса услышала наш договор. Неужели такой сброд может быть Говорящим-с-Духами? Или снова позёрство? Он отдал нам ключи от своей машины, объяснив окружную дорогу._

_Следующим днем он привёз рыжего громилу из "Толстого Ирландца" и пересказал разговор с еще парой человек из трущоб (Старого Города, как они эти помойки здесь называют). Тогда же я познакомился с Ним, хотя Алисия и Прыжок до этого мне про Него рассказывали, встреча была необыкновенно странной. Мне еще показалось, что в том, как Он переглянулся с этим отродьем, было что-то особенное. О, сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, что это было! Правы были Предки, поставив все другие Рода на грань уничтожения. Предатели, продажные лживые твари! _

_Алисия, ну же, всего один знак! Один намёк! Я разгрызу Его череп, а потроха разметаю по всему лесу, крошево из его костей туманом повиснет над Священной Землёй! Пусть разорвана грудь, моё сердце еще бьется! А значит, я убью Его! _

_Ты… Ты беспокоишься. О ком? Ты переживаешь и … любишь! Прекрасно! Помочь в выздоровлении Иде – то, что нужно. Пусть Прыжок Лосося займется этим, а ты будь на стороже. За меня не беспокойся. Только лишь Он откроет эту ловушку, мои зубы сомкнутся на столь ненавистной мне глотке. И это будет очень скоро. Я чуял, как Ты открыл первую каверну несколько минут назад. _

_Сейчас ты открываешь вторую… Я слышу короткий, безжалостный бой, я чую кровь. _

_Что ж, со мной вам придется повозиться подольше, и будь проклят я и весь мой королевский род, если я не расправлюсь с Тобой перед тем как паду! _

_Ида? Ида! Готова?! Алисия? Утёс? Прыжок? _

_Стая, в бой !!!_

Тьму над головой разрезал тусклый луч неверного света. После кромешной тьмы он показался ослепительней Солнца. Что было более чем символично.

**XII**

**17 сентября**

**00:41**

…Три темные четвероногие фигуры вырвались одна за другой, в прыжке превратившись в людей. Джефф кинул каждому из оборотней одежду.

- Самое чистое место в окрестностях. Проверьте. А вообще, я уже говорил, мне незачем вас подставлять.

Он был измотан. Пустой желудок хлюпал и подвывал. Ах, десяток сэндвичей с ветчиной и омлет из пяти яиц с тонко нарезанным фунтовым куском бекона, где вы!?

Мысли роились одна мрачнее другой. Опять волки в городе, значит, опять проблемы. Прав был Маркс, история повторяется в виде фарса. Главное, чтобы не в виде фарша. Крысиного фарша.

Они жаждут убивать и не верят ни единому слову. Но это еще ничего не значит.

Разговор был коротким, и Джефф его пережил. Это значит куда больше.

Больше его здесь ничего не держало. Ауди срослась с ночными тенями, растворилась в них. Ветер кидался в ноги и к горлу голодным ротвейлером, норовил разорвать плащ, впиться ледяными зубами в мясо, вгрызться в кости и повиснуть, промораживая кровь, делая её густой и сонной, убивая жертву медленно, секунда за секундой.

**02:02**

Далеко за полночь дверь распахнулась, резко хрястнув ручкой о стену. Гость запнулся о порог, ухватился за вешалку, чтобы не упасть, и та чуть не рухнула под весом осенних пуховиков, курток, пальто. Первая холодная ночь. Не начали бы застраивать территорию вырубленного парка новыми элитными зданиями, прогуливающиеся по его темным и небезопасным опушкам могли бы заметить изморозь на траве.

- Драть твою мать, как же холодно… - выдохнул он проклятья, не обращаясь толком ни к кому, вместе с облаком белого пара.

Дверь еще раз громыхнула, закрывшись. Гостя трясло. В "Толстом Ирландце" было тепло, а некоторым, разгорячившимся от виски с пивом и стейков с картошкой, так и вовсе жарко, однако гость продолжал кутаться в тонкое пальто и сел за стойку, даже не сняв натянутой до бровей шляпы.

- Горячего! Спиртного! - прохрипел он, стуча зубами, и добавил, подумав, - Два!

Осушив хайбол едва разбавленного яблочным соком и обильно сдобренного корицей и красным перцем подогретого рома (подобная смесь считалась здесь дорогим, но неплохим пойлом и называлась "грог"), гость малость распрямил спину, расправил плечи и даже слегка порозовел. В неровном вечернем освещении казалось, что левый глаз его сильно косит к переносице, а правый превратился в кромешный черный провал. Уже уверенным, но каким-то смазанным жестом он подозвал бармена.

- Остин МакКарт который? – доверительным шепотом вопросил Джефф, обдавая человека за стойкой горячими парами алкоголя.

И икнул.

Энди (а за стойкой был тот самый Жирдяй Энди, бессменный работник заведения, тот, кому бар и был обязан названием) не сразу узнал завсегдатая. Но узнав, указал глазами на угловой стол.

**03:18**

- Да ты и без м'ня знал поло'ину т'во, шо я щас расс'азал, Мак!

Дело окончательно окосевший от выпивки, уставился в направлении собеседника, стараясь сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

- Драть! Да не Мак я! Это фамилия!

МакКарт уже в сотый раз это повторял и уже даже и не думал злиться. Только подлил еще виски.

- Ну да… Ты м'ня из'ини, из'ини…

Джефф поднял стакан, словно это был скользкий изворотливый угорь и осушил залпом.

- Остин я, О-С-Т-И-Н. Тебе тощно, к'гда тату делали, никакой заразы в мосх не за'эсли?

- Ик!

- По'атно… Ко'эчно, знал. Не знают и не ви'ят те, кто не хочет ни знать, ни ви'еть. Мудачьё!

Медноволосый бугай хватил здоровенным, поросшим рыжей шерстью кулаком по столу.

- А я не такой. Поэтому я говорю "Да", Джефф. Да, потому что это вносит хоть ка'ой-то смысл в эту сра-аную жиcь. Мож'шь на меня ра'щит'вать.

Джефф широко улыбнулся. Он был рад встретить человека, не задающего сотен лишних дурацких вопросов, и готового не разбираться, а делать.

**08:05**

- Не сдох бы ты за эту поганую ночку…

- Простите?

Официантка, чуть помятая после ночной смены, но старательно приведшая себя перед выходом в зал в порядок, заметно сторонясь перегарного дыхания Джеффа, застыла, полусогнувшись, не донеся до стола чашку с кофе.

- Нет, нет, это я про себя, мысли…

Девушка очень постаралась с отвращением не поморщить носик и не отвернуться, поставила перед гостем чашку и поспешила к другим посетителям, в основном дальнобойщикам, заглянувшим на рассвете в придорожную кафешку "У Джо".

Серая в предрассветном тумане, стоянка перед заведением постепенно окрашивалась в цвета. Словно при проявке фотографии, выступили вперед уродливые морды грузовиков, припаркованных шеренгой, пара легковушек, у одной из которых по результатам ночи были сняты передние колёса и отломаны зеркала, а салон, лишившийся магнитолы и одного подголовника, был засыпан грошовыми алмазами битого стекла. Одинокая фигура, замотанная ни то в грязные тряпки, ни то в шикарную, но всё-таки драную занавеску, вынырнула из кустов на другой стороне шоссе, отряхнула "одежду" от сухих листьев и, выправив осанку, двинулась в сторону города.

- Ну, йокш, отлично! – матюгнулся Джефф.

Чашка почти упала обратно на блюдце, расплескав добрую половину угольно черного кофе, рядом с ней, лишний раз напоминая о грядущей зиме, снежинками легли несколько смятых серо-зеленых однодолларовых бумажек, громыхнула входная дверь.

- Эй! Йо, чувак!

Бамжара с осанкой танцора-латиноса остановился, словно прислушиваясь.

- Сто-ой!

Бегать совсем не хотелось, но пришлось. Даже пятьдесят метров сегодня утром были пыткой. Бомж обернулся, на его до глаз закутанном дырявой шерстяной тряпкой лице сложно было что-то разобрать, но он остановился и это было уже хорошо. Джефф перешел на шаг и издали поздаровался.

- Привет, браток. Ну и ночка, верно? Слушай, у меня к тебе дело. В кафе тебя наверно не пустят, но за ним есть бочка с костром, пойдем, а? Надо поговорить, а насчет этого дела, - Дело оттянул край толстовки, продемонстрировав литровую бутылку дешевого виски, - ты не беспокойся, сколько надо, столько и будет.

Человек словно только что проснулся и всё никак не мог взять в толк, о чем с ним говорят. Глаза его растерянно блуждали по Джеффу, по бутылке, по его мешковатой рабочей одежде, будто пытаясь рассмотреть хоть бы одну знакомую деталь.

- Алё, дядя! Я говорю, пойдем, костер есть - согреешься, заодно перетрем – тема одна есть, жахнем по ходу. Рубишь?

Черные глаза прояснились. Заскорузлая ладонь облезлым, но всё же устрашающим весенним медведем вылезла из берлоги тряпья, взялась за край шерстяной рванины, прикрывающей лицо, и медленно потянула вниз, обнажая заросший клоками черной бороды подбородок, губы в коросте из запекшейся крови, некогда выступившей из многочисленных трещин, давно не знавшее ни мыла, ни стрижки лицо. Обветренные губы расцепились, слова выкатились джекпотом:

- Многоуважаемый сэр, я не имею чести быть вам представленным, что не помешает мне высказать вам свою искреннюю благодарность за предложенное теплое, в вашем понимании, гостеприимство.

Дело выронил из замерзающих пальцев извлеченную из кармана папиросу, но на автомате поднес руку ко рту и вложил между губ пустоту.

- Однако вынужден вас проинформировать, что я ни в каких формах не принимаю алкоголь, дабы не ускорять и без того быстро текущие процессы энтропии, влекущие всех нас вниз по течению этой темной реки-жизни под названием Стикс.

Джефф не вскрикнул ценой немалых усилий. Сдавленный хрип с примесью визга всё же на секундочку вырвался из его глотки, а брови никак не хотели возвращаться с середины лба обратно на надбровные дуги.

- Э…

- Если вы не столь омрачены моим отказом от вашего щедрого предложения совместно распить сие пагубное зелье, сударь, как это написано на вашем лице, не откажете ли вы в ответе на совершенно бестактный с моей стороны вопрос?

- М?..

- Какой природы разговор вы хотели мне навязать в уюте и тепле сего изумительного источника комфорта, чьи отблески я вижу на торцевой стене хозяйственной постройки по правую руку от достославного "У Джо"?

- А… Я? Я хотел … попросить вашей помощи, сэр…

Дело всё щелкал зажигалкой у себя перед носом. Не понимая лишь двух вещей: первая - почему он до сих пор не может прикурить и затянуться успокаивающим сизым дымком; вторая – какого черта он пытается поджечь пустое пространство в двух дюймах от собственных губ

- Что ж, совершенно невозможно представить ситуации, когда благородный господин вроде меня, отказал бы, прошу прощения, но не могу не заметить, невоспитанному молодому человеку вроде вас. Идемте же. Как ваше имя, юноша?

- Джефф. Джефф Груббер.

- Очень приятно. Зовите меня Джулиан, монарх в изгнании, Принц Картонных Коробок.

- Господи…

Бога благодарить и впрямь было, за что. У костра, разведенного в мусорном баке и отдающего горелой тухлятиной (вы в силах представить себе этот запах?), Джеффа и Джулиана поджидал Черный Ледник. Алан попросил Дело подождать в стороне, пока он поговорит с Принцем. Разговор занял около получаса, и по его окончании, к Делу, в одиночестве согревающемуся виски и сигаретами, Джулиан подошел уже один.

- Вот это да… - Выдохнул он, ошарашенный, не менее Джеффа полчаса назад. – Вот это… создание. Я и не думал, что такие, как он, еще остались… Что ж, идёмте, молодой Джефф. Отныне, властью данной мне, я нарекаю вас моим верным рыцарем. Ведите своего господина туда, где нам с вами самое время и место находиться, дабы нести Вышнюю Волю миру!

**11:35**

Нет, ну бывает же всё не вовремя! На экране светилось сообщение:

"_В 16 автобус там же. _

_Четыре человека и собака. _

_Встреть!"_

- Алло, Уолт? Здорово, старина. Что-то ты в карты давно не зовешь играть. Я уже начинаю думать, ты должок не хочешь отдавать! Что? Не, деньги есть. Я вот что подумал – сгоняй-ка ты на своем драндулете к четырем пополудни на северную станцию, встреть моих друзей. Да узнаешь ты их – музыканты они, все в черном, европейцы, страшные, просто чума! Да ты ж у меня единственный друг с минивэном, который мне столько денег должен, а их четверо, плюс пёс, все здоровые, как на подбор! Посели их в реально хорошую гостиницу, и не на отшибе, а поближе к центру. Чтобы ни копы, ни корреспонденты, никакая шваль, короче, их не беспокоила. Ага. Да ясное дело, должок забудем, да еще я скажу Барту, пусть тебе отдаст штуку, которую мне задолжал – должно хватить за сутки на два номера оплатить. Вот и отлично, вот ты выручил, чувачок, вот это ты мне помог – век помнить буду! Ну, бывай, парень, бывай! А, и тебе удачи.

**12:12**

Джефф сел на заднее сиденье, шваркнув за собой дверью так, что с проржавевших швов посыпалась краска. Остин одарил его через зеркало заднего вида коротким, но более чем емким взглядом, не осуждающим, но мрачным.

- Мистер Фарт отказался отправиться с нами, джентльмены. Да и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

- Позвольте узнать причину вашей столь категоричной оценки? – Джулиан восседал на переднем сиденье, словно… миллиардер в зубоврачебном кресле – столь абсурдным было сочетание королевской осанки и заносчивости во взгляде с одеждой бомжа и уродливым салоном на половину сгнившего драндулета.

Остин, не заглушавший на время ожидания мотор во избежание безвременной кончины последнего, со скрипом выкрутил руль и вывел антиквариат о четырех колесах на дорогу.

- Пороки пожрали его разум, сердце и суть, мой господин.

Джефф был настолько серьезен и убедителен, насколько мог.

- Давай, Остин, на перевал. Ваше высочество, не возражаете против быстрой езды по ухабистой грязной дороге?

**15:37**

- Эй, есть тут кто живой?!

- Кончай орать, скинхэдина! Вот я щас тебя дробью!

- Да тише ты, тише, папаша! Меня зовут Джефф. Кайл где тут? Я… Друзей его привёз.

- А, мистер… Секундочку, у меня записано… Мистер Груддер?

- Груббер.

- Ага… Что ж, паркуйтесь – вон площадка, и проходите в сторожку. К шлагбайму ни-ни! Близко не подъезжайте, вас растерзают, а я им – что? Я мелкая сошка…

- Как тебя звать, отец?

- Господин Кайл зовет меня Брюс Уэйн, наверное, я напоминаю его какого-то знакомого из Ирландии. Так что и вы так зовите, не годится одному человеку много имён носит.

- Гы-гы! Брюс, можт у тя еще и виски есть?

- Виски-то? Конечно есть. Только я незнакомцев за стол не сажаю, стаканчик не предлагаю. А вы угощайтесь, мистер Груббер.

- Это Остин, наш с Кайлом хороший друг. А этот молчун – его высочество Джулиан. Но они не пьют.

- Что ж… пока дожидаемся мистера Кайла и его друзей, проведем время с пользой. Ваше здоровье!

**16:44**

- Рад наконец-то личной встрече с новыми хозяевами Священных Земель.

- Уверяю вас, Черный Ледник, это взаимно.

- Кайл, я полагаю, вы уже знакомы с мистером Груббером, имя среди оборотней – Другое Дело.

- Да, я уже имел честь…

- Мы уже имели честь поработать вместе. Вот двое из трех родичей, которых я обязался доставить на это место. Кайл, вы довольны?

- Что с третьим?

- Вы сами прекрасно знаете, что третий был поражен скверной, потому и отправили меня к нему, в качестве проверки. Не могли же вы себе позволить убить его посреди шумной улицы. Поэтому это пришлось сделать мне.

- Что ж, мистер Груббер. Мы будем с вами сотрудничать дальше. Будьте на связи.

- С удовольствием, Кайл. Моё почтение. Долг зовёт.

**XIII**

**17 сентября**

**20:00**

В условленное время Эинэ дома не было и Джеффу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы выполнить свое обещание и сводить юную леди в тихое и спокойное место, дабы та наконец-то смогла расслабиться после вчерашнего неудачного отдыха. Через сорок минут он подхватил её в центре у нового шикарного жилого здания, того самого, куда совсем недавно подвозил её вещи из дома семьи. Однако, по пути к тихим мирным посиделкам было необходимо заехать еще кое-куда.

**21:32**

Двенадцать ступенек по полфута каждая ныряли под гладь мостовой и утыкались в тяжелую металлическую дверь под вывеской "Эдисон Бар". За дверью – крючки и плечики для верхней одежды, ласковая музыка, мягкий свет, радующая глаз отделка натурального дерева, изгиб натертой до блеска стойки, сцена, с десяток столов и всякая всячина призванная прикрыть наготу стен.

Бармен, высокий, сухощавый чернокожий в возрасте, с хмурым, неприветливым лицом, вдруг широко улыбнулся вошедшим, демонстрируя нехватку одного переднего зуба. Девушка, встречающая гостей, жгучая брюнетка с огоньком в глазах, вежливо поприветствовала посетителей, приняла пальто у Эинэ, затем заботливо усадила гостей за столик и удалилась, забрав табличку "Резерв" и виляя бедрами чуть сильнее, чем это могло показаться приличным. Музыкант на сцене, меланхолично перебирал классический блюзовый квадрат, согнувшись над гитарой плакучей ивой, свисающая на лицо чёлка только усиливала сходство. Слова песни, резкие и нежные, словно струна удавки, облаченная в бархат, с хрустом пробивались из его груди через горло, как птенцы, появляясь на свет, пробивают скорлупу яиц, некогда защищавшую их, а теперь отжившую своё и ставшую обузой.

Uh - Sweet thing…

Tell me am I wrong, holdin' on to you so tight?

Tell me, tell me, am I wrong, holdin' on to you so tight?

If your other man come to claim you,

He'd better be ready, ready for a long long fight.

Well I gotta be strong, well I know you're dependin' on me.

You know I gotta be strong, I know you're dependin' on me!

To give you all of my attention,

All of my time and all of the love you need.

Oh tell me, am I wrong tryin' to hold on to you?

Tell me am I wrong, tryin' to hold on to you?

I just wanna make a home for you, baby,

And all of your children too.

Tell me am I wrong, fallin' in love with you?

Gotta tell me am I wrong, fallin' in love with you,

While your other man was out there,

Cheatin' and lyin', steppin' all over you?

While your other man was out there,

Cheatin' and lyin', steppin' all over you…

Завершив композицию, музыкант отбросил волосы с лица, продемонстрировав залу открытые, приятные восточноевропейские черты, отложил гитару, снял с шеи крепление с губной гармошкой. Подъем со стула дался ему нелегко, но он всё же, не переставая улыбаться каким-то своим мыслям, по-свойски кивнул Джеффу и, опираясь на единственную ногу и пару костылей, ненадолго удалился в туалетную комнату.

Джефф заказал напитки.

- Уютно у тебя тут. Неплохо устроился.

- Спасибо.

Эинэ какое-то время молчала, листая меню.

- А ведь обещал на открытие пригласить – не пригласил. Всё время ты врёшь.

Живой голос и блюз, ритмика струн и протяжные звуки губной гармошки, вновь взялись ласкать слух немногочисленной публики. И, возможно, слова песни были таковы:

Born under a bad sign,

I been down since I begin to crawl.

If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have no luck at all!

- Ну… Я от тебя тоже пока на новоселье приглашения не получил. Не говоря уже о том, что даже признаваться в переезде не хочешь. И не говори, что скромничаешь.

Hard luck and trouble

Is my only friend.

I been on my own

Ever since I was ten.

- Хм. Было бы, чем хвастаться. Квартиру выбирала и обставляла не я…

- Сигареты и пепельницу.

- Конечно.

I can't read,

Haven't learned how to write.

My whole life has been

One big fight!

- …так, приятная мелочь из череды мелочей, которыми покупают гарантию того, что я буду рядом. Или видимость этой гарантии.

Born under a bad sign,

I been down since I begin to crawl.

If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have no luck at all!

- Домашний кинотеатр и медикаменты для мамы, обучения Бобби в старшей школе, операция Патрику – у него было плохое зрение. Шмотки, украшения, машина – только я не вожу. Ты вот, опять же. А теперь квартира. Деррик за всё заплатил.

Wine and women

is all I crave.

A big legged woman is gonna carry me

Carry me to my grave.

- Ваши дайкири и кофе с коньяком.

- Спасибо.

I ain't lyin' ...

Они посидели немного молча. Джефф наслаждался изумительным соло гитары и гармоники и с самого рассвета желанным кофе. Взгляд Эинэ затуманился, казалось, она то ли что-то замышляла, то ли на что-то решалась.

If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have no kinda luck…

If it wasn't for real real real real bad luck,

I wouldn't have no luck at all…

- Только хостесс-официантка пошловата. Затянула тощие бедра в приличную юбку и теперь пытается ей не вилять. Выглядит, как проститутка в монашеском платье.

- А она проститутка и есть.

- Прости, не расслышала?

- Я, говорю, подобрал её на улице этой зимой. Думал даже заплатить сутенеру, но тот орать начал, пришлось урезонить. Да всё одно, потом его во время операции изрешетили. Поделом. Запустил девку – хуже некуда. Представляешь, то ли десять, а то и все пятнадцать штук за лечение отдал, только в этом месяце на работу вышла. Не на прежнюю, на эту. Но привычки остались.

- Да ты меценат! Джеффи – добрая душа, так что ли получается?

- Неа, не получается. Просто она на близкого друга похожа, который… точнее, которая из-за меня умерла.

- Да, люди умирают. И такое случается.

- Просто какой-то вечер откровений.

- Не я это начала – ты первый предложил по дороге к друзьям заехать. Знаешь, меня твое выступление в этом ужасном "Мастифе" удивило меньше, чем то, что ты посмел меня взять на встречу с такими отморозками! Хотя это было даже забавно. Я давно таких страшных людей не встречала. Одна эта брюнетка с копьём…

**Немногим раньше – 20:50**

Нитхэн давно меня ждал, и совсем не хотелось испытывать его терпение лишний раз. Я рискнул навестить стаю Несокрушимой Мощи в компании Фокси. Едва я приоткрыл дверь, осатаневшей молнией мне в горло бросилось внушительных размеров копьё с четырехлезвийным наконечником. При всей моей готовности к сюрпризам, лёгкой паранойе и желании жить, я едва увернулся, но воротник пальто оказался пришпиленным к стене напротив. Эинэ побледнела, я неуверенно улыбнулся, судорожно соображая, хватать ли мне её и бежать со всех ног, или это всего лишь милая шутка. В следующее мгновение копьё исчезло, лишь дырень в форме крестика на воротнике пальто и в дорогой отделке стены напоминали о случившимся. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь на меня ухмыляющейся дьяволицей смотрела брюнетка с телом олимпийской чемпионки, одетая явно не по погоде. Опиралась она на очень своеобразную, будто сделанную из дерева стойку для микрофона с четырьмя удивительно острыми ножками вместо классических трех.

**21:54**

- Да, юмор у них тот еще.

- Юмор? Да от них мурашки от ягодиц до макушки! А парень в бинтах!?

- А, Ники…

- Перекрашенный гот какой-то! Руки небось изрезал – перед одружкой красоваться. Бинты…

**20:50**

Быстро успокоив и себя, и Эинэ, я вошел в номер. В центре комнаты, сидя на полу перед журнальным столиком, красовался голый по пояс блондин в кожаных брюках и босяком. Его торс, сбитый словно из стальных тросов и арматуры, украшала добрая сотня уродливых шрамов. Руки примерно от локтя до костяшек покрывали длинные, окровавленные бинты, сплошь в застарелой бурой коросте. Он по очереди сжимал и разжимал кулаки, затем поправлял перевязку, старательно добиваясь комфорта каждой фаланги каждого пальца. На пришедших взгляда он не поднял.

**21:54**

- Но блондинка, согласись, симпатичная. Только посмей сказать "нет" и я пойму, что ты врёшь похлеще меня!

- Милашка, не то слово. Такая девочка... Тем отвратительнее…

**20:50**

На кожаном диване, на секунду оторвав голову от подлокотника и тут же уронив её обратно, причудливо изогнувшись, лежала нагая девушка редкой красоты. Её снежно белое, в тон волосам, тело ничто не прикрывало, но рядом, безупречно повторяя её изгибы, покоилась мохнатая туша огромной волкоподобной псины, ни то овчарки, ни то лайки. Девушка поглубже вжалась спиной в мягкий шерстяной бок бестии. Животное лишь приоткрыло левый глаз, не дольше секунды поизучало каждого из новоприбывших, зевнуло, обнажив дюймовые клыки, и, облизав нос, погрузилось в прерванный сон. Обоим явно было очень уютно и тепло.

**21:54**

- Ну, музыканты… Творческие личности. Всё время в поисках вдохновения…

- Где ты только с ними познакомился!?

- Я из них раньше знал только Нитхэна, остальных он представлял нам обоим.

**20:50**

- Ааа!!! – хриплый бас штангиста нордической внешности, облаченного в джинсы, майку, едва не рвущуюся на мускулистом торсе, и косуху, подбитую мехом, заставил вздрогнуть не одну Эинэ. – Дело! Джефф! Явился, крысёнышь! Не поверишь, рад тебя видеть! Кто с тобой?

- Эинэ. Она местная. Дальняя родственница моих друзей. Вот, приглядываю, что б ничего с легкомысленной юной леди не приключилось.

- Ну, пусть так, пусть так. Знакомься, в прошлый раз не представил, настроение было не то. Ники Кровавый Туман, моя правая рука. Эти двое – Туманная Луна и Дробящий Кости Врагов, названные брат и сестра, отсыпаются после дежурства. Юмор стаи – Разящее Копьё – ты уже оценил. Уверен, со всеми найдешь общий язык.

- Простите…

- А! Нитхэн. Просто Нитхэн.

- Прошу прощения, Нитхэн, могу я воспользоваться вашей уборной?

- Да не вопрос, валяй. Вон та дверь.

Эинэ на подгибающихся ногах прошмыгнула мимо разыгравшегося посреди бела дня парада уродцев и скрылась в соседней комнате.

- Есть дело.

- Ещё бы. Слушаю…

**21:55**

- Он из них единственный нормальный. Хотя, набрать таких уродов в… группу и называть себя стаей, это уже о многом говорит.

- Слушай Эинэ, есть к тебе дело.

- Ещё бы. Не просто же так ты сегодня такой душка шелковый. Слушаю.

- Насчет Дер… мистера Нэшвелла.

- А нам разве есть, о чем на его счет разговаривать?!

**22:02**

- Мистер Груббер! – резкий металлический голос прервал сбивчивую речь Джеффа.

Отодвинув, словно пушинку, растерявшуюся девушку, попытавшуюся встретить гостей, к их столику направлялся лейтенант Лерой. Узнать лейтенанта можно было лишь по спецнашивке и голосу, не до конца искаженному динамиком глухого штурмового шлема. Вместе с лейтенантом шло бесплатное дополнение из четырех таких же бипедальных танков, "закованных" в высокотехнологичную, тонкую и сверхпрочную броню, вооруженных разве что не гранатометами (наверняка, решили оставить в машине, но, если вдруг что, принесут).

**XIV**

**17 сентября**

**22:12**

Всё было просто. Мистер Нэшвелл… то есть, конечно, Полдеп Гринвуда получил оперативную информацию о прибытии в город боевиков радикально настроенной партии "Свободный Квебек". Какого черта им надо в США? Хороший вопрос. Предположительно, планируется ряд терактов с целью обратить внимание на их внутриканадские территориальные споры. В городе без пяти минут чрезвычайное положение. Эинэ крайне не рекомендуется посещать общественные места, а, напротив, следует оставаться дома, пока всё не уляжется. В случае её несогласия проследовать под охраной в апартаменты, её увезут, сколько бы она ни сопротивлялась, ни визжала и не молотила кулаками по кевларовому хитину Лероя. Делу взамен девушки остался лишь намек на дальнейшую работу, тонкий, словно паровой молот. И трое армированный мордоворотов, от этого самого молота не сильно отличавшихся.

Всё оказалось ещё проще. По словам Лероя, то есть самого Деррика, в город прибыли две группы, причем, если первая засветилась чуть ли не по всему городу, то вторая себя пока никак не проявила. Обе группы вооружены и очень опасны. Есть фотороботы трех подозреваемых, составленные со слов посетителей клуба Мастиф. Среди них некто Алисия Эштон, гражданка Канады. При малейшем подозрении о местоположении этих людей – связаться с Полдепом или Нэшвеллом лично.

С фотороботов на Дело смотрели Кайл, Алисия и Ида. Надо полагать, Нитхэн – тоже террорист. Черт подери, как невовремя…

**22:20**

- Ледник?

- Да?

- Волков уже ищут.

**22:47**

- Нитхэн!

- Да, Дельце. Кого еще ты ожидал здесь увидеть!?

- Если ты обещаешь, что никто и никогда не узнает, кто помог тебе, я сегодня-завтра укажу время и место.

- Даю тебе слово Воина! Прищучим ублюдка…

**18 сентября**

**9:18**

- Привет, Патрик! Хай, Боб.

- Здрассти…

- Давно не виделись, лысый!

- Дай-ка мне мяч, волосатый да толстый. Сейчас будет трехочковый! А-ап!...

- Ха-ха! Лошара, странно, что хоть в щит попал!

- Сыграем на троих?

- С удовольствием – я отделаю тебя как ребенка!

- Это мы еще, Боб, посмотрим! Ставлю поездку на матч NBA в Денвер. При условии, что сестре и матери не проболтаетесь…

- Могила!

**11:01**

- Остин! Здорова, рыжая морда! Давно в городе?

- Да, вернулся при первой возможности. К тому же пару дел поручили…

**18:12**

- Йптвъюмать, Уэйн, кто так пьёт!? А еще алкоголик со стажем, смотри, смотри, как надо!

За окном, у которого Уэйн и Груббер распивали привезенный последним виски, послышался гул мотора.

- Гости, - резко оборвал веселье Джефф. – Зови хозяев, а то, пока прибегут...

- Вы нас недооцениваете, Мистер Груббер! - Утёс появился возле соседнего окна словно ниоткуда.

- Кто? – Кайл вошел в комнату, заранее, словно готовясь к чему-то, снимая пиджак.

Утес отвернулся от окна с явно преувеличенной ленцой, потянулся и тихо сказал:

- Волки. Алисия ждет приказов на той стороне.

- Что ж, встретим гостей. Непрошеных, но долгожданных.

Грузовик остановился, не приближаясь к въезду в заповедник, по ту сторону обширной засыпанной гравием площадки. Из кузова выпрыгнули Нитхэн, Ники и Разящее Копьё. Все сохраняли форму людей, но это никого не ввело в заблуждение. Гравий раскатисто захрустел у гостей под ногами, когда все трое двинулись к сторожке, навстречу хмурому Кайлу и, как всегда, внешне невозмутимому Громовому Утесу. Дело специально чуть задержался в здании (благодаря чему и заметил, как старина Брюс достал из шкафа двустволку и патроны), а когда же наконец покинул домик, постарался встать чуть сзади и в стороне от не блещуших радушием "хозяев".

- Вот где ты прячешься, гадёныш! Отребье! Собачий выродок!

Что именно сдуло с головы Джеффа шляпу - порыв ветра или рёв Нитхэна…

- Но от меня не уйдешь. Ты за всё заплатишь!

- Быть может, ты удивишься, если в твоей голове достаточно места не только для гнева, но и для удивления, но я уже заплатил.

- Чушь! Ты заплатишь собственной кровью! Cобственной жизнью, щенок, заплатишь!

- Не ты меня судил, не ты признал виновным, не тебе назначать наказание.

Сдержанность и холодность, равно как и снисходительная вежливость Кайла, сдавались и отступали под бешенным напором звериной ярости противника, его

- За позор нашего рода, за мой позор, за моё горе! За свою трусость и за развратность!

- Я принц, и должен править оборотнями Британии и Ирландии, сидя на троне моих отцов! Но я заплатил добровольным изгнанием! Иначе, почему, как ты думаешь, я живу в лесах и болотах, сижу на краю этой гнойной дыры, оставленной твоими хвалеными предками?!

- За предательство! За всё!

- Благородные войны! Но ведь у вас есть закон! Черный Утёс, ты рожден в равновесии, рассуди, разве не должен Кайл быть наказан за…

- Не тебе вопрошать о законе волков, грызун. Если принц говорит, что был осужден старейшинами и принял изгнание, то ни я, ни кто другой не в праве взывать к справедливости, ибо лишь суд Земли и Неба превыше суда старейшин. Иначе это уже не справедливость. Это месть.

- Думаешь из-за меня её забрали, Нитхэн? Думаешь, моей кровью искупить её потерю!? Черта с два! Ты лишь своей кровью смоешь свой же позор, ибо где был **ты**, старший брат и защитник, когда пришли…

- Хватит трепать! Если у тебя есть честь и отвага, а не только длинный язык, распутные чресла да быстрые ноги, выйди и сразись со мной, как подобает Воину! Я вызываю тебя!!!

- Нет, Нитхэн! Он мой! Вспомни наш прежний договор и во имя Матери Всех Существ, исполни его!

- Ах ты твареныш! Да, я еще помню, что такое честь и слово. Давай, покажи, на что ты годен! Ну же! Чего ты ждешь!? Вонзи ему в сердце серебряный нож или разможжи голову на…

Рёв дизельной турбины, грохот, скрежет отброшенного ударом грузовика…

**XV**

**18 сентября**

**00:11**

Кто из них лгал? Дело? Кайл? Этот урод Нитхэн? Внутри всё дрожит и обрывается, когда я думаю, что… Нет, это чушь, это бред, этого не может быть! Деррик сделал для меня всё. Он поднял меня со дна, он дал мне вторую жизнь, Гринвуд до сих пор не превратился в Садом и Гоморру лишь благодаря ему! Я же вижу, я же знаю, как он по-настоящему болеет за этот город! Как глаза его горят и он едва не светится сам изнутри, когда ему удается навести хоть какой-то порядок. И как он чернеет и сохнет прямо на глазах, когда что-то идёт не так… Я видела эти страшные шрамы – шесть неудавшихся покушений за десять лет, клиническая смерть, трижды реанимация… Чтобы прийти к тому, что я вижу на улицах каждый божий день, ему пришлось пройти через ад – сломать коррумпированный полицейский аппарат, доказать причастность прошлого мэра к секте сатанистов, приносивших человеческие жертвы, заслужить поддержку и уважение простых граждан, запуганных мафией, уличной мразью, задавленных налогами, оглушенных и ослепленных продажными СМИ…

Конечно, пройдя через всё это, нет никакой возможности остаться таким же идеалистом-романтиком, каким, я слышала, Деррик был раньше. Да, внешне он черств, часто неоправданно резок и груб, но это его броня. Иначе яд отчаяния и безнадеги этого города давно бы проник в его сердце, в его душу, извратил бы их и перемолол в серую токсичную пыль. Бандиты жестоки? Не просто грабят, а калечат своих жертв, выбивая женщинам все зубы и отрезая гениталии мужчинам? Он ищет пути провести как можно скорее закон о телесных наказаниях за преступления, совершенные с особой жестокостью. Наркотиками торгуют подростки, которым нет и пятнадцати, причем только попробуй их задержать и допросить – сучка из комитета матерей или хрен знает еще какая шваль поднимают такую шумиху в СМИ, подбрасывая ложную информацию об избиении и насилии детей полицейскими? Он ищет и находит проплаченных наркоторговцами корреспондентов и глав каналов, предлагает им еще большие деньги из своего собственного, а не городского кармана, добивается освещения проблемы на телевидении и в прессе, объясняет важность информации, имеющейся у юных преступников, добивается разрешения на допросы в присутствии детских психологов, раскручивает клубок посредников и в одну ночь накрывает основные склады адских зелий. При этом участвует в штурме самого хорошо охраняемого объекта лично, врываясь в здание в первой волне. Я чуть его не убила, когда нашла отчет об операции в кейсе, забытом им в номере гостиницы, который мы снимали.

Он оплатил все мои долги, фактически выкупив меня у хозяина заведения. Он оплатил учебу Бобби в престижной частной школе. Он подарил медицинскую страховку маме, как только узнал, что её здоровье слегка пошатнулось. И благодаря выплатам по этому договору она до сих пор жива.

Черт возьми, да он мне квартиру в самом центре купил!

Если бы не это его почти маниакальное желание пожениться и завести детей… Как можно растить детей с человеком, которого не сегодня-завтра могут убить? Или посадить в тюрьму – я не наивная девочка, чтобы думать, что все его "проталкивания" законов и обходы властей штата безукоризненно легальны. Я не желаю ни провести всю жизнь в страхе, каждое утро прощаясь с ним навсегда, ни остаться хорошо обеспеченной, молодой и перспективной, но всё-таки матерью-одиночкой.

Кайл… Красавец понравился мне при первой же встрече, с первого взгляда. Молод, лет на десять, а то и пятнадцать моложе Деррика. Красив – бесспорно. Умён и восхитительно воспитан. Кокетлив. Знает толк в флирте, знает, как угодить, польстить. Такой же лис, как и я, но сильнее, властнее… О, и глаза! Они обещают поднебесную негу, защиту, уверенность, власть. И его неподдельный интерес ко мне - Патрик и Боб рассказали о его приезде домой, накануне встречи в Мастифе. Вот человек, за которого имеет смысл выходить замуж! Молод, горд, обеспечен, живет за границей, красив, как черт, смотрит на меня, как атеист-коллекционер на святыню – и не думает тупо приклоняться, зато прекрасно знает, сколько вещица стоит, и в чьих руках способна вспыхнуть в полную силу, а не тускнеть и гнить в каменном гробу храма!

Но какая же тварь, этот Нитхэн! Не может же быть правдой то, что он говорил Джеффу, пока я пряталась в туалете!? Пусть я и не всё поняла и не всё расслышала...

**17 сентября**

**20:51**

- …Слушаю.

- В конце прошлого лета я покинул родные земли. Но скитания в поиске подвигов и битв, достойных моих когтей и клыков, были недолгими. Без малого через год я вернулся. Вернулся, чтобы воспеть страны, в которых бывал, битвы, которые выиграл, высмеять врагов, которым больше не жить, возликовать вместе с родичами и восславить Духов и Предков, благодаря которым все мои свершения стали возможны! Но этого совершить я никак не смог. Потому что узнал, что дом мой сожжен, мои родичи уничтожены, боевые товарищи покалечены или пали, защищая самое святое, что было в их жизнях, а род мой опорочен. Ком гнилой плоти, вывалившийся двадцать лет назад из смрадной промежности его похотливой матери, по недосмотру принятый за ребенка и названный Кайлом, появился в наших землях незадолго после моего отъезда. Моя сестра, Патриссия, светлая хранительница мудрости Земли и закона Народа, приглянулась этой похотливой твари. И он совратил её. Он – принц Ирландии. Его послал король для заключения брака с одной из родичей, брака благословленного Луной, Землей и Небесами. Этот брак наконец-то положил бы край войне наших племен, породнил бы непримиримых потомков Тора и Детей Дану. Но он пошел на поводу страсти или злого умысла… Ты не смотри, Дело, что я так гладко да красиво излагаю – я в гневе выкорчевал дубовую рощу, коей четыреста лет, и вековые деревья осыпались трухой под моими когтями. Теперь я берегу гнев, и клыки, и когти для глотки ублюдка Кайла. Потому что он не просто пошел на запретный союз плоти двух оборотней. Он позорно бежал! Мало того, Патриссии пришлось скитаться по горам и прятаться в расселинах, стыдясь совершенного, в надежде избавить род от позора! Мало того, она, я уверен, терзалась мыслями о самоубийстве и об умерщвлении уродливого плода!!! Она одержала верх над своим страхом и над гордыней! Она вернулась к собратьям в раскаянии. Вернулась, дабы не жить более во лжи, но получить справедливый суд за дела свои! Но в день суда на Покои Предков напали. Пожиратели падали, осквернители Земли, гной Народа, вставшие против самой Жизни, **они** стремились уничтожить и осквернить всё, до чего могли дотянуться. И Пат, самая чистая из нас, была слишком большим для них соблазном. **Они** забрали её. Дело, **они** забрали мою сестренку силой, обманом, они забрали Пат, совратив её обещанием мести или тем, что они сами без устали рожают уродливые плоды инцестов… Я не знаю. Быть может, просто горе от неожиданного предательства возлюбленного застлало ей глаза, и ей было уже всё равно, куда и с кем идти. Я не знаю. Я надеюсь, она умерла. Но я знаю, что Кайл, за неизвестно какие позорные подвиги прозванный Лучом Света, словно в насмешку над тьмой, которую поселил в душе Пат и моей… я знаю, что это отродье, исполненное похотливой скверны, скрывается от своего позорного прошлого где-то здесь. Найди мне его, Джефф. Я и моя стая положим тысячи трупов твоих врагов, врагов, схлестнуться в бою с которыми тебе не дает твое дрожащее крысиное сердце. Мы обрушим Небо на Землю, размозжив зелеными соплями, словно улитку, весь этот город, или умрем, пытаясь, но… Сначала я должен увериться, что Пат и честь моего рода отомщены. Найди его для меня, Джефф. И приведи стаю Несокрушимой Мощи к ничтожному подлецу, и да восторжествует справедливость!

Тишина.

- Я сделаю всё, что смогу. Договор. Свяжусь с тобой позже, а сейчас мне надо спешить. Этой рыжей, из родичей, многое угрожает… Но от меня будут вести. Вскоре.

- Не разочаруй меня, Дело.

- Эинэ! Твой носик уже белее пиков Бигхорн в Сочельник! Поторопись, нам пора ехать!

**XVI**

**18 сентября**

**14:02**

Память о чувствах, словах и переживаниях той минуты возвращалась снова и снова, и раз за разом Джефф содрогался всем телом при мысли…

**17 сентября**

**20:53**

…Тишина.

Пять пар глаз пригвоздили Джеффа к месту. Пять энтомологов на одну мохнатую бескрылую бабочку. Джефф не шевелился. Только правда может быть такой горькой и страшной. Слова пылающими углями легли на сердце. Каждый вдох раздувал их ярче и жарче, превращая бесстрастный меч наемника в раскаленный добела пыточный прут фанатика-палача. Одно лишь "но": это был не фанатизм. Это были злоба и гнев. С минуту Джефф успокаивался, раз за разом представляя, в чьей задницу этот прут он вскоре воткнет.

- Я сделаю всё, что смогу. Договор.

**18 сентября**

**14:02**

Сколько он еще наобещал? Что и кому? Нет, не формально – все ритуально заключенные договора выполнить не составит большого труда. Но как сделать всё это, не перешагнув через себя? Не наступив на собственную глотку, смачно хрустнув гортанью, растерев кадык вперемешку с шейными позвонками? И дело не в том, чтобы всем угодить и не порваться… И совсем не в том, чтобы никого не предать, ведь верно подмечено:

…Но предавать легко и просто,

легко и просто продавать.

И врать не очень сложно

Про то, что нужно и что можно

Всё в этом мире. Осторожно…

Ведь предатель и подлец заслуживает того, чтобы быть преданным; убийца – того, чтобы быть убитым; бросивший тех, перед кем имел обязательства, заслужили того, чтобы их притащили к нему лебедкой на стальном тросе.

**14:03**

- Сэр, у меня есть сведения.

Молчание. Очевидно, стоило начать с Лероя, а не скакать через голову. Деррик подобное нарушение субординации не оценил.

- Насчет террористов, сэр.

- Говори.

- Они крайне интересовались заповедником, Сэр. Пару раз там появлялись. Я не рискнул разведывать территорию сам, но если вы прикроете парой грузовиков своих ребят, я…

- Отставить. Продолжай работать в городе. Связь через лейтенанта Лероя.

- Да, Сэр.

Гудки.

Твою мать, всё разваливается на глазах!

**14:04**

- Эинэ!

- Чего орёшь!? Сейчас дам отбой, будешь перезванивать и нормально начинать разговор! Если я еще трубку возьму, конечно!

- Прости, прости, прости!!! У меня к тебе просьба! Я в полном дерьме!

- Поздравляю, мистер засранец! Как у мистера Груббера всё хорошо, так он – Капитан Вселенная и Супермен в одном лице! "Нет, мисс МакЛарен, вам нельзя в туалет одной! Злобные террористы могут подменить вам тампон на сигнальную ракету! Лишь я смогу вас спасти!!!" А как в дерьме, так юлишь и пресмыкаешься!? Был бы ты рядом – вылизывал бы сапоги, как миленький.

- Вылижу! Не забудь предварительно по дерьму погуще походить. Умоляю, узнай у Деррика, какие у него и его ребят планы на сегодняшний день!!! У них запланирована операция с этими террористами, а я не знаю, когда, и не знаю, будет ли он сам на ней! А я проимел последнюю возможность сдать ему отчет за месяц, мне срочно нужно знать, где он будет и поедет ли террористов брать со штурмовой группой, тогда бы я ему в кабинет документы закинул, и вроде они там и лежали со вчера…

- Какой же ты, Дело, мумак! Совсем с ума сошел, как я у него это узнаю? Разве что скажу, мол, мне тут Дело звонил, спрашивал, как тебя Деррик, наиметь насчет дкументов, которые он не успел тебе передать…

- Не-ет! Эинэ, Фокси, лисичка, ты же хитрющая, придумай что-нибудь! С меня всё, что угодно, лишь бы его планы насчет этой операции знать! Всё, я жду твоего звонка! Пока!

- Нет, ну разве ты не урод, а?

Гудки.

Пользоваться столь изощренным и сложным враньём, ставя столь много на план, сплошь пестрящий дырами размером с Большое Медвежье озеро – удел слабоумных. И Джефф чувствовал себя именно таковым. Ему было страшно.

Но страх привычен и чем-то даже скучен. Куда противнее и гаже было то, что он наврал с три короба Эинэ. Это не просто усложнит дальнейшую работу с ней, но и… Он чувствовал себя ей обязанным. Он считал, она не заслужила этой лжи. Впрочем, если план не порвется мокрой туалетной бумагой, он будет виноват перед ней неизмеримо больше.

**14:08**

- О, привет! Как же я рад тебя слышать! Что-нибудь удалось узнать?

- Я в шоке, Джефф! И это вместо твоего обычного "Да!?"? Тебе наконец-то мозг морской свинки пересадил?!

- Нет, это вполне контролируемое лизоблюдство. Ну же, ну же, ну!?

- Ни о какой операции он и словом не обмолвился. Сам он будет сидеть в кабинете допоздна, заниматься бумагами. Так что наскипидарят тебе задницу, чему я, не скрою, крайне рада.

- И всё?! – холодный пот пропитал одежду насквозь и сейчас вязкой солёной смолой сочился по внешней стороне плаща.

- Ну… Еще у него кто-то был, и он, прикрыв трубку, распоряжался, чтобы брали две усиленных группы быстрого реагирования – или как-то так – и через час выезжали осмотреть объект за городом…

- Ну Фокси! Ну спасибо! Час… Четыре… А сейчас… Любить я тебя не люблю, замуж тоже не предлагаю, но воевать на одной стороне с тобой – микрооргазмическое удовольствие!

- Эм…

- Что?

- Похоже это был мозг лабораторной крысы, сбежавшей из Иммунологии и Вирусологии, а не морской свинки…

- Ха. Смешно. Честное слово! Останемся живы – я тебе даже расскажу, почему. Обещаю!

**14:12**

- В шесть вечера гаденыш будет на въезде в Национальный парк. Это по старой дороге мимо лесопилок, на север, через перевал. Поторопитесь, Нитхэн. Каждая минута будет на вес жизни… и смерти. Давай.

Еще надо виски купить. Лишь бы приехать раньше на полчаса.

**XVII**

**18 сентября**

**14:04**

- …выяснить, что происходит в чертовом парке, заповеднике, или что это там.

Телефонный звонок.

- Алло? Да, здравствуй. Секунду подожди, я закончу.

Прижимает телефон микрофоном к плечу.

- Итак, лейтенант…

Пристально смотрит в глаза. Она отводит взгляд, признавая: "Я подчиняюсь. Да, я слабее".

- Берёте две усиленные группы быстрого реагирования, еще двоих оперативников из своего спецотряда и чтобы не позже, чем через час выехали на объект из города!

- Есть, сэр. Разрешите выполнять?

- Да. Идите.

Моберли покидает кабинет, из-за аккуратно, но плотно прикрытой двери доносится удивительно мягкий голос комиссара, но телефонного разговора не разобрать. Впрочем, она и не вслушивается. Любопытство к частным делам того, кто может в любой момент распорядиться её жизнь так, как ему будет угодно, не входит в список её вредных привычек.

Два грузовика. В каждом: водитель, стрелок за станковым пулеметом и восемь бойцов. Плюс она и… Не так уж мало. Час, чтобы найти кого-то из своих, – не так уж мало. Час. Комиссар явно перестраховался, дав столько времени на подготовку операции и направив на нее столько сил. Этого вполне хватит даже для штурма. Возможно, если будет, что штурмовать, Моберли сделает это даже без приказа.

Дверь бронированного фургона скользит вдоль борта, щелкает с безапелляционностью гильотины. Машина наворачивает круги, выезжая с подземной стоянки Полдепа.

Моберли, или, как прозвали свои, Моб, в Гринвуде всего три месяца. До этого её учили убивать на Туманном Альбионе. Потом в Монреале. Раза три она меняла имя. Перед получением документов здесь, в Полдепе, остановилась на Моберли. Но лучше всё-таки – Моб. Толпа. Банда. Чернь. Что-то опасное, неотвратимо безликое, вязкое и страшное, что окружает и, в конце концов, убивает. По мнению знающих её близко, имя подходит ей безупречно.

С кого же из этих "близких знакомых" начать?

Безмятежность. Это чувство Моб давно незнакомо. Зато ей отлично знакома ненависть воплоти, носящая это имя. Безмятежность. Неясно, почему он так назвался, когда его, покалеченного и обожженного, подобрали на руинах Института Вирусологии и Иммунологии. Возможно, безмятежность – то, о чем он мечтал, сидя в лабораторной клетке, но, вопреки мечтам, одна битва сменялась другой: на парне испытывали действие смертельных вирусов, экспериментальных вакцин и некоторых чуть более интересных препаратов. Мятежный организм проходил через все стадии болезней и исцелений, упорно не желая сдыхать ни от одного из научных экспериментов. Количество предсмертных агоний не помнит даже он сам, вероятно, потому, что волны чудовищных болей и адовых мук уже тогда слились в его сознании в один сплошной, не прекращающийся поток, а со временем – в океан, не знающий берегов.

**14:47**

Грузовик, пренебрегая оцеплением, пересекает границу района потенциальной химико-биологической опасности. Если, конечно, верить знаку на контрольно-пропускном посту отделения химзащиты Полицейского департамента Гринвуда. Дверь в борту открывается, и вместе с уродливой четвероногой фигурой, покрытой засохшей, но постоянно трескающейся и гноящейся на изломах коростой, в фургон врывается запах разложения и дурной смерти.

- Моб! – рычит новоприбывший кошмар, - Какого дьявола тебе надо?

Нет в этой смеси рыка и лая ничего похожего на человеческую речь.

- Пора поработать, Безмятежность. Где Хессэн, знаешь?

- А… Малыш Хессэн Горящий Асфальт… Знаю. Поработать ему не помешает. На работе больше шансов сдохнуть.

- Тогда садись и поехали.

- Я ненавижу эти тесные стальные гробы!

- Ничего. Потерпишь часик-другой. А потом целый Национальный Парк в сто тысяч акров будет хоть круглый год в твоём распоряжении. Или передать твой отказ?

- Я не хочу сидеть в клетке на колесах… Но еще меньше хочу, чтобы людишки Черного Пса загнали меня и пристрелили, как бешенную собаку. На этот раз я, так и быть, потерплю.

**15:00**

Всё те же глаза обманутого ребенка. Ребенка, которому пообещали смерть, но раз за разом, когда желаемое уже в руках, её подло выхватывают, забирают из-под самого носа. Но в глазах этого двадцатилетнего ребенка есть и еще кое-что. Обещание убить каждого такого обманщика. И Моб знает, малыш Хессэн уже неоднократно их убивал. Но находятся новые, и от них некуда деться. А спасительной смерти всё нет.

Когда парню было двенадцать, он дернул за ручник семейного автомобиля на скорости девяносто миль в час. Родители думали, что смогут забавляться с сынишкой всю жизнь. Они ошибались. Их жизни оборвались после очередного запланированного акта морального насилия над ребенком, сопровождавшегося уже привычной, но не менее болезненной выволочкой и одним-двумя десятками затрещин, по дороге от друзей домой. А парень продолжил жить и страдать. Городской экстремальный спорт, скалолазание, мото- и автогонки, наркотики, драки – всё обещало избавление от мук бытия. И всё лгало. И всему пришлось за наглую ложь заплатить. В шестнадцать Хессэн был серийным убийцей. И подавал надежды во многих других областях. Поэтому, когда детективы и патрульные Полдепа наконец-то пришли его брать, Пёс был среди них. Он нашел куда более полезное применение талантам юноши, чем электрический стул. И куда более правдоподобное обещание смерти, чем предлагал окружающий мир.

- Приветствую тебя, Хессэн. Отличный день, чтобы сдохнуть, не правда ли?

Моб ухмыляется, а тощий нескладный мужчина с беспокойными глазами молча подходит к открытой двери.

- Асфальт – вперед к водителю. Безмятежность – в грузовой отсек, там попросторнее. Я поеду в первом грузовике.

**17:56**

Редкие заросли с проплешинами вырубок остались по ту сторону перевала. Моб сидит у окна, рассеяно поглаживая автомат, затихший на её стройных, но скрытых от всего света под слоем кевлара коленях. Забрало поднято, её огромные глаза внимательно следят за чем-то по ту сторону бойницы, и они показались бы стороннему наблюдателю чертовскúми темными омутами, совершенно неуместными на этом юном, даже в чем-то милом личике. Но её лицо открыто одному только лесу за окном, в то время как он, проносясь мимо, кажется ей гладкой стеной циклопического буро-зеленого яшмового монолита. Лишь золотистые искры листьев, мелькающие в глубине чащи, создают хоть какую-то объём, хоть какую-то перспективу. Воображение легко дорисовывает силуэты притаившихся за деревьями доисторических хищников и "больших бизонов", как их называют в преданиях индейцы, срывающих хоботами последние в этом году сочные листья и трущихся мохнатыми боками о пятифутовой толщины сосны. На секунду ей чудится, будто это не воображение, будто какой-то массивный силуэт, в два-три раза больше бронированного грузовика, действительно движется через лес, не уступая в скорости произведению человеческой автомобилестроительной мысли. Она не моргает, веки лишь слегка вздрагивают, но видение пропадает. И не спешит возвращаться.

**18:13**

- Лейтенант! Судя по нашим данным, через пятьсот метров – шлагбаум и дом лесничества.

- Всем приготовиться! Группа Тау – по прибытии покинуть транспорт и занять оборонительную позицию. Группа Сигма – по прибытии покинуть транспорт, рассредоточиться по территории. Уничтожить всё, что двинется.

- Есть, мэм.

- Асфальт, Безмятежность – вперед не лезть! Если появятся оборотни или духи – в бой вступать без команды. Вопросы?

- Нет, Моб.

- Мэм, на дороге грузовик.

- Тарань.

**20:35**

Джефф бежал. Сначала, не разбирая дороги, обезумев от бессознательного животного страха. Затем осознанно, желая как можно дальше убраться от места восхитительной бойни. Он видел достаточно, чтобы не возвращаться. Достаточно, чтобы бояться возвращения больше, чем бега вперёд. Позади – кульминация – бой стай Кайла и Нитхэна, бой с двумя отрядами спецназа и троицей Падших. Позади кровь и огонь. Впереди – эпилог – полицейский броневик, ожидающий на перевале. Впереди многоточие. Неизвестность. Или всё-таки вполне конкретная точка?

Джефф бежал уже около двух часов. Прилично даже для гибрида. Пересеченная местность, буреломы, низкие ветки, густой подлесок и движение то в гору, то под гору давали о себе знать. Лёгкие жгло свежим, чуть горьковатым воздухом осеннего горного леса, из пасти вырывались клубы пара и тут же сливались со струями, поднимавшимися от разгоряченного тела. Лес, погружающийся в холодную бездну осеннего забытья, с безразличием, свойственным Титанику, покоящемуся на дне Атлантики, или пирамидам Гизы, увязшим в море песка, великий лес провожал взглядом смешное суетное существо, бегущее навстречу смерти, вместо того, чтобы остановиться, сесть и дождаться Матери Окончаний в покое и тишине.

Истинно сказал поэт:

Осень очень похожа на смерть –

Из спящих деревьев уходит вода.

И я мог бы так же, но слишком боюсь,

Что если уйти, то уйду навсегда…

Минут пятнадцать назад мобильник пикнул, сообщив о наличии зоны покрытия. Джефф, не снижая скорости, позвонил комиссару города Гринвуд, Деррику Нэшвеллу.

- Сэр, большие, большие, большие проблемы!

- В чем дело?

- Только что, то есть буквально час назад, на дороге к национальному парку взорвался грузовик полицейского департамента города. Там был бой, сэр. Все полицейские мертвы, включая двух специальных сотрудников, сэр.

- Каких еще специальных сотрудников, Груббер?!

- Сэр, около четверти седьмого, произошло вооруженное столкновение двух отрядов полиции общей численностью около двадцати человек с двумя группами… уф… с двумя группами… террористов, сэр. Среди террористов… были собаки… существа…

- Собаки? Что ты несешь!?

- Скорее всё-таки волки, сэр. Два ваших особых сотрудника, как я понимаю, не стоящих на службе в департаменте, погибли. Кажется, это была засада, сэр. Я даже не успел вмешаться, и первым делом…

- Молчать. Где ты?

- Двигаюсь в сторону города, скоро буду у лесопилок…

- Сядешь в патрульную машину, тебя будут ждать. Выполнишь все дальнейшие приказы лейтенанта Лероя.

Вот он, эпилог. Неглубокие раны, оставленные огнем и металлом на спине и руках, полностью затянулись. Новая кожа медленно зарастала новой шерстью. Не оставалось сомнений – отныне он будет встречать людей комиссара, чьё оружие будет заряжено исключительно серебром. Больше шансов у снеговика исцелить свои подтаявшие под весенним солнцем бока, чем у оборотня зарастить дыры от серебряных пуль. У трупов, как известно, регенерация тканей на нуле.

И, тем не менее, надо идти вперед, из огня в холод, к растущему с каждым шагом большему напряжению. Иначе, зачем было жить? Зачем было предавать и бить в спину? Резать глотки? Угрожать жизнями детей? Стрелять человеку, на коленях молящему о пощаде, в лицо, прямо промеж наполненных искренними слезами глаз? Зачем было подставлять под беспощадный каток обстоятельств беспомощные тростинки чужих жизней и судеб? Затем, чтобы в конце все получили по заслугам. Кто раньше, кто позже. Ведь вся жизнь только из этого и состоит – смерть за смертью, преступление за преступлением, а за ложью – только бóльшая ложь. И иногда стоит поставить точку. Дабы не задаваться снова и снова в пьяной агонии очередного ночного угара вопросом: "На сколько ещё меня хватит? Сколько этого дерьма я еще смогу проглотить, усвоить, впитать каждой клеткой и не блевануть?" – и не забываться беспокойным сном, пропитанным амбре пота, траха и алкоголя, с надеждой на избавление, зажатой в зубах…

Ведь точно выразился поэт:

Меня уносят моря

Моих надежд, что стоят

И не дают отступить,

И не хотят умирать…

Тошнотным глянцем страниц

Бьёт по провалам глазниц,

Я в сотый раз промолчу,

Что мне наплевать

На вечность холодов

И бесполезность снов,

В которых я летал…

Крик перелётных птиц

По нервам сотней спиц

Напомнит, что я знал,

Сколько было уже боли, сколько…

Горько, каждый день так странно горько,

Но только роли не изменишь, и только…

Сколько будет ещё боли, сколько?

Песчаный берег души,

В которой спрятал ножи.

Луна зовёт меня выть

И не даёт тихо жить…

Табачным дымом под дых -

Я застонал и притих,

Сырой бетон под щекой

Не даст мне забыть

Про вечность холодов

И бесполезность снов,

В которых я летал…

Крик перелётных птиц

По нервам сотней спиц

Напомнит, что я знал,

Сколько было уже боли, сколько…

Горько, каждый день так странно горько,

Но только роли не изменишь, и только…

Сколько будет ещё боли, сколько?..

**XVIII**

**18 сентября**

**22:01**

Его встретили, как подобает, холодно, без лишних любезностей: полдюжины глухих штурмовых шлемов, в два раза больше внимательных, жестоких глаз, прикрытых безжизненной чернотой матовых зерцал. Лерой едва заметно качнул головой – в его "забрале" на миг отразился полуголый человек, перемазанный грязью и копотью, украшенный, словно рождественская ель гирляндой, обрывками одежды, – и дверь в броневик распахнулась с гостеприимностью Преисподней.

- Если есть оружие – сдать! – донеслось с порога.

Боец штурмового отряда явно отнесся к фразе, формально, но взгляд Лероя стальным хирургическим щупом с лязгом, прозвучавшем лишь в воспаленном воображении Дела, наткнулись на безупречно спрятанный в лохмотьях нож. Джефф понял, что от глаз лейтенанта Блэки скрыть не удалось. Лейтенант Лерой знал, что Джефф это понял. Пришлось впервые, кажется, за невообразимую бездну времени, расстаться с одушевленным оружием, фетишем, ставшим самым родным существом на Земле. Всё шло к концу.

Если чувство времени не подводило, около десяти часов вечера крысоловка броневика сменилась сначала обжигающим холодом улицы, затем ядовитой стерильностью подъезда нового огромного жилого здания в центре, на смену последнему пришла тесная, герметично запаянная консервная банка лифта. Двадцать этажей до асфальта, десять до крыши. Плюс-минус. Коридор. Апартаменты 2219. Один ствол примерз, едва коснувшись поясницы, покрыв инеем кожу от копчика до затылка, другой каленым штырем с шипением прижался к виску. Бронированная дверь приоткрылась.

Здравствуйте, мистер Нэшвелл.

- Лерой, Груббер, - короткий пригласительный жест. Остальным предлагалось ждать за дверью.

Джефф безуспешно попытался вспомнить хоть пару слов хоть какой-нибудь молитвы. Он не знал: одни лишь католики считают, будто молитвами можно помочь душам в Чистилище, где они проходят через освобождающие от бремени грехов муки, в то время как ортодоксы, лютеране и протестанты отвергают догмат о Чистилище как таковой, утверждая, что после смерти тéла порядок, по Воле Божьей, один: праведных в Ад, грешных в Рай. Жестко и безапелляционно. Что, Божественная Любовь и Милосердие? Чушь. Бессмысленно и беспощадно.

- Говори.

В соседней комнате кто-то шуршал. Эинэ, понял Джефф. Это её новая квартира. Комиссар говорил на порядок тише обычного, и это подтвердило его подозрения.

- Я вошел в доверие к леснику Национального парка, мы выпивали. Сначала подъехал один грузовик, из него вышли четверо… трое в натовских камуфляжах без знаков отличия. Из леса появились пара мужчин – террористы с фотороботов. Они встретились, недолго что-то обсуждали, спорили. Я начал выбираться наружу из здания лесничества, когда грузовик этих… террористов, сэр, вдруг снесло в сторону мчавшимся во весь опор броневиком. Символику я не рассмотрел, но модель та же, что стоит на вооружении отрядов специального назначения Полдепа Гринвуда. За ним появился еще один такой же. Высыпали спецназовцы, началась перестрелка, затем эти… террористы, сэр, превратились… в монстров. Огромных зверо-людей, сэр. Прямоходящих полуволков-полулю…

- Дорогой, кто там? – донеслось из глубины апартаментов.

- Дальше! – почти прорычал Деррик, еще больше понизив голос.

- Почти одновременно с этим взорвался второй броневик, из которого бойцы спецотряда еще не успели выйти, но в пламени взрыва я четко увидел двух… гибридов, вступивших в бой на стороне полиции, сэр. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как оба они были убиты, разорваны на части. Среди террористов тоже были потери, минимум трое из шестерых, хотя установить точно…

- Причина?

- Я попал под какое-то мощного психическое воздействие, ударившее по площади, и бежал в приступе неконтролируемой па…

- Господи, Джефф! – появление Эинэ было для Джеффа той самой молитвой об усопшем, той литургией, что облегчает участь грешника, проходящего огненную твердь посмертного искупления. - Что случилось!? Деррик!?

Её голос был пронзителен и резок, словно ударили фанфары, но не визглив. Эинэ бросилась к троице у дверей, свободные штаны для занятий йогой, льняная домашняя ни то блуза, ни то рубашка затрепетали от резкого, быстрого движения, копна волос цвета закатного солнца взвилась медным хвостом, ещё больше усилив сверхъестественное сходство с лисицей, стремительно бросившейся на подкарауленную добычу. Если бы в её руке была зажата не расческа, а что-то более угрожающее, Лерой, не задумываясь, разрядил бы в неожиданно оказавшуюся рядом женщину полрожка из покоящегося в руке короткоствольного пистолета-пулемета, сделанного под спецпатрон сорок четвертого калибра и, кстати сказать, чрезвычайно удобного при перестрелке на близкой дистанции и в замкнутом помещении.

- Дорогая, я отойду минут на тридцать. Собери, пожалуйста, за это время вещи, без которых ты сегодня-завтра не обойдешься. Потом мы перевезем всё остальное или купим новое.

Деррик был спокоен и тверд. Кажется, даже нежен.

- Да что происходит!? Куда ты едешь?! Ты посмотри на Джеффа – ему врач нужен!

- На мне ни царапины… – попытался вмешаться Дело.

- Тебя не спрашивают! – слова буквально стегнули его по лицу. - Или хотя бы теплый плед, одежда! И что вообще случилось, в конце концов!?

- Эинэ, будь умницей, позаботься о мистере Груббере и начинай собираться, а тем временем он сам тебе всё расскажет. Верно?

- Да, сэр. Разумеется.

- Лейтенант, за мной. Оставьте здесь двоих…

Эинэ сделала шаг к Деррику, оказавшись к нему лицом к лицу, и приподнялась на носочки, чтобы стать почти одного с комиссаром роста.

- Дорогой, если ты намерен оставить этих держиморд наблюдать за тем, как я складываю в сумочку маникюрный набор, чистые трусики и тампоны, клянусь Богом, я ногтями их выцарапаю из этих идиотских бэтмэнских костюмов и порву на шестьсот шестьдесят шесть крошечных кровавых клочков!

- Лейтенант, пусть люди будут снаружи и глаз не спускают…

Дверь хлопнула и, если Нэшвелл и давал какие-либо дальнейшие распоряжения, они остались неведомы Джеффу.

- Я слушаю.

Эинэ слегка перекосило от злости, но это, на вкус Джеффа, её совершенно не портило. Даже притом, что она не очень-то походила на девушек в его вкусе, он ценил и уважал способность женщин злиться, а не истерить.

- Говори!

Её зеленые глаза были глазами хищника. Наконец-то никакой придури, никакого кокетства.

- Террористы. Подорвали полицейский грузовик и добили всех раненных. Двадцать отборных парней погибли. В том числе два или три близких друга… сослуживца Деррика.

- О, Боже мой и Пресвятая Дева Мария…

Огонь угас. Фокси отпрянула, будто её окатили холодной водой. Джефф знал, перейди он к подробностям, эти зеленые колодцы, секунду назад бурлившие лавой, тут же наполнятся слезами.

- Когда это ты успела стать такой набожной?

- Какая же ты сука, Джефф! Бессердечный, черствый, подонощецкий выродок!

- А можно сука-Джефф смоет с себя грязь, пот, кровь и копоть и съест хоть что-то после двухчасового бега с препятствиями? Да и как единственному выжившему в этой бойне, может, ему полагается какой-никакой приз? Посещение туалета было бы вполне заслужено.

- Господи, прости… Я сама не своя.

Она примирительно, почти с нежностью положила ему руку на плечо и повела в комнату.

- Так, держи полотенце. Где-то у меня были безразмерные штаны… Ага. Идём, покажу, где душ, тут поначалу легко заблудиться… Понимаешь, минуту назад я была с Дерриком, всё было замечательно, уютно, безопасно, и все ужасы и горести мира просто не существовали. Но тут врываешься ты и рушишь весь мой и без того шаткий покой. Опять я о себе. Ты точно в порядке? Какого…

Эинэ остановилась и уставилась на вымазанную лесной грязью, но гладкую кожу на ребрах, не сохранившей ни малейшего следа совсем недавней глубокой рубленой раны, не говоря уже о том, что кости были явно здоровы и целы. Джефф, как ни в чем не бывало, с проворством карточного шулера забрал у замешавшейся девушки предложенные вещи и скользнул в ванную комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Эинэ, не проронила ни слова и удалилась к себе.

Помывшись в армейском режиме и нацепив штаны исключительно для приличия, дело направился на кухню.

- Я похозяйничаю в холодильнике? – вопрос поносился по пустынной квартире, но вскоре отыскал-таки адресата.

- Да, конечно! – донеслось из спальни, где мисс МакЛарен шуршала многочисленными элементами одежды. – Всё, что найдешь – твоё.

Джефф ничего не искал. Он достал полупустой ящик для фруктов, стараясь действовать тихо, сгреб в него всё, что было на средней полке, затем всё с нижней и с верхней – продуктов на добрых пять сотен долларов, прихватил столовый нож поизящнее, и с этим зашел в туалет. Вскрывая банку за банкой, упаковку за упаковкой, разрывая целлофан зубами, он вываливал продукты в унитаз, но спускать не спешил. Когда над ободком уже возвышалась гора из смятых в комки французских круасанов, устриц в винном соусе вперемешку с маринованными улитками, свежевыжатым манговым соком, листьями свежего салата руккола, помидорами черри, маринованными в йогурте индюшачьими грудками, сэндвичами с копченым угрем, малиновым уксусом, свежей брусникой и морошковым жемом, Джефф взял нож и глубоко воткнул в упругую, но всё же нежную в сравнении с металлокерамикой плоть на пять дюймов выше левого запястья. Ведомое твердой рукой от локтя к ладони, лезвие с лазерной заточкой легко и беззаботно рассекло кожу, мышцы, вены и сухожилия. Затем еще раз. И еще.

Густая, темная кровь, щедрым потоком лилась на вершину пестрой горки, вздымавшейся из унитаза, придавая ей живой, даже праздничный вид.

- О великая Мать всех Крыс!

От боли и страха во рту пересохло, шепот был свистящим и хриплым.

- Твои дети населяют весь мир. От вечной мерзлоты и ледников до изъеденных опаляющим ветром вулканических склонов. От подвалов небоскребов и помоек за президентскими отелями до ядовитых канализационных стоков заводов и трущоб. От стерильных лабораторий до выжженных радиоактивных пустынь, где песок сплавлен в стекло. Болота и стены домов, берега рек и водопроводные стояки, склады магазинов и фермерские поля – везде, где есть человек, Твои дети живут свободно и находят укрытия, ходы и еду. Везде, где людей нет, они набираются сил и размножаются, дабы быть готовыми к их приходу. Мы вездесущи по воле Твоей, слабы, но многочисленны; малы, но проворны и ловки; пугливы, но находчивы и злопамятливы. Мы таковы, какими Ты создала нас, какими мы нужны миру – мы заботливы и обязательны для своих, хитры и мстительны для чужаков, но для всех и всегда изворотливы и живучи. Ты, как никто, знаешь, что было со мной и что происходит сейчас. Знаешь, где я, с кем, кто мои враги, и что я задумал. Прошу, если своей жизнью и делами я заслужил этого, помоги мне. Помоги отомстить и воздать по справедливости; провести лжецов и позаботиться об искренних; выжить даже ценой бесславия и позора и принести коварную смерть предателям – всё это я совершу не раз и буду вершить снова и снова, если Ты, о Мать, поможешь мне! Ты живешь в шатких стенах Мира Людей, мира боли и унижения, мира страдания и мучительной смерти, мира, где нет избавления! Так мы живем в стенах их домов. Открой же для меня, когда придет время, один из Твоих тайных лазов сквозь стены этого Мира, если всё, что я совершил в этой жизни, стоило свершения, если подобные дела нужны миру и впредь.

Джефф нажал кнопку слива. Лишь его неуравновешенный мозг воспринял шум воды и урчание в трубах, как рев сотен тысяч невидимых людям существ и довольное, хотя и по-прежнему голодное урчание их кишок. Туго перетянув руку сперва полотенцем, потом бинтом, обнаруженным в шкафчике ванной комнаты, Дело вернулся на кухню, где высыпал в мусор пустые упаковки, банки и пакеты, а ящик вернул на прежнее место. В гостиной его ждала Эинэ. Она собрала волосы в пучок на затылке, переоделась в неприметную городскую одежду, через левый локоть переброшен плащ, на правом плече – скромных размеров сумочка, в пальцах она крутила темные очки.

- Можно я позвоню?

- Можно, - её глаза внимательно и холодно следили за каждым его шагом, за каждым движением, - телефон там, на столике.

- Дай мне свой мобильник. Пожалуйста. Я не стал бы просить, не будь это важно.

- А ты его не сожрешь, как полхолодильника продуктов вместе с ящиком?

Джефф усмехнулся.

- Ящик я отрыгнул и поставил на место, можешь проверить. Просто у тебя больших тарелок не было, а есть я привык в туалете – огромная экономия времени, рекомендую! Всё нужное усваивается, всё ненужное – сразу на выход. И не надо потом мучиться, когда встрянем в пробку. Хотя мне почему-то кажется, что в нашем случае пробки не актуальны.

- Лови трубу, балабол.

Крошечная модная раскладушка блеснула стразами, пересекая комнату, и скрылась в ладони Дела.

- Через минуту верну.

Он удалился в ставшую почти что родной ванную комнату и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Прислушался.

**22:30**

Затем открыл воду и набрал номер.

- Привет. Старший дома? Славно. Я утром проиграл вам поездку на матч? Так вот, Джеффа Груббера потому и называют Делом, что он своё дело знает и слово держит. Но, как договаривались, чтоб ни слова ни миссис МакЛарен, ни сестре, ни кому другому! Быстро берите шмотки и дуйте туда, где я вам эту поездку проиграл. Мой приятель – рыжий такой, вы его сразу узнаете – вас подберет, а я пока Эинэ отвлеку, чтобы домой ненароком не заявилась. Да, вещи и документы, какие без риска забрать сможете, захватите. Джефф Груббер, конечно, бог, но пока не всесильный, и без документов от копов, если что, сможет только отстреливаться, а не отмазываться. Да, я к вам на трассе присоединюсь часа через два. Или три. Что значит, так поздно никто не играет?! Перекантуемся в мотеле – ты когда-нибудь ночевал в мотеле? Нет!? Ну тем более, нельзя упускать такую возможность! Это ж целое приключение! А завтра с самого утра – сразу на стадион! Ну вот… ну вот и отлично. Аминь. Пока, то есть! Пока.

Потом еще один.

- Здорова. Через час в Старом городе на баскетбольной площадке возле школы подбери двух пацанов с рюкзаками, таких же рыжих, как ты. Только осторожно – если тебя с ними копы возьмут, выпотрошат, а то и чего похуже. Вези их на юг, к Денверу. Жди моего звонка неподалеку от Каспера до полуночи – сообщу, где меня подобрать. Да. Да. Храни вас Небо, Земля, и Солнце. Если до половины первого не позвоню, рви когти в Чикаго. Да, в Чикаго. Сразу и не оглядываясь. Найди там – запомни! – священника по имени Эрик Эшлиншир. Денег должно хватить и на жильё и на поиски. Думаю, найти его не проблема, даже если он сменил имя (а я бы на его месте точно сменил!), а больше посоветовать нечего. Да, спасибо. И тебе удачи, браток.

Он выключил воду. Из зеркала на него обреченно смотрел человек, которому жить осталось по-хорошему минут десять. По-плохому – как знать. Два серых, словно пыльный сухой асфальт, глаза; бледная, годы и годы не видевшая яркого солнца кожа; отблеск потолочного светильника на выбритой голове, орлы и кресты – парочка на лысине, парочка на груди, по одному на плечах; россыпь мелких шрамов белыми червями замерли по всему телу, а один, самый длинный и жирный, на боку – от аппендицита, удаленного в армии – старался скрыться под тканью смешных полотняных штанов на завязках.

Снаружи донесся щелчок, мир моргнул и неожиданно переполнился новыми звуками, красками и состояниями: сначала щелчок перерос в грохот ружейного выстрела; тут же изображение в зеркале сделалось медленным, режущим глаз небывалой четкостью, будто заснятое в формате "десять тысяч кадров в секунду" и теперь воспроизводимое в замедленном режиме. А потом он увидел отражение пули – оно неумолимо приближалось к отражению его лишь начавшего вытягиваться в изумлении лица. Как младенец, еще вялый ото сна, еле-еле тянется к матери, как побег, ещё белый и скрюченный, неспешно, но неостановимо тянется к Солнцу, так пуля, вращаясь и оставляя за собой в воздухе причудливый след, приближалась к его правому виску. Вскоре она была уже совсем близко, вот она коснулась кожи, он почувствовал её жар – алая вспышка!

Джеффа в зеркале, как от удара автомобилем, снесло куда-то влево и вниз, воздух наполнился запахом железа и туманом из крови, а Джефф по эту сторону стекла продолжал потрясенно таращиться на отражение пустой ванной комнаты и на несколько багровых дорожек по ту сторону стекла.

Он зажмурил глаза. Частый стук. Это сердце билось, как у загнанной мыши, в такт быстрым шагам чьих-то изящных ножек, обутых в сапожки на каблуках.

- Эинэ!

Видение заняло меньше секунды. Джефф, как ужаленный, вылетел из ванной. Эинэ шла к плавно распахивающейся двери. Навстречу ей с грацией леопарда почти втекал в помещение комиссар Деррик Нэшвелл. С ним рядом, едва не плечом к плечу, почти не отличаясь, даже несмотря на полную штурмовую броню, ни ростом, ни шириной грудной клетки, тяжело ступали лейтенант Лерой с первым помощником. Оба при оружии наизготовку.

- Умничка, Фокси, вижу, ты уже собралась. Прости за всю эту спешку, за таинственность, но нам действительно сейчас надо уезжать.

Эти властность и искренняя нежность в голосе, этот взгляд хищника, готового убивать, защищая своё, этот вызов во всей фигуре ("Кто посмеет пойти против меня!?"), этот хитрый прищур ("Всё ли я верно рассчитал? Не допустил ли где-то ошибки?"), эта холодность и трезвость даже не профессионала, но мастера из мастеров, заставляли поджилки Джеффа трястись.

Стараясь скрыть животный ужас, Дело шел к двери и, в тщетной попытке успокоиться, считал про себя: "Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять."

- Я всё понимаю, Деррик, столько полицейских погибло… Как я рада, что тебя там не было!

Где-то писали, что помогает. Один счет на один шаг: "Раз, два, три, четыре, пять."

- Джеффи, накинь плащ, прикрой свои нацистские уродства!

- Угу.

Что ж, наврали. Как всегда. Вместо успокоения, счет только заставлял сердце биться быстрее и тут же сам ускорял свой бег: "Раз, два, три, четыре, пять!"

- Груббер, вперед. Я, Лерой и мисс МакЛарен в центре. Джонсон замыкает.

- Есть.

- Вас понял.

- Да, сэр.

"Раздватри…"

Еле сдерживая жуткую дрожь, Дело попытался сунуть руки в рукава плаща и чуть не выронил крошечный телефон-раскладушку Эинэ Ини Морган МакЛарен, по-прежнему зажатый в мокрой от обжигающего пота руке.

"…четырепятьраз…"

- Секунду. Мисс МакЛарен, ваш телефон…

"…дватри…"

Он обернулся на самом пороге и, собираясь шагнуть навстречу Эинэ, протянул ей открытую ладонь со столь полезной электронной игрушкой.

"…четыре…"

Фокси протянула руку за телефоном.

"…пять!"

В этот миг над ее ухом грянул выстрел. Но еще до того, как её с головы до ног окатило чьей-то кровью, раздались ещё два, или три, или четыре, которых она уже не слышала, оглохнув после первого. Кто-то бросился на нее и с размаху больно приложил затылком и спиной толи о стену, толи об пол. Она потеряла сознание.

**XIX**

**18 сентября **

**22:30**

Мало кто мог сравниться с Идой в боевой подготовке, ловкости и силе. Она была смертельно опасным противником и прекрасной самкой, способной в будущем родить и воспитать не одного и не двух могучих воинов. Не всякий король выдержал бы сравнение с ней в доблести и чести. Но для нее так и осталось тайной, что такое политика. Громовому Утесу было жаль её убивать, но, когда пришло время, он сделал это без колебаний.

- Король должен остаться Королём, а не бежавшим наказания преступником. Что бы ему ни грозило и что бы мы об этом ни думали.

Алисия, всего секунду назад пылко желавшая защищать Короля, ныне, бледная и неподвижная, словно мраморная кариатида, в ужасе смотрела на брата по стае. И не логичность и убедительность слов Утёса остановили её от необдуманных действий, но та невозмутимость, та спокойная уверенность, с которой он, произнося эти слова, вынимал из спины распростершейся на земле Иды короткий клинок, черный, как вороново крыло. Мудрое слово и исключительное владение оружием всегда помогали Утёсу добиться большего понимания у окружающих, нежели просто мудрое слово. Ведь Алисия не была и вполовину так хороша в бою, как только что бесславно погибшая названая сестра.

Бой кончился около четырех часов назад. Кончился сумбурно, скомкано, странно, еще более странно, чем началсЯ.

Когда первый броневик копов протаранил грузовик Нитхэна и, повернувшись бортом, разродился десятком тяжело вооруженных и армированных спецназовцев, а следом за ним на площадку перед домом смотрителя парка вылетел такой же второй, Громовой Утёс знал, что за крыса их предала. Крыса в буквальном смысле слова. Он решил не спеша, трезво и внимательно оценить ситуацию и достать выродка в наиболее удобный момент.

Кайл и Нитхэн были слишком увлечены друг другом. Алисия бледной, невидимой тенью скользнула из-за деревьев на опушке к людям в бронежилетах и шлемах. Ида с яросью истинной валькирии бросилась на врагов, однако явно не успевала связать их боем на выходе и не дать рассредоточиться. Здоровенный блондин из стаи Нитхэна, Ники Кровавый Туман, взлетел на крышу второго транспорта и одним махом снес стационарный пулемет, отправив его бессмысленным комком металла далеко в лес. Из двери дома кто-то пальнул дуплетом, сбив на землю одного из копов, но вряд ли причинив ему много вреда. Девчонка с копьём мгновенно среагировала на выстрел. Бросок – Утёс увидел струи крови, брызнувшие от крыльца во все стороны, а бедолага Уэйн, выронив ружьё и пытаясь совладать с лезущими через дыру в животе внутренностями, упал на колени, а потом лицом вниз, но тут же был отомщен – один из спецназовцев (женщина) обернулась гибридом прямо за спиной Разящего Копья, пустив на лоскуты её спину и едва не оторвав клыками правую руку. Копьё уже никогда не будет таким же метким. Из протараненного, искореженного грузовика выбирались, покалеченные, еще двое из стаи Несокрушимой Мощи.

А предателя Джеффа Груббера и след простыл. Но только не для глаз и не для носа Громового Утёса: здоровенная буро-серая крыса – тварь, что-то держа в зубах – улепетывала через поле боя в направлении второго броневика. Утёс обернулся волком и бросился следом. Однако до того как он успел нагнать и пришпилить к земле предателя, юркий гадёныш прошмыгнул под днищем машины, вынырнул с другой стороны уже в виде гибрида, одним движением когтистых, но нечеловеческих ловких лысых розовых пальцев сорвал защитный кожух с бензобака, в другой его руке вспыхнул с десяток фосфорных охотничьих спичек, видимо, позаимствованных у выбывшего из игры Брюса, и самодельный факел скрылся в утробе грузовика.

Взрыв.

Утёса отшвырнуло назад, как котёнка – в баке явно была не солярка. Крысиное отродье мохнатым мячом улетело в лес, там гулко ударившись о сосну. Люди фонтаном из горящей плоти, кипящей крови, кевлара, металла и еще черти чего, брызнули из треснувшего перезрелой тыквой грузовика. Ники, находившийся в момент взрыва на крыше, подлетел в воздух на добрых шесть футов и дымящейся грудой рухнул в самое жерло пожара.

Утёс вскочил на ноги секунду-другую спустя, но многое успело перемениться.

Алисия, чей размытый силуэт был неразличим в сумерках и неровном дрожащем свете от горящего броневика, перерезáла глотку уже второму спецназовцу, умело вогнав нож в тонкую щель между воротником бронежилета и шлемом. Ида разорвала на части троих противников, но получила две полные очереди в упор и, не смотря на свои выдающиеся бойцовские навыки, благополучно избежала лишь одну из них и была отброшена струёй раскаленного свинца и пока даже не могла встать.

Ники, подобный огненному богу, смеясь и громогласно нараспев восхваляя пращуров, передавших ему свою силу, стоял посреди пылающей металлической преисподней и, принимая на без того развороченную спину удары когтей одного из противников – молодого оборотня с горящими жаждой убийства и дурным безумием глазами, разрывал на части останки другого, уродливого, смердящего врага, которому за миг до того нанес когтями удар такой силы, что буквально разнес его череп в щепки.

Однако внимание Утёса в первую очередь привлёк Кайл. Фактически, молодой принц, но для членов стаи - Король, доблестно, но не очень успешно бился сразу с двумя противниками, явно не испытывавшими друг к другу симпатии. Нитхэн и самка-оборотень то наседали на Кайла с двух сторон, то вцеплялись друг в друга мертвой хваткой. Его противники были чем-то неуловимо похожи, но, чем именно, понять в суматохе боя было никак нельзя. Самка перехватила занесенную для удара руку Кайла и с чудовищным хрустом выдрала из его груди несколько рёбер с лоскутами кожи и мышц. В следующий миг Нитхэн сбил её с ног, полоснув когтями по правому бедру, и чуть не вогнал клыки в столь удобно подставленное горло.

Кайл взвыл. Это был знаменитый вой его предков, обращавший в бегство целые армии, вой, услышав который седели даже дети, женщины падали без чувств и не приходили в себя по нескольку дней, а звери сходили с ума от страха. Но ни Нитхэн, ни так похожая на него самка, даже не дрогнули, пребывая в яростном боевом безумии, не говоря уже о Кровавом Тумане, чья песнь хвалы пращурам, казалось, заставила этот вой обойти его стороной. А вот Алисия и крыса-предатель бросились прочь.

Громовой Утёс встал между Нитхэном и Лучом Света. Он знал, как затянуть бой, не попадаясь под чудовищные когти и зубы неистового воина и не нанося большого вреда личному врагу своего предводителя, оставив сладость победы… или горесть поражения одному лишь ему. Однако всё обернулось не так, как он предполагал.

Казалось, Кайл обезумел от боли. Но позднее Утёс понял причину неподобающей для Короля ярости. Но в тот момент Луч Света готов был растерзать всё живое в пределах досягаемости. Дважды он бросился на Утёса, и тому удалось избежать когтей принца лишь ценой попадания под клыки Нитхэна.

"Кажется, это наш последний бой, мой Король. Жаль. Мы бы еще многое могли совершить."

Нет, Громовой Утёс, не будучи романтиком, меньше всего в жизни мечтал о героической смерти от руки обезумевшего предводителя.

Да, Громовой Утёс, будучи прагматиком, видел патовость их положения и трезво оценивал шансы выжить в этом бою.

Спасение пришло неожиданно – в битву вмешался новый герой, и от рёва, возвестившего о его появлении, верхушки мачтовых сосен слегка пригнулись к земле, а могучие дубы задрожали, подобно тонким осинкам на осеннем ветру.

Алан МакДугл, Черный Ледник, полумедведь-получеловек восьми футов в холке выступил из леса и на мгновение, будто охватывая взглядом место битвы, встал на задние лапы, став почти в три раза выше. Гигантским, немыслимым прыжком он преодолел расстояние до сражающихся, и, когда он коснулся земли, та застонала и пошла вдруг волнами, словно водная гладь, а не плотная каменистая почва, сплошь перевитая сотнями тысяч корней. Три циклопических ямы в тот же момент разверзлись под ногами Нитхэна, Кайла и неизвестной самки, будто сама Гайя-Земля с треском и грохотом поглотила их, не в силах больше выносить кровопролития промеж своих детей.

На площадку перед лесничеством опустилась оглушительная тишина, и Утёс вдруг понял, что проглоченная недрами троица были единственными воинами, продолжавшими бой. Он огляделся.

Горел похожий на монструозный скелет каркас броневика, из пламени торчали два изувеченных тела – человеческое и волчье, обуглившиеся, но по-прежнему распространявшие мерзкую вонь. Двое оборотней, самец и самка, поддерживая третьего, обгоревшего и лишившегося под ударами зубов и когтей добрых десяти фунтов мяса, но улыбающегося и словно пьяного от прошедшего боя, остановились на полпути к медведю-гиганту. Две брюнетки, одна с растерзанной в лоскуты спиной и болтающейся на сухожильях перекушенной рукой, другая – нашпигованная свинцом, силились встать из луж своей крови. Светленькая девушка, совсем юная, в изодранной одежде, сжимая в тонких пальчиках рукоять обагренного ножа, дрожа, вышла из леса. Месиво из мертвых расчлененных человеческих тел выстилало страшным ковром пространство меж живыми, только среди оторванных рук, ног и голов, то и дело виднелись слабо подергивающиеся и из последних сил копошащиеся щупальца, уродливые шипастые хвосты, суставчатые хитиновые отростки, источающие зловоние ядовитые железы и пульсирующие комки нечеловеческой, сочащейся гноем плоти, черневшие прямо на глазах.

Для Утёса и всех остальных, подобное зрелище было привычным – не первый год сражались оборотни с подобными себе, только падшими существами, так и прозванными Падшими, равно как и с людьми, одержимыми порочными духами. Лишь Алисия, самая молодая из всех присутствующих здесь, а потому пока нежная и впечатлительная, дрожала всем телом и готова была жаться к недавним врагам, лишь бы быть подальше от этого ужаса.

Черный Ледник смерил взглядом стоявших перед ним воинов, всех по очереди, и взгляд этот ложился на каждого подобно целому хребту Биг Хорн. И не только Алисия, но даже Нитхэн и Никки Кровавый Туман опустили глаза. Один лишь Вгрызающийся в Кости Врагов встретил тяжесть гор глубиной и холодным покоем Большого Медвежьего озера. Тогда Ледник заговорил.

- На заре времен люди и верволки были драчливыми детьми. Минули тысячелетия. Одни очеловечились и измельчали, другие озверели и перешли на сторону скверны. Но ни те, ни другие не изменились.

Еще мокрые от крови врагов оскалы и вставшая дыбом шерсть, мокрая от собственной крови, мыли ему ответом. Тогда он проревел:

- Я перекушу пополам любого, кто попробует продолжить бой. Я обращаюсь к вам, Утёс, Ида, Ники, Луна, Копьё. Вгрызающийся в Кости Врагов, позаботься о раненных, Алисия поможет тебе. Через два-три часа здесь будет Прыжок Лосося, он поможет вам восстановить силы и излечит тех, на кого вам сил не хватит.

В форме гибрида Громовой Утёс был девяти с половиной футов ростом и почти четырех футов в плечах. Он был не самым крупным верволком – Нитхэн был ниже, но более мускулистым, а Кровавый Туман был на два фута выше. В случае с Ледником, это значило, что от Утёса из пасти останутся торчать только щиколотки, от Нитхэна – руки, а от Ники – ноги по колено. Спорить никто не решился.

Когда Вгрызающийся в Кости Врагов и Алисия закончили целить раненных, а Громовой Утёс и Разящее Копьё – рассказывать МакДуглу историю противостояния Нитхэна и Кайла, прибыл Прыжок Лосося, и Черный Ледник сказал:

- До тех пор, пока никто из вас не доказал и не подтвердил своё право на Лес Красной Листвы, Священную землю моих предков, я вершу на ней закон. Посему, слушайте! Нитхэн!

Он ударил лапой в землю. Казавшаяся столь плотной и незыблемой, почва вздрогнула, и, словно в невидимом пузыре, перед чудовищной мордой Ледника из-под земли вынырнул Нитхэн.

- За то, что решил вершить свой суд на моей земле, пренебрегая законом, и вопреки приговору Старейшин, я обязываю тебя и твою стаю служить этой Священной земле, защищать её от врагов и напастей, беречь её чистоту и жить на ней в мире со всеми созданиями Земли и Неба в течение двенадцать лун, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Нитхэн низко, почтительно поклонился.

- Да, Черный Ледник. Я подчиняюсь.

В голосе его Утёсу послышался стыд.

- Нитхэн, Ида, Кровавый Туман, схватите падшую, что я сейчас освобожу. Держите её крепко, но не причиняйте вреда.

В недрах что-то треснуло и загудело, раздался скрежет, как в камнедробилке, и в следующий миг состоялся короткий, но яростный бой. Самку, плотно прижав к земле, держали трое самцов, держали со стальной нежностью, дабы не нарушить приказа Ледника.

- Назови себя, падшее дитя Земли и Неба.

Голос МакДугла ревел извергающимся вулканом и водопадом в сто ярдов высотой. Ответивший ему голос был подобен шипению гейзера и шуршанию прибоя на галечном берегу:

- Иди к дьяволу, шаман! Черви пусть жрут твою печень! Отпустите меня и сражайтесь, трусы! Шлюхины дети! Я убью вас одного за другим, выем мозги и помочусь на ваши сердца!

Лицо Нитхэна исказилось невероятно. Он понял, что самкой была Патриссия, его сестра, попавшая в лапы Падших. Утес читал его, словно книгу. Нитхэн и помыслить не мог, что Пат стала одной из Них, что в своих отчаянии и горе она распахнула двери сердца и духа бездне. Он был бы рад убить её прямо сейчас, а потом покончить с собой, лишь бы прекратить эту муку, лишь бы смыть с себя и своего рода этот позор. Утёс был уверен, Алан видит всё то же.

- Отойди, Нитхэн. Ты узнаешь её?

- Да. Её раньше звали Патриссия. Пат.

- Провались в бездну, Нитхэн, чертов сукин сын!!! Нет больше Патриссии! Патриссия умерла!

- Ледник, позволь…

- Нет, Нитхэн. Ты хочешь освободить её тело от мук. Но раз она предала Землю и Племена, смертью ты не очистишь её Дух. Её наказание – и единственный шанс на искупление – будет иным. Кровавый Туман, Ида, бросьте её…

Но Ида вдруг взвивается, словно змея, которой наступили а хвост.

- Да что ты о себе возомнил, Ледник! Я подчиняюсь своему лидеру и королю, а ты держишь его в грёбаной яме, хотя этого ублюдка, сдавшего сестру Падшим, и эту прогнившую тварь освободил! Пока ты не вынес приговора Кайлу, я выполняю его приказы, а не твои!

Ида и не думала подчиняться. Её раны давно зажили – в нее стреляли не серебром, а бешеный нрав и страх за Кайла затуманили рассудок сверх меры. Она отпустила Патриссию и отошла в сторону, с ненавистью глядя на МакДугла. Громовой Утёс видел, как начала сочиться кровь из-под повязок Кровавого Тумана, но тот продолжал держать вырывавшуюся падшую. Громовой Утёс подумал, что знает, что будет дальше.

- Что ж, слушай приговор, Ида. Кайла, известного под именем Луч Света, ждет самое тяжелое из всех возможных наказаний. Он исправит то, что случилось по его вине – убедит Пат в гибельности пути Падших и вернет её в ряды Племен Земли и Неба, или погибнет, пытаясь сделать это. Брось её в яму, Кровавый Туман.

И всё случилось именно так.

Ида стремительно обрушилась на спину Ники, Нитхэн был слишком ошеломлен решением Ледника и не успел защитить друга, Разящее Копьё не смогла даже поднять оружие покалеченной рукой, Вгрызающийся в Кости Врагов слишком далеко. А Алисие, как и самому Громовому Утёсу, по братской связи членов стаи, слышной одной только им, Кайл только что скомандовал броситься в бой. Это был идеальный момент, дабы сделать стаю Несокрушимой Мощи своими должниками… или позволить им лишиться самого могучего воина… или… Громовой Утёс был стратегом и политиком, да, он был предан своему лидеру, Кайлу, и, как никто другой, понимал, что хорошо для будущего короля в долгосрочной перспективе, а что плохо.

Клинок черного от специальной закалки серебра вошел в спину Иды легко и приятно, как нежный любовник входит в желанную женщину. Самка дернулась, её когти бессильно скользнули по затылку Ники, она осела и повалилась навзничь.

- Король должен остаться Королём, а не бежавшим наказания преступником. Что бы ему ни грозило и что бы мы об этом ни думали.

Земля разверзлась, тьму над головой Кайла наконец-то разрезал тусклый луч неверного света. После кромешной тьмы он показался ослепительней Солнца. Это было более чем символично. Это было зарево догорающего броневика, отраженное в безумном оскале той, кого теперь звали Моб.

**XX**

**Эпилог**

- Где я? – её голос слаб, она пытается встать, ударяется о низкий свод, шипит от боли. – Что происходит?

- Всё в порядке, лисичка. Теперь всё окей.

Но гортанный, нечеловеческий голос звучит раздосадовано и злобно, эхо черной слепой птицей хватает в когти слова успокоения и уносит в темноту затхлого холодного помещения. Остаются лишь неизвестность и страх.

- Кто ты?! Кто это!? – она близка к истерике, - Деррик!!!

Вопль уносится в пустоту, вздрагивает залежавшийся воздух, замолкает, перепуганное, журчание струйки воды. Тишина дает возможность отголоскам скрыться вдали и вновь занимает свой трон.

Одежда на ней липкая и мокрая, отталкивающий, но такой знакомый запах впивается вязальной спицей через ноздри прямо в мозг. Что-то капает ей на макушку, она вздрагивает, но не визжит – визг хорош лишь тогда, когда кому-то до него есть дело. Она понимает, что осталась одна против того, что ждет её в темноте. Но нет, оно не ждёт, оно нервно расхаживает из стороны в сторону, почти неслышно, стелясь у самой земли, будто в нерешительности, что же ему делать дальше.

Одного аккуратного шага достаточно, чтобы понять – пол неровный и скользкий, она хватается за изогнутую стену, поддерживая равновесие, и чуть не роняет телефончик, до сих пор зажатый в кулачке. Джефф, Деррик, держиморды, оглушительный выстрел, от которого даже сейчас звенит в ушах, – воспоминания накатывают пенной кровавой волной. Она с ног до головы в чьей-то еще не запекшейся крови. Дрожащими не от волнения, но от адреналина пальчиками она с трудом нашаривает кнопку включения крошечного фонарика, вмонтированного в корпус мобильника. Мягкий голубой свет заливает пространство на два метра вокруг, и словно служит командой для рычащего вопля из темноты:

- Сука! Сука, сука, сука!!! Проклятье!

Эинэ вжимается в стену, похожую на свод тоннеля или каверны. На грани света и тьмы беснуется нечто, отрыгивая слова полные ненависти, досады... и страха.

- Мать его так, гавнюк! Ведь у меня был шанс – всего один шанс, и надо же было так бездарно его упустить! Ублюдок и не подозревал о том, что его ждёт! Я палил в него, приставив ствол к ненавистному виску! Он и дернуться не успел! Как, млять, как можно было это пережить!? Он лишь обернулся – инстинктивно, но серебро прорвало, прожгло сквозную дыру в фут шириной в его грёбаной груди! Я видел поджаренные пороховыми газами ошмётки лёгких и обугленные проклятым металлом дымящиеся лоскутки сердца! Да всю, млять, комнату завалило конфетти из его ребер и позвонков! Но он выжил!!! Гавнюк!

Чудовище мечется, не находя себе места, будто не замечая её. Эинэ мельком видит длинный голый хвост, то и дело влетающий в круг света, мохнатые когтистые лапы и буро-серый бок, но рассмотреть целиком обезумевшую бестию не может. Зато может узнать по знакомой брани.

- Дело?.. – пролепетала она сдавленно.

- Что, "Дело?" – передразнивает её тварь, - Дело было бы, если бы он сдох!!! Я не раз и не два ссался ночами от страха, пока работал на эту мразь! Я по его приказу убивал людей, в чьих стриженных ногтях было больше достоинства, чем во всей его млядской жизни! Я вот этими руками приволакивал несчастных к его цепным псам!

Фигура вдруг прыгает к едва не теряющей чувств девушке и выбрасывает в её сторону розовые, почти человеческие руки. Нет, не человеческие. Крысиные беспокойные мерзкие конечности, залитые кровью.

- Приволакивал, зная, что их ждут пытки, допросы, побои, инъекции химикатов, что сожгут их мозг и высосут души, но развяжут язык. Я делал по его слову такие ужасы, которые теперь моё воспаленное воображение, стоит сомкнуть глаза или выпить лишку, проделывает со мной, и я давлюсь кляпом и завязываю себе рот, чтобы не выть и не кричать, извиваясь во сне в луже собственного дерьма, как уж на раскаленной сковороде! Я всё это делал, Эинэ, чтобы однажды подобраться к нему так близко… чтобы однажды дождаться момента, когда ему будет, чего бояться, помимо меня… чтобы однажды застать его врасплох. Чтобы однажды получить шанс убить эту тварь.

Перед Эинэ стоит получеловек-полузверь. Теперь она ясно видит это, даже несмотря на принятую Делом привычную ей форму человека по имени Джефф Груббер.

- Ты это о ком сейчас говорил? О ком? О Деррике?

- Нет, млять, о твоём долбанном брате Патрике!

Злость распирает Дело, как опасно перегретый паровой котёл – тронь и взорвется. Поэтому Эинэ не бьёт его по лицу, а лишь тихо цедит сквозь зубы:

- Еще раз что-то подобное обо мне или моих братьях – вырву тебе язык и глаза, и в задницу запихаю.

- Ну наконец-то! Неженка-лисичка показала не только задранный пышный хвост и то, что под нима, но и зубы! Давай, Эинэ! Валяй! Выйдем отсюда – я тебе даже нож дам, а то маникюр пострадает! Я тебя вытащил не для того, что бы здесь свернуть шею, труп выиметь и по кусочкам разбросать по тоннелям! Черный Пёс Гринвуда, комиссар Деррик Нэшвелл – один из Падших оборотней-волков! И тебя он так охаживал, тоже не чтобы трахать, а чтобы ты рожала ему тварёнышей, таких же, как он сам, чьи души еще до родов были бы прожраны червями жестокости, извращенности, предательства и корысти! На то же рассчитывал хлыщ Кайл Луч Света, принц оборотней Британии и Ирландии, за той лишь разницей, что этот не Падший, и потомство от него было бы не проклятым, а обычным. Ты – продолжение великого рода, правнучка верволков прибывших на новый континент вместе с первыми колонистами, чудом сохранившую чистоту линии крови в этой выгребной яме! Говорил тебе об этом твой ненаглядный Нэшвелл!? А душка Кайл? Знала ты, что Гринвуд потому так и называется, что был основан родичами оборотней в прекрасном Зеленом Лесу на склонах хребта Биг Хорн, вблизи от Священной Земли индейцев Сиу, поклонявшихся там духам животных за семь долбанных тысяч лет до вашей грёбаной эры? Или, может, Деррик рассказал тебе о другом Священном Месте Шайеннов, Шошонов и Арапахо, где они наблюдали за звёздами и исполняли ежегодный ритуал – Пляску Солнца, примерно в то же время, когда египтяне строили свои пирамиды в Гизе? Теперь это место зовется Башней Дьявола, и не просто так – грёбаные колонисты вырезали почти всю восточную часть племени, а остатки согнали в резервацию в Уинд-Ривер, после того, как, ведомые Падшими, осквернили это место и превратили в циклопических размеров жертвенник во славу духов Страха, Отчаяния, Злобы, Предательства, Обреченности и хрен ещё знает, чего! И чтобы этот сраный холмик теперь могли посещать туристы с камерами и лишь удивляться "странному загробному холодку сакрального места", всем оборотням Гринвуда, стоявшим на защите Жизни, пришлось покинуть их Зеленый Лес и древние Священные Земли подле него, и положить свои жизни в сражении с Падшими, и пожертвовать своей бессмертной частью, своим Духом, чтобы очистить от скверны эту скалу! Но оставляя позади самое дорогое, зная, что не вернутся, они скрыли от глаз духов и смертных что оставили позади, чтоб такие, как комиссар Деррик Нэшвелл, не наложил лапу на еще одно Место Силы, куда более могучее, чем Гора Солнца, а теперь Башня Дьявола! Что из этого ты слышала в школе, или, быть может, от родителей, или от Деррика? А, может, от Кайла? Ведь именно он, Луч Света, был послан суда отцом, Королём Северных Островов, пробудить Лес Красной Листвы, названный так не с перепоя, а потому, что на полях боя, где сражались оборотни из этого леса, от полчищ Падших не оставалось ничего, кроме кровавой пыли, выпадавшей алой росой в чистом холодном воздухе поутру…

Джефф так разошелся, что подавился слюной и закашлялся. Задыхаясь и отхаркиваясь, он почти падает на грязный холодный бетон, прижимается к стене голой спиной, подтащив колени к подбородку, и устало опускает голову на скрещенные руки.

Эинэ молчит. Она достаточно долго знает Дело, что видеть – парень не врёт, не пытается заморочить ей голову сказками и отговорками, как делал это много раз прежде и он, и Деррик, и Кайл, и все, кого она знала. Она шокирована. Её переполняет восхищение, пусть она сама и не понимает, чем. Отвращение и злость нехотя отходят на второй план. Несколько минут они молчат. Вдруг Джефф усмехается.

- Клянусь всеми выпитыми за последний год галлонами виски, и собственной печенью, и циррозом, не через одну луну и не через две он снова сможет ходить. Такие раны не заживают бесследно, а нанесенные серебром – превращают сильнейшего из фера в инвалида, слабо пригодного к бою.

Фокси холодно и неловко. Еще не дрожа, но уже вся в мурашках под покрывающейся бурой коростой одеждой, она садится рядом с Джеффом и задает дурацкие вопросы, пытаясь отвлечь сознание от ужаса общей картины на мелкие частности.

- Фера? Это по-немецки?

Джеф тихо, почти дружелюбно смеётся.

- Да, по-немецки тоже. Означает "порядочный". А на латыни – "животное" или "дикий зверь". От этого слова пошла приставка "вер" в "вервульф".

- Откуда ты…

- Ах да, я же тупое быдло на побегушка у твоего любовничка, прости, забыл. Зато наставник свое дело знал, и не такое мне в голову вбил. Храни Небеса его бессмертный Дух!

Пауза.

- Ты стрелял серебряной пулей?

- Шрапнелью. Когда-то давно мне досталась серебряная вилка – сучка прошила мне плечо насквозь и засела в запястье одного благообразного старикашки, висевшего в тот момент у меня на плече. Я её сохранил. В Гринвуде серебро – редкость. Как ты думаешь теперь, почему? Полгода назад, поняв, что Черный Пёс Деррик плотно держит меня на крючке, я достал обрез старого двуствольного ружья, почистил его и смазал, нарубил искореженный столовый приборчик ножницами для металла и закатал вместо дроби в два охотничьих патрона двенадцатого калибра. Я полгода носил его скрытым особым способом от глаз смертных и духов – мы, грызуны, запасливый народ, до усрачки боясь, что, как только выполню его задание, он при следующей же встрече разорвет меня на шестьсот шестьдесят шесть крошечных джеффиков. Но потом стало ясно, что он скорее пошлет ребят подорвать домик, в котором я квартиру снимал, или залить мою машину дождем из огня, свинца и аргентума, чем будет лично мараться. Поэтому я решил стать его самым преданным (из страха, не из верности) служкой, стать мальчиком на побегушках, бессловесным наемником, идеальным палачом и убийцей, не задающим вопросов и делающим, в отличие от его ребят, всё чисто и тихо. И это стало моей лучшей защитой, моей неуязвимостью, и должно было стать моим неостановимым, безупречным оружием, в сравнении с которыми обрез, заряженный серебром – так… рождественская снежинка на асфальте людного тротуара.

Джефф вновь усмехается и ядовито-отчаянной горечи этой усмешки хватило бы на исцеление хинотерапией сотни малярийных больных.

- Сегодня я взял обрез не для него.

- Для кого?

- Для Кайла. Так хотелось разрядить его в башку Лучу Света, можт хоть от этого в его мозгах наступило бы просветление! Прости за дурной каламбур. Я надеялся найти его (возможно, подраненным и ослабленным) в суматохе боя со спецназом Деррика, но на их стороне были Падшие, Предатели Племён, а потом он взвыл, и… Мне пришлось отступить. Дальше ты знаешь. Это был единственный шанс, которого я ждал, о котором я мечтал, как подросток о потной развратнице-шлюхе столько бессонных ночей… И я его упустил. Что толку в его увечье?

Эинэ на секунду перестала дрожать и пожала плечами.

- Ничерта. Черный Пёс превратил город в анальную бездну не мышцами штангиста, не когтями, рвущими броневик, как коробку из-под пиццы, и не бойцовскими навыками. Знаешь, с чего всё началось? С Вайомингского инцидента. Слышала?

Неопределенное качание головой.

- Да все слышали, только никто не интересовался. И слава Небесам, Земле и Солнцу! В восемьдесят седьмом какой-то… эм… контроцептив (я имею в виду "гандон", просто не хочу выражаться) провел серию взломов телеканала штата и вставил свою запись – урод в маске чего-то вещает, делает всякую бню, ничего особенного. Но все зрители, просмотревшие его "передачу" почувствовали себя крайне мерзко, депрессивно, безнадежно и обреченно. Всего таких передач было, кажется, шесть. Их записи до сих пор ходят по Интернету, и если ты не опасаешься за свою психику, как-нибудь найди их и посмотри. Хотя бы одну. В течение месяца со дня первой трансляции в самом спокойном штате страны произошло пятьдесят процентов годовой нормы самоубийств. Предположительно, урод взломал Гринвудский телевизионный ретрансляционный узел, и из города Шайенн, названного, к слову, в честь племени, некогда вольготно жившего на землях штата Вайоминг, , из Полицейского Департамента штата, в быстро растущий промышленный городок Гринвуд был направлен молодой, амбициозный и перспективный идеалист со взором горящим. Деррик Нэшвелл. В девяносто первом он стал начальником местного Полдепа. Все думали, что парень продержится на должности, в лучшем случае, месяц. За первый год на новом месте он пережил, кажется, семь покушений, учредил особый отдел по борьбе с оргпреступностью, провёл крупномасштабную операцию "Чистый Гринвуд", а затем операцию "Возмездие". Хотя, что я тебе рассказываю, ты должна была всё это слышать: и о том, как он возбудил дело против коррумпированного мера и её окружения, и о том, как во время выступления прошлого Епископа закрыл его грудью от пуль сектантов, но не смог спасти старика, и черт знает еще, о чем. Как я теперь догадываюсь, прожив в этом городе адову бездну времени, Деррик видел достаточно много, чтобы начать искать корни творившегося зла. И он был достаточно силён, упрям, честен и, мать его, хорош, чтобы эти корни найти. Но они пожрали его, как тьма черной дыры пожирает всякий свет, устремляющийся к ней. Они забрали его душу, да так ловко, что он даже ничего не заметил. Они сгноили его чувства и закабалили мысли, и он до сих пор искренне верит, что творит добро… Хотя почем мне-то знать, как дело было и во что он, черт возьми верит! Он был и остается гениальным стратегом и тактиком, талантливым лидером и безжалостным, целеустремленным, несгибаемым волевым существом. Именно этим он взял Гринвуд. Именно этим он превратил город в то, что мы видим теперь. Именно это я не смог остановить.

- А если бы смог? Один человек ни на что не влияет.

- Бла-бла-бла… Влияет, драть меня кверху жопой! Еще как влияет! Ты думаешь, кто обеспечивает прикрытие темных делишек остальных членов верхушки города? Мистер Нэшвелл! Кто первый советник мэра по стратегическому развитию Гринвуда? Глава Полдепа! Кто крупнейший акционер ведущих смертельно опасных для экологии производств штата? Господин комиссар, так его перетак!!!

- Но…

- "Но" что? Епископ кровосос, предпочитающий кровь деток не старше шести! Мэр – поборник чудовищных колдовских ритуалов и сквернейших магических обрядов! Ребята из Нью Эйдж Медикс, формально, остатки былой мощи Института Иммунологии и Вирусологии штата, а на самом деле –основатели этого крошечного заведения, через подобные подставные фирмы испытывающие био- и нановирусы на населении целых городов и, хорошо, если всего на парочке отсталых африканских стран, вирусы, меняющие людей непостижимым для рядовой науки, мистическим образом! Но эти гребаные уроды были бы беззащитны без гениально управляемого Полдепа, без поддержки общественного мнения, без Предателей Племен, ведомых Дерриком! Они были бы уже заботой Нитхэна, Кайла и Ледника, а я сделал бы ручкой этому городу-параше, упрятав тебя с братьями за тридевять земель!

- О господи! Что с Бобби и Патриком!?

- Ты, наверное, думала, что я сам себя развлекал в ванной, а для ускорения процесса звонил в интим по телефону? Скоро ты их увидишь, если всё прошло гладко.

- А если нет?

- Если нет, то последнее, о чем тебе стоит волноваться!

Пауза. Тишина.

- Что будет с твоим баром… Эдисон-баром? Или это тоже фальшивка?

- Нет, бар настоящий. Стоило только копам тогда появиться в заведении, я понял: спокойные времена кончились. И разогнал всех на хер. Перевёл, сколько смог, денег в наличку и разослал названым братьям и друзьям, остальное должно дожидаться на счете, но я уверен, комиссар этого так не оставит. Надеюсь, персонал меня послушался и ноги успел унести.

- А ты?

- А я тоже жить хочу, поэтому, раз Деррик жив, поеду вместе с тобой. И буду неподалёку, пока всё не уляжется. Потом вернусь.

- Слушай, а что случилось в квартире, после того, как ты выстрелил?

- Всё было быстро. Я выхватил ствол – РАЗ. Он обернулся гибридом – инстинкт, защитная реакция фера на опасность. Я выстрелил – ДВА. Дуплет пришелся не в голову, а в грудь (он, гнида, ведь стал на добрых три фута выше!), начисто вывернув ему грудную клетку…

- Без подробностей можно?!

-… и перебив позвоночник. Но агонизирующее тело зверя, точнее фера, выжало последние силы из организма, кое-как зарастив смертельную рану. Чуть живой, он, зараза, был на ногах. Это уже было фиаско, но я тщился надеждой сымпровизировать. Пистолет-пулемет помощника Лероя вдруг сам оказался в руке – ТРИ, я дал очередь по Деррику и лейтенанту – ЧЕТЫРЕ. Но они уже были готовы, хоть и прошло всего одна-две секунды. Быть может, пара пуль ужалила медлительного Лероя, поцарапав панцирь, но Нэшвелл, даром, что при смерти, ушел от очереди легко. Я понял, что проиграл. Схватив тебя в охапку, я рванул в туалет – ПЯТЬ, кажется, прямо тобой и вышиб дверь в него. А то, что мы оказались здесь – лишь благосклонность Небес, Матери Земли, Солнца и Матери Крыс. Вот и всё.

Фокси кивает, аккуратно щупает шишку на затылке. Медленно, стараясь не сильно напрягать ушибленную спину, встаёт.

- Так что же дальше?

- Дальше Чикаго.

Джефф тоже встаёт.

- А ты?

- Мисс МакЛарен, мы ходим по кругу. Я спрячу Вас, Бобби и Патрика, или по крайней мере разыщу Эрика и передам в его надёжные руки – так вы точно будете в безопасности. Старик, мне по уши должен, да и просто будет рад помочь, я уверен. Отсижусь где-то в Чикаго месяц-другой. А потом, если наши ещё будут держать Лес, вернусь. Если нет – отправлюсь искать тех, с кем его отбивать. Правда, если стаи Нитхэна и Кайла будут живы, из города высунуться будет нельзя. Надеюсь, Кайл здравствует – этому кобелю достаточно будет подкинуть мысль, что Вы у Падших, и он будет драться так, как никогда не дрался бы за Небо и Землю. А если еще и Нэшвеллу кто-то шепнёт, что я, похищая Вас, работал на этого рыжего молокососа… Тогда, кто знает, Небеса могли бы послать мне еще один шанс закончить это дело. Дело есть дело, Мисс МакЛарен, знаете ли…

- Джефф!

- Что?

- Ты…

- Сучий потрох и ничтожество. Сам знаю. Идём?

- Нет, ты просто крыса. Вперёд.

Конец

1 Песня "Summertime", автор текста Джордж Гершвин

2 Песня "Одной крови", группа Lumen (с).

3 Песня "Иди в отмах", группа Lumen.

4 Стихотворение "EUTHANASIA", автор Джордж Гордон Байрон, перевод Т.Г. Гнедич.

5 Песня "Далеко", группа Lumen.

6 Песня "Пора орать", группа Lumen.

7 Песня "Small Axe", Боб Марли.

8 Песня "Из-за меня", Би-2.

9 Песня "2000 лет", группа Lumen.

10 Песня "Stolen Car", Sting.

11 Песня "Stolen Car", Sting.

12 Отрывок романа "Прощай оружие", автор Эрнест Миллер Хемингуэй.

13 Песня "Дыши", группа Lumen.

14 Автор стихов Гиясаддин Абу-ль-Фатх Омар ибн Ибрахим аль-Хайям Нишапури (Омар Хайям).

15 Песня "My Way", Франк Синатра.

16 Песня "Идиотский марш", автор Олег Медведев.

139


End file.
